


It's All For You

by Evening_with_a_Stranger



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 113,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_with_a_Stranger/pseuds/Evening_with_a_Stranger
Summary: Let us know what you think! Loving the feed back! Thanks :)





	1. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

Seven months. That is how long it has been. She could feel her own sweat trickle down her back. It wasn’t the weather that was hot, more like the heat radiating from the pack that the woman had been heaving on her back for the past three hours. Not that she was complaining - there were nine of them in the same situation. Trudging back from a night patrol, back to what they fondly called home. In official terms home was called Camp Victory - the largest base in Iraq. The largest Marine HQ, accommodating both US and British troops in the heart of Bagdad. The mix of sand and rock beneath our feet made a crunch under our weight; the weight of our packs, of our rifles. To any civilian; carrying a rifle and pack would be unbearable for more than a mile but for us it was more like twenty to thirty. It was one of the things that they trained for. Long distance. The lights off in the distance were a welcome sight for the boys of the Marine Corps. 

“Thank Christ! This heat is going to be the end of me.”

Corporal Dominic Rowe, a man the size of a bear decked out in complete cams with sweat stains under his arms cried in joy. The man from Memphis, Tennessee was used to extreme heat, but this was different. It was different because they were nearing the end of their third tour. Things always seemed a little harder at the end of a tour. They were anxious to get back State side. Anxious to see their families. Anxious to get back home. It wasn’t hard to drift off from their task at hand knowing that in a mere two days they would be heading to the airport for the beautiful sights of American soil. They didn’t know how long they would be back. That wasn’t important right now. What was, was the fact that they were going to see their families for the first time in seven months. They would be happy with a day back in the States if it meant we could see their families in all honesty. 

“Shut up Rowe, can’t you see the lights. We’re almost home. So stop your bitchin’.”

Lance Corporal Troy Dalton, the scrawniest of the bunch who looked more like a scarecrow than a real man was quick to retort his mate from Memphis. Being from Nashville himself, the two were close but had a sportsman like rivalry between the them. It ranged from football to basketball to hockey to the number of points scored in the shooting range. The two of them were her best friends - if that is what grown men were allowed to call them. The three of the, had been friends for a number of years, beginning at basic training way back when they were still innocent kids. At the time they were eighteen years old and now, at the ripe old age of twenty-four almost twenty-five, they had been through major battles in Afghanistan, countless raids and enough gun ranges to hit a bullseye with their eyes closed. The three of them were brothers. Nothing more, nothing less. 

“Why you always gotta hate on me, Dalton? It’s hot. It’s humid and …”

“Would the two of you quit the chit chat! We are still on duty here.”

Both Rowe and Dalton lowered their heads in embarrassment; while the rest of the group snickered to themselves. There was something so fulfilling about being in command of your two best friends. That’s what she thought as they trudged along. Knowing that they couldn’t talk back to her and had to follow each and every one of her orders - it was a sweet victory all of its own. She walked on along the side of the main dirt road that led to the largest entrance of Camp Victory. As commander she felt it was her job to lead the group no matter how dangerous the situation. If they were going into a hot zone she would not stand back and make her squad deal with it; no. She was right there in the thick of it. With her friends, her men. Each squad leader had their own style of command - this was her way. 

The lights soon become larger. The outline of the base soon came into focus. Thank god, as her feet had been riddled with blisters after making the stupid decision to wear semi wet socks on a patrol. If there was one rule to live by when on tour: Always keep a fresh pair of socks. That was a code to live and to die by. Life with blistered feet was no life at all, but the commander would never say anything out loud. She might be in charge, but she would never live down the ridicule from anyone if they ever heard her complaining like a little girl about blisters on her feet. 

They approached the main entrance of the camp almost breathless - the final mile was always the one that took the most out of them; because all they wanted was to pick up the pace. They wanted to know that they were safe. That they had completed another successful patrol without any problems. The group had been lucky on this run. In the past they had not been so lucky. Four years ago - on their first patrol they had not been so lucky. 

Dalton, Rowe and one Ashlyn Harris were fresh out of basic training ready to prove that they had what it took to be the best. They had taken their time, following their orders down to a Tee, not but 2 clicks from Camp Victory when it happened. First there was silence. They had no idea what was about to happen; they were far too excited to be getting their packs off and sitting down for a minute. Bam. Out of nowhere was a huge and beautifully terrifying fireball that erupted underneath one of their comrades - Tucker. Tucker had been with them through basic training. He was a nice guy, polite, quiet and yet when he opened his mouth he displayed signs of having great intellect. Yet in a second; one single second. He had been engulfed in the deadly fireball. Dalton who had been closest to Tucker was also flung backwards landing harshly into a parked car several meters away. In that split second of utter shock a young Ashlyn Harris had crouched down as debris began falling down around them. The heat of the explosion was fierce and burned her face, even with her hands trying to cover it. She doesn't remember hearing Tucker scream as he was burnt to death, nor does she remember running over to Dalton and carrying him back to Camp Victory - but it happened. 

The loss of Tucker had been a shock and a wake up call to all of those who had been there. It was from then on that Ashlyn Michelle Harris, promised two things; the first was that she would never let her guard down so much when she or her fellow squad members were ever in the field. The second; she would continue to serve, leaving no man or woman behind. Any who served in the Marines had become members of her family from the moment they stepped onto Iraqi soil and they would remain so until her death. Whenever that may have been. 

So now, even as they were so close to their end point. Even though there was not five hundred meters between the squad and their check point; they were in formation. Guns at the ready. 

Four hundred meters. Three hundred meters. Her eyes making a final swift glance at her surroundings - just to make sure. Two hundred meters. She could feel her heart beat out of her chest. Another successful patrol completed. They would be going home safe. There was no need to panic. Her boys were safe for the moment. Even better news, they had not been called up for any Military operations taking place over the next two days - which meant that they had unofficially begun their indefinite leave. It was a good feeling, a great one even. As she signed in her squad and was saluted to by the two lower ranked soldiers who were on duty guarding the entrance she finally lowered her gun. Her arms felt like led at this point but she still allowed a small grin to show that she was happy to be back. Dalton who was now in front of her had somehow managed to find a second wind running even further ahead before turning to face the rest of them with his hands high into the night sky. His face relieved and yet ecstatic that they had finally gotten to this point in their never ending journey. 

“How does it feel boys? Knowing that we have finally finished another tour!”

The group of them all smiled and cheered, even Ashlyn let herself have a moment. They shook their heads as Dalton did his little victory jig all the way back to their designated home. Home wasn’t much. Just a one story building which was open, they each had their own stretcher with one footlocker to hold whatever personal belongings they had. her bunk was situated towards the back left corner of the building; being in the middle of the pack never suited her. It made her feel claustrophobic to some extent. So being in the back corner where she was close to a window was comforting. The pack was the first thing to go. She dumps the twenty kilo pack on her bunk and stretched her body until there was a loud crack. The tension in her shoulders immediately lifted as she removed her cap. Every soldiers footlocker was at the foot of their bed. Their name painted across the mid section. Harris unlocked hers, opened the lid, it revealed photos of people she loved stuck to its lid. Pictures of her Gran, her brother Chris and his girlfriend, Sarah. When she left for the States it was them that Ashlyn was going back for. Especially Chris. He was older than she was, but that didn’t effect their relationship in a bad way. If anything it was a reason why they looked out for each other so much. They had grown up under rough circumstances and they had tried to protect each other - which only made their relationship grow stronger. Her locker also had pictures of the squad and boys from the Platoon that she had spent most of her adult life with. They were more family to her than most ever could be. 

She took off her jacket and flicked her gun onto safety so that no accidents would happen. For some strange reason time felt like it had stopped in this moment. Ashlyn was alone in this massive building with just her thoughts and pictures. Moments of stillness scared Ashlyn. It didn’t sit well with her. She had always been a “man of action” one who could never be tamed by anything that she felt would weigh her down. For her, her time was best spent moving, tinkering on broken down jeeps or rewiring hum-vies to keep her mind occupied. She was beginning to dread the next two days. That was until Dalton and Rowe burst into the building like loud mouthed hooligans. 

“Hey Harris!” 

“What do you want, Rowe?”

Her tone was unenthusiastic. Her brain had already began shutting down from over exhaustion. His face lit up when he realised just how easily agitated she was. 

“What are your plans for this evening?”

She told him that she planned to shower, to read a book that Chris had sent. Then she planned to sleep. It had been days since Ashlyn had gotten a decent night sleep. The lead up to her taking charge of a patrol always hindered her sleeping patterns. Not because she was scared for herself but because she didn't want anything to happen to her men. Rowe rolled his eyes at her of course, like he always did whenever Ashlyn said something thoroughly predictable in his eyes. 

“We were thinking of having a little celebration. You know, a few drinks, cards, maybe a few victory cigars. You in?”

Dalton was always good at appealing to Ashlyn’s weakness. Smoking was the one vice Ashlyn was unable to relinquish whilst being on tour. She had no interest in gambling of any sort and alcohol didn’t interest her much but smoking. Smoking. That could put her in a good mood no matter how bad her day was. Ashlyn weighed her options. Being surrounded by drunk men all night the sound of an ideal night? Not really, but she didn’t want to disappoint anyone by not making an appearance at least. She agreed to their small celebration and headed off towards the shower block with Dalton and Rowe hot on her heels. 

The squad were all in the mess hall. They had sectioned off a small section of it and set up a gambling table complete with ashtrays, potato chips and pitchers of beer to complete the event. When I entered Four of my squad were already in the hall guzzling down the first of many beers that would no doubt, be consumed. Ashlyn took a seat at the table and shook hands with her very relaxed comrades, declining a beer but not saying no to a cigarette. The first inhale is always her favorite. Just feeling the poisonous gasses filter through her lungs was such a satisfying feeling. No matter how cancerous it was, nothing could convince her to stop. The rest of the squad soon followed and joined in on the drinking almost immediately. It was amazing just how loud these boys could be. Considering that they spent the majority of their job in silence. This much noise was not something she was particularly fond of. Yet as she sits here surrounded by her comrades, she can’t help but feel thankful. Thankful that these boys had made it through a tour with no casualties to their particular squad. Not without close calls but no casualties. That was the main thing. 

Altogether there were nine of them all closely shacked up together. One on Ashlyn’s left was Troy, the boy from Memphis. With his scrawny body covered by a sweaty white singlet and still wearing his cams. His short buzzed chocolate colored hair was slicked back. Ashlyn wasn’t sure if it was just wet or wether it was from his sweat. His skin was pale and clammy, but he was considered to be very handsome back home - with his blue eyes and defined cheekbones. Her friend could have been a model if he knew the right people, he was that good looking. Troy was an excellent sharpshooter, the best in the squad. He had been taught by his father who took him hunting from the time he was nine. Rifles, shooting, patience. That was all a piece of cake for Troy Dalton. Next to him was Corporal Jimmy Grant. A nineteen year old, ginger haired, brown eyed fella from Huntington, West Virginia. With his long pointed nose and round chin. This was his first tour of Iraq but you wouldn’t have known it if you had just arrived. He slotted into his role so easily that it felt as though he had been here a lot longer. Grant was very young, he lacked the mental experience that the majority of team had gained from being on multiple tours but his time would come. His favourite thing to do was take selfies on his phone. A ridiculous trend that Ashlyn did not understand but tonight she allowed him to take the occasional group photo, for memory sake. 

Corporal Matthew Pierce was the tallest of the squad at 6’7. The tallest and the most terrifying of the bunch. He was tanned, had shoulder muscles up to his ears and had been scouted to become an Olympic shot-putter as a young teenager. The man could kill another with a simple throw. His eyes were beady and could stare a hole into your forehead if he wanted too. His face was large, kind of like a spud with a dimpled chin and dark features. Everything about him screamed stay the fuck away. The man from Arlington, Virginia was obsessed with bulldogs. Back home he and his wife bred them for shows and had won state championships with them. His weapon of choice was a knife. One that he had received from his kid brother before he shipped out for the first time. It had a wooden handle with the words “Honour and glory” carved into it. He took that knife everywhere he went but had not needed to use it, yet.   Dwight Webb was the squads biggest gambling man. His pale face lit up overtime the deck of cards were shuffled. He was big into navigation, numbers, anything complex that involved a lot of thinking. It was him who they relied upon. Dwight was the typical Texan of the group. Hailing from Austin, there was not a time when he wasn’t talking about going home and becoming a cowboy. Back home he had a girl waiting for him, someone he loved. It must have been hard for them - Ashlyn wouldn’t know. But to have the person you loved on the other side of the world. The thought was hard for her to process. Whenever he was asked why he hadn’t become a cowboy once he finished school his answer was always the same. “Man, I just hate bulls!” That sentence summed up Dwight, plain and simple. 

Sergeant Carl Mendoza was a funny one for Ashlyn. He was second in command, a decent man but a quiet one at that. He didn’t say much about anything, just took and gave orders. They didn’t even know where he was from. There was nothing shady about him, not with his sandy brown hair and blue eyes but Ashlyn felt as though there was something that bothered him or ate away at him. She made it a personal note to try and find out about him, knowing that we would probably be working together in the future if he chose to continue his service.   Nicolas Shaw was a Lance Corporal, he was the most preppy out of the lot. Coming from a rich family, feeling the need to prove himself. He was a little too eager. A little too trigger happy. He was like that little puppy dog who is over energetic, over excited and over stimulated by his surrounding no matter where he was. In all honesty, it was all just too exhausting for Ashlyn. He wore thick black glasses, had a pimpled blotchy face that made her question his age. Nicolas was never going to make it as a Marine. He may have just passed his basic training but only just. The kid was lucky to have made it this far without a scratch but he wouldn’t be back for a second tour. Everyone knew it. The kid couldn’t hack another tour even if he wanted too.   Corporal Justin Kim had been raised in foster care after his Korean born parents were killed in a car accident when he was a child. After a life of struggling, of bad decisions and a lot of pain; he decided that the Marines was where he needed to be before he ended in jail or worse. Three years later and he had finally found his home. Justin with his small dark eyes and long fingers was a natural artist who spent his time reading graphic novels or drawing anime characters. His footlocker was completely filled with all of the drawings he had made over this tour. His face turned red as the alcohol began to take it’s toll on the young boy from Chicago but he loved every minute of their gambling night.  
   
On Ashlyn’s left was Rowe. The man from Nashville, the squad clown, the boy who almost got kicked out of basic training for bringing in porno magazines and choosing to hide them under his bed like a rookie. He was by far the most inappropriate, foul mouthed Southern she had ever met but that is what Ashlyn enjoyed most about him. Rowe didn’t care about what people thought about him. On tour he kept his hair short and well kept but once he was back State side his hair would be allowed to grow into a twisted jungle on top of his head. Kind of like a very poorly kept dirty mop. He helped out on his father’s farm and he drank. That was his life in Nashville. Country music, horses, ladies and booze. To most men that life was enough but for him, he needed excitement or something else to keep him motivated. That was the only excuse he had for joining up. That was all he ever needed. 

These were Ashlyn’s team, her squad, her family and for them she would do almost anything. 

Ashlyn woke up early the next morning in her bunk. The sun was a dirty orange colour that had just risen and the air was still fresh. She rolled over to see Rowe lying on his back still unconscious, mouth open and drool hanging from his mouth. She could tell from this moment he was going to have a rough day but it was alright because they had no plans. He would spend most of his day on the stretcher, sober or not. Most of the squad would probably be in the same position as Rowe; from what she could see as she dressed into her cams and made her way out of the building. Dalton was already turning green with the sickness. Shaw was sitting up on his bunk starring off at the ground unable to keep a focus point while Kim was nowhere to be seen entirely. Perhaps it was a good thing that they had finished our rounds the day before.

Those who could force food down early enough met Ashlyn in the Mess Hall. Mendoza and Grant watching her in disgust as she wolfed down three eggs, fried sausages, baked beans and more rashers of bacon than Ashlyn would care to admit on a written page. The others could barely finish a piece of toast let alone watch her eat her way through the campsite. As Ashlyn finished up and had finally stopped picking off Mendoza’s plate; her commanding officer Second Lieutenant James Ackerman, barged through the Mess’ entrance looking for someone in particular. As he locked onto her position and headed this way Ashlyn felt her stomach drop. The boys had gotten into too much trouble last night, Ashlyn would be reprimanded and they would be put on some sort of work detail for the duration of their stay. Second Lieutenant James Ackerman was a career man. At 43 years old, being a marine was all he knew and all he cared about. He had no family of his own, no house, no car. His life was the tour. Ashlyn envied him. 

“First Sergeant Harris.”

His tone informed her that he wasn’t angry or disappointed - more agitated but not from her boys. Ashlyn stood at attention and saluted him in respect. He told her to relax, she did so. Second Lieutenant Ackerman looked at her, trying to search for the right words. Ashlyn began to panic somewhat. 

“Is there something you need Sir?” Silence was not something she could deal with when she knew that there was something that needed to be said. He licked his lips in awkwardness and scratched the back of his neck. 

“Look there is no easy way to say this Harris so I will keep it short. An American journalist is here writing a piece on the Anniversary of Camp Victory’s fabrication. She needs an escort and with you being on unofficial leave…” Ashlyn smiled, of course she would be landed with the journalist from some preppie school who has no real interest in writing about the War or even Camp Victory. She was probably fresh out of College hoping to get a break before attempting to apply for Universities. The look on Ashlyn’s face said it all and the Lieutenant understood. He patted her shoulder, it was his way of showing affection. 

“Once you have finished your meal, meet us in HQ. She will be waiting for you there.”

“You can count on me, Sir.”

The Lieutenant nodded before turning on his heel and exited the Mess Hall without stopping for anyone else. Ashlyn sat back down at the dining table exhaling as she realised just how ridiculous this day was going to be. A small part of her had hoped that she would had a leisurely day of the fire range, maybe a weights session or a run around the camp. Now however, she would be stuck playing chauffeur. The others didn’t say much, they were far to concerned about keeping whatever little food they managed to eat down long enough to make it back to their bunks. Mendoza was the first to make the attempt back to the bunks. He stumbled at first, sweat dripping down his body but soon he found his legs and he was able to march out of there with his head held semi high.  Ashlyn made her move once the rest of the squad had gone back to the bunks. The sun had already begun to heat up at a rapid pace. Soon steam would rise from the dirt and being outside would become almost impossible. HQ was five hundred meters away, Ashlyn walked the length like she had done a thousand times until she made it to the largest building in the camp besides the airport. Inside was full of clerks in uniforms, telephones that seemed to ring constantly, computers with the latest infrared images of different places that would probably end up as target zones in the near future. Ashlyn didn’t like the noise, the gadgets that came along with it. It was too busy. There was to much to be able to focus on one particular thing for Ashlyn. Yet here she was; standing completely out of place as all of these people she didn’t know moved like worker bees around her. They were completely carefree about her being there. It was almost as if they were so used to seeing soldiers come and go that they had adapted to it. 

“Here he is?”

Ashlyn heard the Lieutenant call from deep within the beehive. 

“This is the Sergeant who will be escorting you today. May I introduce First Sergeant Ashlyn Harris.” Ashlyn stood up straight unable to see the journalist at first, the Lieutenant was a very large man. From behind him uncovered a rather tall, tanned, beautiful woman - with long chocolate coloured hair that had been messily tied up into a loose bun. She wore light colors of cotton and decent walking shoes and was already sweating heavily considering it was not yet midday. As she stepped around the Lieutenant she smiled, her skin was almost perfect and that smile. That gorgeous smile. Their eyes met, as she extended her hand in greetings. Her eyes were the color of whiskey unlike any Ashlyn had seen before.

“I am pleased to meet you. I am Ali Krieger.”


	2. Baghdad, Iraq - Ali

She had come to Camp Victory to compare the different camps around the country. Seeing this camp was an eye opener, it had decent facilities. Communication centers open all day, every day. Decent sleeping quarters, gyms and even shops. It was nothing like the young woman from Dumfries, Virginia had imagined. First Sergeant Harris seemed to have a decent record, a decent list of accomplishments that rallied with the best that the Marines had to offer. She had been completely perplexed when she had figured out that First Sergeant Harris was a woman. She found herself nervous as she stood in front of her but didn’t understand why. Perhaps it was the way she felt being looked at by everyone in the beehive as they walked passed, or the fact that her newly met officer was far more handsome than she would have expected with her chiseled chin and large hazel eyes. The woman kept very quiet for most part while her commander explained what would be required of her. 

 “Miss Krieger is a journalist for the ABC, you already know why she is here so feel free to show her around the camp and answer any questions she may have, provided there is nothing classified about it.” Ali stands there with an awkward smile on her face. This. Being in here. Surrounded by military officials was already blowing her mind, having just finished her degree. She had never expected to be put out in the field so early on in her career, yet here she was. In the middle of a war zone, being assigned a very attractive guide for the day. It was what she had always dreamed about.   “It’s an honor.”

Her voice was sweet - not what Ali had expected at all with the blond standing in front of her in full uniform. There was something quite aggressive about the way the blond shook Ali’s hand that made her think that she was not all she seemed. An interesting character that Ali was slightly interested in getting to know but perhaps under different circumstances. Her eyes widen at the current of electricity rushing through her body as they held they hand shake just a second too long. Ali’s face flushed to crimson when they finally broke apart. 

“I promise not to ask you too many stupid questions.” Ali closes her eyes, embarrassed by her ridiculous comment. She wanted to crawl under a rock and eat an entire tub of ice cream before giving up on life. Her heart swelled when the First Sergeant chuckled softly.  
Everyone in the group knew how this sort of working relationship worked, they didn’t want to give Ali any reason to write an article about how blood thirsty the marines were. Especially when weren’t that way inclined at all, but the media does what it wants and can turn anything into propaganda. They also needed to be careful about letting sensitive information leak. There was no way of knowing who was listening out there and what it could mean for everyone if the information made its way into the wrong hands.

“I will make sure Miss Krieger gets enough to write her story, Sir.”

The Lieutenant clapped his hand firmly on Harris’ back. He knew he could trust the First Sergeant with this task. She was very professional, hardworking and no doubt one day - would be taking his job. 

“I knew I could count on you, First Sargent. Make sure you bring her back in one piece.” 

The Lieutenant shook both their hands, giving Harris a playful wink before excusing himself of important business. The blond rolled her eyes as she relaxed her stance, she had a habit of always standing at attention whenever in the presence of a superior officer. Their eyes met, both smiling awkwardly before the blond made the first move.   Ail was back led out into the main street of the compound. She quickly put on her sunglasses and pulled out her own personal camera, taking pictures almost immediately. Harris slowly followed the brunette as she wondered around the strip - she didn’t even need to guide her around much. The First Sargent just let her go off on her own journey, discovering the camp the way that she wanted, answered any questions she had and listened to her go on about the conditions of the camp. Apparently Ali was working on a piece that was comparing the different camps around the country. This being the first and largest was the best of the lot by far. The blond knew this - she had been to a few of them herself whilst out on different missions. Not that Ashlyn would ever tell her that, she had no interest in being interviewed or anything of the sort. She was simply here as her guide. Nothing more. Nothing less. 

**

  Ali liked that the blond didn’t say much and that she let her do things at her own pace. Every so often she would tell Ali about some major operations that would be birthed at this HQ. Of course the blond would never give her all of the details but she gave enough to keep the brunette interested. Ali was taught how to fire a handgun at the gun range. It scared her the first time, with the ridiculous amount of force it had. Ali had never really been interested in learning such a violent skill but when they found the range and First Sargent Harris helped out with instructing a few Privates who seemed a little shaken on the trigger - Ali had felt a sudden rush of confidence. Her body betrayed her when the brunette felt the First Sargent brush up behind her, her hands sliding up the journalists arms to help her readjust how she held the small handgun. 

“Remember, squeeze. Don’t pull the trigger.” Ashlyn whispered softly into Ali’s ear forcing her to close her eyes as she tried to keep her body in check. She had never felt this immediate need for someone, when she felt the blond’s body step away from her own she yearned for it’s return. Yet here she was, with a target in front of her and her hands holding a gun. She stared at the bulls-eye - takes a deep breath before squeezing the trigger. She can’t help but yelp at the sound of the gun being fired - the bullet ripping through the air and into the chest of the paper target.   “Nice shot, Krieger.” The blond looked on impressed at her natural affinity with a fire arm. 

“If only the recruits shot half as good as you.” Ali couldn’t help but smile, her nose crinkling as her tongue stuck out through her teeth every so slightly. She had never expected this experience to be so fun. She had never expected the First Sargent to break out in her own smile, she had a dimple on the left side of her cheek but only showed she she really smiled. The kind of smile that reflected she how happy she was. It was that smile that made Ali’s heart skip a beat.   From time to time the brunette would get enough courage to try and ask the blond questions, not about the camp or even about the military; she just wanted to know about her. She was the perfect gentleman, letting her down easy saying that she preferred not to think about home until she was out of the danger zone. Ali could respect that. 

They spent the day together, had lunch in the Mess Hall. Ali was even allowed to meet some of her squad who were somewhat inappropriate upon seeing a woman not in uniform. First Sergeant Harris apologized for their behavior, it had been a long time since they had been in civilization so they were in a little bit of shock at being in the presence of a beautiful woman. In truth Ali was flattered by their flirtatious remarks. The brunette had just been dumped by her college boyfriend so having this sort of attention did wonders for her ego. Dalton was especially on fire with his very articulate flirting abilities. By the end of an hour of him tagging along she had begun getting impatient with his advances and First Sergeant Harris had become incredibly embarrassed by his friend’s actions. 

“I apologies for Dalton’s idiot behavior. It’s been a long seven months for us out here.”  
For some reason Ali laughed. She didn’t know why. Perhaps it was the way she had said it or the fact that she stood there awkwardly cracking her fingers trying to avert her eyes. There was something endearing about the blond, even if she soon would begin to grind her gears. Right now, she seemed like a young woman who knew nothing but this life and that to Ali was on some strange level - heart breaking. 

In the afternoon they walked across to the other side of camp. Ali’s memory cartridges are almost full of images that would help her with the rest of the article that she would eventually write once she had seen the other camps. It was incredibly interesting and surprising to her that even though she was in the middle of a war zone with only a small amount of security considering the extent of the compound - how safe she felt. There were only two entrances into the camp and nothing much more in the lines of defence yet here they were sitting on top of a dirt hill watching the sun slowly disappear beyond the horizon. She took a photo of it. Not because it was something she could put into the article but because in this moment she was lucky enough to experience true beauty. 

“This is my favorite part of the camp.”

The First Sergeant spoke softly, her words longing, at the time Ali wasn’t sure on what it was she was longing for exactly. Home, her family, her lover perhaps? The fact that she was even saying anything remotely personal was enough of a shock to Ali for the moment, so she just listened. 

“People always ask me how I could possibly want to come back to this place. It’s ugly, it’s hot, it’s dangerous. But they don’t know this place like I do. They will never understand why I keep coming back here.”

“Why do you keep coming back here?”

She smiled to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. The sun caught her eyes momentarily before she looked to the dirt. Ali waited patiently for an answer fearing that if she spoke out of turn it might break her focus and not get an answer at all. She was struggling to find an answer for Ali, it wasn’t hard to see it. After a few minutes she finally gave up. 

“I joined up because of what had happened at the towers in 01, like most of the boys you met today. Now I come back because they come back. It’s my responsibility to make sure that they have the chance to make it home again.”

Before Ali could say anything else she laughed, this time more hysterically. 

“Then there are moments like these… Moments that people who haven’t been here wouldn’t understand. I’m sorry,”

The First Lieutenant wiped the dirt from her hands before standing up. Ali could tell that the moment of her being open had passed and now she would go back to being a brick wall. A brick wall sculptured by the US Marines. Almost impenetrable but not impossible to do so. Ali stood up slowly and smiled softly. It had been hard for her to reveal that little piece of information, Ali could tell by how uncomfortable the blond seemed to be afterwards. They headed back to HQ in silence with her in the lead. Until this moment Ali never realized just how large a woman she was. She wasn’t large in a big bear kind of way, she was just masculine, in shape but well proportioned to her almost six foot frame. The brunette could imagine her to be an excellent leader in the field, a woman who truly cared about the men she fought beside. It was also clear to Ali that if she were to lose anyone under her command, it would break her. 

They entered HQ, the place was in complete chaos but it seemed like it was always that way. The men and women in uniform moved around like drones. It was the kind of work Ali would never be able to do otherwise there would have been a gun to her head a long time ago but they saw it as something different. They felt as though they were making a difference on the war and they were right. Every single piece of information the transmitted could be the difference between life and death for their side … and the others. Second Lieutenant Ackerman greeted them wearily - it must have been a long day for him. Sweat had stained his uniform, much like the others but he forced a smile when he heard about the day the two had had, the First Sergeant kept silent while both Ali and Harris’ commander exchanged pleasantries that seemed strained from his end. 

“I’m glad that First Sergeant Harris was able to show you everything you were looking for. Unfortunately I am inundated with a lot of paperwork at this time so have assigned an escort to take you back to the airport, if that’s alright with you Miss Krieger?”

It didn’t sound like Ali had been given much of a choice in the matter but she didn’t really mind. The airport wasn’t far away and she had a lot to think about before she got up in the air heading to the next camp. 

“I understand, thank you for going to all of this trouble.”

The Second Lieutenant and Ali shook hands, she didn’t think she would be seeing him again any time soon. She was probably not going to see many of these men again. 

“Harris, I trust that you will see Miss Krieger to her vehicle.”

The young woman simply nodded and then saluted her officer before they turned making their way back out onto the main strip of road. 

The hum vie that would take the brunette back to the airport was already waiting for her out front with two armed men ready to depart. She turned to First Sergeant Harris and smiled holding out her arm again which she took firmly. That was something Ali liked about people in uniform; they have very strong grips but can control their force. She returned the smile and nodded slightly. 

“It’s been an honor, Miss Krieger.”

The woman had been through a lot - she knew it. Ali thanked her for her time and her patience before getting into the truck with the other men. As Ali drove off out of the camp, she wondered weather she would see that young woman again. A small part of Ali hoped that she would see the blond or at least that she would be safe if and when she ever decided to come back to this place. Ali hoped that some day in the future, she would accidentally bump into her back in the States and meet the people that she holds dear. To see her at home in a “normal” setting, happy and safe. That was what Ali really wanted.


	3. Satellite Beach - Ashlyn

There was something that felt strange about being back here. Back home where people were far too busy tending their gardens, surfing, skating and ignoring the fact that half a world away there was a war going on. Dalton, Rowe and Ashlyn had left for their respective hometowns merely hours ago and the blond had just gotten on the road to heading to Satellite Beach, Florida. Her family had not welcomed her at the airport, not because they didn’t want to be there but because she never told them about her arrival. Ashlyn never told them an exact date for when she was coming back. Surprising them was the best part about coming home, Ashlyn would say when her Gran asked why, she hadn’t told them. In truth; there was knowing when Ashlyn was going to come home. Anything could happen and she didn’t want to put a date on anything or make them wait. The thought of them waiting for her return was not something she liked all that much. So Ashlyn kept it to myself. 

Satellite Beach, Florida. It wasn’t a particularly large town, nowadays it was full of beach houses and had a very highly regarded surfing program that has produced some of the greatest in the country. It was a proud town full of natural beauty and a rich background. It had a different kind of beauty to Bagdad with its greenery, it’s beaches and seemingly peaceful environment. What struck her as curious was just how familiar it felt. Even though she had spent most of her adult life across the world in deserts and rock - the touch of thick, moist grass, the taste of the ocean in the wind was the feeling of home. 

As the blond drove through the streets of the town in the rental ute she had picked up from the airport a sudden rush of panic overcame her. How would I answer their questions? How could I explain to them what I had been through while I was over there? It was the same questions that frightened her the last time Ashlyn had come back, and the time before. Would they think lesser of me if I was to tell them the truth? It terrified Ashlyn - the thought that her Gran could be ashamed of the things that she has done. That she would turn her back on her because she has done things that most would consider to be a sin. So she would keep it all to herself. Just like last time, the time before and the time before that. 

The family home was the typical “American Dream” with its white picket fence and perfect green grass. It had a fresh coat of white paint and a dark steel colored tile roof. A large porch wrapped around the entire house, the back of the deck heading directly onto the beach. The house even came complete with a flagpole baring the American flag at the front which was hung no matter how hot, cold, wet of dry it was. The Harris family were true believers in tradition and there was no excuse to skip out on them for fear of a good scolding from her Gran or silent treatment from her brother. The blond pulled up into the driveway of her family home. Gran was almost invisible as she squatted in her garden out front, completely oblivious to the fact that her Granddaughter had finally returned. Ashlyn waited for a moment before getting out of the car. Took a breath. Collected her thoughts. That was when she heard her. 

“Ashlyn?”

She looked up to see her Gran prodding up from her garden in her white unappealing sun hat and beeline glasses. She screamed in excitement as the blond open the door of the sky blue pick up truck and smiled. Her grip around the blond’s body almost winded her but Ashlyn didn’t mind. She loved . No matter how much she was set in her ways or how embarrassed she would make Ashlyn feel when she wore pants that sat up way under her armpit, like right now, even worse when she was in public. She was Ashlyn's Gran and it comforted her to know that no matter how long the blond was gone for; she would never change her ways. Her hair had gone greyer over the time of Ashlyn's last tour. It once was a mouse brown color but now she looked older with her pepper hair. Gran had aged quite a bit since their last encounter and she was all but skin and bone, yet she did not look underweight. She just looked different but not. 

“Oh Ashlyn, I knew it. I knew you would be coming home to us today! I just knew it! Oh praise the Lord, Almighty!”

Before she knew it, Ashlyn was dragged into the house which smelt of roses - probably from her Gran’s garden as they were her favorite; the place hadn’t changed. It was still cosy, the fireplace was decorated with all of their family photos, the timber floors were polished and dinner table was ready to entertain guests if ever someone decided to call in unannounced. Ashlyn’s family were prepared for anything and everything, like always.   The blond walked through the house slowly, partly because it felt strange to be back and also because Gran was off on one of her rants about how people were asking about the blond - that they hadn’t heard from her in a while and that she needed to get in touch with the neighbours. It wasn’t really all that surprising as the town was so small and nothing ever happens here post wartime. Ashlyn didn’t ask much about it - she didn’t really care. Truth be told, Ashlyn didn’t really care about many of the people in this town anymore. Most had given up talking to her because they were too conscious of the fact that she did not want to talk about the war. Comments about war from people who have not seen it themselves have no valid views on it in the blond’s opinion. So the town lost interest in her and pretended that she was just some strange relative who only came to visit once every so often - Ashlyn was fine with this unspoken arrangement. 

“Now tell me Ashlyn, are you hungry? Can I get you something to drink? Is there anything I can do for you, anything at all?”

Bless this woman, Ashlyn loved her, she did. Yet as the questions bombarded her one after the other, it was enough. The blond could feel herself getting frustrated by her endearing eagerness which could be understandably mistaken by a young pup who has just seen its owner after being away for a few hours. All of this attention. This clingy sensation was not something Ashlyn missed. At all. Yet she would hold her tongue. This was her Gran after all and she was one of the most wonderful people she had known in her entire life. If there was one person the blond would never be rude too or take for granted - it was her. 

“Gran I am fine, really. I think I might just go and take a nap or something if that’s alright?”

“Of course, do whatever you need to do darlin’. I will get a start on dinner. There is fresh towels on your bed and don’t worry about any dirty laundry. I will fix it all up later.”

Ashlyn smiled and headed upstairs to her old room, the third of four rooms on the top level; on the right hand side. Ashlyn opened the door seeing the cream colored walls immediately. It must have had a cleaner come through recently because the air wasn’t stale and there was not a speck of dust in sight. Her king sized bed was the first thing that she noticed, with its dark cotton covers and soft mattress. It had been months since Ashlyn had slept on a real bed and it was small comforts like this that made coming home all the more worth while. There wasn’t much to look at in her room. A dark dresser next to the bed which matched with a dark framed mirror on top. There was two photographs. One of her family and one which was taken the day she graduated from basic training. A very outdated picture, almost five years ago and a lot had changed since then. The second was a photograph of Dalton, Rowe, Tucker and Ashlyn. It was taken during their first tour and was the only picture she had of Tucker. The four of them were good mates and this was the perfect example of that. Even if Tucker was gone; Ashlyn always found that it was important to remember, to make sure that his life was honored on some small level. There was a Marine Flag pinned to the wall, the only “decoration” she had ever allowed. I don’t know why. Perhaps it was because processions never seemed all that important to her. Perhaps her had no real idea on how to make her surroundings very welcoming to the outside world. 

Ashlyn leant against the window for a moment; looking out over the paddock and into the horizon. The place was simple and in its simplicity it was hard not to realise how beautiful it was. For many years I had taken the beaches of Satellite Beach for granted and it was only now; in this moment as she stood there overcome with exhaustion - she understood. 

The bed had been far too comfortable. That was her excuse for waking up three days later to a Gran who had ridden herself into a panic when she couldn’t wake her until mid afternoon on the third day. She had called for the “entire” family to come home so that they could get a glimpse of the blond who was never home. Chris and his girlfriend were heading over for dinner, they were ready to catch up with Ashlyn. To see what kind of shape she was in after ending her third tour. Chris knew that Ashlyn would need someone to surf with, to unwind with to eventually talk with.

Ashlyn spent the next couple of hours preparing herself for the family gathering that was going to be happening later in the evening. Showering, shaving, brushing her teeth and hair. Picking out a decent outfit which didn’t make her seem too terrifying. She decided that it was appropriate to wear dark jeans and simple black top with a small yellow Marines insignia on it as most of her clothing did. 

Ashlyn sat in front of the tv watching a soccer match between Seattle and Portland. She didn’t really watch it, she didn’t even know that women’s soccer was a thing. Years of being away kept her from following any type of sport in the country so she just went along with it. Soon the smell of hamburgers began to fill the air and her stomach began rumbling. Ashlyn had forgotten that it had been days since having a proper meal. Her mouth was salivating with the anticipation of delicious meats that she would never get back in Iraq. She was ready. Desperate in fact. That was until she heard the calls. 

“Where is she?!”

It wasn’t hard to tell when Chris was in the house. His distinct demanding voice was unmistakable from miles away. This was the moment they had been waiting for. The reunion. Chris came tearing around the corner of the house, his eyes darting around until they locked on to Ashlyn sitting in front of the tv. Ashlyn stood up beaming as she began running, they both knew what was coming. The pair embraced for a long time. They didn’t say anything at first - this was the reason Ashlyn was truly happy to be home.

“Good to see you too, Chris.”

Her favorite person on this planet. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for him, even if it meant killing someone. He was all Ashlyn cared about - not including my brothers in arms or her Gran, of course. He was also the biggest reason for Ashlyn feeling like she should join. She was scared that one day it would be him who was in a tower that could be targeted. If anything was to happen to him, she would never forgive herself. 

When dinner was finally ready they all sat around the outside dining table together. There was a great selection of foods to choose from. Meat, vegetables and everything in between. The diner itself was everything Ashlyn loved about being home. She hadn’t had a decent home cooked meal in a long time. The conversation was abundant once the alcohol kicked in for the most part. The family began talking about old memories. Things from the past that the blond didn’t need to remember. It was a time that no longer concerned her - her family seemed so concerned in holding on to the past because they were trying to hold onto things that no longer were. Ashlyn never really cared about the old days, the school days where everyone would wish that they could go back in time and go back to the prom night or that spelling bee. It had never crossed her mind to think about that sort of thing. To the blond, it seemed quite pointless. They were right here, right now. Pondering on the past was a waste of the present and in her line of profession; could potentially be a deadly habit. Ashlyn entertained the conversation however and kept quite while everyone shared their deepest regrets about their schooling days.

**

Over the next week Ashlyn was pampered by her Gran. The blond would spend her off time at the beach just soaking up the sun, surfing, getting reacquainted with the ocean that she once relied upon on a daily basis. She loved the feeling of sitting on her board, letting her legs dangle in the water, feeling the cool soothing water against her skin was something she always yearned for. She would breathe this in, hoping it would create a memory that would last long enough to keep her sane for the next tour. She knew there would be a next tour. There would probably be several more if she was lucky enough. This. Being a soldier was her life. The only life she knew. The only life she was interested in knowing.

  From time to time she would get looks from people as she ran alone. Ashlyn didn’t belong here - in this small town. These people were judging her and they weren’t even trying to hide it anymore. She could see it in their faces. Luckily Ashlyn only had another day or two left before she had to be on a plane back to Bagdad. Her orders had been set and the blond wasn’t upset about leaving; she never was. Sometimes she yearned for it. It was hard to explain - every time she came home it got to this place of feeling as though she didn’t belong. Even though Ashlyn had grown up here and spent her youth amongst these people feeling that she no longer fit into the mould of the girl from Satellite Beach. Knowing that she was leaving was a great relief to her and it made her feel guilty - for a time. 

   
On her final day she made the conscious effort to spend as much time helping around the house as she could. Fixing anything that Gran had been asking Chris to take care of for months but never had a chance to around to it. Tinkering with the family car to make sure it wasn’t rusting from a lack of use, cleaning out the gutters of the roof, anything that Ashlyn knew would not need doing again until the next time she would be back. It was good to feel like she was contributing to the family who had made sure she didn’t lift a finger for most of her time here. Gran stayed silent for the most part, she was terrible at saying goodbyes and so pretended like it was the same as any other day. It was her way of coping with the fact that Ashlyn wouldn’t be coming back for another seven to twelve months depending on what is happening back at base - possibly longer. 

Leaving in the truck she had rented, felt like a relief. She took her time making her way back to the airport. She would fly to Jordan via charter plane then making the trip to Iraq via military transport. This was her life. The life she preferred.


	4. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

She was back. Back in the sand and in command of her squad. It was hard to believe that she had been away for two weeks, that she hadn’t seen these boys in what felt like a lot longer than they had been given off. They took a day or two to catch up, settle in and get used to being back. Dalton and Rowe didn’t take long to get back into their trickster ways, setting fires in barrels and playing pranks on the rest of the boys. The blond could tell that Dalton was beginning to struggle with being away from home. He had somehow managed to find a girlfriend in the two weeks that the squad had been given off and he seemed to be struggling with being away from her - it was why he was acting out a little more than usual. It was hard for Ashlyn - she didn’t know how to talk to him about it at all. This was not her strongest point in a conversation. Women in general was not really the topic of conversation she could ever find easy to be a part of. She did her best to help be there for him when he spilt his guts out on their first night back in the barracks. As he opened up about his new found love the blond felt utterly useless. It was the first time she had felt this way whilst being on tour. Nothing she could say was going to make Dalton feel better so she just kept her mouth shut for the most part.

They spent a couple of days waiting for their first mission to be okayed from their superiors which only made it harder for him as they spent most of the time sitting around. It made the days seem like years. Mendoza and Kim spent most of their time at the firing range honing in their skills. The others all played cards, went for runs or hit the gym to try and work off all of the excess tension. For Ashlyn it was simply a matter of keeping herself occupied, checking in on the men, exercising or even walking around the camp - whatever she could do to avoid sitting around and thinking about just how lonely and bored she really was. 

Over the first few days the blond received several emails from Chris - he always had withdrawals the first few weeks of her being back. To be fair Ashlyn spent a lot more time in the communication centre in her first few weeks back. She enjoyed talking to Chris via email just because she knew that no one else would be listening into their conversations. It was when Chris could open up about his girlfriend whom she couldn’t mention whilst they was back home because he had a plan. One that Gran would never be able to keep a secret. Everyone knew everyone else’s business and vice versa, so if Gran was to find out, the rest of Florida would soon follow. That was just the way the town worked. 

Ashlyn walked into the communication center, it is the only air-conditioned facility on base besides the HQ. On hot days it was where everyone not on duty would congregate just to stay cool. Rowe and Mendoza are sitting on the floor in the far corner playing cards. Mendoza with his cigarette tucked safely behind his ear for a later date, Rowe playing with his freshly shaven face which makes him look like a small child. The blond sits at the computer terminal and logs on. 

An email waits for her from an address she didn’t recognize. That was strange. I never received mail from people I didn’t know. Not on my work email, she thought. She opened it up to find out that it was from Miss Krieger.  The email didn’t say much, just thanking the blond for the tour and for taking care of her but the picture she had attached was something else. She had sent her the picture she had taken of the sunset. Ashlyn’s heart swelled in her chest at the sight. She liked that of all of the photos the brunette had sent it was that one; the one that she had taken when they weren’t taking about business. It was the one of Ashlyn’s favourite place, where the pink and purple of the sky met with the horizon and there was no sign of the country being touched by war. 

  The email itself wasn’t much, probably because there was very little probability that the pair would ever see each other again but it was decent enough for her to hope that maybe one day they would.


	5. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

Ashlyn had been eager to get moving. Since being back from leave nothing had really happened and the blond was beginning to feel trapped which was not usual for her. It was because her team had begun getting soft whilst falling in love and because she didn’t know the feeling - she had nothing much to say. Not that the blond would say anything if she did know what it was like to really be in love. Ashlyn had been given the opportunity to check out Camp Victory for the afternoon, escort a couple of new recruits who had somehow found themselves in the wrong base. That was a common occurrence since the camp had been renamed so escorting them seemed like a good idea at the time. Too many people had wondered off unaccounted for and if something were ever to happen, there would be no way of knowing what had happened to them. Ashlyn was escorting three soldiers fresh off the plane from basic training, they were nervous, green and not ready for this harsh environment. Not yet. It wouldn’t take long for them to grow accustomed to this place. It never did when your routine was so similar each and every day. As the blond walked them out of Camp Victory, her gun at the ready, she said goodbye to the boys who had the lucky task of guard duty today. They joked about not working too hard, like they always did when they were separated for a time. 

It was Ashlyn’s job to take point, to be on guard at all times to make sure the new blood got to their designated platoons safely. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to her. The streets were quite, like they always were during the hotter hours of the day, but something in her gut told her that things were off. She couldn’t quite put her finger on what was wrong but there was something. What would normally take twenty to thirty minutes to walk, took them closer to an hour. The blond had made the decision to take the route slower than usual. It was so the rookies could get their barring and familiarize themselves with their surroundings and also so that she could keep a close eye on everyone and make sure that there was nothing out of the ordinary. 

By the time they could see the entrance of Camp Liberty Ashlyn began to feel calmer. The feeling in her gut was beginning to subside as they drew closer. That was when she should have known that things were wrong. Even as they passed the check point and moved further into the campsite. Things were still feeling a little off. That’s when she heard it. As one of the rookies excitedly lowered his weapon and boggled at the sight of the camp loud enough for the blond to turn around - she saw it. An unmarked van that they had passed a few minutes ago had revved too quickly, smashing down the gates to the campsite. The guards on duty screaming as a handful of soldiers passing by had stopped to see what was happening. They were only ten or so meters away from the scene and she knew what was going to happen next. 

“Jesus fucking Christ! Get down!”

Ashlyn bellowed as she realized that the man in the van had other intentions than making a delivery, running towards the rookie who would surely be badly injured if not killed if she didn’t reach him in time. At the same time other soldiers were also running for cover, yelling out their own words of warning to those who had no idea that a man in a van was speeding towards HQ. Then came a great explosion which seemed to erupt in slow motion - as Ashlyn pushed the rookie down heavily to the ground and watched as the van combust sending pieces of burning metal debris out in all directions. Ashlyn watched as men, building and the very earth we stood on were flung viciously into the air. It was a magnificent display of power. A terrible display. As the blond landed on the rookie she felt pieces of the burning metal sink itself into her face, her shoulder, her back. The searing pain went through her in a instant but Ashlyn needed to get up. She needed to keep moving. There was no knowing what would happen next. Would there be more bombers? Foot soldiers? Grenadiers? She didn’t know. All she knew was that if she didn’t get up, the rookies under her protection wouldn’t make it out of this alive. 

The next few minutes were a blur to the blond. Blood had begun pouring down into her eyes as the rookies were ordered to secure the entrance to the camp along with several other soldiers who managed to recover their weapons and their wits. People who had been caught in the blast were screaming in agony, a man who had lost an arm was running around hoping to find it in the chaos. Ashlyn began to feel dizzy. The amount of blood that she was losing was finally beginning to take its toll on her. There was nothing more that she could do at this point. Her weapon was to heavy for her to carry and her limbs were no longer responding. The last thing Ashlyn could remember was seeing a soldier run over to her as she began to lose consciousness. That was it. Surely she wasn’t dying from this, it didn’t seem right to go out like this. Then again the idea of dying at all was not ideal. As her eyes began to blur and she gave herself over to the darkness - the image of a familiar brunette in her mind before finally slipping away.

 

*Germany*

 

She dreamed endlessly about the attack. Could I have done anything different? Of course not. She had no way of knowing what was going to happen and yet hearing the screams of her comrades as they lay there burning on the ground was something that she knew she would never forget. This was the first time since Tucker that Ashlyn had seen someone burn to death. And like Tucker - their death’s were going to haunt her and even though she didn’t know who they were, they were her brothers in arms and that was enough to make it hurt. Before Ashlyn knew it she had woken up to cold sweats as the sounds of screams that were now buried deep in her subconsciousness. Nothing looked familiar to her, nothing at all. She was in a proper bed for starters, with real pillows and real sheets. It was almost as if she was back state side. As she sat up in the bed there was a distinct difference in the way she could hold herself up. A nurse rushed over to her side and smiled.

“Welcome back, First Sargent. I am Lieutenant Cohen, there is no need for you to panic. You have been taken to a hospital in Germany. Please rest. You have been through a lot and have not yet fully healed.”

She was right in saying so as she injected the blond with morphine. Ashlyn’s body was numb, there was bandages covering the left side of her face which worried her. She was not going to deal with having a lot of scaring on her face. Ashlyn was already a freak back home - she didn’t need people having another reason to look at her in that way. Ashlyn didn’t really need anyone looking at her in that way. However the blond soon felt at ease - the drugs she had given her were working and was unable to keep herself awake for much longer. Ashlyn found that when she dreamed it would be of the explosion, the screams and of the three rookies she had no idea of how they faired after the event. With all of the commotion and the amount of blood she had managed to dispel it was hard for her to have kept track of them. Ashlyn felt guilty - for not being there after their first real taste of war. To help them overcome the scariness of what had happened but now she was stuck in some hospital hundreds of miles from where they were; unable to do more than wait. 

It took a few days for Ashlyn to be able to stay conscious for more than a few hours. Lieutenant Cohen kept a close eye on her, she had told the blond the extent of her injuries, about the sixty stitches that were keeping the left side of her face together for the time being. Her collarbone had been shattered and so whilst she was unconscious they had to surgically repair it as best as they could. Her lung had been punctured and she was gong to need extensive physical therapy in order to use her arm again but that was going to take time. Time that she felt she didn’t have. She couldn’t give Ashlyn any useful information about the attack or whether any of her men were injured - partially because it was classified information and also because she didn’t hear much about the Iraqi war in Germany. There were too many men and women from different branches that were trying to obtain information for all of them would be more than they could handle whilst trying to take care of us.   She and the other doctors and nurses did all that they could to make us feel comfortable. Tending our wounds, telling us about the weather or what Germany was like. There was no talk about the war which was a relief but also made her itch to get back to her friends. Ashlyn needed to know who was in charge while she was out of action. She needed to see them and make sure that they were okay. Desperately. Rowe and Dalton would surely be up to no good or trying to get out so that they could bust her out of here - it was only a matter of time. In all honesty, the blond wished they would have busted her out already. As the days turned into weeks she began climbing the walls. Being stuck in this place was a struggle in itself. Ashlyn felt the muscles in her body turn to fat.

The only good thing that came out of her time in hospital was that she was able to spend time with Lieutenant Sarah-Jane Cohen. She was from Arlington, West Virginia and joined up because she had received a scholarship to West Point to study Medicine. It was there that she met her fiancé who was now stationed in Afghanistan. She was good at hiding her fear for him from her patients and would happily talk about anything else. Lieutenant Cohen was a huge fan of Ice Hockey and so would tell Ashlyn all about her favorite team - the Washington Capitals and would keep her updated on their scores regularly. Not that the blond really cared much for the sport, it was nice to have something to talk about. 

 

**

It had been a month since the bomb attack and Ashlyn was able to move freely through the hospital. Her left arm slung to her chest tightly to avoid it from moving too much so that it would heal faster. She was informed that she had her first visitor who was waiting in the canteen area, so the blond made her way there and looked around the almost barren room. There were empty tables and chairs for hundreds of meters, the lights were dim and the vending machine lights flickered on and off every couple of seconds. As she looked around the room there saw no sign of life until she saw the back of someone sitting in the far left corner of the room. The closer she moved the more she realized that her visitor was a woman.When Ashlyn was close enough to be within ear shot she spoke up hesitantly. She had no idea who this person was or why they felt the need to visit her but when she turned around to see a familiar face - a lump in her throat grew almost instantly.   Miss Krieger had somehow managed to track her down and the blond was a mess. Her face had not yet properly healed and so tried to avoid her thinking of the blond as a monster by turning her head away. Miss Krieger stood quickly with a warm smile on her face which was quickly dissolved when the blond turned from her. 

“Um, First Sargent Harris? You may not remember me. I am Ali Krieger, we met a few months ago at Camp Victory.”

Her voice told Ashlyn that she was nervous, the scarring must have scared her more than she had anticipated. The blond did her best to keep the left side of her body out of sight but after some time felt as though she was trying to get Ashlyn to look at her properly. Her voice beckoned her to do so. Ashlyn smiled awkwardly, knowing that she would recoil when she saw the scarring of her face; there was no avoiding it any longer.

“I remember who you are Miss Krieger. What can I do for you?” Her voice was somewhat disconnected. She was uncomfortable with this situation. 

“I’m sorry if I am disturbing you. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened at Camp Liberty, the attack..”

Ashlyn’s stomach dropped immediately. This was not something she was ready to talk about to anyone - let alone someone she barely knew. She felt a sudden rush of anger sweep over her as she waited for a response. How dare she bring this up! I am not even healed from the attack and here she was coming in here and bringing up such a tender subject. Ashlyn coughs uncomfortably, looking away so that she doesn’t lash out. It had been months since she had exercised and so her emotions would not be kept in check. This was not going to end well. For now the blond kept quiet, trying to process enough to form a sentence that would not be too inconsiderate. 

“Look, I understand that this might be hard for you..”

That was it for the Marine. She had reached her threshold and now couldn’t not say anything. The rage inside her was erupting unable to be controlled. 

“Might be hard for me?”

Ashlyn roared at her, it was the most ungentlemanly the Marine had ever been towards a woman before but she couldn’t stop herself. The brunette had touched a nerve and it was intentional, that’s what made Ashlyn most angry. She could see that she had startled her - her beautiful almond shaped eyes opened wide in bewilderment. She had not expected Ashlyn to snap the way she had - nor did Ashlyn, in truth, but she couldn’t help it. Even if she wanted to. 

“I have seen men running through a camp screaming as they burned to death. Massive explosions that sent the ground we stood on up hundreds of meters into the air with ease…”

At this moment she looked up revealing her severely scarred face to the journalist, in the height of her rage. There was no stopping it now. Not when she was on a roll. Miss Krieger stepped back slightly when she saw the Marine’s face. Ashlyn had not seen how bad it was, choosing not to know about it but from the reaction she knew it wasn’t good. Her reaction only fueled the blond’s rage.

“I got half of my face blown off during that attack. So yes, I guess you could say that it is hard for me to talk about it.”

Ashlyn could barely breathe, but could feel the anger drain from her body almost instantly. Tears filled whiskey colored eyes. She had not meant to upset Ashlyn. The Marine could tell by the look on her face. She moved closer to the blond unable to look her in the eye. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so insensitive. I will leave you to your thoughts.”

She began to leave but stopped and turned to look at the blond one more time. 

“There are some things I don’t like about my job. I’m just trying to give an honest account so that people back home can try and understand what you have all been through. If you change your mind, here’s my card.”

With that said, she swiftly placed the card on the closest table; turned on her heel and walked out leaving Ashlyn to feel guilty for acting so childishly. She was here to help and Ashlyn had acted like a fool because she was self conscious about how she would now look. The blond was ashamed with herself but felt that going after her would only make things worse. How was this woman able to make her feel such strong emotions? No one ever made her feel such strong emotions ever. Not even her brother who knew her best, was able to draw so much out of her. Ashlyn didn’t like it, but knew she couldn’t leave things like this. This needed to be set right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Loving the feed back! Thanks :)


	6. Frankfurt, Germany - Ashlyn

It took a few days before using her card to get in contact with her again. Lieutenant Cohen had granted Ashlyn permission to leave the hospital so that Miss Krieger and the Marine could meet somewhere less depressing and less stir crazy. To the blond’s relief, she had agreed to see her and organized to meet in a small cafe not too far from the hospital, but far enough to make it feel as though Ashlyn was not trapped.   Being outside helped Ashlyn. The fresh air, the fact that she was able to wear her uniform again even though her arm was still in a sling - she felt more comfortable than she had in months. There was hope for her yet. 

“You look very handsome, First Sergeant.”

Ashlyn turned to see Lieutenant Cohen standing behind her holding medical utensils that had been used on another patient. She smiled when she sees the Marine in her full uniform and helped with the jacket and tie. Ashlyn liked Lieutenant Cohen, she and her had become close over their time together. Not in any sort of sexual way, she was more like a cousin that the blond thoroughly enjoyed spending time with. The Marine liked that she would be honest with her and that what she said was out of love not spite.  It was the first time Ashlyn had seen her face since the attack. Her wounds had healed enough for her to be able to look at herself in a mirror without feeling depressed about what had happened. Her left eyebrow had three gashes running through it, that was going to be a permanent feature from now on whether she liked it or not. The scarring ran from her left cheekbone all the way up to her hairline. Ashlyn was assured that the scarring would clear up in time but there was no knowing whether it would ever fully heal. It was not as bad as she had expected and the bruising was almost gone completely. Things were looking up for the woman from Satellite Beach, shattered collarbone and all. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant. Much planned for today?”

The Lieutenant laughed, they both knew what her day would be like. There were patients to attend to. Reports to fill and orders to carry out. That was the life of a nurse. The only thing that was different about today was that she would be receiving a call from her fiancé - the first in many weeks. Ashlyn could tell that she was anxious for the day to be over so that she could talk to him. Sometimes when she spoke about him it made the Marine wish that she understood a love like hers, or even an infatuation like Dalton’s back at base if that was still a thing.  The blond secretly wished that she wasn’t so awkward and that she had one of those out going personalities that most women listed as an attractive trait. That just wasn’t her. She was the silent sensitive type. Her emotions were locked away for the most part; she was a Marine after all. The blond was a different breed of “man” who chose to tinker with engines instead of drinking. She would always chose a quiet life filled with surfing, lazying around a beach, watch documentaries about animals or how the planet worked - alone. Being at war made it hard for her to ever want to be in loud areas like a city. No one ever understood that, so she continued to be that lonely person who kept her distance and waited patiently for the next mission to undertake. 

 

** 

As Ashlyn walked down the rainy street away from the hospital she felt the freedom she had been longing for. It was the greatest feeling she had felt in what felt like a lifetime so the fact that it was raining didn’t bother her in the slightest. Men and women ran through the streets searching for cover, most didn’t look in her direction, others avoided the Marine as best they could. Mothers pulled their children away as she walked by, clearly they were scared; her face had been shredded turning her into some sort of beast that would devour them at any given moment. The blond tried not to think about it too much. 

The cafe they were to meet at was very small and just off the main street in a small alleyway that was decorated with fairy lights and vines crawling around the buildings. Small stools sat out the front but no one sat on them due to being too exposed to the wet. Ashlyn walks inside and removes her hat, the warmth of the fire hits her, warms her. The place was not what she would have expected, it was dim lit, the walls were covered in old bounded books, the shelves had ornaments in some places, plants in others. It was a nice spot that severed coffee, tea, wine or beer and an assortment of small cakes and biscuits to compliment your drink of choice. Miss Krieger sat in the corner, like always, her back to the wall as she read one of the many books from the shelf. Ashlyn moved closer, slowly at first, not really knowing what to expect. It was hard to know whether she was still hurt by her actions the last time they had met but when she looked up at the blond and smiled warmly - Ashlyn’s body relaxed immediately. She wore a white blouse with tight black jeans and black heels with her thick chocolate colored hair tied off her face tightly. Her lips were red and full. Ashlyn smiled awkwardly the scars on her face still made her self conscious - especially when in the presence of a beautiful woman. 

“Thank you for meeting with me, Miss Krieger.”

“Not at all First Sargent. I’m glad you called.”

She giggled to herself, the clear awkwardness in Ashlyn’s voice amused her. She quickly beckoned the Marine to sit down and informed her that she had taken the liberty of ordering some wine for the both of them. Ashlyn sat down across from her noticing whiskey eyes take in her appearance quickly before looking away shyly causing Ashlyn to blush every so slightly while they waited for the drinks to arrive. They didn’t talk about the attack - the brunette held herself back from asking anything that might set the blond off again. Ashlyn appreciated that she was making an effort.   Instead they talked about books - she was reading Harper Lee’s “To kill a Mockingbird” apparently her favorite book. One that she would read once every year or so, she said that it was one of those books that would reveal something different each time she read it. Ashlyn, personally had never read it, but as she spoke about it the blond felt compelled to do so at some point. She asked Ashlyn about home, her family who had been in constant contact with her post attack. 

Ashlyn knew what the journalist was doing, she was trying to wear down her defenses by asking personal questions and by feeding her alcohol. The worst thing was, it was working. Ashlyn told her anything she wanted to know. There was no filtering to hear of. She was very good at her job, no doubt. There were even times where the blond found it hard to tell whether she was being a reporter or if she was genuinely interested in what the Marine had to say. 

“So how did you know about this place?” It was Ashlyn’s turn to ask some questions. The brunette shrugged like it was nothing.

“I went to University in Frankfurt - so I know my way around a bit.” To say that Ashlyn was impressed, was an understatement.  

 

**

  Over then next few hours Ashlyn felt herself being drawn to the journalist. The way she would flirt with the barista at the counter or by telling the blond about the different camps she had visited, there was an unmistakable amount of passion in her persona. She knew that she was here for a reason, she had faith that she was going to make a difference. Even if she didn’t know in what sort of capacity just yet. Ashlyn liked the confidence that radiated from the woman as she spoke. The way her whiskey coloured eyes would light up like a firecracker as she spoke. The way her nose would crinkle and her tongue would stick out ever so slightly when she laughed or smiled.   They broached the subject of Religion after Miss Krieger caught a glimpse of her dog tags that had a small cross attached to the chain. The blond explained that she had no real reason to believe in a higher power, that her Gran was the believer and had given her the pendant before her first deployment. She wore it out of love for her family. A “lucky charm” as it were.

The brunette smiled, she explained that she believed that God was real and that he died for her sins, she would pray when she felt it appropriate but she would never blame anyone but herself for things that didn’t go to plan. She would never force her beliefs on to anyone, and she would always respect other people beliefs. Ashlyn liked that about her. The brunette had a strength to her that Ashlyn had never seen in anyone before. When she mentioned this, the journalist laughed at her, saying it must have come from her mother and her inability to give up even under the most grim circumstances. Perhaps it was from her father who worked as a high school soccer coach and refused to let his puberty ridden students, or overachieving parents deter him from building a home for her and the rest of her family. She had grown up in a fairly wealthy environment, one of comfort, or ease, yet here she was on the other side of the world having completing a degree in journalism and working as a photojournalist roughing it. Earning her own spot in this messed up world.   Miss Krieger had goals of writing articles that really mattered, perhaps a book or two one day. She had ambition and a lust for adventure that could be seen when she told the Marine about places she was desperate to visit at some point. Israel, Columbia, Cypress, Afghanistan, Vietnam - any countries who are struggling under the pressure of other power hungry countries that would leave them for dead. She was fighting her own kind of war. One of words, of propaganda that had just as much power over the civilians - if not more. She was not interested in living the life of luxury like her family did. She wanted to make a name of herself, not for being rich and famous but for having a voice that mattered. For telling the truth, no matter how dangerous it was, for breaking out against the normative expectations of most journalists who would barely scratch the surface of issues like the War on Terror, Democracy, World Leaders who did more to protect themselves than the people they were meant to be leading. She was sick or hearing about broadcasters hiding truth from the public in order to pocket extra cash for that luxury cruise the network execute had been dreaming of going on. No, she was going to make a stand against the Trump’s, the Murdock’s and other giant conglomerates who thought they ran the world. 

 

**

Hours passed them by and Ashlyn was tipsy from the wine. It had been a long time since she had drank anything other than water and the blond knew that Lieutenant Cohen was going to have several strong words with her about it when she eventually returned but Ashlyn didn’t care. They drank coffee and spoke about Ashlyn’s men back at Camp Victory. The Marine was desperate to get back to them, to get this sling off and get back to where she really belonged. The fact that she had already spent so much time away from them was killing her. This was the longest she had been away from her team since they had met in basic training. She missed them more that she would have ever imagined. The journalist could see it written in the blond’s face as plain as day.

“How much longer do you have to stay?”

She asked after a time. Ashlyn dropped her eyes to her lap, she didn’t know. It could be months, years if her collarbone didn’t heal properly. Only time would tell. Ashlyn knew she was slowly turning this conversation towards the attack, the Marine was waiting for it to happen by this point. The brunette didn’t look at Ashlyn at first when she brought it up. This time Ashlyn took time to breathe, to really think about what she wanted to say. She had time to prepare herself. Time to breathe and think about what she would want to say if Miss Krieger did want to touch on the subject again, which of course, she did. 

“Would you like to know what happened from others soldiers point of view?”

Ashlyn’s eyes widened, she did not expect this. The brunette was honest, revealing that she had been investigating the attack for months and that the blond was the last person that she was to talk to. She told Ashlyn that the rookie she had tried to save had in fact survived with mere scratches inflicted as the blond took the worst of the shrapnel from the car. The rookie’s name was Private Greg Hardgraves and he would go on to be one of the men who secured the entrance checkpoint. Private Benjamin Caldwell, another rookie Ashlyn was looking after had managed to take cover from the blast and helped carry the survivors out of harms way, it was he who had found the blond and helped carry her out of danger once she had lost consciousness.   Private Ian Macaulay had been thrown several feet backwards when the blast hit. His leg was shattered and he had been flown to a medical base in Italy to recover. He would not be making it back to Iraq with his injury being to severe but he was alive and someday he would recover. Six men had been killed in the explosion, not including the bomber. Ashlyn was lucky to have not known any of them but still felt the sting of death when hearing the news. To those she had spoken to, Ashlyn was a hero. The Marine had managed to give crucial commands that led to securing the area which prevented further attacks and done so with her face being mutilated, among other crippling injuries. 

“I don’t remember much of it. I remember pulling Hardgraves down. I remember the explosion and feeling the shrapnel enter my face.”

The blond looked away for a moment it’s hard to talk about this. She never spoke about this sort of thing, not to anyone. It made her feel weak. 

“Hey.”

The brunette’s voice was soft; Ashlyn felt her hand cup her right cheek, pulling her face back up into the light so that she could see the scars. Ashlyn couldn’t look her in the eye - she was too ashamed. 

“You don’t need to hide from me. With everything you have done, you should be proud.”

She caressed the Marine’s face. Looking at the scars intensely with her whiskey colored eyes - Ashlyn could barely breathe. There was no fear in the brunette’s eyes when she looked at her. None at all. They sat there looking at each other without saying a word. Ashlyn felt stronger for being here with her, like she could do anything. It gutted her to learn that Miss Krieger would be leaving Germany the next afternoon. 

 

**

They spent the final hour walking slowly back towards the hospital. Stopping for ice cream along the way and marveling at antiques in shop windows. Ashlyn didn’t want this - whatever it was to end but as they reached the entrance to the hospital, she knew that their time together was coming to an end. They stood in the doorway awkwardly waiting for the other to make some sort of move. Back home it was simple, if a girl fumbled with the keys that was the signal that she wanted to be kissed but here it was different. They were in Germany, standing outside a hospital. There was nothing romantic about the situation at all. Yet this had been one of the greatest days Ashlyn had had in a long time and the brunette was the most beautifully strong woman she had ever met. 

“Miss Krieger.” Ashlyn couldn’t bring herself to look directly into those whiskey eyes, she was far too nervous for that. 

“Please call me Ali.”

Her voice sent shivers down the Marine’s spine as she smiled. Knowing that she would not call her by first name. It was not right. Not yet. Instead the blond lent in and kissed her gently on the cheek. That was it. The action alone caused the brunette’s breath to hitch, her eyes still closed as Ashlyn pulled away with a heavy breath. The blond smiled softly as she watched the beautiful goddess standing in front of her finally open her eyes; saying goodbye before turning to leave then opened the door to go inside.

“First Sargent Harris!”

Ashlyn stopped, frozen on the spot before looked over her shoulder to see her move closer. The touch of her hand on a shoulder. The knowing that her lips were close to her ear as she stood on tip toes to say something; the blond could barely keep control. 

“Please be careful. I would like to see you again at some point.” The brunette whispered sweetly before pulling away slightly with a grin which Ashlyn returned.

“Same goes for you, Miss Krieger.”

That was it. Without knowing when Ashlyn would see her again, she turned and walked through the doors and back into the hospital prepared to be scorned for being a little drunk.


	7. Baghdad, Iraq - Ali

Ali Krieger was staying not too far from Camp Victory base in a small hovel which housed six to seven journalists at a time. She had found that when in such hostile environments it was best to stick to people you knew and to travel in groups. The space was dark, dry and eerie. If an explosion were to go off - there was no protection and they would be killed instantly. There were evacuation procedures in place if bombing alarms were to go off and they were on constant alert just in case. The group had hired mercenaries for constant protection as a precaution but there were never any guarantees in this line of work.   Most nights the heat of the air would almost suffocate you but it was far too dangerous to go out after nightfall alone regardless of gender. There were three of them who had been in Bagdad for almost six months. Joe Daniels was from England. A real know-all type with round glasses and a thick head of pepper-grey hair, married but it was on the rocks due to his obsession with overworking. He was handsome enough, in a preppy, thirty something year old who actually looked more like he was fifty kind of way. The man was an excellent writer, a professional down to a tee. His articles were the talk of the British government boy-cotters by using his words of thorough description of the British Forces living conditions. It was he who was feeling the people’s rage. He was good at it and he enjoyed the publicity. Ali didn’t like him much. At all if she was going to be honest. She couldn’t however deny that the man was a truly talented writer who was hard working and very loyal to his cause. 

Samantha Bishop was twenty six years old, Australian, born on the outskirts of Sydney and very much new to the realm of journalism in the real world. Although there were only a few months between us - Samantha had begun studying Film before changing her major and so took longer to graduate. Her style of writing had a comedic undertone to it. Ali wasn’t sure if this was where she belonged, being an environment with nothing very comical about it however her editor saw her writing as a breath of fresh air in a world of sinister opinions and an inundation of facts that could bore even the greatest of thinkers. She looked exactly what Ali had always believed an Australian to be. Blonde, blue eyed and long legs. She was tanned and not in the fake way. When asked about it she had told Ali that she had grown up on the waves and spent most of her time on a surfboard. In some way the young woman reminded her of First Sargent Harris but with a more girl next door look about her; and the way men seemed to fall at her feet, probably not Harris’ thing in the slightest. Samantha’s sweetness drove Ali mad but because she was so sincere about everything, it was impossible for her to hate her. 

The three of them were building up quite a name for ourselves. This was considered to be a great thing in the Western world but out here it could be dangerous. If they were spotted by the wrong person it could mean kidnapping, death or even worse; becoming a slave to them for an unknown amount of time. That was Ali’s deepest fear. To be captured and used as a sex slave was the one thing that she could never endure. The thought alone terrified her and caused cold sweats in the night. It was that nightmare which persuaded the brunette to take her boss’ advice and come back to the States for a breather. Perhaps the constant state of alertness was finally taking it’s toll on her. Arrangement’s had been made for her to be flown out in a weeks time. 

 

** 

It was the same dream; she remembered the pure feeling of terror as she fought to keep the rights to her body. The feeling of countless hands touching her aggressively as she screamed. She had been having these dreams more and more frequently of late and wasn’t sure why. There had been no reason for it but something made her feel unsettled. She would never mention it to anyone of course, they were after all, just dreams. As she sat up in her bunk and rubbed her hands across her face trying to gain control of her breath, her phone sounded. Ali squints at the blinding screen to see the confirmation of her departing flights. Once she committed the details to memory Ali opened her email. If she really was going to be leaving this place, she needed to see a certain First Sargent one last time…


	8. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

It had taken Ashlyn four months to be eligible to return back to base after extensive physical therapy. Even though she wasn’t back to full strength she was well enough and beyond eager enough to get back to her boys - to be back where she belonged. As she stepped off the plane that had landed at the airfield she remembered just how hot the place was. How ridiculously beautiful it could be and how good it felt to be back with her fellow Marines, her family. Lieutenant Cohen and Ashlyn had exchanged contact details so that they could keep updated on each others happenings. Ashlyn had promised to come and visit when she was eligible for leave and the nurse promised to do the same if the blond wasn’t on a mission at the time. Ashlyn was going to miss her, but this was where she belonged. 

The beehive was her first stop once she had returned to base, no doubt Second Lieutenant Ackerman would need to know that the blond was back and ready to lead her men once more. As Ashlyn entered, the overwhelming noise of the worker bees they would stop and shake her hands. Somehow they all seemed to know who she was. Second Lieutenant Ackerman looked up from his desk to see what the noise was, his face dropped when he saw that the blond had returned. Ashlyn made her way over and saluted him with respect.

“Harris, I am beyond impressed but I need to ask what you are doing here? It has only been five months. That is not enough time to recover from your injuries.”

“I just wanted to get back to my men, Sir. I passed the physical requirements to return to active duty. Got back as soon as I could.”

Second Lieutenant Ackerman smiled. He was impressed with her resilience and her determination to return to duty. There was no denying the blond of her wishes and he knew it. Instead he advised her that the squad were currently out on patrol and were not due to return for a few more hours. It would give her time to catch up to speed with everything that has been happening. The squad was about to make a series of night raids through the city as intelligence had received tips of the Jihad hiding amongst the civilians. Ashlyn had come back at the right time. Sergeant Mendoza had taken command of the squad and he had done a reasonable job taking charge but night raids were different. They were the most dangerous missions they had to do in their line of work mainly because they would be done at night and there was no way of knowing what they would be walking into. They needed a more experienced leader taking charge. They needed Ashlyn. She knew it. The Second Lieutenant knew it. He could not deny it and she knew that he wouldn’t because he would have done the same thing if their roles were reversed. 

It didn’t take long for him to agree to her coming back or for him to get her up to speed. The fact of the matter was that the Taliban were ambushing Allied troops by hiding in civilian residences. A handful of men had been killed and this plan of holding night raids was going to be a way to put a stop to it. Ashlyn was told the the raids would begin by the end of the week. There was still a lot of planning that needed to go into it - meaning that the squad would need to train for the conditions of night. Her squad were more inclined to executing missions during daylight and so it was imperative that they were ready for what was to come. The Second Lieutenant was very forthcoming with her. He was honest in his opinions of the squad in comparison to the rest of the platoon. They were strong but not the strongest; only time and action would help us to become the strongest. It wasn’t a personal ambition to be the best squad however becoming a stronger unit wouldn't hurt them. 

“If there is any reason that you do not think your team is fit, you tell me right away. You understand? No one will think less of you if you choose to sit this one out.”

Ashlyn couldn’t help but feel slightly abashed. He didn’t mean anything by it, in fact he was only trying to protect the blond but it cut through her like a knife through butter. The idea of sitting on the sidelines while the rest of the team went out sickened her to the core. It was not going to happen. Ashlyn would never allow it.   She had two days to tighten the bolts and get herself ready for this raid. It was not going to be her first time in a raid, nor was it Dalton or Rowe’s however Kim and Grant had no experience in this sort of area and so they would need a few drills so that they were comfortable in the field. It would be her responsibility to make sure that they felt ready. There was nothing worse that having jumpy members in the field. It did more harm than good. Once Ashlyn was dismissed she returned to her old stretcher in the far left corner and began planning. Those who felt they were not up to scratch would train in the camps facilities. Those who needed to practice their sharpshooting would practice in the range. Ashlyn would pick her team according to strengths and weaknesses. 

Webb had a knack for navigating. He was good at finding his way even if he had never been there before. Along with his sound targeting skills, they were going to take him places. The only problem he had was that he was too quick to judge situations, miss small things like miss a person or two who might be a threat. His mind never stopped. Therefore he would be best suited with Pierce who was thorough in his searches. The man was painstakingly precise - an excellent communicator and an even better point man. He would lead the first team of men and he would do it well. Kim who was the smallest in size was good at finding nooks and crannies that people could hide in. He noticed things that most others would never see. While he was good at being in the shadows, he lacked the strength to fight hand to hand combat so his pairing would best suited to Mendoza who was a solid fighter. A real heavy hitter and an excellent shooter in close quarters. Ashlyn knew that he would look after Kim; the two of them had a bond between them and even though she was manipulating their trust - it would get the job done. The four of them would be an excellent first team and knowing that Mendoza had led them out before would give them enough confidence to take charge. Plus knowing that if something did go wrong, Mendoza was more that capable to take the reins on leading the men. 

Grant was a little too trigger happy. Being the youngest of the group had a lot of set backs. He needed constant supervision and lacked the much needed trait of patience. Out of all of them it was Ashlyn’s responsibility to keep him calm, to keep him safe. She would be able keep an eye on him and he would have the opportunity to learn a few things. Dalton and Shaw would be tagging along at the rear and would be covered by Rowe. He would provide them with cover, hiding in an adjacent building and using his sharpshooter abilities. The blond had no issues with leaving him to fend the outside of the buildings. It would make the others rest at ease knowing that he was out there keeping the enemy in check. 

This plan satisfied Ashlyn greatly. Although she had no idea of what to expect; it was solid and tactful to the best of her abilities. Now was the small task of informing the rest of the men of such plans, hearing their thoughts and altering the plan if that was what needed to be done. Ashlyn trusted her men. If they were unsure of a single part of the plan then she would happily change it. That was how she liked to lead. They would call her Sarge and were able to speak freely (except in front of her outranking officers, of course). She believed that it was important for them to feel as though they had rights to voice their opinions; like they mattered to the team and what they had to say was just as important as her superiors. It helped them and it helped her, knowing that what they said stayed among themselves. 

**

Ashlyn spent the next few hours in the gym, showering and then heading to the communications center. In the months leading up to this moment of her being back here, Ashlyn had been keeping in quite frequent contact with Miss Krieger. They had become… Close. Close enough that she would tell Ashlyn where she was whenever she moved locations. Asked opinions on some of her writing or even just to check in with how the blond was. It didn’t take long for Ashlyn to care for her. She enjoyed the way her mind worked. It was constantly in motion, comparing different sociology, religions and puns. Her wit and utter charm was not easy to resist but what Ashlyn enjoyed most about her new found company was the arguments they would part take in. When they would disagree on a certain topic she never held back her opinions and if the Marine disagreed in a spectacular fashion, the word frenzy would begin. There was a time when multiple emails would go back and forth between them and Ashlyn liked it. She liked that the brunette would work her mind; she made Ashlyn think about things that she would never even consider if it weren’t for her.   Never had Ashlyn thought about the importance on the role of a journalist. How much they have to sacrifice in order to even get a story out to the masses. She had no idea about much other than live in the Marine’s and she liked that Miss Krieger was willing to show her that there was a whole world out there filled with culture, with history, tradition. Ashlyn’s own personal views of the world were changing, now in the back of her mind, she would consider other tactics that would prevent forcing civilians to live on the street by not casually throwing grenades or calling for air support. She had never realized the costs of rebuilding villages of how poor places like Iraq really were. Ashlyn was grateful for her budding friendship with the photojournalist knowing that whatever they had between them - Miss Krieger was different. She was something Ashlyn did not yet understand. 

As the blond opened her email her heart skipped a beat. Having received a new email from the brunette. She leans closer to the computer screen with an idiotic grin on her face as it loads.

Miss Krieger, Ali, was going to be flying back to the States in a few days. Her boss was badgering her to go home and spend a few months in the office instead of out in the field. They had begun to worry about her reckless choices in journalistic coverage destinations and so thought it would be best for her to be in a safer environment for a time. She would be flying out of Bagdad in three days time and had requested if it were possible for Ashlyn to “see her off”. Ashlyn’s heart drops. She had not mentioned the fact that she would be involved in the night raids - work was something she couldn’t really talk about. Especially not when their mission was a sensitive topic, she had no idea who may be screening these emails. This was why a lot of personnel found it hard to talk to their families and friends whilst away. Their missions were strictly confidential and therefore talking about them was unacceptable. Ashlyn bit her lip as she replied - told her that she would do her best to make it but there were no guarantees. There were never guarantees in this line of work whether they admit it or not, pretending that what they were doing over here wasn’t dangerous was a danger in itself. 

**

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here boys!” 

Ashlyn had left the communication center and came face to face with the group of people she was so desperate to see. Her face relaxed somewhat, having forgotten that in two nights time she would be back out in the field and perhaps for the first time in her career - she was afraid. Dalton and Rowe began circling their First Sargent like vultures waiting the attack their prey. Ashlyn stood upright, looking out but not directly at her friends as they snickered at her - the rest of her team choosing to stay quiet. 

Dalton was the first of the pair to break, he noticed the scaring on his friends face and could no longer keep up the act. He came up close to his friend, and looked over her, noticing that she was trying her utmost not to break in front of them. That was enough. Without words, Ashlyn felt scrawny muscles around her tightly as he friend did the one thing that they never really did, hug. It shocked everyone, but in turn, each team member joins in on the action. Even Mendoza, who was always a little stand offish towards his superior, put an arm around his comrades. They all stood arm in arm for a few moments, Ashlyn taking the initiative to break the group when she felt the tears trying to escape. Dalton smiled sympathetically before clapping her on the shoulder. Their eyes meeting. 

“Don’t feel too sorry for me, Dalton. I’m still better looking than you.” And there she was. The group all erupted in laughter as Dalton went deadpan. Rowe threw his hands up in the air as he cackled. 

“Oh there she is! Our fearless leader has returned!” Rowe shared a fist pump with Ashlyn before turning to the rest of the squad. 

“Good to have you back Sarge!” Kim said softly with a smile. Ashlyn stood up proudly. 

“Good to be back.” Her tone was unnerving, she was ready for this. She would never let them know if she was struggling with the thought of returning to full duty, she was sure that she would be fine once she was out there. It was the waiting to be out on the field that was making her nervous. The group dispersed, with them just coming back from patrol, they were ready for a decent meal and some much needed sleep. Dalton was the only one who remained behind with his friend. 

“So what’s the news? You seemed a little distracted.” Ashlyn looked up at him, she could never hide anything from Dalton - no point in trying. 

“We’ve got orders. It’s going to be sticky.” Dalton nodded, he had heard rumors of raids, this was just a confirmation. 

“Nothing we can’t handle, Sarge.” Ashlyn hummed in agreement before turning to him with a smile. 

“Go get some rest, I will give the briefing in the morning.” With a small salute, Dalton headed off to his bunk leaving Ashlyn alone in the middle of the dirt road. There was only one place she wanted to be right now, heading there almost automatically. She didn’t stop until she was back on the hill, sitting in the dirt watching the sun go down - thinking of only…Miss Krieger.


	9. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

The night raids had gone according to plan. Everyone had managed to come out the other side almost completely unscathed from the action. Ashlyn had been grazed on the neck by a stray bullet and Kim had been concussed slightly but other than that the team had managed to pull through. There had been an encounter with several members of the enemy who had been hiding in a small compound which normally was the home of a family with three young boys. They had not suspected it which made it the perfect hiding spot. They had dug out massive pits in the floors to hide automatic rifles and hand grenades - enough to equip a small army and then hidden the pits with tables or rugs. The squad was lucky that they had not suspected raids. No doubt that if they had, Ashlyn and her men would all be dead. The unit had racked up the most dead compared to the rest of the platoon with Mendoza, Pierce and Kim tallying one a piece, Ashlyn with two and Dalton bringing them home with four. It was not something to really celebrate but it had spread through the rest of the camp like wildfire and had given them a little bit of attention. 

**

The team had gotten back to base to monstrous applause from the rest of the Garrison. No doubt they had kept a close eye on the nights events - everyone did when a team was out on a mission. Drinks would be bought for them, they would be the talk of the base. The boys were over the moon with the attention as they walked through the main strip proudly. Ashlyn had decided to call it a night, with it being 0200 hours and her body aching from it’s first real mission in almost 6 months; she was bound to be a little stiff. The rest of the boys went off to have a few drinks together to unwind. 

“Hey Sarge!” Ashlyn turned on her heel quickly to look over at Rowe quizzically. 

“You did good tonight!” He said with a wink before turning to join the rest of the boys. Ashlyn smiled to herself. No doubt she had needed to hear that from someone. She had been nervous about her first mission back. She had wondered whether she would be able to handle the pressure - to keep herself calm even though she was terrified of to thought of being shot again. She wasn’t afraid to die as much as being trapped in a hospital again for months, being away from her boys - that was what she feared most.

** 

Ashlyn had woken up before the rest of her team as usual - she had a debriefing with the Second Lieutenant about what had taken place during the raid in the early hours of the morning. He had been impressed in their recovery of the weapons and total K.O tally from a single night. It had been more than triple the amount of any other squad who had gone out last night but luckily there had been no casualties from their side. In the eyes of intelligence the night had been successful and they wanted it to continue in the coming weeks. It was obvious that Ashlyn and her squad would be called up again for this type of mission but would be given time to recover from the last attack. There was nothing more dangerous than sending a tired squad back into action without the proper amount of recovery. It was how accidents happened. Of course sometimes there were exceptions, limited resources, time or orders but if it could be avoided - it was. 

The next few hours went by rather quickly. Kim had been released from sick bay with a clean bill of health and a nasty bump to the side of his head from being pushed viciously into a wall by a man who had tried to make a run for it as they went through the house. The kid was strong and had pushed through the pain in the moment and did his best to try and hide the amount of pain he was in as he spoke. Dalton and Rowe clapped their hands on the young Korean-American happily. Joking about his attacker and reenacting what had happened over and over to whoever would listen to their ridiculous story. At first it was amusing but as time went on it had evolved into a new theatrical movement that was completely different to what it had looked like an hour ago. Kim didn’t seem to mind. He was just enjoying the fact that he was getting so much attention having managed to kill a man even though he could barely see through the sticky blood that was gushing down his face at the time. It was hard not to be impressed by that. 

Mendoza kept his distance as the rest of the boys celebrated their kills. One kill meant that you were to have a shot of snake whiskey. It had been a platoon tradition since basic training - having be passed down from their C.O who took a shot every time someone rang the bell and washed out of the program. He had taken four shots alone on the first day and by the end of the program he had taken more shots then men left standing as graduates. That is why it had become a tradition for those who had remained. It was to recognise their origins in the field together and it was their way of saluting the old commander for teaching them the skills they needed to get the job done. Mendoza had not completed basic training with the squad. Dalton, Rowe, Pierce and Shaw had completed basic with Ashlyn but had all gone their separate ways after that; but as fate would have it - brought them back together over the years. They had adopted the shots and had passed it on to the rest of the squad but Mendoza kept out of it. Not out of disrespect, just because he was not much of a drinker and was better suited to prayer. Ashlyn respected him for that. He being more into the practice and teachings of God he had tattoos of scriptures, crosses and different saints that were covered by his uniform. He wore rosary beads and prayed every night to ask for forgiveness for all of his sins even on days where he had done nothing “wrong”. Ashlyn had tattoos, but they were more for her own story. She believed that her body was a canvas and chose to ink her body with images that helped depict what she had been through, quotes that inspired her. 

By midday the “celebration” of the fallen had been well over and most of the squad had gone back to bed to try and crack down on the fatigue that had set in on all of them. Grant and Webb being the most effected of the lot. Ashlyn had decided to keep the fact that she was going to be heading to the airport from everyone except Dalton and Rowe who of course knew everything. She kept tight lipped about it mostly and did not dare mention the fact that she may have developed feelings for the brunette journalist who chose to write about important issues instead of articles about the latest fashion icon and who they were dating at the time. They didn’t really think much of it - perhaps they thought she was going there to escort her? Following orders or something along those lines? Not once did they have the slightest inkling that Ashlyn was falling in love with her. Not that she knew that that was what was happening either.

**  
The airport was crowded, full of worried people who had obviously never been to Iraq before. You can always tell by how utterly terrified they looked just by stepping off the plane. There was also the opposite type who had been here long enough to know that men carrying guns and demanding to search your belongings was just a standard procedure that happened to most people traveling through. It didn’t take Ashlyn long to spot Miss Miss Krieger in the crowd. She was the only one in the entire building with her long chocolate brown hair out and more skin showing than any other woman nearby. Her silhouette was unmistakable, beautiful, even from far away. Up close, when she turned to face the blond, her smile almost knocked Ashlyn off her feet. She was even more beautiful than Ashlyn had remembered, if that were even possible. Her whiskey colored eyes lit up when they caught her own in a way that made Ashlyn’s heart flutter for a few seconds.

“Fancy seeing you here First Sergeant.”

Her words were soft and sweet. Like if they were actually edible, Ashlyn imagined that they would taste like honey but with a slight undertone of sass. The Marine tried to come up with something witty to say however words were not her strong suit. There she was in her full dress uniform standing there looking at her like a complete fool with nothing intelligent to say. Ashlyn could feel her waiting for a response as she looked the blond up and down expectantly but her brain was not working. She smiled and bit her bottom lip when she realized that Ashlyn was struggling. It was as Ashlyn looked down at her shoe awkwardly that she realized the wound on Ashlyn’s neck. Her hand pushing her head up hastily so that she could see the mark properly. 

“What happened?”

The sweetness in her words was no longer there. The protective instinct had kicked in for her. This was awkward for Ashlyn, she couldn’t tell her anything. Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t. 

“It’s nothing, just a scratch.”

“That does not look like nothing.”

“A bullet may have snagged me during my last fight, but really, it’s nothing.”

The look on her face said it all, she was not impressed with the blond’s lack of detail or the fact that she was so indifferent about her almost death. To Ashlyn it wasn’t like that. This was just a part of the job, if it had been someone else the bullet may have hit them somewhere else and there was no point in worrying about it for fear of being paralysed by it in the future. She ran her fingers through Ashlyn’s hair gently as the blond lowered her head to look at her. The look on her face said enough; she was worried. Ashlyn couldn’t tell if she was worried about the fact she had been “shot” or whether it was because it didn’t bother the Marine much, that the blond was desensitized by it all.

“Please don’t say that it’s nothing. It. You. You mean something to me.”

Her words cut through Ashlyn to the bone. Her body reacted to the words like never before - breaking out in goosebumps, her breath getting caught in her throat. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. No one had ever looked or seen her like the journalist did. It was like Ashlyn had been completely invisible to the world until she looked at her, when her whiskey eyes saw Ashlyn for the first time and breathed life into her soul, her very being. 

“Ali…”

Ashlyn could barely talk as the brunette continued to gently stroke her hair. That was until the blond said her name out loud. In that moment everything had changed. The pair stared into each others eyes. Whiskey and Hazel. Their bodies instinctively moving closer together in the moment. Ashlyn could feel her chest tighten when she thought that this may be it. The moment that she would express her feelings for the brunette in an intimate way. God how beautiful this woman was, standing in front of her. Ashlyn could hardly keep her emotions in check. 

Her flight was called and wherever the two had been for that split second had been shattered. Ashlyn watched her step back ever so slightly and look around the airport awkwardly. This moment was one Ashlyn had been dreading, the goodbye. There was no real reason for the pair to run into each other again after this point, not unless they wanted to. This was the problem. Would Ashlyn continue to contact her? To have her constantly on the blond’s mind when she shouldn’t be, it could be costly for her men if she couldn’t control it. Yet the thought of not speaking or seeing her again would tear a hole inside of her that could not be repaired.   The flight was called again; it was inevitable now. Whatever was going to be will be. Ali, Miss Krieger was the palest Ashlyn had ever seen her; she was about to say something but the blond interjected. Ashlyn wasn’t ready for this, for words or anything else except this… She pulled her closer. Her heart jumped at the touch of her bare skin on her own. She kissed her forehead, that was all she could do. 

“I have to go.”

Her words wounded them both but it was for the best. Ashlyn could feel herself being drawn to her, begging to pull her closer and not letting her go but she couldn’t. Instead Ashlyn stepped backwards and put her walls back up. That was all she could do before showing any sign of weakness to any of them who were in her presence. Ashlyn stood there frozen on the spot as she watched her walk out of sight. Would she ever see her again? There was no knowing; just a hope. A hope that one day, she would see her again and perhaps if under the right circumstances - be in a place where she could share the feelings the she carried around for her.


	10. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

Ashlyn got back to camp feeling slightly down. It had never occurred to her that she could miss someone who she technically “barely” knew and had only spent the better part of a day with but she did - and for it to happen so fast was in a whole different ball game for the blond. Dalton was the first to notice that something wasn’t quite right about her. He claimed that there was a certain change in the way Ashlyn held herself that seemed different. Honestly, she thought he was talking bullshit at first but then Rowe, Grant and Kim had all said something about it within a week. There was nothing she could do, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop thinking about how much the blond regretted leaving things left unsaid. About chickening out. Yet as Ashlyn sat around waiting for the squad to be called up for another mission or another patrol there was nothing else that she could think about. 

“Okay, Harris. It’s time to tell us what is going on.”

Ashlyn snapped out of her rut to see Dalton and Rowe sitting across from her in the mess hall looking as though their Sargent was a ticking time bomb. 

“What are you talking about?”

Both of them exchanged amused looks before laughing.

“Look it’s obvious that something is bothering you mate. So we are here to help get whatever it is off your chest.”

Dalton was always better at talking out of the two of them. He had always been good with words and he knew what Ashlyn needed to hear in order to get her to come out of her shell and talk about things she would never really talk about otherwise. Rowe was more of a “don’t make me beat it out of them” type of guy which was great if she ever needed a sparring partner but for this situation he, was very little help to the blond. Ashlyn decided to lay it all out for them. Not hold back anything so that maybe they could help her deal with whatever these feelings were. She spoke for far longer than she had during their entire first tour, about one subject which was a personal record for her but by the end she felt exhausted. The constant analyzing of each and every situation or encounter had driven her to a point in which she couldn’t think about anything else. Not being sent out to patrol was just making the situation worse. The fact that she had all of this time to dwell was doing more harm to her than good and both boys agreed. At first they were simply shocked that she could even feel this type of emotion to begin with. To them Ashlyn was just some cold hearted beast woman who only thought about the job and getting it done right. Never had it even occurred to them that she could emote in this way but to be fair to them, nor did Ashlyn. It was driving her to a point that she didn’t like. If only she had said something. Anything along the lines of “I want to be with you”, but she didn’t. She was scared.

“Why don’t you just email her and tell her how you feel?”

The blond had thought about that, but now that Ali had been sent back to the States it seemed pointless for me to start something when we were on opposite sides of the planet. It wasn’t fair to her or realistic by any means. Dalton and Rowe did what they could to try and talk her into making a move. They could see that Ashlyn was trying to talk herself out of this, that she was terrified of ever admitting that this girl was special. 

“Look, Sarge, you can’t keep pretending like you aren’t anything but a soldier anymore. You are almost twenty-five, there is more to life than the Marines.”

To her surprise, it was Rowe who made the comment. In his most profound and eloquent moment in history, he had come up with some advice that he should learn to also take. Both Dalton and Ashlyn looked up to our friend from Nashville in shock. 

“Rowe… You sound like your mother!” Dalton quipped as both her and Ashlyn began laughing. Rowe rolled his eyes and simply shrugged. 

“What? Sometimes I get it?”

In that moment they somehow managed to forget that they were almost twenty-five and that they were in a war zone. Dalton was the first to make a move and threw some water into Rowe’s face. Rowe was quick to retaliate, lunging himself at the two friends causing them all to fall to the ground. For a few minutes the trio were the same spirited kids that used to terrorize the halls of their selective high schools. Play fighting, throwing water at each other, seeing who would bleed first. They were just kids who had read about war but had never imagined seeing it first hand. Yet here they were. Almost ten years later, still those kids terrorizing the corridors but forever changed by what they had seen. It felt good to laugh. To forget for a few minutes but soon it would need to stop. By the time that they could no longer keep attacking, Ashlyn’s stomach ached from too much laughter. Tears filled her eyes as the trio all lay sprawled on the ground nursing their aching bodies. Small trickles of blood raced down Rowe’s chin from his mouth which he wiped away once he could breath. 

“Fuck me!”

Rowe got up off the ground and held his hand to his lip while Dalton and Ashlyn stayed on the group trying to hold back from further laughing. 

“Is it bad?”

“It actually takes away from how ugly your face was before. I’d keep it.”

“Eat a dick, Dalton!”

Ashlyn can’t take it. Once again the blond erupt with laughter mainly because Rowe is the only person she had ever met who would get away with saying that to anyone. They watch as he runs out of the room, most likely to the bathroom to see just how little damage had been done. 

“Rowe is right. You can’t do this forever.”

The moment of them being kids was over. 

“I know… Christ I need a cigarette.”

They got up off the floor and headed outside. None of her problems had been resolved in this discussion. At least not in her mind. Ashlyn was still afraid. What if she told her that she like the idea of ‘us’ and she didn’t? What if she was into it and agrees and then something happened to either of the? No. Telling her would be selfish. If this was meant to happen, then it would happen…


	11. Florida, USA - Ali

Ali had been picked up at the airport by a driver sent from the Newspaper she worked for. It was their way to make it easier for her to get back after sending her away in the first place, not that Ali minded. She had slept for most of the journey back home, not realizing just how exhausted she had been post flight. Her thoughts racing through much of the things that she had seen, heard, reported on. The explosion, the screaming, men sitting around campsites smoking and laughing around but most of all she thought of First Sargent Harris. Her tall, masculine frame. Her beautiful hazel colored eyes. The way she would crack her hands or play with her blond hair whenever she was nervous about something. She could feel herself yearn for the Marine - to be close to her. Yet here she was, almost home, not knowing if she would ever see her again… God Ali wished to see her again. 

She woke up to the sound of the driver knocking on the passenger window. Ali home. Well, at her parents home. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for this but she needed to be. Her father, Ken, was the first to realize that a strange vehicle was parked in the driveway and had begun walking over to the car to see what was going on. Then he noticed, his only daughter had returned home. He was all Ali needed, her father, the tears of joy in his eyes was enough for her. Without hesitation Ali jumped out of the car and ran over to him, clasping her arms around him when he was close enough. He was thinner than she remembered and much frailer but it was still him. He called for his wife without letting go. They slowly hugged and spun around, laughing with joy at how wonderful this moment felt. 

“What are you yelling about? I'm trying to cook dinner!”

Ali could hear her mother, Deb, calling as she too came outside to see what her husband was on about. Of course once she came outside and saw Ali that was it. She ran over and wrapped her arms around the pair, crying as they swayed. It had never occurred to Ali just how much her being away effected them. The no contact, the not knowing if she was alive, was something that was constantly on their minds. Now that she was back it was going to be harder for them to let her leave again. They stood there arm in arm for what felt like hours. There was no talking, just crying and laughing. 

 

“Come inside, you must be exhausted.”

Deb dragged her daughter into the house and ordered Ken to bring the bags inside after them. Ali was fed something small so that dinner would not be spoiled and sent to shower while her bed was made. Typical. Deb always said that it was important look after their bodies and treat them with respect. In all fairness she was right. Ali’s body felt much more relaxed once she had had a shower and eaten something. She was able to handle the fact that she was back home a little easier. 

 

Deb had outdone herself, preparing an absolute feast for them. There was pork, there was beef there was all sorts of chicken. Roasted vegetables, dips and wine. Oh how Ali had missed wine! As we overloaded on taco’s and enchilada’s, conversations overflowed.  “So where is Kyle?” 

Ali asked shovelling a mouthful of roasted potato into her mouth, she had forgotten what a decent home cooked meal tasted like and would eat as much as she could without having to be sick before she would stop. 

“Ali! Don’t talk with your mouth full!”

Deb yelled as she watched her daughter try to wash her food down with wine, Ken laughing at the sight of his daughter scoffing down food like an animal. Ali simply smiled as a green bean stuck out of her mouth. Deb rolled her eyes.

“Your brother will be home soon, he had a few clients today.”

“Clients?”

Ali was confused. The last time that she had seen Kyle, he was a bartender at one of the flashiest bars in Miami. Deb’s eyes widened, not realizing that Ali was so far out of the loop.

“Oh you haven’t heard? Kyle is a hairdressing apprentice!”

Ali’s eyes quickly shot to her father’s. His face said it all. He was not impressed by his son’s decision but would accept it, if Kyle was happy. Apparently Kyle had gotten sick of serving drinks for a living, but wanted a job where he could still gossip and have the flexibility in his work regime to continue his hobbies. Ali loved the idea. She loved that Kyle wanted to become a personal groomer of sorts, she had always noticed how he was such a perfectionist when it came to fashion and hair styling - hopefully he could give her some tips while she was back in town. Not that she had trouble with her personal style and taste, she just liked the idea of being introduced to new styles, both in hair and clothing. 

**

After their feast, when Ali could no longer look at food ever again and Deb had finished cleaning their dinner plates - the older woman took the opportunity to ask the gritty questions. What was the camps like? Did she see anyone killed? Was she safe at all times? Ken had been appalled by the bluntness of his wife’s questions, but was glad that it wasn’t him who had brought it up first. As Ali spilled as much information as she could to her family, she began to realize just how incredible a journey being over there had been. She was lucky to be sitting at the family dinner table right now. It wasn’t something she had been able to really think about mainly because there was no time to ponder on such things. She were constantly moving, constantly on her guard trying to do her job whilst trying to stay alive. That was how it was. She couldn’t imagine ever having to worry about that back here in the US. 

“So… Did you meet anyone over there?” 

“Mom!”

“Deb!”

Both Ken and Ali yelled as Deb began to playfully giggle at the flash of crimson over her daughter’s face. Ali loved her mother. Even under circumstances such as these where she could have died, she was far more concerned about wether or not she had met a special someone. The only thing that was strange about her asking this time was that for a moment there, she thought she had.   
“Well you can’t have spent the better part of six months away and spent the whole time working! Seriously! With all those uniforms!” 

Ali rolled her eyes. She didn’t feel comfortable talking about this, nor did Ken who sat with his arms crossed over his chest. Pretending that he didn’t want to know the answer but secretly did so that he could track the person down and cause bodily harm. 

“Mom, I am a professional! I would never do that whilst on a job.”

Ken couldn’t wipe the smile off his face at Ali’s stubbornness. She may look exactly like his wife, but her sassiness definitely came from his side of the gene pool. 

**

Ali had finally made it to her room. Getting herself settled in, not really knowing how long she would be here, eventually she would need to return to Washington, to her own life. She would need to submit her articles, sit in on meetings and figure out if she wanted to return to the field or stay. As the brunette finally got into bed, there was a knock on her door. Without a word the door burst open only to reveal the one person she knew would make her feel better.

“Kyle!”

Ali jumped in excitement when her eyes caught her brothers. He looked very handsome in his black collared shirt and vest combo, his hair was freshly cut and his eye lit up when he saw his favorite human in the flesh.

“Oh my god! I’m so glad that you are back, girl!” 

The pair embraced strongly, both allowing themselves to get a little emotional at the reunion. Kyle pulled back excitedly, there was so much to say, so much to hear and he was ready for everything. The pair cut the bullshit. Laying everything out on the bed, they believed that in order to keep their closeness, they would tell each other everything - no matter how dark. 

Kyle told his little sister about hairdressing, how he felt like it was his calling. How he planned on moving to LA to become a stylist to the stars and work on his video editing skills, one day becoming some sort of YouTube sensation. He had always wanted to be famous, being a social butterfly whereas Ali; while she didn’t mind being in the spotlight from time to time, preferred to be on the sidelines while her brother took all the focus. He loved the glitz and glam of it all and Ali could see that this would make him happy, proud. She was behind his decision wholeheartedly. 

Ali opened up about the darker sides of being a photojournalist in a war zone. She told him about the dreams she had been having, a dulled down version of the truth but gave him enough to understand how traumatizing it must have been for her over there. Ali did her best to keep her cool, in truth she hadn’t had a lot of time to really process all that she had seen - that would take time. When she finished, Kyle sat back. He knew that his little sister was a brave soul, but from her stories, he had never realized just how amazing she was. He was so proud of her and knew that she would make a difference in the world. He could also see that all of this talk about war was taking a toll on her. 

“So…”

Kyle began while lifting his eyebrow. Ali looked at him with a deadpan expression - she knew what was coming. It was as if he and Deb and already spoken and now he was trying to get the gossip for the two of them, knowing that Ali could never refuse him.

“Did you meet anyone?”

“Urg, Kyle! Really?”

“What?”

The smirk on his face said it all. He knew that this would annoy his sister but he also knew that if she did in fact meet someone over there, she would want to talk to him about it first to see if it was all just in her head or whether there was a chance that something could happen. Ali rolled her eyes and sighed violently. 

“Oh my god! Ali! You met someone!” 

Kyle could not believe it. Ali had never been the one for romance. She was all about the job, the fast paced life of a journalist and nothing much else. The fact that she even noticed anyone over there was enough to celebrate. 

“Tell me everything, now!”

Ali took a deep breath. 

“Okay, but this is between you and me. No one else can know about this. Not mom. Not Dad. Just you and me. Got it?”

Kyle simply nodded, he knew better than to break his sister’s trust. He knew her dark side, her scary side that could break a person’s ego with a simple look. Hell would have to freeze over before her broke his sister’s trust. 

Ali took her time. She explained how she met First Sargent Harris, how they spent time at the firing range, sitting on the dirt hill in Bagdad. Reconnecting in Germany, the bombing, the almost kiss at the airport which still made her heart skip a beat at the mere thought. When Ali finally finished, she exhaled, rubbing her hands over her face.   
“Wow. Ali, he sounds like a catch!”

Ali’s face immediately turns crimson. Her heart drops into the pit of her stomach, she has never been here before. Feelings. Feelings for a woman. But these weren’t just mere feelings. Ali had been falling for the quiet charming woman way back when, she had known it for a while - but only now truly understood it. 

“Um… First Sargent Harris… Is a woman…” 

** 

When Kyle finally had their fill of information for the night, getting over his initial shock that Ali had finally begun to explore her sexuality (not that anything happened), he left her to get some rest. They would talk more in depth at a more reasonable hour. Ali shifted under the covers of her bed. Her body was exhausted, her mind - numb from having to answer so many questions without having time to recover. It has been months since she had seen a proper bed - her head is heavy but her heart has been racing ever since my mother asked about a “special someone”. First Sergeant Ashlyn Harris was all she could think about. Ali wanted to write to her and tell her things that she would never have dared to say to her face to face. Not because she was scared as such, but because Ashlyn was. It wasn’t hard to see how scared she was, from the way she struggled to communicate when she was nervous to the way her body shifted if Ali got just a little too close to her. She wasn’t ready for Ali and perhaps it was the same for her. There would be nothing worse that finally getting her career off the ground, only to lose it after hearing about her fraternizing with an officer who helped write her first article. As Ali thought about it, she realized that any type of relationship they had would never work. That realization hurt deep down, like she had just punched herself in the chest. Oh how she wanted Ashlyn. Ali surrendered herself to some much needed sleep, dreaming of the blond Marine…


	12. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

Ashlyn and her team had been back for six months and a lot had happened in that time. The blond had smoked seven hundred cigarettes. Nine hundred emails had been sent to Ali Krieger. Zero feelings had been revealed and there was still no intention of doing so on Ashlyn’s end. The squad has taken part in eight major firefights with no casualties, luckily, but there was still another six to eight months left of this tour and countless times they would be under fire again. Dalton had received a “Dear John” letter explaining that the girl he had been seeing for almost a year had decided to become engaged to another man. From what Ashlyn could tell, she had been cheating for quite some time and now Dalton was in a complete state of rage that he had become almost too dangerous to take out on missions. Kim had managed to break his hand during a gym session and was stuck on clerical duties until he was cleared “fit for duty”. The fact that they had been out quite a few times since his injury was beginning to make him stir crazy but if he had come with them, he could have done more damage. Ashlyn could relate to his frustration as many who had also been injured at some point did. It was the way of a soldier’s life. 

**

They were in the middle of a village on the outskirts of Bagdad - the first time that they had ever been in this part of the town. Nerves were high as the squad had been informed that this was a hot spot and an entire platoon had been sent out to clean out the area. As they walked behind a tank things began to heat up. At first it was a few stray bullets. Rowe and Webb were set at point, keeping eyes on the horizon, something felt off about this place, their radio to command had interference, there was barely any cover for them to be had, yet here they were, trying to complete their mission. There had been intelligence informing them that one of the major informants for the Taliban was hiding out in the area. It was their job to flush them out, capture him if possible. 

“How’s it looking out there, Rowe?”

Ashlyn called over the head set, having taken position on the left flank. The stray bullets had ceased for the moment, but there was no knowing when they may choose to attack again. Ashlyn took this moment to address the situation, making her team check their ammo situation, if they were keeping hydrated, the works. 

“Center is all clear Sarge.”

Rowe replied, steadily. His finger ready to squeeze the trigger at the first sign of movement. 

“Roger that! Left side?”

“Nothing, Sarge. Quiet as a tomb.” 

Mendoza reported, tapping Pierce on the shoulder to confirm by shaking his head. They didn’t like all of this waiting. Not in broad daylight. They were sitting ducks out here in the middle of the dusty street. Grant and Shaw rounded up the rear, keeping eyes behind the rest of the group who also reported no signs of movement. Ashlyn turned to Dalton, thinking that with his recklessness, having him on point would be risky - at least she could keep and eye on him when he was by her side. The First Sargent turned to her friend, there was no fear in their eyes, just an understanding. An understanding that Dalton was not carrying anger with him in this moment. He was here, with her, right here, right now. That was when shit hit the fan. 

Out of nowhere they heard shouting. Shouting all around. Ashlyn shifted her eyes around the surrounding area, trying to figure out where the enemy could possibly be hiding. She didn’t like this. She didn’t like this at all. Then she heard a violent cracking sound that could only be a gun firing. 

“Get down!”

Ashlyn called, followed by a mass shower of bullets flashing passed them. The First Sargent pulled Dalton to the ground as bullets flung dirt up all around them. 

“Contact Center!”

Rowe yelled, as he began squeezing the trigger of his rifle. 

“Contact Right!” 

Mendoza mimicked loudly over his own weapon as the enemy revealed themselves to the squad. 

“Roger, take cover! Take cover!” 

Ashlyn commanded as Dalton found his feet, claiming his first hit in a window on the second story of the building opposite their position. Ashlyn and Dalton had managed to find cover behind a small metal cart that had been long abandoned - probably knowing what was going to happen long before it began. 

Webb and Rowe could be heard over the speaker howling as they shot at the enemy. Their crazy laughter only masking the terror that they felt at being so close to death. It was a way that a lot of people dealt with the reality of the situation. Debris flying around them making it harder for them to see. The zipping sound of bullets buzzing around them, the sound of their own weapons firing, adrenaline filling Ashlyn’s body as she evaluated the situation. She had studied maps of the area, knowing that their location could potentially become a bottleneck which was not ideal. The enemy had planned this and were executing well. If they had attacked a greener unit, they would have managed to pull of the perfect ambush - unluckily, they had messed with Marines. 

Dalton a attached his scope to the rifle and was making easy pickings of the men shooting at them. The bullets began thinning out, until finally coming to a complete stop. The squad held their positions. 

“Talk to me!”

Ashlyn whispered to the team, keeping her eyes alert at all times. 

“Rear is clear, Sarge.”

Shaw answered somewhat out of breath. 

“Got nothing up front, Sarge.”

Rowe answered bluntly. 

“All clear on the Right.”

Ashlyn let out a breath. They were safe for the moment. They needed to move, the building they had set as a target was still six blocks away. 

“Alright, let’s move out. Keep you eyes peeled.” 

The squad moved slowly, keeping their backs close to the buildings to make sure that they had as much sight as possible. It was important for them to move slowly. They didn’t want to rush, they didn’t want to draw attention to themselves. The squad ducked through the empty streets drawing closer to their target. 

**

They had managed to get their target building in sight on the other side of a crossroad. This was going to get hot. There was no denying that this was going to be a hell of a ride. The squad came together. They needed to talk this through before making a push across the open space. They all took a knee as Ashlyn pulled out her map and placed in in front of them all to have a proper look. Of course the building only had one entrance… that they knew of. This was going to be risky. They all pondered how they would go about this, staying silent for the most part. Dalton was the first to break the silence. 

“I’m thinking, I’ll take the roof just here on the corner.”

He points to the rooftop of their right, with a perfect vantage point of the surrounding area. From there he would be capable of taking out any enemy heading into or out of the targeted building. Shaw would join him on the roof, Ashlyn wasn’t sure that he would be capable of holding himself together in this sort of environment. Close combat was a whole different ballgame, a ballgame that she was confident he would be able to handle. 

“Alright, “Flying V”. We go in like the tip of a sword. There is no way of knowing what we will find inside so stay sharp… Pierce and I are on point. Mendoza and Webb on the right, Rowe and Grant to the left. You all know the drill. Keep up communication as best you can.” 

They broke their huddle. 

Ashlyn and Pierce stood at the point of the group checking their weapons before they decided to charge. But not before Ashlyn and Dalton locking eyes. He nods silently, understanding. It was their thing in the field, to let them know that they were going to get through this and they were going to be okay. 

**

“In position!”

Ashlyn heard over the headset. That was her cue. This was the moment. She tapped Pierce on the shoulder and waited for him to nod before signalling to the rest of the team that they were about to execute the plan. The team all lifted their rifles just slightly, ready to begin. 

“Move out!”

**

The moment they stepped out into the open - time stood still. It was like slow motion. Ashlyn could feel the sand crunching under her boots as she ran. Her chest ached from being unable to breathe properly but she wasn’t panicked by the fact that she couldn’t breathe. She was calm. Knowing, trusting that her men, her brothers had her back and she had theirs. She watched as Pierce began firing his weapon, realising that three men were running towards them. She turned to face the enemy still lost in slow motion as she pulled her rifle up and squeezed the trigger. 

“Three Tango’s down!”

Pierce called, as he continued running more men began swarming the streets - bullets flying passed the Marines in the open crossroad. 

“Contact left!”

“Contact Right!”

The sound of a bullet zips passed Ashlyn’s head. 

“Tango down!”

“Tango down!” 

Ashlyn’s radio sounded continuously as she pushed forward with Pierce. Mendoza and Webb split off to the right of the crossroads laying down covers fire as their point made a move across. Rowe and Grant doing the same on the left. 

“Tango down!”

“Grenade!”

Suddenly, Ashlyn was brought back. Everything was back to normal speed. Grant called over the radio. In her peripheral vision, Ashlyn saw the young man from Huntington, West Virginia dive behind cover as the small round grenade exploded. She didn’t have time to stop, being so far out in the open and Pierce being ahead of her still firing his weapon at the enemy. She saw Rowe pull the young man back up onto his feet before opening fire again. 

“Push forward! Keep moving! Go, go, go!” 

Ashlyn gritted her jaw as she opened fire on yet another group of men who appeared from around the corner. 

“Multiple Tango’s down!”

“Head shot!”

Dalton called in an ever so cocky tone as he reloaded. Shaw yelling his approval at the incredible shot his partner had just made. Ashlyn making a mental note to give him shit at a later date. 

“Clear on the left.” 

Rowe called after what felt like a lifetime. At the same time Pierce and Ashlyn had finally made it across the hot zone. Their backs firmly placed against the dried mud walls and taking aim at on the right giving some much needed cover fire for Mendoza and Webb who were overwhelmed. 

“Tango down!”

“Can anybody else hear that?”

Ashlyn looked to Pierce, not knowing what Grant was talking about. They looked frantically around the area, unable to spot anything but hearing a distant sound like a jackhammer.

“Dalton! Talk to us! What do you see up there?”

“I got nothing Sarge! Just dust two clicks on the right.” 

The sniper replied heatedly as he fired another shot into a Taliban’s head. Ashlyn and Pierce readied themselves. They had no idea of what was coming but they were in it for the long haul… That was when they saw a pickup truck with a general-purpose machine gun strapped to the back of it. Ashlyn’s heart stops for a split second. This had the potential to be a complete catastrophe. 

“Holy shit! They’ve got a GPMG!” 

Webb called frantically, ducking down behind an abandoned car with Mendoza next to him. 

“I’m on it!”

Dalton called, lining up the shot to take out the man in control on the heavy weapon. 

“Take your time, Dalton. It’s not like we are in trouble or anything.” 

Webb joked, terrified to move from his cover. Dalton laughed out loud, taking a shot but missing. The pick up truck swerved all over the street, hitting the wall of the buildings as in moved closer to her team. They were heading for Mendoza and Webb’s position.

“Mendoza! Webb, get out of there!”

She opened fire on the vehicle, watching as bullets ricochet from it - Mendoza and Webb making a run for it as more Taliban ran into the street behind the truck. Rowe and Grant had rejoined Ashlyn and Pierce at the checkpoint. 

“Jesus! They just don’t quit do they?”

Rowe called moving to the right with Grant hot on his heels rifles at the ready. 

“Tango down!” 

“Dalton! What’s going on up there?”

There was no response. Ashlyn chose not to panic yet. Instead turning to Pierce. Her look said it all.

“Smoke him.” 

“Grenade.”

Her voice was unnerving, causing the larger man to smirk. He pulled out his own grenade, pulling the pin out with his teeth before throwing it directly at the truck. It was lucky for the squad and none of the enemy seemed to realize the small object land right on top of them - focusing on Rowe and Grant who were now trying to push them back. 

Bam.

Suddenly the truck was in the air with a ball of fire. Screaming men running through the street covered in flames. It was a sight that Ashlyn would never forget. As she and the rest of the squad took a moment to let what happened. They were covered in sweat, right down to the bone. They had received a few scrapes and bruises but nothing substantial. They had been extremely lucky to come out of this fight in one piece. But now wasn't the time to dwell. They needed to keep moving. 

**

“Sarge!”

Dalton called over the radio after a time. 

“Report, Dalton!”

“All clear from the looks of things.”

“Roger that. Let’s move.”

**

Pierce smashed down the door and the squad filed in cautiously. Nothing. There was nothing there. The entire first floor was completely abandoned. Mendoza and Webb were sent to check the second floor only to report that it was also clear from any enemy. Ashlyn let out an aggravated sigh. If they had been fed false information she was going to be pissed. 

“What do you think, Sarge?”

Pierce asked the blond leader calmly. 

“I think it’s strange that there were so many hostiles in the area for there not to be something.”

“You want us to do another sweep?”

The blond paused, listening to her gut. Yes. Yes she wanted them to do another sweep. 

“Affirmative.” 

Without question, the squad slowly moved through the building. 

“Sarge, I think I’ve found something!”

It was Grant’s voice over the radio that gave her hope as she moved quickly over to his position. Ashlyn was confused when she walked into what appeared to be a “study” with the bookcase on the ground with books splatted everywhere. Where the bookcase once stood was a tunnel. 

“Nice work, Corporal.”

Grant nodded proudly as he straightened up. Pierce yet again leading the group, like always, with Ashlyn close behind. 

They were now underground, the ceiling was low and the ground was damp. Ashlyn was unsettled by this environment, it felt unnatural to her, creepy in a way. They stumbled across a corridor, with four different rooms, two on each side. they would take this two at a time. Rowe and Grant would stay on guard, remaining in the corridor just in case. The room that Pierce and Ashlyn entered first was empty. A bedroom but not like any they had seen before. The mattresses were old, moldy, covered in bloodstains. It smelled stale. They moved out, back into the corridor.

“Sarge, this is a compound.” 

Mendoza spoke after coming out of the room. Handing his superior and handful of papers, translations of speeches they were planning of filming in the future. Ashlyn’s body shudders slightly at the thought. Knowing that the other rooms were going to be a shock to her if it was anything like she had imagined. 

“Call it in. Intel will want to know about this.”

“Roger that.” 

Mendoza turned quickly calling into HQ. While Rowe and Grant took the next room.  
The room Rowe and Grant entered was filmed with cameras, laptops, and TVs. 

The room Pierce and Ashlyn entered was some sort of torture room. Filled with rusted tools, electrocution utensils, etc. This was messed up. The blond tried to keep herself together, she would never be okay with this and would continue to serve until places like this no longer existed. 

“This is definitely not Taliban. No way.”

Pierce finally broke the silence. They had all been thinking it at this point. Ashlyn just hummed in agreement. She knew what she needed to do and made her way back out to the entrance with the rest of the squad hot on her heels.

“Alright team, we need to regroup. Topside in five minutes.”

“Roger that.”

**

The group including Dalton and Shaw, regrouped in the middle of the street having update HQ. They were ordered to set up a perimeter and do whatever they could to hold their position until reinforcements arrived. Ashlyn’s face was hard, she knew that if this area was so important that more of them would come. They all knew that. 

“Right, here it is. We know that there is only one entrance. So. I want Dalton on the roof with Shaw. The rest of us will set up on each corner of the crossroad. Got it?”

“Got it, Sarge.”

The group scattered, taking their places around the crossroad, setting up barriers for them to hide behind in case they were attacked again. 

**

It had been six hours. Six hours until they had made it back to Camp Victory. There was no time to waste, with Ashlyn being dragged into debriefing with the top brass. She was exhausted. Trying to listen to everything going on around her but unable to keep a level of focus required to be on the ball. The men all went around the room, orders to have the papers found translated, orders to have the entire area checked out just in case there were more of these compounds. When asked to make a statement of what went down during their outing, Ashlyn spoke, she recounted everything that happened. Her voice was mono-toned, she was still in shock even though she was physically fine, there was something about seeing that compound that made her realize just how serious this was. She had never encountered Al Qaeda before - this was different. This enemy was a whole new level. They were much more violent, they tortured their captives, made examples of them, in a way, their hate was far greater than the Taliban. In Ashlyn’s eyes - a far greater risk to the cause. 

“Thank you for you Intel First Sargent Harris.” 

Ashlyn stood up straight as Second Lieutenant Ackerman made his final address to his young protege. She gave him a slight grin, followed by the usual salute, then took her leave. The blond exited the beehive, she had no real plan on where to go. She had never been shaken like this before, not even after being injured. The blond moved through the base, nodding mindlessly at soldiers who acknowledged her on the street, avoided jeeps that zipped around the site, passed the open “field” or sand in which a football pitch had been marked out on - a game in full swing in the midst of the sun coming down. It comforted the Marine to hear the carefree sounds of men slagging off their opponents in friendly competition as she walked towards her favorite spot on top of the hill. Her body was aching from the heaviness of her armor that she had taken off before heading to be debriefed. Her uniform was soaked with sweat, there was blood on her cams but had no idea on where it came from - she didn’t have the energy to check - she didn’t really care as she finally made it to the top. The last light from the sun blinding her eyes until they adjusted - instantly noticing a stranger sitting in her spot.

The blond moved closer, gravel crunching under her boots as she did so. The sound caused whoever it was up there to turn around. Suddenly Hazel eyes found the calming reflection of Whiskey eyes. Ashlyn’s breath catching in her chest.

“Ali?”


	13. Baghdad, Iraq - Ali

Ali immediately got to her feet, the state the First Sargent seemed to be in wasn’t good - she rushed to her, flinging her arms protectively around the Marine. The brunette let out a sigh of relief. She had gotten back to Iraq only hours earlier. Coming to Camp Victory to see the Marine, only to be told that she had been out on a mission. They didn’t know when she and her team would be back and so had opted to wait until sun down before making the journey to the journalist’s safe house. She had decided to come to the hill -in a desperate attempt to feel closer to the blond whilst not actually being near her. The brunette felt strong arms wrap around her body as she was pulled in closer. She didn’t mind that the blond was covered in sweat, she didn’t mind that she could feel the blond’s body tremble under her touch, in fact she loved that. She loved everything about this moment, and didn’t want to break it for fear of breaking the woman in her arms. 

“Are you alright?” 

The brunette whispered delicately, pulling out of the embrace. A concerned look on her face. She had noticed the blood on her uniform, her eyes widening as she moved her hands to the Marine’s chest where the blood seeped through her cams. The blond’s breath hitched with the contact, looking down to see where Ali was focusing on. 

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” 

The Marine’s voice was void of any real emotion. She was not good with conversations about this type of thing. Ali wouldn’t push her. Not yet. It was clear to her that the Marine was struggling to process whatever it was that she had seen today - so she let it go. For now. Instead she stared up into Hazel eyes, they were darker than she remembered them being in Germany. The blond’s face had healed a lot in the time that had been apart. The three scars in her eyebrow remained, but added a little something extra to the beauty that First Sargent Harris already was. There was still major redness to the thicker parts of her scarring, but there were no scabs, no bruising - the brunette found herself wanting to run her fingers over the marks of her injuries but wasn't sure if she was ready for such intimacy. So she forced a smile and ran a hand down the blond’s arm until she reached her own hand. Without breaking eye contact she clasped her fingers in the Marine’s, electricity overwhelming them both in the process. 

“Come on.” 

Ali whispered as she pulled Ashlyn further up the hill and helped her sit down in the dirt like the last time they had been together, Ali choosing to sit on the blond’s left. The pair didn’t say anything first, they didn’t look at each other, nothing. They simply sat and watched as the sun disappeared into the horizon revealing the dusty pink and purple sky above. Soon the brunette noticed Ashlyn running her fingers through the dirt, her mind was in over drive about something. It worried her. 

“Hey.” 

Ali’s voice was soft, barely a whisper but loud enough to break the Marine from her thoughts. Hazel eyes finding Whiskey, like always. The moment they shared terrified the Marine. Ali could tell, by the look on her beautifully scarred face, the paleness of it as she realized just how breathtakingly intimate this setting was. She wanted to move closer to the blond, tell her that she would never hurt her but fear that that would only scare her even more. 

“Talk to me.” 

The blond let out a heavy sigh. 

“I - I can’t.” 

It almost broke Ali’s heart to hear those words - knowing she only meant that she couldn’t talk about what had happened today. Knowing that whatever she had been through was probably classified. She smiled softly, moving her hand to entwine it with the Marine’s. 

“Talk to me about something else. Something that calms you.” 

The blond looks down at Ali’s hand in hers. Her heart pounding in her chest. Ali waited a moment. Watching as the Marine’s demeanor changed instantly, her mind turning about something completely different. 

“Do you know how to change your car’s oil?”

Ali had not been expecting that. She looked up at the blond a bright smile plastered to her face, knowing that the First Sargent was trying, really trying to communicate with her. Ali shook her head, she had no idea about anything car related and would happily hear the blond tell her the intricate details of what it took to change the oil. She watched as the blond took a deep breath, a twinkle in her eyes as she remembered the steps to changing oil safely. 

“First. Look you need to look under your car to find the drain plug. The drain plug is a large nut or plug located under the oil pan at the bottom of the engine. If you can’t reach your oil drain plug easily, you’ll have to either crawl under your car to reach it or jack up the car.” 

Ali listens on as the Marine rattles off this seemingly useless information. She knows that she will never personally change the oil in her car, preferring a professional do it so that she knows that it will be done properly but she was happy. She was happy that the tension in the Marine’s body evaporated with the conversation unfolding. It amazed her just how much the Marine knew about engines, easily ranting about the different steps, but fascinated by the way the blond spoke passionately about it. Her voice was animated, her face lit up as she moved her free hand about when she spoke. Ali never took her eyes off the First Sargent. 

“Then you let the oil settle down again for 5 to 10 minutes, then recheck the dipstick. If it’s still at “Full,” you’re good to go!” 

There was a smile on the Marine’s face by the end of the conversation but not just any smile. The blond had flashed her dimple. It was that smile that almost sent Ali over the edge. Almost. She wanted to throw her body into the blond’s. Kiss her desperately with everything she had. Profess her undying love for the blond and her dimple but she didn’t. She fought against it with everything she had, knowing that now was not the time. She knew that the blond was hurting. Both mentally and physically and didn’t want to take advantage of her being vulnerable. She cared far too much about the Marine to ever take advantage. So she simply smiled back and squeezed the coarse hand in her own. 

“When do you leave?”

The blond asked after a long pause. 

“I don’t have a curfew, First Sargent.” 

That earned the brunette a concerned look. She moves her body so that she is fully facing Ali. 

“Ali… You should head back.” 

All of a sudden, the stern Marine, the closed off Marine was back. Ali’s shoulders slumped ever so slightly. 

“I can look after myself, Marine.” 

What happened next completely took the brunette by surprise. As she felt the Marine move both hands to cup her face, her body shooting up towards hers only stopping so that their faces were inches away from each other. The brunette didn’t dare look into Hazel eyes in this position, knowing that she would never be able to stop herself from holding back if she did. She could feel her heart thudding loudly in her chest in anticipation as she felt the blond’s thumbs gently stroke her face.

“I just want you, need you to be safe.” 

Ali let out a breath. Leaning her forehead against the blond’s. This was killing her. Here before her was this beautiful woman, this beautiful, badass woman who wanted her to be safe from harm. Ali knew that the Marine cared for her, she had expressed as much via email hundreds of times before but having her convey it in person was nothing like she could ever have imagined. 

“Okay.”

Ali gave in, she knew that the Marine was right. That she should be indoors before nightfall for her own protection. She just didn’t want to leave the blond, ever. 

“Okay.” 

The Marine breathed out deeply, deciding to make a move now rather than delaying the inevitable. Ali followed suit and stood, brushing the dirt off her body. She followed the First Sargent down the hill and back through the camp in silence, simply watching on as the Marine led them towards the beehive. 

**

A transport was organized to take Ali to the safe house and was waiting at the checkpoint for the journalist to report in. The First Sargent delivered her to the checkpoint, Ali knowing that they would not hug when the blond was out in the open, eyes of soldiers able to lurk, even if she wanted nothing more than to be held by the Marine. Instead they shook hands, just like their first encounter. 

“Thank you.”

The blond whispered into Ali’s ear before stepping back with a slight smile. Ali knew what she meant. She didn’t need an explanation of any kind. 

“You don’t need to thank me. I’m here whenever you need to talk. Always.” 

With that, Ali jumped into the jeep and smiled at the Marine brightly. She knew that she would be seeing her again, that she was going to be working closely with Second Lieutenant Ackerman on whatever it was that he had specifically requested her presence with but she didn’t tell her Marine that. Instead she sat back, smiling contently as she was driven away from from Camp Victory. Away from First Sargent Ashlyn Harris; for the moment.


	14. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

“So what’s the word, Sarge?” 

Rowe asked after finally finding his friend hard at work lifting weights in the gym, covered in sweat. The blond quickly put her set of weights down and looked over to her friend. 

“Nothing yet. Intelligence haven’t given us any indication yet.”

Rowe rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. It had been three days. Three whole days of no word. Nothing. The top brass were adamant on keeping their lips sealed until they knew exactly who and what they were dealing with. Ashlyn understood, but didn’t like it. The rest of her squad, just didn’t like it. They knew that there was a high chance that they would be passed up on missions regarded as “top priority” - that sort of thing was left to the Rangers and SEALS. In truth, Ashlyn had been seriously considering taking on SEALs training, to be part of the most elite fighting force in the world - the program had just been opened up to accept women and she had been approached by some superiors who thought it would suit her. The only problem she had with the idea was leaving her squad. She knew that Rowe and Dalton would probably join her through that program but wasn’t sure if they were really up for that sort of commitment. But the thought of being in the loop. Of course being able to take action on high priority missions was something that interested her greatly. She would never admit that to anyone, especially to none of her crew. She felt as though, by wanting to join the SEALs, she was betraying them in some way. Instead, Ashlyn pushed the thought out of her mind for the hundredth time in the past three days and continued with her weight session. 

Rowe left the “gym” quickly after that. Deciding to go for yet another run to let off some steam. He was still dealing with a very depressed Dalton, thinking that taking him out for a run would perhaps deal with his ridiculous amount of frustration. 

**  
It took five days. Five whole days for Ashlyn to be called back to the beehive. To be back in the conference room with a notebook and pencil set down in front of her waiting for the briefing to begin. As the top brass entered, Ashlyn and the rest of the lover ranking officers all stood at attention until they were told otherwise. 

“So this is where we are at.” 

General Gordon Skinner sat at the head of the table with a stern on his very serious face. Everyone could tell that he was not impressed that he had been the one to draw the short straw in coming to Iraq instead of staying in the comfort and easiness of being in the States. The older man, the General, singled a clerk to hand out a dozen manila folders clearly containing sensitive information about the next mission. The clerk was clearly nervous, his hands shaking as he passed out the folders clearly marked specifically for each person. Ashlyn smiled awkwardly at the clerk as she was handed a folder marked for “CPO Hoffman”. The blond looked around the room, her eyes falling on a very terrifying looking man sitting across from her. He was bulky, covered in tattoos and like most SEALs she had come across - covered in hair. Ashlyn lent forward and pushed the file over towards the giant man, he nodded silently before popping open the file - Ashlyn’s finally making her way to her. 

“The bunker that Harris’ team came across on the outskirts, turns out was just a temporary holding house for Al Qaeda initiates. A training facility, one of hundreds scattered throughout this city alone.”

Ashlyn flips open her file, the pages describe the extent of what the squad had found. Her stomach turning when she released that the initiates would have been taught how each tool was used in interrogation techniques first hand. It would explain the bloodied mattresses they had discovered. What really terrified her was the thought that those initiates would have ranged from five to ten years old. Children were being tortured. Taught brutal techniques from such a young age. Learning how to get what they want in such a brutal way, it make Ashlyn’s skin crawl. 

“Pentagon are adamant that we shut these “schooling” compounds down as soon as possible. Marine’s will be in charge of scouting the more hostile areas of the city. Ranger’s will be in charge of dismantling and SEALs will be targeting the leaders of said congregations.”

Second Lieutenant Ackerman cleared his throat. 

“When will these “scouting” missions begin?”

He didn’t seem too impressed by the Pentagon’s plans. To him it seemed as though Marines were going to be the pawns in this mission. He didn’t like the idea of sending his men into unknown territory in a reckless move to maybe find more of these compounds. They had no idea on what to expect, no real target. They had definitely gotten the short end of this mission. 

“Everything you need to know are in your folders. Scouting missions will begin tonight. BRAVO company will commence the raids at 0300.”

Ashlyn’s heart leaped at the sound of her company’s name being rattled off. Tonight. She hadn’t expected things to happen so quickly after such a lull. Yet here she was, being dismissed from the meeting with her mission objectives firmly tucked under her shoulder. She kept her head down as she moved through the beehive knowing that she needed to get back to her bunk so that she could look over her dossier. She needed to understand every detail she had been given, even if it wasn’t much. As she burst through the doors of the beehive, the sun blinded her more than usual. The blinding whiteness of the sun burning her eyes as she took a step back.  “First Sargent?”

Ashlyn knew the sound of the voice, she knew the feeling of the stranger’s hand pulling on her forearm to keep her from falling backwards. Ashlyn stumbled for a second, her eyes taking a second to adjust before a familiar sight stood in front of her. 

“Ali.”

Ashlyn coughs, she is very aware that she was on duty, surrounded by fellow officers. 

“I - I mean. Miss Krieger.” 

Ali dipped her head as her cheeks began to flush. She quickly looked back into Hazel eyes and smiled bashfully. 

“Are you alright? You seem a little… Distracted.”

“Just have some things on my mind.”

Ali’s eyes quickly dart to the folder under the Marine’s left arm. Her breath gets caught in her chest, knowing that if she had just come out of the “beehive” she was more than likely holding her next mission in her hands. Ashlyn noticed the brunette’s face drop. 

“Care to share?”

Ashlyn gave a soft smirk. Noticing the multiple devices the brunette was carrying. 

“Perhaps some other time, Miss Krieger. You seem to have a lot going on.” 

The blond went to move away, she needed to get a move on if she was going to have time to read over this folder before talking with the rest of her team. 

“First Sargent.”

Ashlyn turned quickly to meet Whiskey eyes. She can see a certain amount of concern in the brunette’s eyes. Ali was not stupid, she knew something wasn’t right. The brunette moved closer, all recognition of personal boundaries forgotten in the moment as Ashlyn felt the journalist’s warm breath on her ear, a lump building in her throat immediately. 

“Whatever it is that you can’t tell me… Please just be safe.” 

In a moment of courage, the brunette moved her lips from the Marine’s ear to her cheek. Leaving a meaningful kiss that lingered just a little longer than a simple farewell. Ashlyn’s body was on fire. She wanted nothing more than to stop the brunette from walking away from her. To find somewhere secluded. Somewhere they wouldn’t be interrupted. She wanted to rip the poor excuse for a blouse from the journalist’s body, touch her, kiss her… make love to her. Hell even just talk to her. Instead - Ashlyn stepped back ever so slightly looking back into Whiskey eyes, flustered. She opened her mouth to try and speak.

“Hey, Sarge! Did you get the orders or what?” 

Both Krieger and Harris step away from each other immediately - the latter cringing at her squad mate for being so nonchalant about it. Shaw froze on the spot, realising that he may have interrupted something between the two ladies but recognizing the brunette immediately.

“Oh sorry, Sarge! Didn’t realize you had company. Sorry for the intrusion. Good to see you again Ma’am.” 

Shaw nodded politely to Ali, which she returned with a shy smile. She didn’t expect anyone to remember her, but was touched that she must have left some sort of lasting impression. Ashlyn cleared her throat.

“Shaw, tell the rest of the team to assemble in two hours. I need to go over a few finer details.” 

Shaw smiled softly, saluted and then made a quick exit. Ali could feel her body tighten by the exchange. 

“When?”

“Tonight.”

Ali sighed. Looking at her watch to realize that she had a meeting to get to in five minutes time with Ashlyn’s superior. 

“I need to see you, before you go. Please.”

The brunette begged. Ashlyn bit the inside of her cheek. She knew that seeing Ali before she left was a bad idea. She didn’t want to give the brunette any false hope. The mission that she and her men had been given was far more dangerous than most she had ever encountered. She needed to keep her mind clear. She needed to be prepared. Yet here she was, looking in Ali’s pleading eyes which resembled a puppy, breaking her resolve. 

“Meet me at our spot. 1900 hours.” 

That was it. Ashlyn turned back on her heel and headed straight for her bunk. Her heart pounding in her chest as she tried with all her might not to turn around to look at the brunette who no doubt was still planted firmly on the dirt road. She did her best to push her from her mind as she settled in to read over the detailed report. Made notes where she could, marked the positions she thought would be most effective for her squad, making a mental note that she would need to seek out the commanders of the other squads that were in her company so that would also be executing the same plan in other areas. This was going to be a big mission. 

**

Her squad had assembled. They had made a game plan. They had accepted that they were the pawns in this mission just as Second Lieutenant Ackerman had said in the initial meeting. Not that they minded. This was their job. They lived for this type of thing. Even Kim, who had finally been cleared for full active duty after breaking his hand was excited to finally get in on a mission that would impact the war effort on a greater scale. It was once they had all finally let everything sink in and begun to relax when Shaw made the mistake of bringing up the encounter he had witnessed.

“Sorry again for interrupting whatever that was, Sarge.”

Rowe and Dalton both catching Ashlyn’s cheeks beginning to flush at the conversation change.

“What exchange?”

“It was nothing.”

“Nothing?”

Shaw roared in disbelief. 

“Didn’t look like nothing to me!”

He laughed as Ashlyn crossed her arms over her chest. She was embarrassed that she wasn’t able to hide anything from her men. 

“Who are you talking about?”

Dalton spoke up, confused by the exchange. Ashlyn pursed her lips, she wasn’t saying anything.

“That journalist. Miss Krieger. She’s back on base.”

Both Rowe and Dalton’s eye widen. They had not expected this.

“Are you for real?”

“Yeah, saw them talking this morning. Looked rather saucy if you asked me.”

Ashlyn dies in the inside as Shaw sends her a playful wink.

“Harris. Spill.”

“It was nothing. I can’t tell her about anything that is going on and I don’t want to get distracted.”

‘Stop being a pussy. Go and find her!”

Rowe roared. He knew just how much Ashlyn cared for the brunette and refused to let his best friend miss out on an opportunity to spend some time with the woman that has the ability to stop her heart with a single look. 

“I can’t!”

“Sarge. We all know how tough this mission is going to be. Go to her. For all we know, this could be it. You don’t want to go out there and regret not telling her if something did happen, right?”

Dalton was the one who broke Ashlyn. She knew he was right. She needed to see Ali. Not at 1900 hours when she would only have merely minutes before she needed to begin preparation for the mission.

She needed her now.


	15. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

Ashlyn ran through the camp site, disregarding everything around her. She didn’t care that it was almost a hundred degrees outside and she was somehow still able to run. The burning in her chest from running didn’t slow her down. The blond was already drenched in sweat by the time she even made it to the beehive. Inside, she was a mess, searching the entire facility coming up short. Soldiers of each branch of defense all looking at her somewhat perplexed by what on earth she was even doing there. Panting heavily as her eyes searched desperately for the brunette but with no luck. Her eyes locked on a Private who was clearly on his way to get coffee for his superior officers. Ashlyn knew that if anyone was going to be able to tell her anything of use, it would be this wormy looking Private. It was always the ones you least expected who had the most knowledge in the field. She quickly cornered the wormy looking Private, pulling rank on him in a kind and yet somewhat flustered way. 

“You are looking for the reporter?”

The Private sounded somewhat shocked that someone of Ashlyn’s status was even remotely interested in finding out the whereabouts of a mere reporter. That was how most in the defense forces saw any sort of media personnel. In truth, Ashlyn did feel that way. That was until she met Ali Krieger. 

“Miss Krieger. Yes. Have you seen her?”

The Private’s eyes darted around the room in panic, much like Ashlyn’s had done moments earlier. 

“She was last seen talking with Second Lieutenant Ackerman, Ma’am.”

Ashlyn’s face was deadpanned. She needed more than that to go on. The Private caught on. 

“They just left HQ.”

“Where were they heading?”

The Private pauses awkwardly. Ashlyn notices.

“Speak up, Private.”

The blond Marine over pronounced his rank, making him understand that she was going to pull rank on him if he made her. 

“Apologies Ma’am. They were on their way to see…”

Ashlyn was getting impatient with just how slow the Private was talking. No wonder he was just a Private. His nervousness in a desk job would be a hundred times worse if he were ever to take up a field position. He would definitely cause more harm to good in that case. 

“To see..?” 

Ashlyn repeated slowly, still waiting for an explanation.

“They were on their way to see you.”

That was all she needed. She was out the door in a matter of seconds. Whatever breath she had managed to regain, lost. 

 

**

The blond Marine had made it half way back to her bunker before spotting Second Lieutenant Ackerman and Miss Krieger walking along the dirt road. Soldiers saluting the officer as he walked passed with respect. The pair stopped for a moment deep in conversation - Ali with a serious look on her face. Ashlyn stood back, she knew this would look suspicious if she just rushed in unannounced, especially if they were still in their “meeting”. Oh how Ashlyn just wanted to be standing next to the brunette. Desperately. Instead she stands in the middle of the dirt road, breathless, pains shooting down her chest, sweat pooling in places it probably shouldn’t - her eyes never leaving Ali Krieger’s body as she waited. She loved the way Ali’s nose crinkled when she smiled, especially when it reached her eyes. How her tongue slightly pushed through her teeth if she was especially amused. She loved how animated her body was, how she would bounce on the balls of her feet if something excited her or how her right eye would twitch when she wasn’t. She loved how she would seductively sweep stray hair out of her face - even if it wasn’t meant to be all that sexy. She loved the way she listened intently, her eyes giving her away when she was captivated by what someone was saying, how they would glaze over if she didn’t. Ashlyn sighed in content as she took in the sight before her. It was then that Whiskey eyes found Hazel. 

Ashlyn’s chest almost burst open when their eyes met, and a not so subtle smirk came across the brunette’s face which in turn; forced her commanding officer to turn around.  
Second Lieutenant Ackerman nodded gently as Ashlyn took the signal as an appropriate time to come closer. Ashlyn took a deep breath before making her way over. 

“Harris, just the person I was looking for.”

Ashlyn saluted her superior, like always. She noticed Ali watching her as she stood at attention, trying not to break in front of the journalist. 

“You remember Miss Krieger?”

The Second Lieutenant motioned towards the brunette who beamed back at her, a crinkled smile almost knocking the blond backwards.

“Of course, Miss Krieger. I trust your last article went well.”

There was a slight tone of cheekiness in Ashlyn’s voice as she and Ali shook hands. Her eyebrow raised ever so slightly causing the brunette to blush. 

“It did, thank you. It’s good to see you again.” 

The pair stared at each other, both waiting for the other to take the next step. Tension rising. Ashlyn could feel her body temperature rise with the silence; only to be broken by Ackerman’s awkward cough. 

“On that note.” 

The Second Sargent began.

“Miss Krieger has been appointed as the official broadcasting journalist for Camp Victory and it’s residence.”

Ashlyn’s eyes meet Whiskey, her eyes widening as Ali beams back at her proudly. This was big. Huge even. For her to be trusted by the defense enough to deliver their Intel to the public, to be the first to report on anything and everything coming out of Iraq; was such a huge responsibility; and to be so young. It was groundbreaking in the world of media. 

“Congratulations, Miss Krieger.”

“Thank you First Sargent.”

“On that note. Miss Krieger’s first assignment is to report on the compound you and your team recovered.”

Ashlyn could feel her chest tighten when she realized where this was going. She was going to need to give an account of what happened, what they discovered, everything. She didn’t like the idea at all, but could do nothing. 

“I thought that with your previous history with Miss Krieger, you would be happy to do an interview. Help her get a grasp of the situation.”

“Of course, Sir.” 

This was going to complicate matters. Now that Ashlyn was going to be working directly with Ali, there was no way she could tell the brunette how she felt. 

“Excellent. I do believe you have time now, before you prepare for tonight’s assault. I will leave you in very capable hands Miss Krieger. You have clearance, any questions you have, Harris will answer as best as she can.”

“I appreciate it, Second Lieutenant. Thank you for your time.”

 

**

Ashlyn found herself in a space she had no intention of ever being in. Sitting across from the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. The walls around them were unpainted timber, an old shipping container transformed rather slackly into a “conference” room but was really used for interrogation. A recording device, a notepad and pen sitting on the wooden table between them. Both Ashlyn and the brunette were somewhat pale. They had spent the better part of an hour in this very impersonal environment. Both with their shoulder slumped, Ashlyn mentally exhausted from recounting everything that she had discovered, went through over her previous mission. Ali exhausted from writing, hearing and trying with all of he might to not make the conversation being had too personal. With this interview going on record she needed a curtain level of professionalism. 

When the First Sargent finally finished her story Ali turned off the recording device in silence. They both struggled to find the right words.

“For the record, I never wanted this.”

She gestures to the space around them. Ashlyn gives a soft smile.

“I know.”

“It’s just that, with everything being so hush hush, there wasn’t really any other way to talk.”

Ali begins to ramble. She is embarrassed that this had happened. That she was forced to interview the woman she cherished in a setting so morbid and un natural such as this. She wished that they were back in Germany, in Frankfurt.

“I know.”

“I would have rather be somewhere far less…”

Ashlyn swiftly leaned over the table and reached for Ali’s hand. She held it firmly. Reassuring the brunette that she understood the situation. 

“You don’t need to explain anything to me. This is your job, you are just doing what you need to do.”

The brunette exhales deeply. 

“If I had it my way… We would be in a cafe or restaurant, sipping wine…”

“And slipping in questions while trying to hide the fact that you were slipping in questions?”

Ashlyn gave a coy smile. She knew Miss Krieger’s tactics. Remembering how she pried a lot of information out of the blond the last time they had done an ‘interview”. Ali’s face flushes. 

“Thought I’d gotten away with that.”

“You almost did.”

The pair brake. Their laughter filling the dead space around them. Ashlyn’s body reacting to the wonderful sound of Ali’s innocent laugh. She wanted to hear that sound forever. As their laughter slowly faded, the tension began building. In the room. In their bodies. Ashlyn could barely breathe. She knew she needed to leave soon. It being well after 2000 hours. She needed to prepare for tonight’s mission. It pained her, knowing that she couldn’t take the moment to tell Ali Krieger how she felt. Oh how she wanted to tell her. Instead she placed her hands on the table, pushing herself to standing, Ali’s Whiskey eyes following, knowing what was about to happen. 

“Well Miss Krieger, as much as I would love to delve into past events further. There is somewhere I need to be.”

Ali heard the tone of disappointment in the blond’s voice, unsure if she was meant to. She follows Ashlyn’s lead and stands as the First Sargent opens the door leading out of the “conference” room. It is dark outside, they had been talking much longer than they both anticipated. They slowly walked back towards the beehive, to the check point where a transport would take the brunette back to her sleeping quarters for the night. Both walking much slower than normal to draw out the moment they had been dreading most. The pair stop and face each other just before the pick up point. Ali looking at her feet, fighting tears furiously. This was it. The moment. Ashlyn stepped ever so slightly closer to the brunette. If there was ever a time to say something, it was now. 

“I - I know that with everything that is going on, it may be a ridiculous request…”

Ashlyn began, her voice betraying her as she choked on her words due to the nerves. Ali quickly looking into Hazel orbs expectantly. 

“I just - I wondered if perhaps you would like to maybe. I mean, you don’t have too. I just-”

Ali understood what was happening. She didn’t know how. She just knew. Ashlyn being the bundle of nerves that she was in this moment. She knew.

“Ashlyn… Just ask me.”

The certainty in the brunette’s voice was all the Marine needed. Her nerves evaporated in a single moment. She straightened her body. Taking a breath. 

“I was hoping that you would like to continue having a conversation, one that perhaps did include wine and the spilling of personal secrets, without being in an interrogation room or via email…”

The blond could feel her heart jump into her throat. She was having an out of body experience, waiting, hoping, praying that the journalist would want the same. She hopes soaring when Ali giggled softly. 

“Are you asking me out on a date, First Sargent?”

The level of huskiness in the brunette’s voice almost drove Ashlyn over the edge. Almost. 

“I am, Miss Krieger.” 

There it was. That crinkled smile. Ashlyn would die happy if that was the last thing she ever saw. Ali slowly moved into the First Sargent’s arms, hugging her, an act of farewell. Ashlyn held her slightly tighter than she would under any other circumstance. She breathed in the brunette, smelling coconut and vanilla essence in her hair. 

“It’s about time, Harris.” 

Ali was the one to pull away.  
   
“Just promise me, whatever happens out there. You will be safe.”

Ashlyn smiles. She know she can’t promise anything. She shouldn’t. Yet the look in the brunette’s eyes, the puppy dog eyes breaks any resolve she has. 

“I promise, Ali.”  

She left the First Sargent standing at the check point, a triumphant smile on her face as the jeep carrying Ali drove off into the distance. She had not anticipated things to go the way they did. She had never thought that she would come away with a potential date. Yet she felt untouchable. Nothing was going to stop her from sweeping Miss Krieger off her feet. She was going to charm her. Woo her. Treat her like … a princess. 

At least, that’s what she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments guys! Means a lot... :)


	16. Baghdad, Iraq - Ali

Ali is back in her trusted safe house. She had managed to hold herself together in First Sargent Harris’ presence as best as she could but now. Now in the emptiness, the darkness of her own “room” she was able to let go. Her shoulders shook violently as she let the tears fall. The tears echoing through the poorly kept building. She didn’t bother with pleasantries like turning on a light, shower or anything. Her body felt numb. The mere thought of the blond Marine being out on the field was enough to cause worry but this time, knowing she was part of some massive stint to try and scout out very hostile congregations was enough to make Ali nauseous. The fact that it would be happening at night only made it worse. 

The brunette tried to be still herself, choosing to throw herself into mountains of notes she had taken over her meeting today. She decided to distract herself. Engrossing on the facts that she had been given. The images of post battle. Mission reports filed from commanders who led their way through successful missions, some not so much. The brunette decided that she was going to understand everything and anything that she could about what was happening in this war. She wanted to understand what people like First Sargent Harris went through. She wanted to understand what Ashlyn was going through. All the while, unable to shake a feeling. 

A feeling that something wasn’t quite right…


	17. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about leaving you guys hanging in the last chapter... ;p

The sun has been swallowed by the horizon almost seven hours ago and replaced by a tiny speck of silver in the night sky. It is pitch black, with only a few flecks of light shining through the windows of buildings hundreds of yards away. There is nothing on the streets, even the stray dogs that roam around during the day have managed to find shelter from the harsh coolness of night. Bagdad was eerie at this time of night. The silence alone was deafening. It was during this time that one blond First Sargent Harris and her team were taking full advantage of the quiet. The blond Marine’s breath was heavy, not from physical exertion - having been sitting outside a particular building for the last hour. Her team had set up the necessary equipment to monitor the building in question that had been marked by their superiors. This was the first of four buildings they were going to be monitoring in this area. Ashlyn sat stiffly with her infra-red rifle scope switched on so that she could see who was in the immediate area, taking notes of anything unusual. 

“I spot three tango’s. Unarmed.”

Ashlyn heard Mendoza over their inter com. Mendoza being positioned on the other side of the building along with Grant. The blond pushed herself off from the wall and peers through the scope to confirm his sighting. She sees the three men, sitting, probably around a table of some sort. They don’t seem to be doing anything too suspicious. Studying perhaps? It didn’t seem too note worthy. Still, she made a note of their appearance before making herself comfortable. 

“How’s it looking on your end, Rowe?”

“All’s quiet on the Western Front, Sarge. Thinking about packing in early and placing a bet on the Patriots to take the Super Bowl.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. Knowing that the Patriots and Miami Dolphins would be meeting in the football sometime soon. 

“Keep dreaming, Rowe.”

“Funny, that’s what I should be saying to you, Harris.”

Ashlyn scoffs.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You never did say what happened with Miss Krieger earlier.”

“That’s because it’s none of your business.”

“Harsh words, Sarge! Harsh words.”

Ashlyn dropped her guard. Allowing a momentary lapse in her concentration as her mind drifted to that of a beautiful brunette. The way her hair swept over her shoulder. Her smile lighting up even the darkest of spaces. She couldn’t help but smile when she pictured Ali's plump lips, the thought to caressing them with her own. Her heart fluttered. 

“Be advised. I’ve got movement. Left rooftop.”

It was Dalton who broke the calm environment. Whipping the smile off the blond’s face; Ashlyn signalling Kim and Pierce to keep close watch. Both pulling their rifles up in mere seconds. Their eyes darting all around with their night vision goggles unable to pick up any signs of life at the moment. It was then that Ashlyn felt a pang in her gut, telling her that something wasn’t right. 

“Talk to me Dalton. What do you see?”

Nothing.

“Dalton? What’s going on?!”

Still nothing. 

Then she heard it. The unmistakable sound of a bullet being fired. The only problem being that no one knew where the shot had come from. Ashlyn’s heart flew into her mouth as she pulled her rifle into her chest, following the sound of the shot and positioning her body to face where the shot had come from. Her breath stopped. Her heart pounded. Her eyes tried desperately to search the area for something, anything but there was nothing. 

“It’s too quiet, Sarge.”

Kim whispers with his rifle up. Ashlyn agrees. 

“Rowe, can you see anything?”

“Negative, Sarge.”

“Mendoza?”

“Nothing.”

A second shot fires. The unmistakable sound of a sniper rifle. Ashlyn turns to her friend’s position directly above them, hoping that it is him making the shot and not the enemy.

“Tango down!”

Dalton yells into his com. The sound creates a ripple effect around the squad. They know by the sounds of sirens going off around the building. They know from copious sounds of angry screaming coming from every which way. Ashlyn’s eyes widen. She knows that her squad is in trouble. The light of hostiles appearing in her night vision goggles at an alarming rate.

“Fall back!” 

The blond calls over her intercom. Instantly tapping Kim’s shoulder to signal a position change. 

“Fall back to the check point!” 

“Copy that, Sarge!”

Mendoza was the first to respond, signalling Grant and Shaw to move first. Rowe hot on their heels with Webb - Dalton and Shaw were still settled above trying to scope out the situation for the time being. Ashlyn pushed Kim and Pierce back forcefully until they reached the checkpoint. Taking covering positions so that they could protect the rest of the squad from any possible hostiles. 

“Contact Center!”

It was Kim who spotted the beginning of the first wave. He lined up his shot, taking a deep breath before calmly squeezing the trigger. Mendoza taking the right side of the open area, Rowe taking the left. Suddenly the all too familiar sound of a shower of bullets thunders around the squad. Pierce is forced to take cover behind a brick wall before opening fire himself. 

“Tango down!”

Kim yells. 

“Contact Left!”

“Contact Right!”

“Dalton help us out!”

Rowe calls, seeing at least ten vicious hostiles racing towards himself and Webb who managed to stay calm. Webb scans the area. He sees the weak points in the building, the number of men approaching. A smile spreads across his face as he pulls the pin on a grenade.

“Grenade!”

The Texan man threw the deathly metal into the air towards the enemy before taking cover. The explosion rattles everyone. Being in close quarters meant that they would all feel the effects of the blast but the blast had the desired effect. Relieving the right side of hostiles for the moment - allowing Webb and Rowe time to focus on the left flank.

“Right flank is clear!”

“Tango down!”

“Tango down!”

Ashlyn lines up her shot, a young man with angry eyes heading straight for Mendoza who currently has his back turned as he reloads his rifle. Ashlyn breathes deeply before taking the shot. The bullet rips through the air, almost instantly the hostile is down with a hole torn through his chest.

“Tango down.”

Mendoza is shocked to see just how close the hostile had gotten to him. He finds the First Sargent’s eyes and nods, appreciating her efforts, she returns the action before squeezing the trigger of her rifle again at a hostile headed towards Pierce. 

“Left flank is clear!”

“Dalton! You going to give us an update anytime soon?”

“Sorry Sarge. I’m a little busy!”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. Of course her friend would be a dick during the fighting. That was his style of course. They took a moment to regain their breath. 

“Check fire!”

The blond called, everyone checking the ammo situation, the weapon. There is only a small lull before they hear more yelling. 

“Jesus they just keep coming!” 

Grant called, taking fire on the left flank. The second wave beginning.

“Contact Left!”

“Contact Right!”

This was turning into an absolute shit fight. 

**

Ashlyn took in the situation around her as the rest of her squad continued firing on the enemy. The information they were given must have been bogus. Fubar. If Intelligence really knew the entirety of this area, surely they would have been sent in with a bigger squad? Surely. 

**

Much like the rest of her squad, the First Sargent’s face was covered in a mixture of war paint, sand and sweat. She was exhausted, but refused to acknowledge just how much. She knew that this situation was dire. She knew she needed to get her men out of the area. She needed to inform her superiors of the false information they had been fed. Surely this was some sort of trap. There was no other way she could comprehend how her squad were being so completely overwhelmed. It was the only valid explanation. The blond turns to Pierce.

“We need to get out of here.”

He nods in response. They all know this is far too hot for them to be able to come away from this in one piece. They had already faced at least sixty hostiles and yet they were still coming. 

“Dalton, Shaw get out of there! We’re getting out of here!”

“Copy that, Sarge!”

Pierce pops up from his cover and takes a shot, hitting another hostile. 

“We need to make a move, Sarge! It’s getting too hot in here.”

“Pop Smoke!”

Webb, Grant and Kim all proceed to throw smoke grenades into the area for a quick escape. Ashlyn waits for the rest of her squad to make their move before she turns to leave the scene. They had no means of transport to take them back to base. Not in the immediate vicinity. The closest patrol was at least five clicks south of their position, deeper into hostile territory but they had no choice. They needed to make a run for it. They needed to run now.

**

The sun had begun to rise. 

Pierce lead the squad with direction from Kim who had been in charge of studying the maps of the area. Ashlyn took to the rear, knowing that if the enemy did catch them, it would be her under fire before the rest of her squad. They all kept low to the ground, following their training to a tee as they desperately made their way to the patrol. At two clicks until pick up, that was when shit hit the fan. Ashlyn was the first to realise that a number of hostiles had found their position when she felt the pang of a bullet make contact with her arm.

“Shit! Contact Behind!”

The squad immediately spreading to both sides of the street to take more cover and opening fire. The enemy were everywhere. On the rooftops, in the streets, between buildings, in windows. Everywhere. Ashlyn looked at the wound in her arm, blood staining her uniform but not causing too much pain for the moment. Perhaps it was just a graze? She pulls her radio towards her mouth and begins reciting;

“Shadowfox One this is Falcon Six. Requesting immediate e vac. Taking heavy fire two clicks south-east of your current position!”

She doesn’t hear a response to begin with. With the heavy beating of flying bullets close it was hard to hear anything else.

“Copy that Falcon Six. On route. ETA three minutes.”

“Roger that!”

“Tango down!”

“Tango down!”

“I’m out of ammo!”

That was the first real sign of trouble. When Ashlyn heard Rowe speak those words she finally began to panic. They were not equiped for this magnitude of contact. They were under prepared. The thought alone was enough for Ashlyn to see red. She was going to have severe words with whoever it was who fucked this up. She was going to beat the living daylights out of them, if she was going to get out of this mess with the rest of her squad. The blond pulls out her handgun.

“Rowe! Make it count!”

Rowe slings his rifle over his shoulder and takes the handgun from Ashlyn. He doesn’t have many rounds but it would last him long enough, taking aim and firing the smaller weapon. 

“Webb’s down!”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. She looks around to see Webb on the ground holding his shoulder firmly. She quickly moves over to him to take a closer look, knowing all too well how a hit like that felt.

“Webb look at me. Keep you eyes open! Breathe.”

Webb’s blue eyes focused on Ashlyn. He did his best to try and stay present even if his body was going into shock.

“That’s it Webb. You’re going to be fine. We are going to get you out of here. You hear me? Nod if you can hear me.”  


He nods slowly, as the color in his face drains. Ashlyn knows he is about to lose consciousness, it was inevitable and she was surprised that he lasted as long as he did.

“Shaw, stay with him!”

The fire fight lasts a few more minutes before the hostiles begin to thin out. 

“Sarge! The patrol is here!”

Mendoza yells, running towards the humvie’s with his arms in the air to signal them to a stop. 

Ashlyn and her squad were given water, extra ammo, Webb had been loaded into the second of three humvie’s to receive treatment for his injury. The First Sargent took the time to inform command of the situation, requesting permission to extract and return to base which under current circumstances was of course, granted. With that, her squad loaded into the armored trucks and gave themselves a moment to breathe. 

The blond sat in the front passenger seat of the first truck with her window rolled down. The sun was out fully by this point in time and the temperature was rising. It was going to be another scorching day and she was thankful that they wouldn’t be out in it for too much longer. As they slowly began to drive through the village, Hazel eyes scanned the area cautiously. She didn’t like that the enemy had just dropped off the way it did. Something just seemed off about it. It was as they drove passed a market that she caught the eyes of a civilian on a mobile phone. Her heart dropping into her stomach when she then sees the man pull out the weapon. 

“RPG!”


	18. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab tissues peeps, this one's gonna do things.

Chaos. That was the only way to describe the scene as Ashlyn’s eyes followed shell flying towards her squad. There was no way that it was going to miss them, not from this range. She didn’t panic. There was no time for such feelings. Somehow she knew that this was going to happen, they had already been ambushed so why not again? It was clear to her now that the mission must have been leaked. Someone working in HQ was feeding information to the enemy and if she made it out of here, she was going to find them. 

“Get down!”

The blond First Sargent yelled, her voice was deeper than it had ever been in her life. The primal instinct taking over as she pushed the driver out of the Humvie as quickly as she could before the shell came into contact. The blond hits the ground hard, the wind being knocked out of her chest on initial contact. She feels the butt of her rifle hit her temple, grunting with the shock of how hard it hits her but all is forgotten when the truck she had just been sitting in is hit by the shell. The truck jumps into the air, but doesn’t quite explode, it would take more than one to destroy it completely but it is in bad shape. Unusable for sure. 

“Contact Left!”

A soldier Ashlyn doesn’t know screams with a shell shocked look on his face. She can tell that this soldier was new to combat just from the pure look of terror on his face as he holds his rifle but second guesses actually using it. She remembers what it was like for her on her first mission. The utter fear of actually having to use the weapon you have been training to use for over six months is a hard lesson to learn. The first time actually taking a life - even worse. For Ashlyn now, taking lives meant that her men would return home. She pulled her trigger without hesitation, knowing that at night she would allow herself to feel the guilt. She pushes herself up onto her knees assessing the situation. Men were running through the market on the left, where she had seen the man with the heavy weapon. She knew that he was the first person she needed to take out. She gets to her feet grunting at the pain in her arm but forcing herself to swallow the feelings as she grabs her radio. 

“Dalton! Find a covering point!”

“Roger that, Sarge.”

“Pierce with me! Kim, Rowe to the left. Mendoza, Grant to the right. Shaw, stay with Webb!”

Before she knows it, Pierce is standing by her left shoulder with his rifle at the ready. He takes a few shots, taking down a handful of hostiles. They move over to the young driver who looks almost green in the face.

“What’s your name, Kid?”

The young soldier looks at the blond, he sees her wound but more importantly, her rank.

“Private First Class Engen, Ma’am.”

“Engen. You’re with me. Stay on my right, understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

She wants to keep this ‘Greene’ kid safe. She knows that he has no idea what to expect but also knows that if she leaves him to fend for himself, it would be likely that another Marine would be killed during this ridiculous war. She leads Engen and Pierce towards the market, ducking through the debris of the armoured truck, trying to stay hidden. 

“Tango with the RPG is our main target. Focus on nothing else until the target is taken out.”

Ashlyn directs the command to Engen, knowing that Pierce would focus his bullets on anyone who came too close for comfort. Having not known the young PFC or his training background, she would need to keep close and talk him through this while making sure her team were still on top of the situation. 

“Tango down!”

Grant yelled from the other side of the street. Ashlyn flicking her head around the area to see the ginger man ducked behind a metal barrel as he took fire. The look on his face was that of pure joy - having been in this situation quite frequently, he had grown accustomed to enjoying himself whilst being engaged in a fire fight. Most of the squad had become that way, even Ashlyn had found herself with a smile on her face as she stared death down through the barrel of her gun; but not today. Today she was nothing but frightened for her team. She had never been ambushed in such a way before. She had never been in a situation where she didn’t know if she could get her team out safely and she didn’t like it. 

“Tango down!”

The blond moves her eyes over to Pierce who has just shot his weapon at a man coming too close to Engen and herself. Engen panics, his breath gets caught in his chest and his body freezes. He has never seen a person die before. Ashlyn moves her rifle into her chest, she knows that the kid can do this, he just needed a moment and she would be right there to take the shot if he couldn’t.

“Listen to me. I know that this situation isn’t how you imagined it to be. It never is. But right now, your men need you. Your brothers need you.”

She could feel Egnen’s body relax slightly as he took a breath. He nods his head, if nothing else got through to him, she was glad that the thought of helping his brothers was enough to motivate him. The Private First Class wriggled his body into a more comfortable position, lifting his rifle and waiting for a clear shot. The man holding the heavy weapons was busy reloading, the men standing around him were quickly being taken down by Ashlyn and Pierce. Engen only had seconds to make the hit. 

“Tango down!”

Dalton called over the inter com. Dalton would have happily made the shot at the man carrying the RPG, but was pinned on the opposite wall and couldn’t get a clear shot. 

“It’s now or never, Snuffy.” 

Pierce calls calmly, but Ashlyn knows he is growing impatient. Both would have already taken the shot, without a second thought but he understood where to kid was coming from. Engen takes a deep breath, staring down at his target. He closes his eyes as he feels sweat trickle down his brow. He squeezes the trigger. He hears the the shot being fired. He hears the impact of the bullet. He hears the scream. 

“Open your eyes, Snuffy!”

Pierce calls again, and the Private obeys. His eyes shoot open in a panic. His face is pale. He wants to be sick but doesn’t. Ashlyn puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“You did good, Kid.”

Her voice is calming, in a time where everything around them is chaotic, it is her voice that gets him to focus. He nods, assuring Ashlyn that he is okay. Ready to continue. Ashlyn gives him a slight smile and pushes up, her rifle at the ready as she makes her way further into the market place.

“Clear on the left!”

Rowe calls, joining Harris in the marketplace. They make eye contact, a nod of reassurance. 

That’s when it happens.

Before there is even time to react a shot is fired. Ashlyn pushes Rowe to the ground violently. Instinct taking over. Ashlyn steps backwards feeling the wind being knocked out of her. Her eyes are glazing over. She feels it. The burning of her flesh where the bullet had made contact. Rowe rolls over to look up at his best friend with a smile. At first he thinks that they had both just overreacted. Being typical Marine's, always thinking the worst of any given situation. But then he sees her holding her neck, blood trickling through her fingers, she is unable to keep herself up any longer. The smile quickly leaving his face immediately.

“Sarge!” 

Rowe scrambles to his feet before Ashlyn falls. He catches her in his arms and tries his best to stop her from hitting the ground. His eyes darting around the scene trying to figure out where the shot had come from. 

“Harris!”

Pierce had seen what had happened and was already sprinting over to help. He keeps his eyes open, knowing where the sniper had come from. He knows he isn’t in charge, Mendoza is now that Ashlyn is injured but he doesn’t care. Mendoza is on the other side of the street, far too busy taking down more hostiles, he doubts he even knows that Ashlyn is down.

“Sniper! Dalton! Get over here!”

“What’s going on?”

“Harris is down!”

“Fuck! Hold on! I’m on my way.”

Ashlyn tries to stay calm, the burning in her throat from the gunshot is excruciating. She knows that she is losing a lot of blood, holding the wound won’t do much to stop her from bleeding out. She knows Rowe is panicking. She knows that she needs him to deliver a message. 

“R-Rowe. Rowe.”

Her dearest friend looks down into her hazel eyes that are struggling to stay open. 

“I-I I need you to tell her.” 

Rowe swallows hard. He knows what this is and it’s killing him. Ashlyn can feel her breath beginning to shallow. She wishes that she could hold on a little longer but the knowing that once she closes her eyes, she will she Ali only makes her want to sleep even more. The thought of not taking the brunette out on a date, not being able to tell her just how much she loved her. The thought of not being with her only pained her even more. She scrunches her face tightly, the pain overwhelming her body. A thought. 

“Tell her I love her.”

Rowe silently breaks at his best friend's words. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what to say. He simply chuckles, even though this situation is anything but funny.

“Quit playing games! You can tell her that yourself!”

Ashlyn closes her eyes, a smile on her lips and Rowe pulls her in tighter.

A shot is fired.

“Sniper is down!”

Dalton calls excitedly.

“Area is secured!”

It’s Mendoza who delivers the news. 

“Medic! I need a Medic!”

Rowe finally calls, being in a position to do so as Pierce and Engen join him on the ground. A Marine marked as the Medic makes his way over and quickly looks over the First Sargent. 

“We need to get her out of here! Now.”

That was all anyone needed to hear. They quickly brought over a stretcher and lifted her into one of the trucks. With one truck being destroyed during the fight Rowe, Dalton, Shaw and Pierce volunteered to sit on top of the trucks for added fire support as they made their way quickly back to base. They tried their best not to think about the blond who was currently underneath them, slowly bleeding out, dying. They said nothing to each other, they looked at nothing - choosing to simply stare out into the distance and the exhaustion, relief and utter shock hit their bodies. It was Engen who broke the silence.

“She’s going to be fine, right?”

The young Marine looked over to Pierce, the pure innocence in his question made it hard for Pierce to scold him for talking whilst they were still technically in “hostile territory”. His puppy dog eyes almost broke him.

“I- I don’t know, Snuffy.” 

The burly man was honest. He was never good at any sort of emotion and the fact that this was so close to his heart made him feel things he never wanted to feel. He never thought that this would happen, not to Harris. Yes she had been injured in action before, but not like this. This was new for all of them. 

“First Sargent Harris is strong. She is going to get through this.”

Rowe’s voice had no emotion to it whatsoever. He did his best to try and calm the Private but didn’t believe it. His friend had sacrificed herself for him, and he would never forgive himself for it. 

This. 

Her life. 

It was on him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me!! :o


	19. Baghdad, Iraq - Ali

It’s been almost two days since Ali has heard anything from Ashlyn, longer since the blond and her had left Camp Victory for their “secret mission”. She couldn’t sleep, she barely ate and she couldn’t understand why. There had been countless times in which she had known that Ashlyn was out on a mission or patrol yet this was different. She couldn’t shake the feeling. The feeling that something wasn’t quite right about whatever this mission was. She made her way into Camp Victory, flashing her pass which allowed her access even though she was a civilian and was let out of the jeep n front of the beehive. 

“Ah Miss Krieger, glad you could make it!” 

Second Lieutenant Ackerman shook the brunette’s hand fondly, but couldn’t hide the fact that he was exhausted. It was obvious that he had been up all night and would probably not take leave for a while yet. 

“Glad to be here, Second Lieutenant.” 

Ali was about to ask what was going on. Why had she been requested to come in again when she had already scheduled to interview more personnel in the coming days, once she had gone over her interview with Ashlyn and the extensive amounts of information she had already been given. That was when a clerk walked over with a concerned look on his face. He lent in and whispered something into the Second Lieutenant’s ear, causing his eyes to widen. His face paled. The officer nodded his thanks before turning back to the brunette, a pained look in his eyes. 

“Miss Krieger, I hate to say this, but I am going to need to ask you to come back at another time. We have just received word that one of our squads has taken heavy fire, they are in serious need of my attention.”

Ali knows it had to be First Sargent Harris’ squad. It had to be. 

“Of course, Second Lieutenant. I will just head to the communication center, if that’s alright?”

The Second Lieutenant doesn’t really acknowledge her request, his mind in elsewhere but he still nods before excusing himself. Ali has noticed that the people around her have all begun rushing around in some sort of panic. She hears soldiers on the phone, presumably to the medical unit on site telling them to be ready for incoming. Others were running around with documents in their hands, weaving through superior officers who paced back and forth on the phone trying to understand what had happened. Ali could feel herself getting overwhelmed. This was just too much for her. She needed out, she needed to talk to her brother, to clear her head. Something. Anything.

 

**

Outside seemed to be a lot calmer at first. Ali took a moment to shield her eyes from the blustering sun and just stood there for a moment. She wasn't sure on what she should do at this moment. Something was pulling her attention away from her original plan of the communications center but she wasn’t sure what it was. Then she noticed a handful of personnel running towards the camp’s entrance checkpoint, a certain amount of purpose exuding from them as they yelled for their comrades to help. The brunette followed from a distance, not really knowing if she was allowed to be in the vicinity but was unable to move away as she watched countless men and women surround two heavily damaged armored trucks that had just entered the base. Ali watched as the Marine’s riding the trucks jumped down, directing the attention of those waiting to the second of the two trucks.

“Where’s the medical team?”

Pierce yelled, he knew that Mendoza would be pulled away by the top brass before the medical staff would arrive so took matters into his own hands. 

“They’re coming now! Make room!”

Two medical teams pushed through the crowd, they did their best to keep calm as they tried to evaluate which soldiers needed critical attention. Pierce caught eyes with the lead Doctor and pushed his way over, telling him who was in bad shape and what had happened. He directed him towards the stretcher where Ashlyn lay, Rowe sitting there pale faced clutching her hand tightly, unable to do anything else. His face was guilt ridden, hollow almost as he kept his eyes on his severely injured best friend. 

Ali was able to recognize some of the soldiers once the first wave of personnel had been able to clear out the lesser injured of the team who had just gotten back. Her Whiskey colored eyes recognized Shaw’s from their awkward encounter a few days prior. His face was pale, covered in grime, dried blood was caked onto his uniform but it didn’t appear to be his own. He didn’t see Miss Krieger at first, being deeply consoled by a soldier that the brunette didn’t recognize. When he was about to walk passed her, their eyes met and he came to a stand still. 

“Miss Krieger.”

He whispered, almost like he was ashamed. His face turning and even paler shade if that were possible. 

“Where is she?” 

It was all the brunette could say, the amount of blood smeared over his uniform and the fact that she had not spotted her blond stud amongst the mobile soldiers who had returned. A pained expression etched on the young Marine’s face as he looked back towards the group of medical staff working on someone on the ground next to the armored truck. Ali’s heart drops. She says nothing more as she begins sprinting towards the group currently positioned in the burning hot sand. She feels her chest burning, unable to breathe as she zones in on her love. As she rushes closer she sees blood, a lot of blood but is unsure of where or who it is coming from. Her eyes don’t leave Ashlyn as she desperately pushes her way through soldiers who watch on in shock at the scene unraveling before them. Ali finally makes it through the crowd, standing still when she realizes that the blood is pumping out of the First Sargent, more specifically, from her neck. She feels nauseous. Her head is spinning as she tries to move closer but something is holding her back. Arms. Arms wrap protectively around her body as she tries to pull away. 

“It’s okay Ali. It’s going to be alright.”

Rowe had spotted Ali from a mile away and had managed to snap out of his own rut in order to be there for the brunette and essentially - the blond. Ali struggles against him, tears streaming down her face in frustration, she needed to be next to her Marine but had no chance at breaking Rowe’s grip around her. Instead she collapsed. Her body was done fighting. Rowe slowly dropped to the sand with Ali still in his arms as she finally gave in. She pressed her head into his chest as he watched the doctors do their best to stop Ashlyn’s neck from bleeding. They sat there for what felt like years until the medical team were confident that Ashlyn could cope with being moved safely. As they passed the pair, both silently crying by this point; both could hear the doctors orders.

“She’s going to need a blood transfusion. I want a Neuro exam, X-rays and an MRI. She needs surgery immediately. Make sure that the surgical team are prepped and ready to go ASAP.” 

A soldier nods before taking off at lightening speed towards the medical center. Ali watches as Ashlyn’s body is carried off down the street, her heart stops when she sees her arm dangle of the side of the stretcher, lifeless. That was enough. Ali burst out of Rowe’s arms and ran towards the stretcher, more importantly towards her blond. She clasped her fingers into Ashlyn’s hand and brought it to her lips. The sudden joining of the journalist startled the medical team to begin with but with the addition of Rowe who gave them an assuring look - continued on at a quicker pace than before.

 

**

“Doctor, OR is prepped for surgery.”

A rather pretty nurse comes out from behind the doors in her scrubs, she holds up documents for the doctor to sign, Ali barely hears a thing, her attention solely on the blond who at this moment began opening her eyes, every so slightly. Ali gasps as she kneels down so that she can look into her eyes properly. Silent tears stream down the brunette’s face as she squeezes Ashlyn’s hand tightly, her free hand comes up to caress Ashlyn’s cheek who is clearly disorientated at this moment. The blonds forehead is sweaty, her eyes struggle to focus on the brunette but she knows Ali is there. Ali watches as Ashlyn’s body begins to fidget, she wants to sit up, to speak but can’t. 

“Shh Baby. It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re safe.”

The nickname goes unnoticed by the pair, both too focused on each other as Ashlyn’s hand squeezes Ali’s back. The blond is desperate to speak but the Morphine is making it hard for her to do anything but want to sleep. Ali sees it. She knows. She leans forward and presses her quivering lips to the blond’s forehead. 

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, Ash. Baby I’ll be right here. Just please don’t leave me.”

Ali presses her forehead against the blond’s who contently closes her eyes. She knows Ali loves her. Even if the words haven’t been spoken out loud, she knows. 

“We really do need to get her into surgery, Ma’am.”

The brunette let out a long sigh before sitting back on her heels and pushing herself back up to standing. She nods, knowing that if they left it too much longer there was a greater chance of Ashlyn getting an infection or worse. She tried to hold back her sobs as she watches the love of her life disappear behind the plastic drop sheets through the doors. There is nothing she can do now but wait. She finds a spot to sit that is far enough to be out of the way but not too far so that if there was news, someone would have to go looking for her. Rowe sat down beside her, he said nothing, choosing to simply be a pillar for Ali to lean on if that was what she needed. 

She did. 

 

**

Hours. The surgery took hours. Hours! Ali had gone through the cycle of feeling helpless to useless, to utter devastation, to rage. She hated not being in control of any given situation. She relished on knowing everything yet here she was, pacing up and down the tiny hall of the medical center knowing almost nothing. Rowe had filled her in on what had happened. The sound of the shot. The way she had pushed him out of the way. The way she begged him to tell her she adored her. He didn’t say the exact words Ashlyn had said. He felt that phrase should only be spoken to Ali by the blond. He chose to keep hoping that Ashlyn would make it through this and be able to tell the brunette all on her own, like she would have wanted to given any other circumstance. 

Pierce and Kim were the first to join them in the Medical center. They informed Rowe that Mendoza was still in debriefing, that Dalton was getting a few minor injuries looked at and that Webb had gotten out of his own surgery to the shoulder. The team were in shambles at the moment, knowing that Ashlyn was the glue that kept them all together. There was no “team” without her. Shaw entered the Medical center after cleaning himself off, he was still pale, but looked a lot better than he had hours ago. They all did - minus Rowe who refused to leave the Medical center even though he was still covered in the First Sargent’s blood. He would not leave her, especially not like this. Not ever. 

 

**

Seven hours. Ali had gone through her vicious cycle multiple times and was back in her vicious rage stage. She couldn’t do this much longer. She could feel her body beginning to overtake her mind, she slammed her fist into the empty chair next to her which startled the rest of the squad members. She couldn’t control herself anymore. Without thinking, Ali is on her feet. She walks briskly towards a nurse who clearly has nothing to do with Ashlyn in terms of treatment but that doesn’t matter. All Ali sees is red and now, she is going to get answers. 

“Excuse me!”

The nurse looks up from her file, she is take aback by the forcefulness of the brunette and the ferocity in her eyes. Ali was out for blood. 

“Hi, yes. Look. I need some answers on a Marine who was brought in about seven hours ago.”

The nurse says nothing to begin with; only making Ali rage even more. 

“We are yet to receive word on said Marine and I’m hoping you would help us out.”

There was no question in her voice. No plea. This nurse was going to find out something anything, if she wanted to get through this encounter in one piece. The squad all sat back in absolute astonishment as the brunette unleashed the beast no one knew she had in her. The nurse looked over to the boys, pleading with them to help her in some way but if this was how they were going to get answers, then so be it. 

“I’m - I’m not allowed back there. T-they are still in surgery.”

Ali wasn’t stupid, she knew that there would be another room through there and she would be able to communicate with the team involved with Ashlyn’s surgeries. She was not going to be fooled. 

“Surely there is something you can do.” 

The brunette’s tone was blunt, unwavering. She was not going to take no for an answer. She would simply go back there herself at this point. Whatever it takes. The nurse pauses, she feels awkward, but she feels awful for the clearly distraught group of people who had been waiting a ridiculous amount of time. 

“Let me see what I can find out.”

Ali closes her eyes and sighs in relief. 

“Thank you.”

Before she knows it, the timid little nurse disappears through the doors in search of answers.

 

**

Another hour passes. Still no word. Ali is about ready to touch the Medical centre down by this point. She never thought that the timid nurse would double cross her like that. The nurse had just made it to Ali’s hit list. That was until the nurse finally poked her head out, everyone sat up at full attention as the nurse came out followed closely by the doctor in charge. Ashlyn’s squad all stood at attention, it didn’t matter how exhausted they were, they would always show respect to a superior officer, especially one who was working on one of their own. Ali simply pushes herself away from the wall. She can’t wait any longer. Eight hours was more than enough time to go without answers.

“How is she, Lieutenant?”

Rowe’s voice almost breaks with his question. He isn’t ready to hear the answer, fearing the worst. The doctor looks down at his notes awkwardly. He doesn’t know how to tell them what happened. 

“We were able to repair the First Sargent’s airway, control the hemorrhaging areas of the neck. She was lucky that the bullet hadn’t severed her spine. Her trachea was severely damaged and so a procedure was undertaken to cauterize the wounds, so she will have a breathing tube until the wound had healed enough.”

Ali barely holds herself together. 

“At this stage, First Sargent Harris is in a coma. She has lost a lot of blood and we are doing everything we can to help replenish her blood levels but I’m afraid all we can do now is wait. The next twenty-four hours will be critical for her recovery. But I am optimistic that she will make a full recovery… Over time.”

The squad all seem to relax. This was good news. She was still with them and that was all that mattered at this moment. 

“How long will she be in a coma?”

Ali tried to remain impartial. She wanted to keep a level of professionalism for the time being, having already pushed a few buttons of the medical staff. 

“There is no knowing when she will wake up. It could be in hours, days, weeks…”

The doctor trails off before finishing his sentence. Ali notices. 

“Can we see her?”

Rowe was the one to speak up this time. They had been away from the blond for far too long. 

“I’m afraid she isn’t going to be ready for visitors for a little while longer, she has been through a lot today.”

The thought of Ashlyn being alone sent a cold shiver down Ali’s spin. She would never allow it it happen. The fact that this “Doctor” would even suggest it was absolutely ridiculous. 

“Doctor, please. She needs us. I would never forgive myself if she woke up alone in here.”

Rowe wasn’t one to beg, but he also would never let his best friend be alone. The Doctor looked the overly exhausted Marine. There was no way he could withhold such a simple request.

“I can let one of you through.”

The Doctor gave in slightly. 

“But she needs to get settled into intensive care. I will have one of the nurses bring whoever stays through in a short while.”

“Thanks Doc.”

Everyone watches as the Doctor leaves. Ali slumps down into a seat next to Pierce. She knows that Rowe should be the one to go in, he was her best friend and she did save his life. Oh how she was desperate to see her. Her body felt sick at the thought of not being near Ashlyn tonight - or any night for that matter. She turns to Rowe, accepting the fact that she won’t be seeing Ashlyn again tonight. 

“You need to be with her.”

Ali’s eyes widen. She did not expect anyone to say that, least of all Rowe. She tried to study the Marine’s expression, a mixture of sadness and something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

“You are her best friend. It should be you.”

Rowe smiles softly, closing his eyes for a moment before looking directly in her Whiskey orbs. 

“True. But I’m not in love with her.” 

That. That statement. It catches Ali completely off guard. She doesn’t know how to respond. Her face burns bright red, unable to deny the statement. She does. She does on every level. The Marine’s all look around at each other with big smiles. They can’t hide the fact that they loved seeing this animalistic, protector side to her. That they all knew just how much she cared for their First Sargent. It needed to be her that spent the night with the blond. She was the only person she would ever want to wake up to. Ali gives in with a nod. 

 

**

Ali’s body almost gives way when she sees Ashlyn laying deathly still in her assigned bunk. There are tubes sticking out of her every which way. The sight makes Ali feel nauseous. Tears flood her eyes and tumble down her face freely as she moves closer, taking Ashlyn hand in hers as she takes a seat next to the bed. Ali tries to keep herself together but the sounds of the heart monitor, the machine pumping air into the blond’s lungs. It was too much. The brunette lets it all go. She wails, her chest struggles to kept in a decent amount of breath. She cries because she is angry that this has happened, she cries because she is exhausted, she cries because the love of her life is in such bad shape, she cries because at this moment her love is still with her. 

She cries because she knows, it’s going to be okay.


	20. Baghdad, Iraq - Ali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments! Really means a lot :)

Blurred vision. Thumping headache. The smell of stale air due to the fact that there are no windows to be seen. The unpleasant feeling on being under fed. This was now the routine of Ali waking up in a Military hospital entailed. She sits up stiffly, rotating her shoulders, cracking her neck, stretching her back after a groundbreaking record of maybe four hours of sleep. She lets out a sigh as she rubs the fresh sleep from her eyes. There is a pause, she doesn’t look over at the blond straight away, she needs to prepare herself for the disappointment that today would not be the day that she would wake up. It was the same as the morning before and a week before that. With every day that passes, Ali feels as though the blond Marine is slowly slipping away from her. The brunette takes a deep breath, her eyes close as she turns her head slowly only opening them when she knows Ashlyn will be in her line of sight. 

Like every other morning for the past two weeks the blond is still. Her heart rate is steady. The machines pump air into her lungs. Her wounds are healing but still, she doesn’t wake. Ali tries to swallow her disappointment as she hurls herself out of the bunk and moves over to be with the blond. She cautiously peers over the bunk to look at Ashlyn properly. Just to make sure. Then pulls a chair over so that she can curl herself up into it. She looks at the blond, studies every single angle of her face. Her strong cheekbones, the single crease on her left cheek that forms her absolutely breathtaking dimple when the Marine smiles. She has grown to love the three scars that cross her left eye brow, it almost look as though she had shaved her eyebrow on purpose if it wasn’t for the mass scarring from the explosion all those months ago. Ali carefully runs her fingers gently along the main scar along the left side of her face and up into her hairline. Beautiful. It still amazes the brunette. The sheer beauty of this woman, lying in front of her - it was enough to stop her own heart from beating. 

“Good morning, First Sargent.”

She whispers with a soft smile as she runs her fingers through Ashlyn’s long blond locks. She waits for a moment, a single moment of hope that maybe hearing her voice is enough to coax the blond awake. It’s not. 

It’s not long before Rowe and Dalton make their way into Ashlyn’s room baring some much needed food for the brunette. Rowe and Ali have grown close. Their stubbornness to not leaving the blond’s side has only made their bond stronger. The pair have spent many nights simply sitting in silence, watching the machines pump air into her lungs. Other moments they talked about home, about being here, about Ashlyn. As the days pass Ali can’t help but think that Rowe is struggling with something. A secret perhaps? Of course she will never force him to talk. If there was one thing she had learned about Marine’s - if they wanted to talk they would; in their own time. So she simply made sure that he knew that she was there. He liked that. Dalton was the opposite and had become quite aggressive in his grief. He was always pushing to go out on patrols, to find the “bastards that did this to her” but would always be denied. He spent far too much time working out, working himself into the ground. It was the only way he could keep himself “sane”. He could never spend more than an hour by Ashlyn’s side. He didn’t do to well in hospitals and would begin to get unsettled. Like always, he was quick to get out of there. Leaving Rowe and Ali again.

The first few moments between them were always awkward. Ali was unable to read Rowe’s expressions at the best of times and Rowe had no idea about how to talk to girls. He had no real game, not that he would even think about trying anything with the brunette. It was obvious to him, to everyone, that the brunette was exclusively Ashlyn’s. You would have to be blind if you couldn’t see that. 

“So how are you doing?”

Ali was the first to break the silence. She hated the sound of the heart monitor and would do almost anything to make it stop. Rowe sighed. It had been another tough night for him. An idea had been planted in his head and now it had sprouted. 

“I don’t know.”

He was honest in his answer. He didn’t know how he was doing. He was desperate for answers. He was desperate to know if Ashlyn would ever wake up. Yet with each day that passed, the heavier the burden was of not knowing. 

“Want to talk about what’s bothering you?”

The brunette was feeling bold.

A long pause. 

“I can’t shake this feeling. The mission was planned right down to the tee. No one should have known about our scouting the area. The fact that there were so many hostile that just happened to be in the area… It’s suspicious.”

Ali took a moment to let what the Marine said to sink in. 

“You think they were tipped off by someone?”

This conversation was dangerous. To speculate such things could be considered treason if not careful. 

“I’m not saying anything Miss Krieger. I’m just saying, it’s suspicious… Ashlyn sure seemed to think something was off.”

Ali let her eyes gaze over towards the blond. If Ashlyn had thought about it then it was certainly possible. She knew that the blond was extremely good at her job. If she had the same thoughts then it was definitely something to look into. 

“How would one go about finding that out?”

Rowe simply shrugs. There was no real answer to that. There were so many possibilities. So many variables. Finding adequate proof of such things would prove to be almost impossible. 

“Forget I said anything. When Sarge wakes up, I’m sure she will have a few words for the top dogs. Until then, all we can do is wait.”

He was right. Ali didn’t like it but she was somewhat out of her depth for the moment. She made a mental note for later. Once Ashlyn had woken up, they would both be prodding for answers. She needed to know who would dare betray the US. Who would dare to put Ashlyn and her squad in danger and still be able to sleep at night. She would be asking questions. That was a given. She just needed time to figure out a way to go about this without losing her position or her clearance pass. 

 

**

Second Lieutenant Ackerman had officially released the events that took place involving Ashlyn’s squad to the press. Ali had been given full access and first rights to publishing the new information. She had been recorded for an interview with the anchors of her broadcasting agency and found herself completely overwhelmed by the end of it. 

She pushed her way through the campsite battling the inevitable tears that would let lose within a matter of seconds. Her chest is burning with the lack of air, her mind is racing over the facts that swarm her head. Knowing that the building Ashlyn and her team were monitoring turned out to be more than just a mere training facility. In fact, it had turned out to be a fort, a battle station, head quarters for a large force that controlled the outskirts of Baghdad. There was absolutely no way Ashlyn and her team would have been able to take on such a force alone. They were lucky to have gotten out of there at all. The knowledge that intelligence had made such a fatal mistake with Intel only made Ali furious. This mishandling of information had almost cost Ashlyn her life. Someone was going to pay. 

 

**

Ali burst into Ashlyn’s room breathless. She needed to be near the blond. She knew that the blond had a dangerous job, she did, but this. This mission. It was far beyond dangerous. It was suicide. Ali quickly sat in her chair and pressed her head into the blond’s chest sobbing. He body shook violently as she let all of the information sink in. The fact that she had survived a bullet to the neck from a sniper was almost unheard of. The fact that they had lasted three waves of hostiles, the fact that they had killed over seventy men - it was nothing sort of a miracle. An horrific miracle. One that they would never forget. Ali was tired. Tired not even being the right word to describe the level of exhaustion. She was emotional. She was overwhelmed, overstimulated. She needed Ashlyn. After crying out every single tear her body could muster, Ali finally looked up. She let her eyes rake in the beauty that was First Sargent Ashlyn Harris as she took her hand in hers.

“Ashlyn. Baby. Please.”

The brunette’s voice cracks rapidly as she tries to string a coherent sentence together. 

“I need you to wake up. I need you to tell me that everything is going to be be okay.” 

Ali leans in closer, her lips inches away from the tubs that help the blond breathe. 

“I need you to keep your promise and take me on a date.”

She brushes some stray hairs off the blond’s face. 

“I need you to tell me you love me.”

With that, somehow another wave of tears escapes and Ali loses control. The brunette has never in her life felt like this. She would never wish this feeling of utter helplessness on anyone. She would do anything, anything, just to see Ashlyn’s smile one last time. To hear her little chuckle. To see her outside of a war zone. Anything. 

**

Blurred vision. Puffy eyes and cheeks. A thumping headache from crying until the early hours of the morning. The remembrance of whispering dreams of the future to the blond. The smell of stale air filling her lungs. The growling of her belly as she remembers she once again, forgot to eat dinner. The routine of waking up in a Military hospital becoming far too familiar. Ali sits up stiffly, rotating her shoulders, cracking her neck, stretching her back. She lets out a sigh as she rubs the fresh sleep from her eyes. Of course today would be no different than the last. She knows it, but still there is that slight hope. She takes a deep breath, her eyes close as she turns her head slowly only opening them when she knows Ashlyn will be in her line of sight. She opens her eyes.

Whiskey find confused Hazel. 

Ali’s heart stops. Her body freezes as she registers what is happening. 

“Ashlyn?”

A pause.

“Ali...”


	21. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

A blinding, blurred light. Confusion. Ashlyn had somehow managed to open her eyes or so she thought. She tries desperately to readjust her eyes, panicking because at this moment she has no idea where she is. For all she knows, she is in the enemies hands, a prisoner. Her blurred eyes dart around the room, praying that she can focus them enough for a second so that she can recognize something, anything. She can’t breathe properly, there is something in her chest that is making it hard for her to breathe. There is a high pitched sound coming from a machine on her left but she doesn’t know what it is. Her head is spinning and for some reason she can’t move her neck, it’s constricted, painful and that worries her. She continues the search for something. Her eyes dart to her left finally coming into focus. 

Hazel find Whiskey.

Ashlyn’s chest almost bursts at the sheer beauty of those eyes. Now she definitely cannot breathe. Especially when she hears the brunette say her name. She watches as Ali frantically pushes off her bunk and runs over, her hands immediately falling to the blonds chest. At the same time a nurse bursts through the room apparently fully aware of what is going on. Ashlyn can feel herself panicking, there is something in her throat and she needs it out. She can hear Ali and the nurse exchange words but is unable to register what is actually being said. She wants to get up, needs to get up. This feeling of being trapped was not something was comfortable with not now, not ever. That’s when she feels them. The comforting softness of Ali’s hands cupping her cheeks. She know the brunette is leaning over her, a soft smile on her face.

“It’s okay First Sargent. You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

The softness of Ali’s voice as she runs her thumbs soothingly along her cheeks is enough to get the blond to relax. The tension, the panic is released at the reassurance of Ali’s presence. The blond relaxes into the bed, allowing the nurse to do her job. She is rewarded with a smile. A megawatt smile that causes the heart monitor to show her heart skipping a beat. Both Ali and the nurse exchange a giddy look before the brunette focuses back down on Ashlyn. The nurse excuses herself momentarily to go in search of the doctor on duty, he would need to be notified so that the tubes could be disconnected, the countless surgeries could be scheduled etc.   Ashlyn can feel herself slipping away again, she can’t keep her eyes open for much longer, her body is exhausted but she doesn’t want to leave Ali. Ever. 

“It’s okay Ash. I know. Just close your eyes. I will be right here.”

Ashlyn feels Ali’s fingers gently stroke through her hair. 

“I won’t leave you.”

She feels plump lips kiss her forehead. Her body shudders and there is no way to hide it.

“Rest, Baby. I will be here when you wake up. I promise.”

Ashlyn knows. She knows that Ali wouldn’t leave her. She accepts that she can’t fight the calling of sleep any longer. Her eyes give way. Her chest eases from the tension and she is gone.

 

**

Several hours later and Ashlyn finds herself waking up to the sound of silence. There are no longer tubes stuck down her throat or monitors continuously making sounds to match that of her heart beat. She feels a lot calmer than before, especially when she feel something causing pressure on her hand. Her eyes find a hand slackly grasped around her own, her eyes follow up her arm to find the brunette curled up in a chair that has been moved right up close to the bed. Ali’s head is tilted back, her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open with a small trickle of saliva on the corner of her mouth. Ashlyn can’t but chuckle to herself, her heart swelling in her chest as she watches to woman she loves take a much needed sleep. The sounds of Ashlyn’s giggle made the brunette stir. A small smile graces her lips before she wakes up. 

Whiskey find Hazel slowly. 

“Hey.”

Ali says lazily as she stretched her body. 

“Hi.”

Ashlyn’s voice is hoarse and very raspy. The pair just look at each other for a moment, there was so much to say yet in the moment it didn’t feel right. So they just sat there, eyes searching eyes. Ashlyn’s eyes were darker than normal, but given the circumstances it was understandable. They would change to a lighter green color whenever Ali would smile, or laugh, or poke her tongue out teasingly. Oh how she loved this woman!  Content. That is how the blond felt when she sat back in the bed listening to Ali ramble about her current article. She liked this side of Ali. The side of her that was bursting with a fiery passion trying to “stick it to the man”. It’s what drew her to the brunette in the first place. She listened intently as Ali updated her on what had happened her while she was out. Told her about her family and how they were beginning to worry about Ali’s safety with the increase in attacks being reported on - it didn’t help that Ali was the one reporting on most of the top stories. The dangerous stories. The pair had gotten into a comfortable rhythm when they heard a knock on the door, followed by heads poking through to see if they were interrupting anything major. Ashlyn’s face lit up when she recognized her squad piling through the door sheepishly. 

“Here she is! Welcome back from the dead, Brother!”

Dalton beamed, a pang went straight into Ali’s chest at the comment. It was far too soon for death jokes, but she said nothing. Ashlyn simply smiled and gave her friend a fist pump. 

“About time, Harris!” 

Grant said with a playful salute. 

“Thought you guys could use a lesson in not taking me for granted.”

Ashlyn’s throat burned. She couldn’t talk for too long, the raspiness of her voice expressed just how painful it was to speak. She felt Ali’s hand squeeze her own. 

“Come on now, Sarge. You know we can’t last long without you around.”

Kim says with a playful wink as the two shake hands. Ashlyn responds by rolling her eyes back at him. 

“Good to see you awake, First Sargent.”

Mendoza - always the socially awkward of the lot does his best at conveying some sort of emotion but really, he is all about the Marines and nothing more. The fact that he is even here is a surprise to Ashlyn. She is grateful for it. 

“Jesus, Mendoza! Lighten up a little bit will ya!?” 

Pierce turns to face Ashlyn with a cheeky grin. The two have a moment, they know. They have been through this before, being partners through thick and thin. He knew she would be back, that she was a fighter. Just like she knew he would be back when the rolls were reversed a few years ago. 

“Glad to have you back, Sarge! Wasn’t looking forward to Mendoza’s poor excuse of PT.”

The room erupts in laughter from everyone except Mendoza who stands off in the corner of the room with his arms folded tightly across his chest. He knew that he wasn’t the best at leading PT or anything really fitness based because he was so used to doing it alone. He chooses not to respond. 

Ashlyn’s eyes flash to Rowe who stands still in the doorway, he is pale. Sleep had obviously escaped him for some time and she knew it. She knew what he was thinking. She knew he blamed himself for what had happened because she would have done the same thing. 

  “Not your fault, Rowe.”

Everyone in the room became quite. Ali released Ashlyn’s hand. She understood that this was their moment and even though she didn’t want to ever let go - she needed to. Everyone watched on as the pair looked each other up and down. The tension building.

“You shouldn’t have done it, Ash.”

“You would have been killed.”

“You were almost killed!”

“I would do it again, if it meant you or anyone else in this room lived.”

The two stare each other down for a moment. Tears building in each others eyes. They had never done this before. This. Showing emotion. But this time the possibility of them dying had come way too close. The reality of war ripping through both of them send their emotions into overdrive and this was the result. It was the same kind of reality check they had received when Tucker had been KIA. It was the same reality check they had been trying to avoid ever since.

“Rowe, stop being a little Bitch, and get over here.”

That was it. Suddenly Rowe burst into laughter. The tension in the room melting away as the native to Nashville marched over and put his arms around his best friend. The pair held each other for a minute. Tears streaming down Ali’s face at the exchange. Soon everyone in the room, including Mendoza, had joined in. The family were still in one piece. 

“Where is Webb and Shaw?”

“Webb is in hospital, they are shipping him to Germany for rehab in the next few days. Says hi though.”

Grant said with a smile.

“Shaw… We don’t really know where he is. He’s been acting a little weird.”

Dalton stated in a very nonchalant way, causing Ashlyn to frown. 

“I just mean, he’s been avoiding us. Ever since we got back. He’s been a bit off.”

Ali and Rowe exchange looks. 

 

**

The team stay with Harris for an hour or so. They playfully banter with each other until the nurse informs them that it is time for Ashlyn to rest. They reluctantly leave but promise to visit soon. It’s when Ashlyn finally has a moment to herself that the doctor comes in and tells her everything. Harris was informed of the situation. Of her injuries, of how she would need a few more surgeries but would need to wait until the lungs had healed properly to prevent causing more damage. Recovery was going to take time and she would not be able to stay on base for treatment. Ashlyn’s mind had been reeling. She didn’t want to leave. There was plenty of paperwork that she could do. Plenty of instructing, hell she would settle with being on Mess duty. Anything to not be shipped away. Ali could see the resistance in the blond’s eyes. 

“Hey.”

The brunette moves a hand to Ashlyn’s cheek forcing the blond to look at her. 

"I can't, Ali."

“I know you don’t want to do this, but maybe it’s for the best.”

Ashlyn’s body tenses.

“I’m not leaving my men. Not again. Not like this.”

“Not like what?”

A pause. 

“Not like what, Ashlyn?”

Ashlyn chooses her words wisely. She knows that Journalist Ali Krieger is about to come out and she needs to be careful about it. 

“Look, I don’t know what happened out there. But I know my training. I know how to take charge and to overcome certain situations… but that last mission. There was something not right about it. Whether someone found out about the mission or …”

“I know.”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen.

“You know?”

Ali took a deep breath. She told her about the conversation she and Rowe had had several days ago. How the entire team felt like something was off. Ashlyn’s chest was tight. She hated everything about what had gone down during that mission. The fact that she was made to feel like a rookie. That she couldn’t bring her team home. It was the first time in her Military career where she was scared. The blond stayed silent once Ali finished explaining the report that Second Lieutenant Ackerman had released. She needed time to process. The brunette leans forward, she knows that Ashlyn is overwhelmed and needs to be distracted.

“Hey, Kyle asked me to ask you. “How to change Spark Plugs?” He is trying to fix his car the cheap way.”

Ashlyn chuckles. 

“Okay, when you open the hood or bonnet of your car, you should see a bundle of 4-8 wires that lead to different points on the engine compartment. The spark plugs are located at the engine end of the wires, under the plug covers that attach them.”

Ashlyn frowns.

“Are you not going to take notes?”

Ali smiles and runs her fingers through the blond’s locks.

“I’ll remember.”

Ashlyn goes through the steps to successfully change spark plugs. He body relaxes as her mind goes over engine parts, the different tools needed and the exact amount of time it should take for them to be changed. She likes to be thorough and precise when it comes to mechanics. It soothes her. 

  Ali’s job here is done.


	22. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

It was only a matter of days before Ashlyn was ordered to go back stateside by the top brass. She needed surgeries that were not offered on base and she needed a safe, healthy environment to heal in if she was to do so properly. No matter how hard the staff tried to keep the hospital sterilized when it was based in a sandy dessert. Ashlyn had accepted her fate, although she wasn’t happy about it. There was no point arguing with the top brass, not when she had only just been able to stay awake for more than four hours at a time. She knew that she needed time, that this injury was severe but she was determined to get back as soon as possible. To get back to her men, her friends, her family. Nothing was going to stop her from coming back and finishing what she had started here.

Second Lieutenant Ackerman knew how Ashlyn was feeling. He remembers the days when he was in a similar situation. He felt for the young Marine. 

“I know you are going to want to come back as soon as possible, Harris.” 

His voice was softer than Ashlyn had ever heard before. There was a level of vulnerability in his voice that cut through to her core. It was almost as if he wished it had been him instead of her. 

“But I need you to promise not to come back before your body is ready.”

Ashlyn refuses to look at her commanding officer’s eyes. She knows that he knows what she is thinking. She knows that he would be thinking the same if the roles were reversed. Ashlyn wanted to speak up at this. She wanted to make it clear that she had no intention of staying away longer than was necessary. But she didn’t. Instead she held her tongue, knowing that he understood. Her lungs were busted up from the trauma, her neck was a mess and it would take close to six months to fully heal and that type of time frame scared the blond. Six months. A lot could happen in six months. She didn’t want to think about the possibilities or the outcome of what would happen to her team in that time frame. 

“Your team will be fine, Harris. I have put in the necessary papers to put your team on rotation.”

Rotation? Ashlyn’s eyes widen. This was not something she had expected. Rotation. 

“Sir, permission to speak freely.”

“Granted.”

“I mean no disrespect, Sir. But there is no way in hell that they will want to leave. Not during this time. There is too much going on. To much at stake. They won’t want to leave with things the way they are.”

The Second Lieutenant smirks. Pride swells in his chest. Harris was the epitome of what being a Marine was all about. There weren’t many true Marine’s out there in this day and age, but every so often, there was one that came through the ranks and reminded him of why he joined the branch in the first place.

“From what I gather, Harris. This problem isn’t going to be contained over night. Your team are being granted leave. Four weeks.”

There is a pause. The Second Lieutenant needs to be careful about what he says at this moment. 

“It’s going to take time for us to figure out what happened here.”

Ashlyn knows that top brass had made a big mistake. Her life almost being taken because of it. She said nothing for a moment. 

“There will be an investigation. Action will be taken and we will find out what went wrong. It’s best that your team take time to recover. Away from it all. With you and Webb both out, it’s going to take time to figure out where to go from here.”

Ashlyn understood. She would accept it. Perhaps knowing that her team wouldn’t be out on the battlefield for a time while she was out. It would give her time to reassess her team and where they would go from here. She knew that Mendoza would most likely take over command. It was to be expected. She would need to talk to him, to help him figure out who may be able to take Webb’s place once they got back into action. There was a lot to do from this point on and Ashlyn could finally see that perhaps taking time away from the front was something that would benefit everyone involved.

“Understood. Thank you, Sir.” 

That was the cue. The Second Lieutenant needed to make an exit. He shook her hand fondly before taking his leave. 

 

**

Ashlyn’s eyes opened slowly. Blurred at first but quickly were able to focus on her surroundings. She was starting to feel antsy about being cooped up in a bunk all day, every day. She was itching just to go for a walk, something. She had been given word that she would be flying back state side on Friday. Two days from now. That realization was surreal for the blond. She hadn’t been back in almost a year. No one had seen her post injuries. She had failed to mention anything that had happened to her family and she knew they would be effected by what they saw when she returned home, especially Gran. Her eyes glazed over with the thoughts of people looking at her, judging her. They would never understand what Ashlyn and her team had been through. They would just stare at her. Now, with scars all over her face, a neck wound, they would pity her. That realization was a tough one to swallow.

“You doing okay there, First Sargent?”

Ashlyn’s eyes dart across to her left. She knows the voice. The soft, honey sounding voice that had sounded from her left. A slight undertone of concern hidden under the sweetness. 

Hazel meets Whiskey. 

“Ali.” 

The brunette’s name slips breathlessly from Ashlyn’s mouth. It still shocked the blond Marine - just how utterly gorgeous this woman was. The way her smile overpowered her emotions, she was completely taken by this woman. She feels a gentle hand take her own and squeezes it softly. 

“I’m here.”

Her words instantly relax Ashlyn’s body. A pain radiates in her chest. Knowing that she was going to be leaving her in two days time. She didn’t want to leave. She didn’t want to leave Ali. She also doesn’t know how to tell her. 

Ali knows something is wrong. 

“What’s wrong, Ash?”

“I’m leaving.” 

A pause. 

  “I know.”

“On Friday.”

Ali had assumed it would have been sooner rather than later, but she hadn’t expected this. She knew that Ashlyn was recovering but not this quick. 

“Oh.”

It’s all the brunette can think of to say. Shock overwhelmed every inch of her body. 

“Yeah.”

This conversation was awkward. It was awkward for so many different reasons. It was awkward because all Ashlyn wanted to do was stay here with Ali forever. It was awkward because it was the first time that Ashlyn was the one leaving. It was awkward because even though they had spoken about going out on a date, they didn’t know where they stood with each other. 

Ali releases a long, deep exhale. Her eyes close as she tried to figure out what to say. 

“I-I’m coming with you.”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. She would never have expected this. She was taken completely off guard. 

“What?”

Ali moved her head closer. Stopping inches away from the blond. Their foreheads pressed gently together. 

“You are still healing. I’m not leaving your side, Ashlyn. Not now. Not ever.”

God she loved her.

“I will request time off, it won’t go through for a week or two but I will be with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“You are going to be in Florida. My mom lives in Florida. It’s a no brainer, Ash.”

For the first time in a long time, Ashlyn felt excited. She hadn’t felt this excited in years. The knowing that she was going to see Ali in a normal environment again, being able to take her out - depending on her injuries - being able to show her around her home and show her the person she was away from a war-zone. This could be the start of something groundbreaking. 

 

**

On the Friday morning Ashlyn was sitting in a wheelchair, decked out in her cams with a ridiculous smile on her face. She was with her team who all had their packs loaded. They were all smiling, relaxed and excited to be going home. It was time. Having had so many close calls in recent history, they were desperate for some time away to recuperate. The boys were together, waiting in the hanger as the transport they were being air lifted out of with was being looked over for the final time.

“Can’t believe we are finally going home.”

Pierce said with a content sigh. None of them could.

“Got that right!”

Dalton yelled, slinging his shoulder over to tall burly man with a smile.

“Ready for some fun!”

The team all joked around at Dalton’s expense. Calling him a player, asking how many chicks he thinks he will be able to pick up. “At least ten - fifteen” he said as the rest of the guys playfully punched him or rolled their eyes in disgust. Ashlyn watched her team with such pride as they joked around. These men were her family. Her everything. Her eyes fell across each teammate, taking in the sight. Their smiles, their laughs, the way each of them stood with their own swagger that was so “them”. She noticed Shaw kept mostly to himself. This was the first time she had really seen him since their mission. He was still pale. Still looked a little shaky. Something wasn’t right there. She knew he wasn’t really cut out for this kind of life, but she had never seen him like this. She was on her way to speak with him when Grant began the cat calls.

“Heads up! Hottie alert at twelve o’clock!”

Ashlyn quickly looked towards said direction. Her breath catches in her chest at the sight of Ali walking towards her with a radiant smile on her face. 

“Damn! Ali!”

“Ali will you marry me?”

The boys all whistled and cheered as the brunette made her way closer.

“Will you boys shut it!”

Ashlyn grew flustered with the amount of attention they were throwing Al’s way. She knew that they were just playing, but she couldn’t keep the jealousy in. Ali’s smile only grew wider with her uproar. The boys all laugh at their Sargent. They all disburse, knowing that the pair would need a few minutes alone. 

“You came.”

Ashlyn wasn’t all that surprised that Ali had come to see them off but she still appreciated it. Ali playfully smirks.

“Of course I did. Wouldn’t want to let the boys down. I know how much they enjoy the show.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes when the brunette breaks into a hearty laugh. The brunette sweeps down and places a simple kiss on Ashlyn’s cheek. Ashlyn’s body heats up with the contact. 

“You look beautiful.”

The comment took both of them by surprise - in a good way. Ali’s cheeks turn a shade of crimson as their eyes met. Ali brushes stray hairs behind Ashlyn’s ear. She could feel her heart beating heavily in her chest. 

“You all set?” 

“Yeah. Should be heading out within the hour.”

Ali understood that meant she didn’t have a lot of time left. 

“Okay, I should probably say goodbye to the guys then.”

Ashlyn smiled softly with a nod and watched as Ali made her way over to the boys. She watched on as Ali and Kim fist bumped. Dalton and Ali performed a ridiculous secret handshake that was terrifying. She shook Mendoza’s hand respectfully. Grant and Ali high five casually before he gives her a playful nudge. Pierce throws her over her shoulder and spins her around. The sound of Ali’s laugh vibrated through to her core. Tears filled the blond’s eyes as she watched her love interact with her brothers, especially when Ali and Rowe embraced. The pair exchanged words and gentle smiles which made Ashlyn’s heart soar. She couldn’t take it anymore she needed to be near her. To hold her. 

The blond struggles to stand at first. She hasn’t been able to walk in almost a month so she had little strength to keep herself up. That didn’t stop her. She took her first few steps, struggling, taking each step with a pained breath. Ali looks up. Her eyes widen. The brunette lets go of Rowe and begins running over to her love. 

“Ash, Baby. What are you doing?”

Ashlyn’s heart flutters at the nickname. She loves that way it falls off Ali’s tongue and the way it makes her feel. She stops moving, her body sways slightly until Ali holds her steady. She pulled the brunette closer, close enough that their noses grazes each others. Both losing their breath at the closeness. Ashlyn made the first move, placing her hands reassuringly, confidently on Ali’s hips. The brunette kept her eyes closed. She knew this was intimate. She knew that if she looked up into Ashlyn’s eyes she would break. 

“Ali.”

Her words were nothing more than a whisper. 

“Look at me.”

Ali couldn’t look at her. Ashlyn moved her hand to under Ali’s chin, forcing her to look up. The greenness of Ashlyn’s eyes in this moment made her heart almost jump out of her chest. Ashlyn moved closer, if that was possible. Her tongue licks her lips as she slowly moves them closer, pausing momentarily to make sure that Ali wants this. She does.

Their lips meet gently. The kiss is soft. Tender. Earth shattering. 

Ali pulls the blond in closer into her body as the kiss become more desperate. Like the tension they held between them for so long was finally releasing. 

“Yeah! Baby! Get it Ash!”

It was Dalton’s voice that pulled the couple back to reality. The sounds of wolf whistles and cheers, claps from the boys as they watched the two women finally take a step in the right direction. Ashlyn and Ali reluctantly break apart with goofy smiles but hold each others hands as they turned to the boys. Ali curtsied with a flushed face while Ashlyn just rolled her eyes. 

“It’s time to go.”

Mendoza unsurprisingly is the one to break the mood. The boys all grab their gear, waving to Ali as they make their way towards the plane that would take them home. The brunette smiles as returns the waves before turning back to Ashlyn. 

“I will see you soon.”

She breathes out. Neither of them want to be the one to leave first. Not after that kiss. But it’s time. Ashlyn nods sadly. 

“Please be careful.” 

The blond’s words were shaky. She didn’t like the idea of Ali being over here while she wasn’t. She didn’t like not knowing if Ali was safe. She didn’t like the idea of not being there to protect her. 

“I promise. I will let you know when I get an idea of when I will be back.”

“I will let you know when I get State side.”

The reality of the situation was getting to them. Ashlyn was about to leave and Ali wasn’t ready for it. Not by a long shot. 

“I miss you already.”

Ashlyn whispered, and that was enough. Ali pulled her Marine in close and kissed her. She kissed her with everything she had until neither of them could breathe. Only then did the pair pull apart. Only then did Ashlyn turn and make her way towards the plane. Only then did Ali accept that she hated being the one left behind.


	23. Satellite Beach - Ashlyn

It was the first time. The first time Ashlyn was utterly terrified about the idea of coming home. She had always been uncomfortable about being back in Florida but she was always able to hide. She was able to hide what she had been through. What she had seen. What she had experienced. People would assume things about her. Perhaps she was some desk jockey who says that they were important to the Marines but realistically wasn’t. They may assume that she was just a teacher. Showing how things were done but at the end of the day was too “cowardly” to face the danger herself. To them she was a nobody. Someone who went in thinking that they would gain the world but really, had nothing, no one. But now, now they would know the truth. They would see it. The blond Marine realizes now as the plane descends upon the far too familiar coastal shores that is Florida - that perhaps she should have mentioned her injuries. If not to lessen the blow to herself, than to prepare her family for the harsh realization that her chosen profession was far more dangerous than any could have imagined. 

The blond took a deep breath before vacating the plane’s cabin. She was nervous now. Far more nervous than she had ever been when facing an enemy. Her first steps were shaken, unsteady at first. The flight attendant had offered the blond a wheelchair for comfort but Ashlyn was far too proud for such fickle displays of weakness. Her heart pounded as she slowly stepped into the hanger, with the help of an arm from the attendant who chose to continue helping the blond even though there was no need. Ashlyn was gaining strength with every second that passed knowing that soon she would be face to face with her brother. She knew she would need to be strong for him. For everyone. There was no room for anything but. 

Ashlyn’s breath hitched when she caught sight of her brother among the crowd. She noticed his eyes fall upon her almost immediately, his eyes widening when he sees his sisters current state. The younger sibling notices just how pale her brother has become. She makes her way over, slightly intimidated by what may unveil in the coming moments. 

“Hello Chris.”

Her words were as emotionless as she could muster at this moment. She didn’t want to give away just how terrified she was of being back. 

“H-Hello Ash.”

The pair embrace awkwardly. The shock of her appearance. The shock of her fragile state was not something he had ever been prepared for. He barely recognized this person. First Sargent Harris stood in front of him. He didn’t really know this person, how to act around her or what to say. He realized quickly that the Ashlyn he once knew, the small innocent child who’s lips would quiver when she hit the cement hard after falling off her skateboard. The girl would place a blanket over his passed out body on the floor and a pillow under his head for comfort. The small, loving, animated and charming Ashlyn that he once knew was no longer. 

**

The car ride home was silent and uncomfortable. The reunion with her Gran, incomprehensible. Ashlyn, the Marine watched as her Gran registered the harsh scarring on the left side of her face, the fresh wounds upon her neck that still cause great pain. Her movements would take time to regain, after the bullet having grazed her trachea but not causing severe damage. The surgeries were scheduled and Gran had begun making plans in order to accommodate. Ashlyn would be here for at least a month if there were no complications. That meant she was home for Thanksgiving. For Christmas. It was the first time she had managed to be home for the festive season. That thought alone made Ashlyn squirm. She makes her way into her bedroom for some much needed downtime. Sinking into her bed, the young, broken woman closed her eyes and let her dreams take over.

**

It was the smell of bacon that forced Ashlyn to open her eyes. Her bed sheets thrown around her body as she pushes herself up from the bed, wiping her face of drool. Her body was stiff, pained, she must have been out longer than she had planned. She changed into an old military tee and shorts before she makes her way out into the kitchen, following the delicious smells. 

“Here she is!”

Gran looks up from the hotplate and smiles happily as her favorite granddaughter comes closer. Her hair in a complete state as the blond kissed her Gran’s cheek like always. 

“Smells good in here.”

Chris chuckles.

“Trust Ashlyn to follow her stomach.”

Trust any Harris to follow their stomach, really. Ashlyn shrugs as Gran laughs at Chris’ comment. 

“Like you can talk Chris. I’ve seen you knock over small children in order to get first pickings. Now, come sit at the table like a normal human.”

Chris rolled his eyes and made he way over. Ashlyn giving off a slight smile, it comforted her to know that even after all this time - they haven’t changed a bit. Ashlyn feels her stomach rumble as the bacon is placed on the table along with pancakes and powdered eggs. Ashlyn pilled eggs onto her place. Pancakes and toast. Her heart beating excitedly at the idea of eating real food. The first bite was everything. The sweetness of the honey smoked bacon. The softness of the powdered eggs that melted in her mouth. She let out a simple sigh as she relaxed into her chair. Her eyes closing in content. If ever there was a moment that she was happy, it was now. Ashlyn managed to shovel down three helpings of breakfast. She had forgotten what a real breakfast was like. The savoury and the sweet. The feeling of actually eating until being full. That never happens.

The day was spent on the beach. Sitting in the sand longing for the moment she would be able to go surfing again. It was a cruel twist of fate that she would finally be able to return home and not be able to do the one thing she missed the most. 

**

Later that night Ashlyn went up to her room and pulled out her laptop. She had promised Ali that she would keep her posted on things. She opened Skype and pressed the dial button. It rings three times before Hazel meets Whiskey.

“Ali.”

The blond breaths, almost forgetting just how beautiful the brunette sitting in front of her is. The all too familiar Krieger smile getting the best of her as they simply stare at each other for a moment.

“Oh Ash. I’m so glad you called.”

“What’s going on?”

There was a slight tinge of concern in the blond’s voice. 

“Everything is fine. Just trying to sort things out before I head out.”

“You heard from work then?”

Ali smiles her crinkled smile. Ashlyn’s favorite smile. Her heart flutters in her chest. 

“Yeah. Should be back by the 27th. Just in time for thanksgiving.” 

Ashlyn smiles softly. She knew that Ali would be spending it with her family in Miami but the idea of them being close was enough to put a bright smile on her face. Knowing that Ali was safe was all that the blond really cared about. 

“So what have you been doing since you have been back?”

Ashlyn shrugs. Obviously no much in her current state. 

“Organising surgeries. Hanging with my family. Went to the beach today…”

The blond trails off, the hurt of not being able to do what she loved was still fresh. 

“Hey, it will get better.”

Ali’s voice is soft over the speakers. It was caring and full of belief. Ashlyn shifts in her bed awkwardly. She doesn’t like feeling vulnerable. She doesn’t like that she is being open enough to read. 

“I know. I just… Miss being over there.”

Ashlyn watches Ali’s expression change. 

“Give it time, Baby. You will be back before you know it.”

Ashlyn feels a pang in her chest. God how she wishes Ali were here. To kiss her. To hold her. It was all she wanted right now. 

“I miss you.”

She sees the brunette blush momentarily, biting her bottom lip as she does so. 

“I miss you too… So tell me dates for surgeries.”

Ashlyn smirks as they confirm dates, get excited about seeing each other and plan little adventures together even though Ashlyn probably wouldn’t be physically ready for anything too active. It was the idea of being able to do things with Ali that really excited the blond. She felt her heart soar about the idea of taking the brunette out to a fancy dinner even if the most “fancy” place in Satellite Beach was the local grill. She liked the idea of going to a drive in movie or other cliche “dates”. They ended up speaking for hours before Ali needed to get some work done. Both signing off reluctantly. Ashlyn falls back onto her bed with a heavy sigh.

“Never would have picked you for hooking up with a Journo!”

Ashlyn’s eyes flung open at the sound of her brother’s cheeky comment. She sat up on her bed planning her next move. As Chris opens his mouth to continue his taunting, the blond picks up a pillow and flings it at him. His eyes widen.

“I’m telling Gran!”

Both Ashlyn and Chris bolt out of her room in the direction of their favorite. Both laughing as they try to get there first. Chris, knowing he was never going to win this fight makes the final push.

"Gran! Ashlyn has a girlfriend!"

Ashlyn groans... 

Now, she was never going to hear the end of it.


	24. Satellite Beach - Ashlyn

Ashlyn never expected this. She never expected to see the hurt in her Gran’s eyes after hearing Chris shouting about how “Ashlyn has a girlfriend.” To see the sadness push into her Gran’s eyes thinking that her granddaughter couldn’t talk to her about the subject. Granted. Ashlyn never spoke about relationships. She hadn’t really been in any type of relationship that reached a level of intimacy that caused her to talk to anyone about it. But her Gran had hoped that if the time ever came - the blond Marine would feel comfortable enough to tell her about it. Apparently not. 

The older woman says nothing to begin with, she just eyes both her grand-kids who struggle to catch their breath. Ashlyn tried to decipher the look in the older woman’s eyes but has trouble. It’s not a look she has ever seen before. She feels the need to explain things, she didn’t really know why but she did. Chris seemed oblivious to the whole unspoken conversation that was trying to happen between the two Harris women. Still giggling at the thought that he had finally cracked a big secret that the First Sargent had been hiding all this time.

“So how long have you and the Journo been doing it?”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. Her face pales in color. Gran is absolutely appalled. 

“Christopher Harris! I did not raise you to be so disrespectful!”

Gran beamed. It had been years since Gran had ever yelled at them. Chris finally realized that he had stepped into something far more complicated than he was aware of. His face resembling that of a newly scolded puppy as he took a step back. In any other situation Ashlyn would be on the floor with tears in her eyes and laughter pains in her stomach but not this time. Not when it was about Ali. Not when it was about her relationship with Ali - which they haven’t had the time to really establish what they were. Not when she hadn’t had time to sit down with Gran and tell her what was going on. No. Ashlyn did not laugh at this. 

“I- I uh. Sorry. I’ll just leave you two to it then.”

“Wise move.”

Gran’s voice had calmed somewhat but the sternest of her tone was still absolutely terrifying and Chris made a quick exit leaving a rather nervous Ashlyn to deal with the brooding older woman. 

Ashlyn gulps audibly before speaking. She isn’t really sure how to approach this. She has never really been in this situation before so this was going to be hard regardless. She watches Gran sit on her bed calmly and taps the spot next to her for her favorite blond to follow suit. Ashlyn walks over slowly and joins her gran on the bed. This is weird. Awkward. She doesn’t know how to begin this conversation. How to navigate it in a way that won’t seem as though she has been keeping Ali a secret for months. In truth, she hadn’t. But that fact that she has known Ali for the better part of a year now and had not mentioned her to Gran seemed a bit unusual. She takes a deep breath.

“Chris really doesn’t know what he is talking about.”

Ashlyn’s voice is deep, far too emotional for him to be wrong. She isn’t sure if it’s because she had only just realized how desperate she is to tell her family about Ali or whether it was due to her injuries. 

“I figured. He can be pretty oblivious at times.”

Gran does her best to break the ice with her joke. Ashlyn appreciates it. 

“He also isn’t … wrong. I-I don’t know…” 

“Just start from the beginning.”

The pair sat together for the better part of an hour, the hour was late. Far passed both Gran and Ashlyn’s bedtime but neither of them cared. Gran watched as her favorite blond told her and Ali’s story. She listened to how Ali had come into her life. Confided in her. Protected her. Watched out for her. Was there for her in ways that Ashlyn had never let anyone be there for her before. It was clear that her granddaughter was in love with “Ali Krieger” even if they hadn’t figured out what they were yet. She could tell that Miss Krieger was going to have a significant role in the blond Marine’s life, for the better. The old woman smiled when she watched Ashlyn’s body relax, just like it did when she spoke about mechanics. Ali’s impact on Ashlyn had been out of this world. She was going to need to meet this woman. Someday.

Ashlyn feels guilty. As she keeps pouring meticulously over every detail of her relationship she realizes that Ali should have been mentioned months ago, if not after their initial meeting. Part of her wondered if she hadn’t simply because she had never had the time to really sit down and think about just how much Ali had done for her or what the brunette really, truly meant to her. Perhaps Chris’ outburst was the push she really needed in order to actually face her feelings. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about her sooner.”

Gran can hear the emotion in her voice. She knows that Ashlyn avoids this type of thing at the best of times but she is proud. She is proud that her Ashlyn has grown into an incredibly brave, loyal woman who is finally facing her fears. Emotions. There was nothing more that the older woman could have asked for - well - perhaps if Chris took a page from her book. For now she was happy with this. The older woman grabs onto Ashlyn’s hand gently, something that neither of them really did; smiling as her granddaughter smiled back at her. 

“So when am I going to meet this Ali?”

Ashlyn laughs. 

“One day.”

“One day soon, I hope.”

**

The day before Thanksgiving is a stressful time in the Harris household. There is far too much to do and far little time to do it. Ashlyn and Chris have been cohort into helping Gran and her friends to make a feast for the homeless - a tradition that had started after Ashlyn first deployment as a distraction for them. It is one that they have had for almost six years now and even though Ashlyn was here, it felt wrong to not continue it. So Ashlyn did her best to help out choosing to keep herself separated from the rest of the group. She hated the idea of people looking at her as she struggled with her injuries, her scars. Her movement was limited so was delegated to spud peeling duty for as long as she could stand the constant repetition that was peeling spuds. Most people found the task far too boring but Ashlyn enjoyed herself. She liked repetition. It was a reason she enjoyed Military Service so much. Repetition. She liked to be able to hone in her skills and notice her progress of the doing the same action repeatedly. She did it for hours. Peeling back layers of skin and dropping the freshly washed spuds into the large cooking pot. She did it until her body was in pain. She did it until the mere action of lifting her arm was just too much. 

“Why don’t I get Chris to drop you home. You’ve had a big day.”

Gran’s words were laced with concern, she knew that Ashlyn had pushed herself today. Knowing that the blond hated the idea of not finishing a set task - the blond had always had a problem with that. So she waited until every single spud had been peeled before speaking up. Ashlyn sighs, she is exhausted but knows that there is still so much that needs to be done. She doesn’t want to cause too much trouble. So opts for a cab to take her back to the house. 

She sits in the passenger seat, aches in her neck set in. She is beginning to feel desperate to have the surgeries. Her pain medication only helps so much and she only takes half the requested dosage so that it is easier to weed herself off it when the time came. Her mind goes to Ali. It had been a few days since the pair had spoken. Surely she was in Florida now. Back with her family but she hadn’t received any word yet. Perhaps her flight had been delayed? Perhaps her family are clinging on to her for dear life, Ashlyn sure would if she was here right now. She continues to formulate ideas in her mind about the brunette and where she may be not knowing that it was all in vein. For once the cab pulled up in front of Gran’s beach house all of her questions were answered.

Ashlyn slowly gets out of the cab as she watches Ali stand up on the porch recognizing the blond instantly. The Krieger smile plastered on her face, she can see the disbelief in Ashlyn’s eyes. Ashlyn wants nothing more than to run to the brunette, but she can’t. She doesn’t quite “remember” how to run. She isn’t sure if she will ever be able to run again. But she doesn’t need to in this moment because Ali is doing it for her. The blond watches breathlessly as the most beautiful woman she has ever seen jumps off the porch and begins running towards her, unmistakable tears in her eyes that glisten in the afternoon sun. 

“Ashlyn!” 

The brunette calls. The sound almost knocks the blond off her feet, it’s so beautiful. Ashlyn holds out her arms, dimple smile on full display as Ali swiftly wraps herself around her love, perhaps a little too violently for someone in Ashlyn’s condition but in the moment, neither of them cared. Ashlyn’s heart is elated when she feels Ali’s face snuggle into her neck tenderly as they press together perfectly. She now understands what it might be like to come home to someone she loves. How intimate and absolutely relieving it is to know that the person you love is safe. She now understands what it might be like for her family whenever she came home from deployment. Her heart felt full. Her heart felt complete. 

“God I’ve missed you.”

It’s Ali who breaks the emotional silence, pressing more into Ashlyn’s body ever so slightly. It’s now that the blond Marine pulls back.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be in Miami. I thought you were going to be with your family?”

Ali laughs. 

“I wanted to be with you.”

That was all Ashlyn could take. Oh how she loved this woman. She loved her with ever ounce of her being. The blond cupped the brunette’s face tenderly. Their eyes locking onto each other. Their breath deepening. Their hearts beating as one. They didn’t need to speak. They already knew. The kiss they share together is their best representation of their love for each other. The tenderness of Ali’s lips on her wounded love. The nervousness of Ashlyn as her lips gently graze Ali’s. The passion the brunette shows as she moans into the kiss. The reluctance the blond shows when having to pull back for air. It was then when the pair open their eyes that Ali noticed how much pain her love was in.

“How do you feel?”

Ali brushes her fingers gently through blond locks. All the pain in Ashlyn’s body momentarily forgotten with the touch. 

”I’ll live.” 

It’s too soon. To soon for that kind of joke. They both know it. 

“Sorry.”

Ashlyn watches her love bite her bottom lip trying not to get too emotional. It doesn’t work. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside. Must have been a long flight.”

The blond winks. 

Ali melts.

“The longest.”

Ali quickly reaches for Ashlyn’s hand and holds on tightly as she is led into the house. Ashlyn’s heart races at the uncertainty of what was in store for them but the butterflies in her stomach are enough to know that everything was going to be fine. 

**

Ashlyn set Ali up in the guest room feeling that it was far too inappropriate for the brunette to stay in her room when they hadn’t even gone on a date yet. The fact that Ashlyn had been brought up in a very traditional, respectful environment - respecting the way her Gran had brought her up was important for the blond. They smile at each other warmly for a moment, still not quite able to believe that they are finally together and not in the middle of a war zone. That was quite the novelty for the pair. 

“How long are you here for?”

“Trying to get rid of me already?”

Ali winks playfully as Ashlyn’s face reddens with the apparent joke. 

“I-Uh I. No!”

The Krieger smile appears. Ashlyn’s heart jumps out of its chest like always. She feels the brunette’s hand gently graze her forearm with the smile. It’s enough to knock Ashlyn out. 

“I’m just joking Ash. I head to Miami at the of the weekend. I will book somewhere to stay until then… this-this was sort of unexpected.”

Ali is nervous. She didn’t want to assume that she would be welcome in the Harris home. She hadn’t met Ashlyn’s family and didn’t want to impose. Ashlyn smiled. The dimple on full show at just how uncomfortable that sentence was for Ali to say out loud. She steps forward; bringing her hand up to gently caress the right side of Ali’s face. The brunette looks up.

Whiskey meets Hazel. 

“Hey.”

Ashlyn’s voice is raspy, low and beautiful. 

“You are more than welcome to stay here.”

“Ash…”

“I want you to stay here.”

The blond Marine looks down for a moment as Ali tries to read her - she can’t. 

Ashlyn takes a breath. 

“I want you to meet my family…”

A pause.

“I want you to know… Me.”

It’s all too overwhelming for both of them. Ashlyn feels sick with being this open. This vulnerable with someone but for some reason she finds that she needs to be around Ali. She avoids Ali’s gaze for a moment. This feel is new for her and she is trying to get used to it. Ali feels an incredible sense of privilege. She knows this is hard for the blond. She knows it’s going to take time. 

“I want to know all of you.”

Ali’s voice cuts through Ashlyn’s body, sending shivers through her entire body. Good shivers. 

The pair kiss.

It’s a simple action. Light. Delicate. Yet it is everything. It is Ali who makes that grand gesture of intensifying the kiss. Lacing her fingers around the blonds neck, pushing her body flush against the Marine. Ashlyn’s head almost explodes at the sound of the brunette moaning into her open mouth. The pair are lost in a flurry of emotion, of passion, of love. They don’t notice Chris’ appearance. He clears his throat in shock which quickly makes the pair part. Ali and Ashlyn are almost white as they wait for some sort of reaction from Chris. His eyes popping out of his head in absolute shock. He backs away slowly until he is clear of the door way before making a run for it.

“Gran! Ashlyn has a girlfriend… For real this time!”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes.

Ali turns a sickly white color.

“I apologize in advance for whatever is about to happen.”

Ashlyn holds out her hand which Ali quickly takes and leads her out of the room. 

Into the lion’s den.


	25. Satellite Beach - Ali

Ali is led out into the kitchen where she notices an older woman pottering around, currently trying to find space in her refrigerator for the ridiculous amounts of food she had managed to prepared for tomorrow’s festivities. Chris is looking at Ashlyn and Ali with a smug look on his face but Ali isn’t really sure why that is. She is nervous but does her best not to show it, especially once the older woman turns around and immediately catches her eyes. It catches Ali off guard, just how similar Ashlyn and her gran are in the looks department. The only difference being that Gran’s eyes are more amber than hazel. Ali watches Gran’s eyes flicker to the couple holding hands before looking back into the brunette’s eyes. 

“You must be Miss Krieger.”

Ali’s heart stops. She wasn’t sure if Ashlyn would have said anything about her so soon. Yet here she was. Ashlyn shifted her weight awkwardly as her face flushed to a bright crimson color as her Gran smiled smugly - a look similar to that on Chris’ face. Ali could tell that both Harris siblings took after the woman who raised them immensely. The brunette took the opportunity to step forward, releasing Ashlyn’s hand to show that she wasn’t being swallowed under the pressure and held out her hand in greetings. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Ali’s voice was strong but sweet. She did well to hide any nerves she may have had. Gran’s eyes lit up. She already liked this “Journo”. The older woman took Ali’s in her own and squeezed. The shake was firm, powerful. A sign of strength. Gran Harris was thrilled - her one true pet hate was a woman with a weak handshake. Ashlyn had done well. 

“Oh Ashlyn. She is absolutely beautiful. You should keep her.”

It’s Ali’s turn to blush. 

Ashlyn chuckles.

“Will do my best Ma’am.”

There was something about Ashlyn’s answer that made the brunette’s heart soar. Like she knew that she would never need to feel nervous about the idea of having to “meet the family” every again. Like this was it. Yes, they had technically not been on a date. Technically, they were not even a couple and yet they were. On so many levels they were. They were more than just a couple. So much more. Even if they hadn’t spoken about what they were exactly. To Ali, Ashlyn was her person. For always. For forever. 

“Um excuse me… But what about me?”

The burly heap of a man, Chris, asked begrudgingly, absolutely breaking the tender moment the three women were having together. His arms folded over his massive chest, sulking. Ashlyn laughs, Ali turns in somewhat shock. She has never heard Ashlyn properly laugh before. The sound almost knocks her off her feet. It’s her favorite sound in the world. 

  “Aw poor baby. Not getting enough attention, hey?”  

The brunette watches as Ashlyn moves to her brother and gives him a gentle punch in the arm. 

“I’ll show you who’s the baby!”

  She watches as he picks her up quite violently which sends both Gran and Ali forward cautiously. 

“Be careful!”

Both Ali and Gran shout - they look at each other sheepishly as Chris puts Ashlyn down quickly. He is still not used to his sister being so fragile. 

“S-Sorry.”

He steps away awkwardly, not really sure of how to act around any of them at this moment. Ashlyn leans into him with a smile. 

“This big Baby here is my brother, Chris… Chris this is…”

“Your Journo.”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. She doesn’t know how to respond to that. Ali laughs, showing off the Krieger smile as she moves closer. 

“Hey, I’m Ali. Definitely not a “Journo”.”

Chris furrows his brow. He is confused by her comment which only causes the brunette to laugh even more.

“I’m a Photojournalist.” 

“Right…”

Clearly Chris doesn’t understand the difference but that’s okay. Not many people do. 

“Easy tiger, you’ll figure it out… eventually.”

Ali winks playfully at Chris who is gobsmacked. Ali crinkles her nose at the sound of both Gran and Ashlyn laughing at the way Ali had schooled to burly man. She watches as Ashlyn gets lost in the moment and throws her head back too quickly instantly causing pain. She hisses as her hand goes to the patch that hides the wound from everyone. Ali’s heart stops. She isn’t used to seeing Ashlyn show her pain which only meant that it must have been bad. She watches the Marine wince, her body tensing, struggling at the overwhelming pain she feels and so begins to move towards her. 

“Ashlyn are you alright?”

Gran asks cautiously. It’s the first time she has ever seen her favorite show any sort of pain and she isn’t quite sure how to react to it. She stands back somewhat. Ali takes the moment to move closer, pressing her own hand over Ashlyn’s on her neck. She presses her forehead to the blond’s and looks deeply into her eyes.

“Easy Ash. Just breathe. It’s okay. You’re okay. Just listen to my voice okay.”

Ashlyn nods slightly and looks back into Ali’s eyes. 

“Just focus on me, Baby. Relax. You’re okay.”

Ali presses her body into Ashlyn’s protectively and wraps her free hand around Ashlyn’s waist to steady her. She can feel Ashlyn’s body begin to relax. With a smile Ali presses her lips to the blond’s temple. 

“That’s it, Ash. Breathe.”

Both Gran and Chris stand there in awe of the brunette. They have never seen anything like it before. They can’t help but feel guilty for not being able to help Ashlyn but were grateful for Ali being there. They had never seen anyone look at Ashlyn the way Ali did. The way the brunette caressed the blond’s cheek or kissed her forehead calmly as she calmed her down. To Gran it was absolutely charming. To Chris, to was awkward. He felt like he needed to leave them to have their moment but also didn’t want to leave just in case something happened. 

“Where are your meds?”

Ali whispered to Ashlyn’s ear gently after she felt as though Ashlyn’s pain had subsided, running her hands gently through the blond’s hair to try her best to calm the wounded Marine. 

“My night stand.”

It’s all Ashlyn can say. It hurts to talk now. Ali sends a desperate glance to Chris who understands and is thankful for an excuse to get out of there, even if it is just momentarily. Ali holds Ashlyn and moves her gently to the couch where they both sit. By the time that Chris returns, Ali can feel her lover’s body start to shake. She does her best not to panic, as Chris hands over the pills while Gran rushes over with some water. Ashlyn quickly takes both. Instant relief washing over her. 

“Better?”

Ali watches carefully as Ashlyn breathes steadily. She watches her calm down. 

“I just need a minute.”

 

**

As it turned out, Ashlyn needed more than a simple minute. The day had drained her far beyond what she had expected. Ali had spent the better part of two hours comforting Ashlyn until she was asleep soundly. The brunette made her way back down to the kitchen where Gran was busying herself with tonight’s meal. 

“How is she doing?”

Ali sighs and runs her hands over her face roughly as she takes a seat at the counter. 

“She will be alright. I think she was a little overstimulated today.”

Gran hums in agreement. Had she have known just how exhausted she was she wouldn’t have let her work herself so hard today. But this was no one’s fault. Not even Ashlyn knew what her body could cope with at this point. It was going to be something that everyone was going to need to keep an eye on from now on. Ali slowly removes her hands from her face and smiles gently towards the older woman who hands her a cup of coffee. The brunette thanks Ashlyn’s Gran, her body was desperate for some caffeine. 

“How did you know how to do that?”

Gran asks earnestly. Ali can hear the sorrow in the older woman’s voice. 

“I don’t really know. I guess it just comes as second nature after being over there for so long.”

The look on Gran’s face tells Ali that she is surprised by the answer. 

“I knew you and Ashlyn met over there… I assumed that you were over there temporarily…”

Ali smiled. 

“I was meant to be. But I was headhunted by the Military to stay on on contract as a War Photojournalist and Investigator. All thanks to Ashlyn.”

“What do you mean?” 

The answer confuses Ali. Had Ashlyn not told her what had happened to her all those months ago? She felt awkward. She didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. 

“Oh. um. I-I thought Ash…”

“Ashlyn doesn’t speak to us about what happens over there.”

Gram looks away sadly. 

“I think she thinks she is protecting us… This time is different though.”

“How so?”

Gran takes a breath. She doesn’t know how to say this.

“This time we can see it.”

Ali knows straight away what the old woman is referring to. Ashlyn’s scars. Tears quickly fill both women's eyes as the realization of what Gran has said hits them. 

“I think she is scarred of letting people see her. She was always a bit reclusive to begin with… but now…”

Ali wipes the first of many tears from her cheeks. This conversation is breaking both of them. Ali grabs Gran’s hand and squeezes it tightly. 

“She’s going to get through this… We are all going to get through this. I promise.”

Gran smiles.

“You may be the best thing that has ever happened to Ashlyn.”

The comment warms Ali’s heart.

“Go and get some rest, love. Tomorrow is going to be a big day.”

**

It’s an unfamiliar sound of ocean waves that wakes Ali from her dreams. She groans and stretches her body slowly hitting something on the side of her bed. She opens an eye to find her loves face snuggled into her side. Ali can’t help but smile. The mere sight of this woman was everything to the blond. She rolls onto her side had runs her hand along the blond’s face, the three scars over her brow still being her favorite. She runs her thumb over Ashlyn’s left side until she feels the blond begin to stir. She watches as Ashlyn scrunches her face with a moan before opening her eyes. 

Hazel meets Whiskey.

Ashlyn smiles. 

“You are so beautiful.”

Ali whispers gently which causes the blond to blush. 

“I should be saying that to you.” 

The raspiness of the blond’s voice sends shivers down her spine. This new tone would take some getting used to, but it was a good change. A sexy change.  
“Happy Thanksgiving, Baby.”

Ashlyn smiles wholeheartedly as she pulls Ali into her body. The pair snuggle into each other. Breathing in each other. 

“Do you want to know what I’m most thankful for?”

Ali pushes herself up so she care really look at Ashlyn. 

“What?”

“You.”

A flood of tears. Ali can’t hold it back any longer. Her heart ached for this woman. To be hers forever. She won’t say anything. She can’t. But she can show her just enough. She does. Without words, Ali moves to press her lips to Ashlyn’s in desperation. The pair melt into each other as the kiss deepens. Ali moves herself on top of the blond, grinding herself into the blond desperately. Both moaning as they quickly begin to lose control. The world around them disappears as they become entwined with one another. A fire inflames their bodies, a desire far greater than any Ali has ever felt before. She pulls back for a moment, looking into Hazel eyes, her breath heavy. She can’t believe that this is going to happen. It’s finally going to happen. 

A knock on the door.

Both Ali and Ashlyn freeze, panting heavily. 

“Ali breakfast is almost ready.”

Ali coughed. Trying to clear her throat awkwardly. The fear of Gran opening the door to find her straddling her granddaughter was almost too much. 

“I will be down in a minute. Thank you.”

Ashlyn giggles as Ali shakes her head. 

“You are going to get us caught!”

Ashlyn bites her bottom lip playfully. 

“It would be worth it.”

Ali sighs. Leaning back down to capture Ashlyn’s lips once more. The kiss this time is quick. Rushed but filled with every emotion they could muster. 

“We need to get up.”

Ashlyn sighs. Groaning when Ali moves off of her and made her way to the dresser so she could put some real clothes on. She had a family to impress after all. Ashlyn moved off the bed slowly, she goes to leave the room.

“Hey.”

Ashlyn turns back to look at Ali with a smile. 

“I’m thankful for you too.” 

Ali blushed heavily when she saw the smile grace Ashlyn’s face. 

 

**

The Harris Thanksgiving was something out of a storybook. It was filled with stories of both Chris and Ashlyn as kids, board games and sibling rivalry. Ali was absolutely loving this. She loved watching Ashlyn interact with her family. She loved seeing her in clothes other than her cams. The family all gathered around the table which was filled to edges with a feast. Mac and Cheese, Turkey, roast vegetables, Bread rolls, potato salad, coleslaw, Gran’s infamous gravy. The older woman had gone all out. Ali watched on as Ashlyn’s face lit up as the Mac and Cheese was placed down in front of her, like a five year old. To learn that Mac and Cheese was Ashlyn’s vice apart from cigarettes was her favorite discovery. 

“You can’t judge me until you try this.”

“Yeah, that’s if you let anyone else get the damn bowl, Loser.”

Chris scoffs as he tries to claim the bowl from Ashlyn’s grasp but she moves it out of her reach. 

“Wait your turn! Ashlyn take as much as you like, then pass it on to Ali.”

Chris rolled his eyes.

“Betrayed by my own family.”

Ali laughs as Ashlyn passes her the bowl of cheesey goodness. She take her fare share before passing it on. The family say Grace like always. Then dig into the monstrous feast set down before them. There were jokes, stories and a tone of laughter. Ali can’t remember the last time she had this much fun around a dinner table. This family was quickly making its way into her heart and that warmed her immensely. They each went around the table and said what they were thankful for before retiring to the lounge so that they could watch the game. 

Ashlyn and Ali are snuggled in next to each other on the two seater couch while Gran sits on the recliner and Chris sits on the floor, his eyes glued to the TV. The game is intense but it doesn’t really interest Ashlyn. She has never really been interested in sports except Ice Hockey post Germany. She decides to get up off the couch and begin on the dishes that would need to be dealt with sooner or later. Gran and Ali exchange looks, Ali taking it as her cue to follow. She walks out into the kitchen to the sound of water running and the clatter of dirty dishes entering the sink. The blond is hunched over the sink with her eyes closed. Ali moves in behind her and slips her arms around her waist. 

“Everything okay?”

Ashlyn hums.

“Everything is fine, Alex. Just thinking is all.”

Ali kisses Ashlyn’s shoulder gently.

“Thinking about what?”

“About where to take you on a date.”

It wasn’t the answer she was expecting.

“And?”

She waits for an answer but can feel Ashlyn’s body stiffen. Ali’s mind casts back to her conversation with Gran and how she had fears about being seen by other people. The thought breaks her slightly. She tightens her grip around Ashlyn protectively. 

“I-I want to take you somewhere special. But. There doesn’t really seem to be anything fit for someone as beautiful as you. I-I was thinking maybe we go somewhere. Out of town.”

Ali’s heart flutters. 

“I will go anywhere with you.”

Ashlyn smiles. 

“I was thinking of Miami.”

“You want to take me out in Miami?”

“Is that okay?”

Ali giggles to herself. 

“Of course it’s okay, Baby.”

“I-I was thinking of maybe booking a room. Staying the night. Before my surgery.”

Ali takes a moment. She hates the idea of being in hospital but knows that it’s the only way to “fix” her love. She smiles softly and kisses Ashlyn’s cheek. 

“Sounds prefect.”


	26. Miami, USA - Ashlyn

Ashlyn looks at herself in the mirror nervously. She is nervous because in the next hour she would be seeing the love of her life. Taking her on a date. The first date. The date that hopefully will exceed Ali’s expectations and make her realize that Ashlyn was the only one for her. Little did she know that she was already it for the brunette. She was nervous because the following afternoon, she was scheduled to have surgery. The next twenty-four hours were going to be absolutely hectic for Ashlyn and that realization had finally hit her in this moment as she leans over the bathroom sink, looking at her current physical situation. She looks at the bullet wound to neck first. Having finally gotten the stitches removed it was frustrating knowing that her wound was about to be reopened and the recovery process all over again. Her eyes then move to the left side of her face. Her breath is heavy, she hates mirrors for this exact reason. She feels that her scars make her look angry. The three scars make her look like she is trying really hard to be in a boy band but she isn’t sure if she likes that or hates it. With a sigh she washes her face and does her best to cover up the scars as best she can. 

The blond takes exactly forty minutes to finish preparing herself. She grabs the bouquet of flowers she had purchased earlier that morning and makes her way to Ali’s room. The pair had agreed to booking two rooms at the 1 Hotel on South Beach, Miami; mainly because Ashlyn didn’t want to assume anything. She walks down the corridor which smells like coconut; until she makes in front of door number eleven. The blond Marine takes a breath, not entirely sure if she is ready to see the woman on the other side of it before finally knocking.

One tap.

Two taps.

Three.   
The cream colored door slowly opens. 

The goddess that is Alexandra Krieger standing before her. They both need a moment to take each other in.

Hazel meets Whiskey. 

Ashlyn doesn’t know what to do or say at this point. She knew that Ali would dress to impress but she had never expected this. Ali stood in front of her in a tight short black dress that clung to her body in all the right places. Her hair was down, her shoulders bare, and her defined calves on display as she wore small black heels. It was almost too much for Ashlyn to handle. The blond tries to speak but her throat is dry and settles with a mere shake of her head. Ali understands immediately. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Ashlyn.”

Ali sends the blond a playful wink which pushes the Marine into action. Ashlyn straightens herself and clears her throat.   
   
“These are for you.”

 Her voice is a little shaky to begin with. Her nerves getting the best of her but it only comes off as being endearing. She quickly hands over the flowers and waits for Ali to put them in water. 

“So what’s on tonights agenda?” 

Ashlyn shakes her head, holding out a hand which the brunette quickly takes. 

“Nope. Not saying anything. Don’t even try it.”

Ali playfully rolls her eyes as she is led through the hotel lobby and out into the warm Miami evening. The sun is slowly setting on the horizon as Ashlyn spots the driver she had organized to get them to their location. Ali is surprised to see the limo waiting out front to take them to their destination. 

“Gee Harris, anyone would think you were trying to impress tonight.”

Ashlyn smiles with a shrug. 

“Depends on if it’s working or not.”

The blond opens the door for Ali with a wink which only flusters the brunette.

 

**

Ali struggles to keep her cool as they are driven to their “secret location”. It’s not working as she decides to use her body to try and pry information from her date. First she pressed her body into Ashlyn’s, slowly moving to straddle the blond. Ashlyn smiles. She knows Ali’s tactics. She knows what this is but she will play along for the time being. She feels the electricity flow through her body as Ali’s lips find her neck. 

“So you going to tell me where we are headed?”

Ali’s voice is low and husky. It almost breaks the blond’s resolve. Almost. 

“You can hold out a little longer. We are almost there.”

Ali pouts. 

“Not even a hint.”

“You are too smart for hints.”

Ali laughs heartily at the response which only makes the Marine struggle even more. She pulls Ali into her fiercely and connects their lips. The kiss is heated, passionate, dangerous. Ali moans into the blond’s lips as the kiss only intensifies. Ashlyn can feel herself beginning to lose her will. She feels Ali’s body begin to rock into her own. Everything begins to heat up, the pair struggle for breath as the world around them disappears. Ashlyn can feel the car begin to slow down. They must have been close by now. She pulls back slightly to rest her forehead on Ali’s. Now she really begins to feel nervous. She hasn’t been in this situation before and she isn’t really sure if she is ready for it but knows that this is for Ali. She would do anything for Ali. 

 

**

Ashlyn keeps her head down as she leads Ali towards a very funky looking house almost. The “house” known as Lagniappe was anything but a house. Sure, once upon a time it must have been but now, it had been converted into a bistro/bar and it was beautiful. Ashlyn watches Ali’s eyes almost fall out of her head as the pass a wall dedicated to wine. 

“Oh Ash, this is perfect.”

Ashlyn smiles, she knew that this place would impress the wine enthusiast as she selects two armchairs that sat in front of an old open fire place. In some strange way, this reminded her of their time in Germany. The only difference being that the walls were covered in wine bottles and not books. At this time of evening it wasn’t crowded, but surely would as the night progressed. As they got themselves comfortable a waitress makes her way over and hands them each a menu with a smile. 

“Hi y’all. My name is Monica and I shall be your waitress this evening. Here’s some menus. Can I start you off with a drink?”

Ashlyn looks the waitress up and down. The young red head is bubbly, flirty, clearly very good at her job. She doesn’t necessarily give off a gay vibe but the way she looks at Ali makes her feel a little uncomfortable. She is only comforted by the fact that Ali seems completely oblivious to anything but the menu at this point. 

“Alex, what are you thinking?”

The brunette smiles and closes the menu. 

“I’ll take a Merlot, please.”

Whiskey find Hazel. 

“I’ll take a Shiraz.” 

Ashlyn’s eyes don’t leave Ali’s as she makes her order. They completely ignore the waitress, not intentionally it’s just that Ali is the most beautiful woman Ashlyn has ever seen that she can’t possibly look away for a second. They exchange small talk, slight touches as they wait for their beverages. 

“Here we are!” 

Monica places the drinks down with ease, and leaves the couple quickly, having noticed that she may have interrupted an intimate moment between the pair. Ashlyn is grateful that the waitress has caught the fact that they were together. Ali takes her glass and smells it. She sighs softly, a slight grin on her face.

“God this wine smells amazing!” 

Ashlyn chuckles and holds her glass into the air. 

“To drinking the most expensive glass of wine I’ve ever had, with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Ashlyn can see Ali’s face blush under the soft light from the fire in front of them. Ali leans forward and presses a kiss to the blond’s temple before clinking her glass. 

“To sharing the most delicious wine I’ve ever tasted with the most charming woman I’ve ever dated.”

Ashlyn chuckles which only makes Ali’s heart soar even more. 

They order another drink and some dinner the next time Monica comes over to check in. The food is impeccable, the wine - to die for. Ali is more than swept off her feet already even though she knows the night is still young. 

 

**

They move on to a bar with a dance floor knowing that Ali likes to let lose after a third or forth wine so Ashlyn obliges. The limo takes them to Blackbird Ordinary where they switch drinks - Ali to cocktails - Ashlyn to whiskey. They talk comfortably, having found seats in the shadows. Ali notices that Ashlyn prefers to stay away from lit areas of the club. Remembering her conversation with Gran about how she seems to stay away from people. She decides to take a chance by pulling the blond to the dance floor. Ashlyn is nervous under the lights. She wants to forget the fact that half of her face is messed up but knows that people are looking in their general direction. She feels Ali move her hands to the brunette’s hips and pulls herself in closer.

  “Hey. It’s me, Baby. It’s only me.”

Ashlyn’s chest tightens. She thought she was being subtle about being in the spotlight but apparently not. She puts on a tight smile, trying to believe the brunette but is struggling. The music helps. The alcohol helps. The brunette currently pressing her body into Ashlyn is definitely helping as she begins to forget about people snickering around them. Ashlyn feels herself getting more comfortable with being out in public. Allowing herself to relax into the brunette bombshell. She moves her lips to Ali’s neck as she feels the brunette’s hips sway to the music. 

“My God, so sexy Alex.”

Ashlyn’s voice is low and raspy. She tightens her grip slightly on Ali’s hips and pulls her closer. Ali’s breath hitches. She may hate that Ashlyn was shot in the neck but the way her voice had changed in tone, it did things to her.   
   
“Only for you.”

That’s it for Ashlyn. She can’t hold it in anymore. She turns Ali around into her arms, revealing a smile on the brunette’s face then kisses her deeply. The music was loud but not even it could drown out the sound of Ali’s moan as Ashlyn took a moment to kiss her neck. Smugness overwhelms Ashlyn’s body. Knowing that it is her having this effect on the gorgeous brunette. Ali leans back, here eyes still closed.

“Take me home, Baby. Please.”

There is no point in hiding the amount of desire between the pair. None at all. Anyone in the same space could tell that these two were very much together, very much in the pocket of each other. Ashlyn bites her lip as she links her hand with Ali’s and head for the exit. They wait for the limo to come and take them back to their hotel. 

There is a group of very drunk men waiting for a cab close by. They watch on as the couple try their best to keep a low profile but are unsuccessful when one of the group notices them holding hands. The guy who decides to make a bold move it large and intoxicated. Ali is the first to notice his approach, groaning at how she knows that he is probably going to ruin the moment. The night. 

“Well, well what have we here?”

The young man is cocky, and clearly a jock. Nothing about him is attractive to either woman. He smiles when he looks into Ali’s eyes, thinking that he can manage to persuade her to come with him instead of Ashlyn.

“Can I just say… You are super hot.”

His words a slurred. Ali is repulsed. Ashlyn is furious.

“Are you serious?”

Ashlyn can’t yell. Her injury doesn’t permit it but she tries anyway. She turns viciously to confront the boy.

“Woah! What is wrong with your face?”

The comment cuts through Ashlyn who steps backwards. This. This is the moment she was afraid of. She was afraid that her training would overtake her as she saw red. Or worse. She would show just how vulnerable these scars have made her. Her hands go slack in Ali’s hand as tears fill her eyes. She wants to pull away. To run. 

“How dare you!?” 

It’s Ali who breaks. It’s Ali who sees red. 

“Calm down Babe, I’m just trying to save you from that monster.”

The group all erupt in laughter and the guy turns towards them with a smug look on his face. He turns back around to find the palm of Ali Krieger’s hand to his face. She hit him with everything she has in her body, feeling Ashlyn’s arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her back from the boy. 

“The only monster here is you!”

Ali spits as the boy regains his composure. His friends all egging on the violence that unfolds in front of them. The boy grows embarrassed by having been hit by a woman. He goes in to grab Ali not realizing who or what Ashlyn is. Ashlyn quickly pulls Ali out of reach to the boy’s attack and steps in to take to initial punch. The contact to the face is less than ideal, feeling her lip split but she holds her footing. It doesn’t take long for Ashlyn to wrestle the boy to the ground calmly holding his arm in a death lock. The boy moans in pain as he is held down firmly on the ground.

“Next time you decide to attack someone, you should probably check that she isn’t the girlfriend of A US Marine.” 

Ashlyn’s words are calm in the moment. Ali’s heart races at her reference. Girlfriend. She loses it for a second as she tries to compose herself. 

“You probably shouldn’t call said Marine a monster either.”

Ali sees the blood on Ashlyn’s lip and moves closer. 

“Ash, Baby, let’s get out of here.”

Ashlyn stands up slowly. The anger inside her slowly evaporating.

“She saved you tonight. Just remember that.”

Ashlyn quickly turns. She isn’t going to wait for the limo now. Not when she needs to cool down. She doesn't even wait for Ali in the moment. She doesn’t want her to see the tears but she knows that Ali will follow her. 

 

**

Ashlyn makes it all the way to the beach before Ali finds her sitting with her feet dangling over the jetty. She breathes deeply trying to fight her emotions but feels herself losing the battle, especially when she feels Ali’s presence. 

“Talk to me, Ash.” 

Ali whispers. She leans into Ashlyn who can’t bring herself to speak at the moment. She is too hurt. 

“I-I can’t, Alex. I just can’t.”

There is a tone of vulnerability in the blond’s voice that Ali has never heard before. It breaks her. 

“Don’t you dare believe a word that Asshole said. Ash, look at me.” 

Ali moves her hands to Ashlyn’s face and forces the blond to look. 

“You are not a monster.”

Ashlyn scoffs in disbelief.

“Trust me. That guy has no idea what he is talking about…”

“Yes he does… he is right.”

“Ashlyn.”

Ali can’t believe it. She can’t believe what she is hearing. 

“Alex, you can’t seriously expect me to believe that people don’t think that I’m a monster or worse. Look at me!”

They are both crying by this point. 

“I am looking at you! I see you. You are not a monster. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. If there is anyone that you should listen to it’s me… Listen to your Girlfriend.”

Ashlyn exhales and breaks into a chuckle. The tension between them shatters immediately. 

“My Girlfriend.”

Ali smiles the Krieger smile. 

“Don’t you forget it, Baby.”

Ali pulls her blond into her for a fiery kiss. Not letting her go until Ashlyn has relaxed fully into her body. Ashlyn can’t fight this woman.   
Not now, not ever.


	27. Miami, USA - Ashlyn

There is an all too familiar feeling about being here. Here - being back in a hospital bed. Back in sickly thin paper that goes around as a poor excuse for a “night gown” that is currently doing a shocking job of keeping First Sargent Harris covered, warm, protected. In fact it did the exact opposite of any of those things. The blond Marine lays in the bed she has been designated. Her heart is pumping quickly with the anticipation of being told that she is finally ready for surgery. The unmistakable smell of bleach set fire to her insides. The echo of machines on constant loop made her feel uncomfortable. The clacking of shoes, the wheeling of carts even the distant humming sounds of fellow patients, nurses and doctors absentmindedly rambling facts or communicating like robots was just unnerving. Ashlyn closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She tries to calm herself down, tries to relax but she can’t. The fact that she is currently alone only amplifies each and every sound, every movement, every moment that passes her by. 

She wishes she didn’t send Ali away prematurely this morning. She wishes that for once in her life she wasn’t too stubborn for her own good and had asked her to stay. But she didn’t. Even when Ali had asked her if she needed her, Ashlyn had said “no”. She could tell that Ali was hurt by the response, a twitch in her left eye was her confirmation, yet the brunette said nothing. She had kissed the blond quickly and left her to her thoughts, to her surgery. And now. Now Ashlyn was sitting here. Sitting in this ridiculously uncomfortable bed, packing herself because she was alone. She was angry. Angry at herself for pushing Ali away when she knew she wanted to be there. When she knew she needed Ali to be there. Ashlyn hated herself in that moment. 

“Ashlyn, the Doctor is ready for you.”

The blond opens her eyes to see the nurse who has been kind to her all morning with getting her ready. She is trying to be a good person but the fact that she is here, the fact that she works in this hospital only makes her dislike the woman. 

“How long?”

“We will take you down in the next ten minutes.”

Ashlyn nods. She isn’t sure that she can’t speak without being sick. She holds her hands, rubbing them to try and rid the nerves, forcing a smile that doesn’t and would never reach her eyes. It’s enough. The nurse goes back out of the room to confer with the doctors - Ashlyn stares at the bedside table where her phone sits. Even though its not making a sound, it is the most deafening sound, most debilitating conversation she has ever had. She hates it. She closes her eyes the thought of keeping them open while she waits for the inevitable to happen.

“This seat taken?”

The familiar sound of honey trickles into Ashlyn’s ears. She doesn’t need to open her eyes to know that she is there, but Ashlyn does. 

Hazel find Whiskey.

Ashlyn exhales and feels all of the anxiety leave her body instantly. The Marine smiles, her dimple on fully display as Ali takes her hand. 

“You’re here.”

Ashlyn’s breathless, tears filling her eyes in relief. She sees Ali register her thoughts. 

“Oh Baby, of course I’m here.”

Ali gets up from the chair and holds Ashlyn tightly. Ashlyn nuzzles her face into the crook of Ali’s neck, smelling her musk. There is no place on this Earth that makes her feel safer. In this moment there is no sign of the hard militant, the First Sargent, nothing. Instead Ali is holding the twenty five year old, young woman from Satellite Beach. The girl who cried when she watched a puppy get rescued from flash floods on youtube. The girl who pouts when Nutella is taken aways from her. The girl who is afraid of the dark.    
“Ashlyn, I’m always going to be here. Please…”

Ashlyn stares at Ali. The heaviness of her words slowly sinking in. She feels Ali’s grasp tighten on her hands. She feels Ali's free hand gently run through her hair, relaxing her further. 

“Please believe me… I’m always going to be here.”

Ashlyn smiles.

Ali smiles.

The nurse comes back into the room.

“Oh sorry, didn’t realize you had a visitor… We are ready when you are First Sargent.”

Ashlyn nods. She is by no means ready for this but knowing that Ali is here makes it bearable. 

“Alex…”

Ali looks at the blond Marine. Ashlyn fights to catch her breath which had been knocked out of her chest by the sheer beauty that is Ali Krieger. She notices the tears in the brunette’s eyes, that she is fighting them to keep them from falling. Ashlyn lifts her hand to cup her cheek.

“I’m sorry.”

The blond whispers, a level of vulnerability in her tone. 

“I know, Baby. It’s okay.”

The nurse begins the procedure to wheel Ashlyn to surgery. She makes the blond lay back down and tells her to "get herself comfortable" which only makes Ali chuckle. 

 

**

Ashlyn watches as Ali walks beside the moving bed towards the elevator. She watches as the brunette asks questions to the doctors, trying to understand fully the risks, the procedure, the works. It amuses Ashlyn, watching the brunette fill her mind with important details, details that helps her come to terms with the situation. She never lets go of Ashlyn’s hand as the move, and Ashlyn loves it. 

“Okay, here is our stop. Miss Krieger, I’m going to have to get you to head out to the waiting room while First Sargent Harris is in surgery.”

Ashlyn groans. It’s the moment she has been dreading. Ali smiles and leans in close.

“Hey, you are going to be fine.”

Ashlyn smiles softly, not really believing the brunette but is trying to be optimistic about it regardless. “Faking it till she makes it.”

“I’ll be right here when you wake up. I promise, Ash. Right here.”

The pair share a tender kiss. It is quick, but it is emotional. Full of everything they both can muster. It is enough. 

Ashlyn loves her. She won’t say it. Not here. Not in the sterile environment that is this hospital but she wants to. She wants more than anything to tell her about the plans she has for the future, how Ali may or may not have a part in them. She wants to know how Ali would feel if she did decide to stay State side a little longer this time around, knowing that her team wouldn’t be sent back until the next rotation period. She wants to know how long Ali planned on being a war photojournalist. Everything. 

“I’ll see you soon.”

Ali chuckles at Ashlyn’s words. 

“See you soon.”

Ashlyn is wheeled away. Here eyes don’t leave Ali until she is fully into the elevator. The button to the desired floor has been hit and the bulky steel doors have completely shut. 

  It’s only then that Hazel leaves Whiskey.


	28. Miami, USA - Ali

Ali sits. She sits in the same plastic chair that sits next to the entrance of the triage. Her third piping hot coffee with cream sits between her thighs as she looks over the latest notes set over from Iraq. Even if she was on holiday, she wasn’t really on “holiday”. In all honesty she was relieved to have the distraction. There was nothing she hated more than waiting. Than feeling each and every second of each minute drag on like sandpaper on skin. At least with these notes, she could do what she promised and begin the initial stages of finding out who may have tipped the enemy off about Ashlyn’s mission - she would find whoever it was eventually. For now, she read. Line after line of Intel breakdowns. Interviews. Enough information to give anyone a headache, but not Ali. Ali sat with a highlighter, noting important facts so that she can write it down at a later date. Her phone sits patiently in her handbag, she knows that her mother will eventually try and get into contact if not to check on her then to check on Harris. Ali hadn’t quite mentioned the fact that Ashlyn was a woman. It wasn’t because she was embarrassed, it was more the fact that it had just never been brought up. Kyle was probably behind it, but as it stands, she didn’t mind if it meant she didn’t have to have the awkward “coming out” speech. 

Six cups of coffee. Twenty new patients admitted. Two rounds of updates from Ashlyn’s doctors. Four bathroom breaks and hours of reading the same paragraph over and over - Ali was alerted that Ashlyn was out of surgery. She was out and she was stable. 

“When can I see her?”

“We are just going to get her settled in… Give her about half an hour and then we will bring you through.”

Ali sighs happily. She can feel a weight lifting off her shoulders. 

“Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.”

The nurse smiles, she can see the relief in Ali’s eyes and her heart breaks for her. Before she disappears behind swinging doors she turns back to smile. 

Ali puts her belongings into her bag after finding her phone. She dials the only number that really matters at this moment. Pulling it up to her ear at the first sound of ringing. Four rings. The sound of an older Ashlyn on the other end. 

“Hello?”

“Gram… It’s Ali.”

“There she is. How are you my sweet?”

It warmed Ali’s heart, speaking to Ashlyn’s Gran. She was sweet. She was protective, and kind, an obvious choice for someone that Ashlyn would look up to. That thought alone, was everything to Ali.

“I’m fine Gran, just thought I would let you know she is out of surgery. I’m about to go in and see her in a minute but everything seems to have gone smoothly. Just wanted to keep you posted.”

“Oh you are wonderful. Thank you, love. Tell her we love her won’t you.”

“Of course. I will call you again once I know what is going on.”

“Just make sure you look after yourself too kiddo.”

Ali chuckles, she loves that Gran knows her and her inability to take care of herself when people she cares about are struggling with something, anything. 

“I promise, Gran.”

“Okay. Talk soon, kiddo.”

Ali hangs up the phone. Rids herself of the most recent empty coffee cup and waits patiently. 

 

**

The all to familiar sounds of heart monitors, the clacking of medical utensils, the wheeling of carts the sound of pens scratching paper on Ashlyn’s chart. These were the sounds that greeted Ali as she made her way back into Ashlyn’s room. Her heart leaps out of her chest at the sight of her love, lying there on the bed still knocked out cold. She moves over slowly, knowing that she is fine, safe. “My god she’s beautiful.” Ali thinks to herself, as she leans in and kisses her left side. A single tear streaks down her cheek. She is so unbelievably proud, taken, in awe of this woman - nothing could ever change the way she felt. 

“Alright, it shouldn’t take too long before she wakes up. Doctor Warner will be in once she is awake to explain the next step.”

It’s the first time that Ali has ignored the nurse. She doesn’t mean to. It’s just that she can’t take her eyes off Ashlyn. The nurse knows it, she isn’t offended by it. In fact, the mere sight of Ali running her fingers through blond locks and leaning in to kiss the Marine’s forehead only makes her heart swoon. She loves seeing couples like this.

Ali makes herself comfortable yet again. She doesn’t know how long she will be in this position but it doesn’t take long for her eyes to get heavy. Darkness. 

 

**

There is a strange feeling in her body. Her ass is numb but for the first time in a week she feels rested. Ali opens her eyes and scans the room. She is a little disorientated to begin with. She isn’t quite sure on where she is just yet. The annoying sounds of machines beeping irritates her ears. She stretches and cracks her neck, a new kink is found in her back.  
Whiskey meet Hazel. 

Whiskey find a dimple smile.

Ali’s heart stops when she registers that her love is awake. Her body moves without thinking, her hands go to cup the blond’s face gently. She moves her lips to softly kiss the Marine’s before pulling back to look at her. Ashlyn just smiles up at her. 

“Hey, Baby. How do you feel?” 

Ali watches as Ashlyn struggles to talk, chuckling when the blond gives her a thumbs up instead. The doctor makes his presence known by clearing his throat. Both Ali and Ashlyn look up. 

“Sorry for the interruption, I just wanted to check in and see how the patient is doing.”

The rather tall, slinky looking doctor makes his way over and looks over Ashlyn’s medical chart.

“Alright, everything seems to be in order… We have Ashlyn on some strong pain killers for the time being. With the new set of stitches and all but should be able to weed them off in a few days, depending…”

“Depending on what?”

“How Ashlyn is coping with the recovery process.”

Ali does her best to ask as many questions as possible. The recovery would be at least another four - six months. Ali knew Ashlyn wouldn’t like the sound of that but would deal with that at a later stage. She would be able to walk, run and proceed with heavy physical activity - it would just take time. After Ali asked everything and anything she could think of, and when Ashlyn squeezed her hand to signal that she had had enough, the Doctor left them to be alone - to be together. The pair say nothing for the minute. They don’t need to. It’s in their eyes. They were in love. 

 

**

Ali is in the shower. The steaming hot water pours over her bare skin, burning her in that slightly painful and yet absolutely satisfying way. The room is barely visible through the steam. “That’s the Way it is” by Celine Dion is playing from her portable speaker in the hotel bathroom and she sings along like always. Her shower playlist is one of her greatest life achievements, one she has worked on since she was a small child. Celine featuring heavily in said mix. She isn’t ashamed of it. She never will be. The fact that she sings full pitch whilst showering only proves it. As she washes her body, slowly massaging aching shoulders to relieve some tension. Thoughts of her love, her life, her Ashlyn - flood her mind and she can’t help but smile. She turns off the water and continues to sing as she begins to drip dry, there was something so satisfying about singing naked in the bathroom so she would always draw out putting clothes on if she could.   Ashlyn had been released three days later. Finally able to speak and to move around somewhat. She still had moments where she couldn’t quite remember how to move her body and would fall, or almost fall in shock. Most of the time Ali was close by and able to steady her, but other times - the Blond wasn’t so lucky. 

The sound of plates shattering is what startles Ali as she hears the commotion over the chorus of “Don’t Speak” by No Doubt. She firmly wraps a towel around her still semi wet body and rushes to the kitchen to find Ashlyn lying there foetal on the ground, plates shattered around her. Ali panics.

“Oh my god! Ash! Baby, are you okay?”

She rushes over to the blond, crouching down next to her to see if she is alright. 

“Ash!”

She pulls the blond up, stumbling with the weight of the Marine and her own. Ashlyn grunts, she is still stiff, still in pain but does as much as she can to hide it. This time being somewhat unable to however.

  “I’m okay.”

Ashlyn’s voice is strained. A sure telltale that Ashlyn isn’t in fact “okay”. Ali does her best to help lift her love back off the floor, but the Marine is a lot heavier that she anticipated. Ashlyn reaches out to try and steady herself, Ali feels a hand on her bare shoulder, the other pushes her towel open enough to find the skin of her bare hip, awkwardly.   Ali’s breath hitches at the contact. 

The air thickens with tension around them.

Whiskey find Hazel. 

Ashlyn doesn’t remove her hand straight away. Ali simply watches as the blond she loves processes the situation. Ali hopes that this is the moment that the blond finally makes a move. She is ready to be Ashlyn’s wholeheartedly, completely. She is ready. The thoughts of her loves injuries momentarily lost in the moment as she feels the rough skim of Ashlyn’s hands gently caressing her hip. The pair’s foreheads are connected, not daring to break eye contact for fear of losing the moment. Ashlyn straightens her body - her hands move from Ali’s body, sighing with relief as she manages to handle the pain once more. Ali knows what Ashlyn is doing. She knows she is trying to hide her pain. 

“Talk to me.”

Ali’s voice is soft, vulnerable. Almost broken in a way. She smiles ever so slightly to try and make Ashlyn feel safe. Ashlyn sighs in defeat, there is no fooling this goddess. 

“Can’t get anything passed you, can I?”

Both Ali and Ashlyn giggle. 

“You know it, Baby.” 

Ali winks as she runs her fingers through blond locks. 

“Let me go put some clothes on, then we can figure out a plan for today.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes as Ali makes a move back to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Ali leans against the door, shutting her eyes and leaning her head backwards. She wished that more had come from the exchange. To have felt Ashlyn’s body pressed firmly against her own. To feel Ashlyn’s lips on her neck, her shoulders, her thighs. She knew that it was selfish. Wanting something physical when Ashlyn was still recovering but she couldn’t help it. Ashlyn did things to her that not even she could explain. Not that she needed to explain it to anyone, she just needed to keep her libido in check for the time being. 

 

**

For the first time in what feels like a long time, Ali and Ash found themselves laying on the couch in front of the tv. They hadn’t meant for this to happen. They had initially wanted to make the most of their time together before Ashlyn went back to Satellite Beach while Ali made her way to her parents place. It wasn’t happening for a few days, and should be pushed to the back of their minds, but every so often, Ali would be reminded of the fact that she and Ashlyn only had a few more days together. She had wanted to take Ashlyn out and explore a little more of the city, yet here they were, pressed together on the couch watching “Million Dollar Baby” lazily. Ali’s heart almost bursting at feeling Ashlyn’s arms gently touching her body. She could fall asleep like this and be happy for the rest of her days. 

“Alex…”

Ali hums. 

“Tell me something.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything…Something I don’t know…” 

Ali takes a minute to think. 

“Okay… Let me think.”

Ashlyn plays with a strand of Ali’s hair between her fingers while Ali thinks of something. 

“When I was a kid, all I ever wanted to be was a soccer player.”

“Really?”

There is a slight hint of amusement in Ashlyn’s voice that Ali doesn’t appreciate. 

“What’s so funny?!”

“Nothing. It’s just that you are such a princess is all.”

Ali is quiet. She cannot believe that Ashlyn has called her a princess. She knows in this moment that her and her brother Kyle will get along like a house on fire, for he calls her a princess all the time. It was meant to be. 

“Be that as it may. Being a soccer player was very important to me.”

Ali smiles. 

“Alright then, so why didn’t you end up being some soccer super star?”

Ali pauses. The memory still haunts her somewhat to this day.

“I played all the way through college.”

Ashlyn raises an eyebrow, clearly impressed by the brunette.

“What position?”

“Right back.”

“What happened?”

Ali takes a breath. 

“I um… I was involved in a bad tackle. Broke my leg.”

“Jesus Alex”

“That was nothing… I had surgery to fix the leg but developed Pulmonary Embolisms in my lungs…”

She watches as Ashlyn’s eyes widen.

“The doctor said I could have died if I hadn’t gone to the hospital when I did.” 

Ali feels Ashlyn wrap her arms around her protectively. She looks up to see tears in Hazel eyes. Her heart beats heavily in her chest as she brings a hand up to the Marine’s face. She knows Ashlyn doesn’t do this. She doesn’t cry. At least, not in front of people. 

“Alex…”

Ali places a thumb over Ashlyn’s lips. 

“Shhh Baby, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Ali’s brow furrows. 

“Why?”

“I’m sorry that your dream got taken away from you.”

Ali smiled softly at her love.

“I’m not.”

“Why?”

“If I had become some famous soccer star, I never would have become a Photojournalist. I never would have met you…”

The words hang open in the air. They both look at each other intently before Ashlyn can no longer take it. She pulls the brunette up into her and kisses her with everything she has. The devastation of her losses. The proud-ness of what she has achieved. The thankfulness that they had found each other. everything. Ali is the first to pull back, she loves looking into Ashlyn’s eyes. It was her safe place. Ashlyn was her safe place. She knows it’s time. They are here together. They are safe. They are protected by each other. Ali moves her lips to Ashlyn’s ears, there is no need for holding back now. Ali isn’t nervous. She isn’t scared. 

“I love you.”

Ali’s words are barely a whisper, but Ashlyn hears them deep in her bones. Her eyes flutter closed. Ali waits, she doesn’t need Ashlyn to say anything. She just wants her to know that this was how she felt right here, right now. This is already everything she had ever hoped for, nothing could top this…

“I love you too, Alex.”

The moment was officially topped.


	29. Satellite Beach - Ashlyn

Sluggish. That was the only word to describe the way that Ashlyn felt in this moment. Sluggish and frustrated. Frustrated at the fact that she had been back in the States for almost a month and was still not cleared for much physical activity. She was frustrated because she hated being fussed over and that was all Gran was doing. Of course Ashlyn understood it from a Granddaughter perspective, but the Marine in her was absolutely hating every passing moment of this experience. She vowed that she would never be hurt this severely during a tour again. She felt sluggish because all she could do was walk. Walking alone was enough to frustrate the blond. She would spend hours walking, trying to escape the feelings of being smothered by her family, from feeling utterly useless. She was desperate to run, to push weights, to fire a rifle. Her body was itching for something physical, something adrenaline based, anything that didn’t involve walking, sitting or lying of a bed. 

The blond sat in her room. She stares out the window longing to be in the ocean - a board under her hips as she floats in the soothing water, contemplating life the best and only way she knows how to. She was meant to go downstairs hours ago to make sure that Gran was alright but she hasn’t found the will to move. She thinks about her friends, receives messages from them constantly but doesn’t reply, she doesn’t feel like it today. She has received something, something she hadn’t expected. A letter that could potentially change the trajectory of her career. A letter that would change everything. She had received it this morning and had gone up to her room to look it over - six hours ago and she still sat there in the same spot. The letter remains face up starring up at her from her desk. She is in shock. Disbelief. She doesn’t know how to take it or how to process it. 

The burning rays of the sun had long since disappeared and were replaced by the sliver rays of a full moon, yet still Ashlyn sat there; her seat still facing the ocean. Her body still yearning to find the comfort of sea water, her board, a rifle. She doesn’t remember when she last ate, only that she still has no appetite. She is lost in her thoughts until the sound of her phone ringing breaks whatever trance she finds herself in. The blond looks at the called ID but the name doesn’t quite register yet, as she puts the device to her ear. She clears her throat awkwardly before speaking. 

“Hello?”

“Ash?”

There was a level of uncertainty in her voice. 

“Ali?”

Ashlyn was disorientated. She didn’t expect this, not that she wasn’t happy to hear from her favorite brunette, she just hadn’t expected it.

“Hey… Is everything alright?”

“Y-yeah..”

“Gran called me, she sounded worried. Where are you?”

“I-I…”

Ashlyn paused for a moment. Evaluating her body, realizing that she was hungry, her body ached from sitting in the same position for a long period of time. She was confused. How had she gotten to this point? Her eyes dart around the room, her breathing picks up and Ali notices.

“What’s going on?”

Ashlyn’s eyes land on the letter. She takes a long shaky breath.

“Baby, you’re scaring me.”

Ali’s voice was broken, panicked, pleading. Ashlyn could hear that Ali was beginning to freak out. 

“I-I need to talk to you.” 

She hears the brunette exhale violently.

“Whatever you need, I’m here, Ash.”

Ashlyn picks up the letter, she looks it over again for possibly the hundredth time. She knows what it says word for word. It has gutted her. Torn her apart. Tears filling her eyes. 

“Shaw.”

“Shaw?”

Ashlyn struggles to swallow. The letter was hard to digest. It still was. There was no knowing how much time it would take to get over this. 

“I got a letter… He… He was the one who…”

“He leaked your objective?”

Ashlyn didn’t respond. The hurt evident in her lack of response was all Ali needed to know. 

“How did they find out?”

“There was a letter attached to his remains.”

Ashlyn’s voice was emotionless. She had still not been able to process that particular sentence in the report she had been sent. Remains? That word was too informal. So minuscule in light of the situation. She was angry with the way this had turned out. Shaw had decided to betray the squad, the Marine’s, America. She had almost died because of him - and for him to just end his life. Just like that. Without confrontation. Without giving reason. That’s what really gutted her. 

“Oh god, Ash. I-I’m so sorry… I’m on my way. I’ll see you soon.”

“No, Ali. It’s late.”

It was already Nine o’clock and Ali was still in Miami with her family. It was at least a three hour drive to Satellite Beach, and Ashlyn didn’t want the brunette driving whilst she was stressed out, tired, panicked. 

“I want to be with you.”

The words Ashlyn hear take her by surprise. It was as if she was herself again for the first time since this morning. Her heart fluttered at her lovers words forgetting about everything for just a moment. She closes her eyes, wanting to make Ali stay where she is to make sure that she was safe but also wishing that she was here. She wanted to be selfish. She wanted to be with her love. 

“Please be careful…”

She hears Ali hum. She hears the unmistakable sound of jingling keys and a car door opening. She hears the door close and the engine of the car starting. 

“Always.”

Ashlyn sighs. She isn’t happy about it, but she is thankful that Ali is stubborn. 

“I will see you soon, Baby.”

 

**

Ashlyn doesn't remember when it was exactly when she fell asleep but she did. Her eyes were too heavy as she waited for her love to arrive that the mere thought of holding on a little longer only causes her to fall asleep faster. She is lucky that she had told Ali where the spare key was kept beforehand. She is lucky that Ali remembered, being woken up by the sound of her door slowly opening and someone tip toeing around her space. She looks up through squinted eyes, she knows she looks like a mess when she hears a soft giggle to her left. 

“Ali?”

The blonds voice is croaky, almost whiny in a way. She feels soft hands run over her shoulder, up her neck, into her hair. 

“I’m here.”

That was all Ashlyn needed. She moves her body to the side of the bed and holds the blankets up so that Ali could slip underneath. The transition was far too easy, like they had done it thousands of times when in reality, they had only slept in the same bed together a couple of times. Ashlyn feels Ali position herself very specifically. Her head fits under Ashlyn’s chin with her lips pressed gently into her collarbone. Her arms are firmly placed at Ashlyn’s waist and her legs tangled with her lover’s. The sound of Ali’s content sigh sends electricity through Ashlyn’s entire body. This, this simple action made Ashlyn calm, collected. Tomorrow she could deal with everything that had happened. Tonight. Tonight she was Ali’s. 

 

**

Sweat. It covers Ashlyn’s body as images of that final battle flicker through her mind. The screams of the men she killed. The explosions. The sounds of gunfire. She is used to this by now having gone through this type of thing ever since her first deployment but this time felt different. This time her body flinched at the sight of Shaw’s face in her mind. Her eyes open, startled, and her body dripping with sweat. She looks at the brunette lying beside her still passed out, unaffected by Ashlyn’s harsh jerks. Thank god. Ashlyn takes a deep breath and runs her hands over her face. She needs to move. So swiftly removes herself from the bed without waking her love and makes her way outside after putting on a hoodie. She walks down to the beach, if she couldn’t be in the water at least she could sit near it. Hoping to find something. Peace. 

She doesn’t know how long she is out there for. She doesn’t really care. Watching the swell of the ocean, birds flying into the horizon, pinks and oranges bleeding into the sky beautifully. No matter what was going on, sitting here and witnessing such a beautiful sunrise helped her to realise that everything was going to be okay. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. A smirk on her lips when she recognises the hint of a specific smell. Ali’s smell. 

“Mind if I join you?”

Her voice was soft, clearly she had just woken up. Ashlyn turns to see Ali wrapped up in one of the blankets from her bed like a caterpillar. The mere sight of Ali’s hair wildly flying through the breeze, her scrunched face, the crinkle of her nose when she smiles at the blond. Ashlyn can’t help but make a mental note for the future. This was her future wife. There was absolutely no doubt about it. Not now, no ever. 

Ashlyn gives the brunette a smile and holds her arm out to the brunette who giggles as she waddles over and joins her in the sand; throwing the blanket around both of them and snuggling into the Marine. They sit in silence as the sun continues to rise. 

“Beautiful.”

Ashlyn whispers into Ali’s ear earning her a soft hum. The brunette entwines her fingers with the blond’s. 

“It really is.”

“I was talking about you.” 

Ashlyn’s voice was breathy. Husky. Her eyes on Ali who at this moment looked back at the Marine. 

Hazel met Whiskey. 

Ashlyn feels Ali’s hand move to cup her cheek and pull her closer. Ashlyn feels her skin erupts into goosebumps when she feels Ali’s lip on hers. The kiss is soft. The kiss is gentle. The kiss is the most romantic gesture Ashlyn has ever experienced in her entire life. This woman was her everything. She pulls Ali in closer to her, seeking permission to use her tongue which Ali accepts. The sensation of Ali’s tongue on Ashlyn’s was mind blowing. She has never had a kiss so pinochle, so monumental, so utterly colossal in her entire life. As they parted slowly, finally able to breath but not wanting to let go of each other at the same time. Ashlyn leaned her forehead against Ali’s, taking everything in. 

“You are so perfect.”

Ashlyn’s voice breaks, it’s emotional but not in a sad way. It was love. Just pure love. Ali can’t keep herself together anymore. Ashlyn feels the brunette break down, pulling her furiously close, wrapping her arms around the blond. The blond doesn’t say anything, she feel tears on her neck and tightens her grip on the brunette. She waits, knowing that when Ali was ready, she would tell her what was going on. It didn’t take long. Ali pushed off Ashlyn’s chest and rubs her face sheepishly. 

“Sorry…”

Ashlyn shakes her head and leans forward to wipe the rest of Ali’s tears from her cheeks. The brunette sniffles. 

“I just… This, being here now… I almost lost you… Because of him.”

The reality of the situation hit the blond. She had never been here before. This position on having to think about another person. Another person who cared more about what happened to her than perhaps she cared about what happened to herself. She was angry at herself for not thinking about Ali and how she would feel about all of this. 

“I need to know everything.” 

Ali finally said. The lover, the photojournalist; coming together in the moment. 

“I’m going back.”

Ashlyn paused. She wasn’t ready to hear those words come out of Ali’s mouth just yet. She had thought that the brunette would want to stay in the States at least a little while longer. 

“W-When?”

“Next week.”

Next week. The words fly around in Ashlyn’s mind. The pure terror she felt, knowing that Ali was going back to that place alone. She had never been here. In the position of absolute powerlessness. She was unable to change Ali’s mind. Unable to go with her for the time being. She hated it. The idea of it, but she would never say anything. Ashlyn makes a point, a goal for herself. She would make it back to Ali as soon as possible. Even if it meant not listening to her medical staff. She needed to get back over there, to make sure that she could protect Ali. To make sure that Ali was safe. 

“Please don’t hate me.”

The words cut through Ashlyn. She pulls the brunette in as close and as tight as possible, placing kisses on her forehead. 

“Ali, I could never hate you.”


	30. Miami, USA - Ashlyn

Warmth. There was no other way to describe how Ashlyn was feeling in this moment as her body lay underneath several layers of blankets. Under limbs of her love who was currently passed out; her head fits under Ashlyn’s chin with her lips pressed gently into her collarbone. Her arms are firmly placed at Ashlyn’s waist and her legs tangled with her lover’s. The warmth radiating from her lover was enough to keep Ashlyn happy for the rest of her days. She keeps her eyes closed even though she has been awake for hours now - the fact that today would be their last day together for an uncertain amount of time and Ashlyn was packing it. She was absolutely terrified of this next stage, of being left behind, of being this vulnerable. The blond refused to open her eyes, she refused to let this moment of being protected in Ali’s arms slip through her fingers. Not yet. Not. Yet. She feels Ali beginning to stir, her body fidgeting as she slowly wakes up, which only causes the Marine to smile lovingly down at the brunette. 

Hazel find Whiskey.

The smile Ali sends Ashlyn is enough to knock the blond out. It was still hard for Ashlyn to believe just how lucky she was. Here she was, lying on a soft bed, rays of the morning sun peaking through the blinds with the sound of the ocean ringing in her ears. Her body well rested and currently pinned under a beautiful woman - the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. That same woman whose Whiskey colored currently were looking back at her, studying her, reading her. No, she was never going to be ready for this to end.

“What are you thinking about?”

The sound of Ali’s voice hit Ashlyn deep into her core. The softness of it, the worry, the love held inside her words were what brought Ashlyn out of her haze. The blond smiles softly, tightening her hold on the brunette and lets out a content sigh. 

“You.”

Ali moves to sit up so that she can look at Ashlyn properly, her brows furrowed at her girlfriend’s response. Her reaction amuses the blond who chuckles to herself. 

“I just - I’ve never felt so happy in my entire life…”

The words surprised them both. Sure Ashlyn could classify herself as a romantic. She knew how to treat a woman with love and respect - just like Gran had taught her. However, this, this level of sap was not something she would ever have expected from herself. The same could be said for Ali about Ashlyn’s words, not that she was disappointed with her lover’s response in the slightest - just shocked. Ashlyn’s skin erupts with goosebumps at the feeling of Ali’s thumb brushing over her lips, her cheeks, her jawline. She pulls Ali in closer so that there was barely any space between them, feeling Ali’s heartbeat pulsing faster at her touch, the way her eyes darkened ever so slightly as Ashlyn kissed her neck, the way she hums to herself when lips meet her own. If ever there was a time for Ashlyn to believe in having a soulmate - it was now. 

She watches as Ali breaks into a megawatt smile. Feels the palm of the brunette’s hand rest against her cheek. 

“My god, the way you look at me, Ash.” 

Before Ashlyn had the chance to respond she felt soft lips hungrily meet hers. She felt the brunette’s body flush against her own and heard Ali’s unmistakable moan as her tongue met Ashlyn’s. Her body was going into overdrive as Ali slowly began grinding her hips into her own. Her heart sped up. Her hands wondered over Ali’s clothed back, finding sanctuary at her waist, squeezing uncovered warm flesh. Ashlyn felt her lover roll on to her, sitting up to straddle her hips, still continuing to slowly grind against her, the look of conflict written on her face as she searched Hazel eyes for something. Anything to tell her to stop. Or not to stop. Ashlyn knew what the brunette was thinking; Ali didn’t want to hurt her. To cause any more harm to the Marine. Yet, she didn’t want to stop. Ashlyn sat up, her hands still firmly holding Ali’s waist. She kisses her lovers neck. She watches as Ali struggles to breathe. She runs a hand over Ali’s covered breast, revelling in just how perfect they are regardless of the layer between her skin and Ali’s. The way that Ali’s breath hitched at her touch was enough of an indication to continue. The blond Marine pulled Ali’s face closer so that their noses touched, they both breathed heavily - they knew just how monumental this moment was for them. Secretly, Ashlyn couldn’t believe that she had made it this far but wasn’t about to get into her own head long enough to ruin the moment. She looked deeply into her lover’s eyes.

“Tell me to stop, Alex.”

Ashlyn’s voice was barely a whisper but shook Ali to her core. Ignited a flame of pure passion deep within her that no one has ever managed before. 

“I don’t want you to stop, Baby.”

That was it. The moment. The moment when Ashlyn’s heart burst with the love she had for Ali. The feeling of the brunette grinding down on her, keeping their eyes locked together for a moment of consent before the blond made that first real move to create something more between them. She lent in to capture her favourite lips, moving her hands lower to Ali’s ass firmly. Ali giggles. The sound makes Ashlyn’s heart swell. Ali knows it. As she swoops in for another heated kiss, they are forced apart by the sound of knocking at the door. The pair panic for a moment as Ali dives off Ashlyn too quickly and manages to roll off the bed with a thud. 

“Is everything alright in there?”

Gran asks through the door, concerned about the noise. Ashlyn panics - not knowing where her attention should be focused on. She turns to see Ali who is now in a fit of laughter, sprawled on the wooden floor with the bed sheet tangled around her. If only Ashlyn had a camera for this. 

“Everything is fine Gran!” 

The blond did her best to try and keep herself together - the thought of her Gran coming in like this would be nothing less than awkward to say the least. 

“Okay, well I thought I’d let y’all know that breakfast is ready. You don’t want to be late for your appointment.”

“Thanks Gran! We will be out in a moment.”

Ashlyn turned her attention back to Ali who was trying to detangle herself from the mess of sheets she took with her. If anything could pull them out of the mood it was Gran knocking on the door to remind them that Ashlyn had to be back at the hospital. Ashlyn lets out a frustrated sigh. It was probably for the best, but knowing just how close she was to having Ali, all of Ali… To say she was a little disappointed was an understatement. She got herself out of bed and held her arm out to help Ali off the floor. The flustered brunette brushes hair off her face and looks back up to Ashlyn.

“Gran is going to be the death of me.”

Ashlyn decides. Ali smiles and kisses the blond’s cheek before pulling away. 

“I know… But you do need to make a move. We need to be on the road in just over an hour.”

Ashlyn sighs.

“I hate that our last day together is going to be spend at the hospital.”

Ali laughs, amused by her girlfriend’s over-exaggeration.

“Ash, you will be there for an hour. Then we have the whole day together!”

“Incorrect, we then are going to be with your family. Technically speaking…”

Ali rolls her eyes.

“You are not winning this discussion over a technicality First Sargent. Now, go.”

Ali gently pushed Ashlyn towards the door, winking at the Marine as she headed downstairs.

 

**

“First Sargent, looks like everything is looking good from this end. Any pain?”

“No Sir.”

Ashlyn was trying to make this as painless as possible. She hated being in hospital. Being prodded and poked by cold utensils and having notes taken about her reaction or lack there of. She would prefer to be cleared for activity, something so that she had something to look forward to now that Ali was going away. Ali knew that Ashlyn would put on a brave face, lie if she needed to. She cleared her throat at her girlfriend’s answer forcing both the doctor and the Marine to look at her. After seeing the look on the brunette’s face and then turning to a raised eyebrow from the doctor Ashlyn internally groaned. 

“Okay, fine. I get phantom pains sometimes. Not often.”

“How often are you talking? Once a day?”

“Negative. More like once a week if that.”

The doctor takes down some notes.

“Are you still taking medication?”

“I have cut back to only taking Ibuprofen.”

Again the doctor takes notes. Ali sits forward in her chair biting the side of her cheek. Ashlyn tries to keep her calm. She hates everything about this experience. Finally the doctor looks up from the notepad.

“And how about sleep, First Sargent. Are you getting enough?”

“More than I got at base, if that’s what you mean.”

Ashlyn’s voice was defensive, she didn't like where this was going. This conversation wasn’t going in a direction she liked. She crossed her arms over her chest - she was finished here. The doctor simply smiled whilst Ali looked to her lover in shock. She wasn’t privy to this side of Ashlyn. The uncomfortable side of her. 

“First Sargent, I’m going to be honest with you…”

Both Ashlyn and Ali hold their breath.

“It is clear to me that you are itching to get back out there and I have no reason to believe that your body can’t handle it. So I’m going to clear you for more vigorous rehab which the medical staff on your base will be able to monitor from here on out. It will be up to them when it comes to a timeframe of eventual deployment, if that is indeed what you want.”

“It is.”

Ashlyn’s words were adamant. Nothing was going to change her mind. Not now, not ever.

“Excellent, well if that is everything. I will send though my notes to your superior officer and that’s that.”

 

**

““And that’s that?” What does that even mean?” 

Ali was livid. The doctor had dismissed the Marine in the blink of an eye and left before she had a chance to ask any questions. Livid was an understatement. Ashlyn followed Ali sheepishly into her apartment. It was spotless, immaculate to say the least. Bright and airy - like you would expect from a loft in Miami but with it feminine details that screamed Ali. There were pictures from her travels, her family, even her pets in frames everywhere. There was a wall dedicated to nothing but books which reminded Ashlyn of the cafe they had gone to in Frankfurt. The kitchen was small but perfect size for a couple - not that they were planning to be a couple here with Ali leaving the next morning. She puts down Ali’s bag and watches the brunette storm around the apartment in a futile haze. 

“Ali, you need to calm down. Everything is fine.”

“And you!”

Ali quickly turned her attention to the Marine who snapped to attention.

“You did nothing! You know that there is more going on, yet you said nothing!”

“What are you talking about?”

The blond crossed her arms, getting ready to defend herself against any sort of accusation that Ali thought she was ready to fire her way. 

“Don’t plead ignorance with me, Ashlyn.”

“Ali… I don’t-”

Ashlyn began to speak.

“I know you have nightmares Ash. You think I don’t notice you leaving in the early hours of the morning? You think I don’t hear you during the night?”

Ashlyn’s eyes widened at noticing tears in Ali’s eyes. She takes a step forward, towards her love. Ali puts her hands up, stepping backwards. 

“Ali…”

“No. You don’t get it.”

Ali moves away, Ashlyn follows quickly. 

“I don’t get what exactly?”

“Forget it, Ash.”

“No Ali. You brought it up. What is it that “I don’t get?””

Tension builds between them. Ali refuses to answer. 

“Look at me…”

Ashlyn pleads. 

“Just drop it. We are meeting my family in two hours. We need to get ready!”

“Ali stop!”

Ashlyn put a hand on Ali’s shoulder and another on her waist. That action set Al off. 

“You want to know what’s wrong? I just sat though the hardest conversation in my life, Ashlyn! My girlfriend is recovering form a gunshot wound to the neck. The Neck!”

Ashlyn releases her grip from Ali and watches as angry tears pour down the brunette’s cheeks. 

“I had to sit in that room and listen to a doctor basically sweep you under a rug without any real explanation as to what is going on with you. You have nightmares and yet you pretend that everything is fine when clearly it isn’t…”

Ali lets out an angry breath and takes a moment to mull the words she needs to get out through her mind. 

“H-how am I supposed to leave if I don’t know whether you are going to be here when I get back?”

And there it was. Ashlyn stepped back, feeling Ali’s confession like a tone of bricks. She had no idea on the magnitude in which these events had effected her love. She had never once considered any of it. Only herself. The blond Marine swallowed the lump in her throat as she moved slowly towards her distraught girlfriend. 

Hazel find Whiskey.

“Alex…”

“I can’t lose you, Ashlyn. I-I can’t breathe without knowing you are okay.”

Ashlyn pulls the brunette protectively into an embrace. They sway together. Kiss each other tenderly. 

“I will get help.”

Ashlyn whispers when she feels Ali rest her forehead on her shoulder. 

“Promise me.”

“I promise, Alex. I’m not going anywhere, Baby.”

Ali lets out a content sigh. Kisses Ashlyn’s neck and pulls her tighter. After a minute Ashlyn looks over to the clock on the wall.

“I guess we are going to be late… Only forty minutes, Krieger. Better send help.”

Ashlyn chuckles when she feels Ali’s hand gently slap her chest. 

“You are such an Asshole, Harris.”

“That’s First Sargent Harris, thank you.”

Ali rolls her eyes. Steals a quick kiss, then heads to the bathroom - shutting the door behind her. 

Ashlyn smiles. She wonders how she ever got this lucky then pulls out her outfit for the evening ahead. 

It was going to be a long night.


	31. Miami, USA - Ali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome ;)

Nervous. Nervous was the only way to describe how Ali was feeling in this moment. The moment she pulled her keys out of her purse to let her and Ashlyn back into her apartment after their evening spent with her family. Ali knew that Ashlyn had been somewhat nervous about meeting her family, thinking that her injuries would scare them away or worse - drag Ali along with them. But the Krieger clan had fallen in love with the First Sargent from Satellite Beach. Her silent charm, her unapologetic swagger and her unmistakable love and admiration for Ali was enough to melt anyone who saw the couple together. Kyle and Ashlyn had already created a bond of sorts, connecting over tattoos - Ali not realizing just how into ink Ashlyn was until hearing her and Kyle chat. Deb had pulled Ali aside at one point to not so jokingly ask when to expect a wedding to which Ali simply blushed and walked away. Yes, it was easy to say that the night had been a success. Now however, it was Ali’s turn to be nervous. 

She fumbled her keys momentarily, her breath was heavy as she realized what was probably going to happen as soon as they both walked into her apartment and for the first time in her life, she was nervous about it. Ali had never been one to shy away from the idea of sex. She liked it. She liked the idea of being with another person, the idea of being fucked, of relieving some of the tension that only sex can get rid of. 

But this was different. For one, she had never had sex with a woman before. The thought of disappointing Ashlyn was gut wrenching. The thought that this wasn’t going to be “just a fuck” was overwhelming. The thought that this may very well be the last time she sleeps with someone for the first time was incomprehensible. Ali closes her eyes for a moment as the key slides into the lock. She takes a breath and turns the key, unlocking the door and opening it slowly. She steps in with Ashlyn following closely behind. The pair don’t speak as they enter the loft. There is too much tension. They had been in constant contact for a generous portion of the night. Slight touches to Ali’s thighs under the table, gentle kisses to Ashlyn’s neck, entwined fingers as they walked along the beach. There was no mistaking the amount of electricity the pair created between each other in this moment. 

“Do you want a drink?”

Ali asked shyly, unable to turn to look at Ashlyn. She knew that if she did, that would be it. She wouldn’t have any control. 

“Sure.” 

Ali moves to the kitchen to pull out two glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels blue label. She pours the delicious liquid, takes a breath and turns to see Ashlyn; in her black jeans and navy button down shirt, sitting casually on the couch looking over the latest copy of “Women’s health”. The innocence of her love sitting on the couch, of her eyes skimming over the articles in front of her, even her absolute calmness of the situation took Ali’s breath away. Ali took a breath. Her body shook slightly at knowing that if she instigated this, there would be nothing to stop them. This was her apartment. There was nothing to interrupt them this time. She needed to be ready. She needed Ashlyn, to be ready. She takes a glass of whiskey and downs it. Liquid courage. She pours another glass even though she knows she wont drink another. She kicks off her heels, knowing that if she was going to take control of this situation she needed to feel somewhat grounded. Ali takes the next step, reaching to the back of her dress and slowly unzips it. She lets the fabric slip off her body and steps out of the dress which is now absolutely irrelevant - it had served it’s purpose and now she was done with it. She picks up the glasses and makes her way over to her Marine, slowly, her heart beating at a rampant pace the closer she moved towards her love. 

As Ali moves closer Ashlyn looks up from the magazine. Ali stops when Ashlyn registers the scene in front of her. She sees Ashlyn gulp. The magazine drops to the ground as Hazel colored eyes rake over Ali’s exposed body, the blond licking her lips subconsciously at the sight. Whiskey meets Hazel. 

The world around them stops.

“Alex…”

The sound of her name in a whisper sends tingles throughout her body. Her breath is deep, deeper than it has ever been in her life. She feels Ashlyn’s fingers brush against hers as she takes both glasses and places them on the coffee table before turning back to face the brunette. Ali moves closer, she doesn’t know what to say as she feels Ashlyn’s hot breath against her stomach. Her breath hitches at the feeling of Ashlyn’s lips kissing her flesh, feeling arms wrapping around her waist - drawing her in closer. Ali’s mind was reeling. She had never felt anything like this before. Never had she felt so terrified, so vulnerable, so turned on in her life. Ashlyn pulls back, she stands slowly - eyes never leaving each other. Her mouth moves to the shell of Ali’s ear as her hands slide down her back towards her full, beautiful ass. Ali moans at the feeling of Ashlyn’s strong hands gently squeeze her. 

“Alex, are you alright? You’re trembling.”

Ali exhales and moves her hands to cup the blond Marine’s face, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. 

“I’m fine Baby. I-I’ve just…”

Ashlyn pulls back. 

“We don’t have to do this.”

Panic sets in. Ali can already feel Ashlyn beginning to pull back from her which only makes the brunette hold on tighter.

“No, I want this. This is just so real. You. I am just… So in love with you.”

Ali breathes before pulling her lover back in. The bruising kiss almost knocks Ashlyn off her feet. Their kisses become desperate, open, heavy and Ashlyn takes the opportunity to show off her strength by lifting Ali into her arms. Ali moans, the sight of Ashlyn’s strength surprising her as she wraps her legs around the blond’s waist. The feeling of having her body, her arms, her everything around her like nothing she could have ever imagined. No one had ever made Ali feel so safe, protected in this situation. She had always felt as if her partners would just take everything from her, it was violent, it was impersonal. But this was different. She knew it as Ashlyn gently lowered her onto the bed. She knew it when she felt Ashlyn’s tongue carefully explore her collarbone. She knew it when her eyes didn’t leave her own as Ashlyn began unbuttoning her own shirt. There was no look of hunger or aggression, just love in it’s purest form. Ali sits up. She runs her hands up Ashlyn’s strong chest then down to help the blond unbutton her shirt. Their foreheads press together as they breath heavily together. They say nothing as Ali opens the unbuttoned shirt, moving her arms over her shoulders and removes the shirt completely from her love. Her breath hitches when she notices the ink on the side of her body. Vivid colors of the rainbow, flowers, butterflies - a mural of beauty permanently etched into her lovers skin. She runs her hands over it, a new wave of heat spreading throughout her body at the realization of just how much ink Ashlyn had and her obvious vice towards them. 

“It’s for Gran.”

Ali looks up to see a soft smirk on her lovers face. She runs her hands over the etched skin, Ashlyn leaning in closer with her eyes closed.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.”

Ali bites her lip and smiles. Even now, it this moment - Ashlyn was still charming.

Ali runs her hand through blond locks and pulls her in closer. She feels Ashlyn’s hands reach behind her back - it didn’t take her long to unclasp Ali’s bra. It didn’t take long for her to lay Ali back down or for her to remove her own bra. Ali watched on as Ashlyn gently moved her hands over her abdomen, tracing her skin, her own tattoos. Her hands moved through the valley of the brunette’s breasts, lowering herself as she held Ali’s neck. Their lips come into contact and Ali can’t control herself. Her hip buck into Ashlyn’s slowly and the blond is more than happy to comply. The pair grind steadily against each other, their tongues dance together passionately until they can no longer breathe. Ashlyn takes the next step, moving to kiss Ali’s neck. Biting her pulse point. Her hands moving to caress Ali’s small supple breasts. The feeling of Ashlyn’s hands on her was absolutely earth shattering. Her mind became fuzzy. Her breath was ragged and yet Ashlyn had barely touched her. She wasn’t going to last long. Not at this point. Not at this rate. She tries to fight the haze. 

“Baby.”

Her moans pull Ashlyn’s attention but she continues to grind deeply into the brunette. 

“Make love to me…Please.”

Ashlyn smiles wholeheartedly as she sits up, hooking her fingers into the flimsy laced thong that Ali had been wearing. She stands off the bed and removes her own pants and boy shorts before slowly moving her hands devilishly slow up Ali’s legs. Ali feels her body set alight as she feels Ashlyn begin to gently push open her legs. She bites her bottom lip knowing that she was absolutely dripping by this point. There is a noticeable pause. Ali tilts her head to see her love, her face turning crimson at the realization of Ashlyn’s eyes focused on her core. She notices the blond shaking her head slightly, her heart stops.

“My god. So sexy, Alex.”

Ali hums.

“Come here, Baby. Come and make me yours.”

That was it. That was all the blond needed to hear before making the choice to touch. Her touch was delicate, simple yet to Ali - completely amorous. The way she felt Ashlyn’s tongue swirl around her breasts, her hands exploring her body. She was lost in the epicness that was Ashlyn Harris and her love. 

Ashlyn finds Ali’s clit and begins to draw circles around it. 

Ali moans loudly, throwing her head back as she feels Ashlyn begin to tease her entrance. 

Ashlyn kisses Ali as she slides two fingers deep inside her love.

Ali’s hips buck at the feeling of being filled. Of Ashlyn filling her. 

They kissed each other.

Ali slips two fingers into Ashlyn.

Ashlyn moans deeply at the feeling of Ali inside her. 

They entwine their free hands and move together. 

They pump in and out of each other at the same rate. Breathing deeply together. 

Ali grips Ashlyn’s hand tightly. Throwing her head back as she felt her body begin to shudder.

“Oh god, Baby. Ash, I’m coming!”

“I’ve got you, Alex.”

Ali’s body move uncontrollably, moaning at the feeling waves of ecstasy spilling through her body.

Ashlyn holds her lover protectively as her own climax hits her. 

They hold each other, still inside of each other. Their bodies covered in sweat, exhausted. 

Ashlyn rolls off to the side of Ali, draping an arm over her love. Ali turns to look over her love. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen. That’s when it hits her. The sight of her lover’s scars across her body. For a moment in time Ali had forgotten that Ashlyn was a Marine. She was simply her girlfriend, her extremely attractive, charming girlfriend. But now, seeing the scars of her past set her into motion. She runs her hands over the largest of the scars placed just under her right shoulder blade. Moves to a noticeable bullet wound in the lower part of her back. Tears fill her eyes. What if’s flowing through her mind as her hands trace each and every scar charred across her skin. Ashlyn notices, looking up at her love. 

“What happened?”

Ali smiles softly and caresses her lovers cheek. Ashlyn swallows. She doesn’t go into these things, but this was Ali. Her Ali was asking. There was no way she could deny her anything, no matter how painful it may be. 

“Do you really want to know?”

“Of course I do, Ash. I want to know everything about you.”

Ali rolls in to kiss her blond stud. She doesn’t move back, choosing to stay close. 

Ashlyn took a breath. 

Ali lay there her lips pressed to Ashlyn’s forehead as she heard about the different missions she underwent that lead to her scars. The way Ashlyn made it seem like what she had endured was nothing, the way she shrugged off certain situations that would have broken most - Ali was speechless. No words could express how proud, how thankful she was to have even had the chance to meet this absolutely wonderful soul. She had never heard much about the old Ashlyn. About her life before. About Tucker, or the countless other friends who had been lost along the way but now she understood to some extent as to why Ashlyn wasn’t good at being around too many people or why she chose to keep herself somewhat distant to people who had never served. They would never understand. She felt lucky that Ashlyn deemed her worthy to know in the beginning. Ali didn’t speak right away - after letting Ashlyn talk there was a lot to take in, a lot to get her head around. She wanted to understand it all, if anything, Ashlyn deserved at least that much if not the world. After a few minutes of silence Ashlyn finally moved her head to look up to her love, she was met with a watery smile. 

“Hey.”

Her voice was small, concern stricken.

“It’s okay, Alex.”

Ali sighs.

“You really have no idea about how much of a Hero you are do you?”

There is a pause. Ali runs her fingers along her back as she waits for her love to reply.

“I’m not a hero… I was just doing what I was told to.”

Ali knows she isn’t going to get much more from the Marine. She was surprised to have gotten so much out of her to begin with. 

“Well you are a Hero to me.”

Ali whispers before she begins kissing Ashlyn’s neck making the Marine smile. She rolls over, taking Ali with her. Ali blushes when she feels Ashlyn caress her cheek. Her eyes trained on her face in a loving stare. 

“I love you, Alex.”

That was it. Ali couldn’t hold anything back. She moves in to kiss her love, her life. She doesn’t stop. She doesn’t care if her neighbors heard her for the rest of the night. All that mattered was that Ashlyn was here. Ashlyn was safe and that Ashlyn… was hers.


	32. Baghdad, Iraq - Ali

Focused. There was no other way to describe Ali in this moment. Her face buried in one of hundreds of notebooks containing copious amounts of notes, this particular book - about the campaign that Ashlyn and her team had been a part of months prior. She knows every single note she has written, it is burned into her memory banks after having read them over and over and over again for months. She doesn’t need to do this. She currently sits in her middle row seat of the plane heading back to reality - to the war zone. Yet the notes were a welcome distraction from the utter nauseousness she felt when she had time to remember that she had just left the love of her life back in Miami. Her eyes were still stinging from having cried the first hour or two into the flight. Her heart, sinking with every beat it took. With every millimetre that took her further away from Ashlyn. She hated this feeling; hence - re-reading her notes. 

 

**

The heat is the first thing that reminds Ali of where she is. The sweltering temperature that had her body sweating profusely within seconds of being back. She grabs her luggage, makes her way back to Camp Victory to make her presence known, to make everyone aware that she was ready to work her ass off to find out what the hell is going on. The second thing to remind her of being back was the sand. It was already everywhere, in her belongings, under her fingernails, throughout her hair, mixed in her clothes, her mouth. If ever there was going to be something that she hated about this place - it was the sand. Sand being the second element to hit her as she stepped out into the blistering sun to check herself into the base.

“Miss Krieger. Good to have you back.”

The Second Lieutenant beamed as Ali made her way into the ever buzzing Beehive. The brunette smiles at the familiar face, taking a relieved breath when she sees him. For a moment she was worried that everything had changed. That the place was not recognizable, not without Ashlyn.

“It’s good to see you, Second Lieutenant. Things seem to be busy, as always.”

Second Lieutenant Ackerman smirks. Of course it was busy. This place never really stopped and Ali could tell that the middle aged man was tired. His face was gaunt. There were bags under his eyes and he was covered in sweat like always. 

“You know how it is Ma’am. I trust you got yourself some decent RnR while you were away?”

“More than I would have if I stayed here.”

Their light banter was a relief. Perhaps more for Ackerman than Ali but it was a welcome advancement in their growing ‘relationship’ as it were. She noticed the mood change with a flicker of his eyes and the tension in his body. 

“I heard you were able to see First Sargent Harris whilst you were back State side…”

His voice was softer than Ali had ever heard it before. Her body tensing at Ashlyn’s name being mentioned. 

“Um…Yeah… I did…”

She wasn’t sure about where this conversation was headed. She wasn’t aware that anyone knew about her and Ashlyn’s ‘situation’ apart from those who saw them at the airport but even then; the couple had been keeping a low profile for the time being.   
“How is she doing? I haven’t had a chance to check in with her.”

Ali relaxed somewhat. She knew that Ashlyn and her superior officer were close but she personally, failed to realise just how special their bond was. The brunette smiles softly. 

“I saw her a couple of days ago…”

A small lie, but she didn’t want to make this situation any more awkward than it needed to be. For either of them. Plus, it was not her place. Not with Ashlyn, her partner not being here. She would never ‘out’ them without Ashlyn’s consent. Never.

“She is doing well. Apparently she had been cleared for rehab… So no doubt she will be back soon.”

The Second Lieutenant chuckles.

“No doubt. Always knew she was a tough one.”

“The toughest.”

Ali agrees wholeheartedly. She can’t hide that pride she feels towards the blond. The love and admiration she feels. Her body is overcome by a swell of heat as she thinks about her lover back home. Ali darts her eyes down towards her feet. She doesn’t want to give too much away, yet the red flush of her cheeks probably did that already. Second Lieutenant Ackerman clears hits throat semi awkwardly, a clear signal that he knows something.

“I should get back to it. Get yourself settled in, no doubt you are eager to get back into it.”

Ali smiles with a nod. 

“You’d be right. I will be back to pick your brain.”

Ackerman playfully rolls his eyes.

“Looking forward to it Miss Krieger.”

 

**

Ali sits on her bed. She isn’t used to this. This being in her own space. Her own ‘room’ as it were. At lease not out here. She was so used to feeling like a squatter in an abandoned (probably should have been condemned) building. Of having to hide the fact that she was even staying there. Or having to hide who she was in fear of being found out and worse - captured. This was certainly going to be a different experience. There had been special requests made and somehow Ali managed to have her own quarters built on campus. The room was made out of wood. It was basic. It was small but it was Ali’s and she wasted no time in making it her own. Placing pictures on the walls. Her laptop close at hand, music constantly playing softly as she tried to drown out the sounds of barracks daily life. Her desk increasingly covered in relevant notes from her investigations. Ali had been told that this had been organized as part of the agreement of her working alongside the US defense force but the harsh reality of the situation was hard to cover up. Whilst the rest of the media personnel based in Iraq were reporting on events that had already taken place, days of not weeks earlier; Ali was investigating matters that would no doubt get her killed if she were to be found out. 

She sat herself on her bed, beginning another article - just because she had been hired by the military, she still needed to send in stories to her network. Not that she minded. She needed to do something for the time being. Anything to distract her from just how heart sick she was. Never had the brunette had a problem with focusing on her work. Yet here she was, trying to write an article about the every day life of a Marine. The work that went in to making sure that they were ready for anything and everything. How they needed to keep on top of their training to make sure that they were always in perfect physical condition. Yet she struggled to find the inspiration to put words on paper when all she could think about was a certain blond. She thought of her calloused hands running smoothly over her exposed flesh. The feeling of teeth biting her neck only the have the marks soothed by her tongue. The way that her love would whisper sweet nothings to her as she pressed her naked body protectively into her own. The brunette could feel her heart ache with each breath. She wasn’t sure how she was going to survive being so far away from the First Sargent, especially when she was just beginning to enter the toughest part of her recovery process. Ali puts away her notebook with an aggravated sigh and pulls up her laptop - the one major plus sign to being on the barracks was having constant access to internet. More importantly she had constant access to Ashlyn. 

Three rings. 

That’s all it takes for Ashlyn to answer the Skype call. Her dimple on full display as she looks at the camera. Her hair is a mess, her shirt disheveled which means she has just woken up. Her eyes are still groggy but regardless of the fact, Ali still thinks she is adorable.

“Couldn’t even last forty-eight hours, Krieger?”

Ashlyn joked. Ali rolled her eyes playfully. 

“I can always hang up and not call you again. If you’re going to be a jerk, Harris.”

“That’s First Sargent Harris.”

The pair chuckle, the sound of Ashlyn’s cheeky little snigger only makes her ache even more. Their smiles slowly disappeared as time passed them and the all too seriousness of their current situation hit them. 

Ali sighs.

“I didn’t think this would be so hard…”

“What?”

“Being here… Without you.”

There is a pause. A pause that almost rips Ali’s heart out of her chest as she sees Ashlyn’s dejected face. All she wants is to touch her. To reach through the screen, pull her into her arms and kiss her. 

“It’s not forever, Alex. I promise. I will be over there with you soon.”

Ali smiles softly. She loves the tenderness in the blond’s voice. No matter how hard the blond tried to always seem tough, when she was with Ali, she was soft, gentle, loving. She was Ashlyn. 

“I know you will. Just make sure you actually get cleared by the doctors before you decide to jump on the next transport out.”

It may have been a joke of sorts, but Ali’s words dripped in seriousness. There was no denying that Ali was worried that Ashlyn would do whatever it took to get back here. Even if the brunette wasn’t in the picture - there was no denying that she would do whatever it took to be back with her men. 

Ashlyn smiles.

“I promise.”

“You better…Now, tell me how recovery is going.”

Ali spent the better part of the night listening to Ashlyn talk about her physical therapy sessions. How her new Doctor was tough but incredibly gifted. She could already see an improvement in Ashlyn’s mobility which only terrified her. The thought of Ashlyn being back here scarred her. She hadn’t even been back in the country for twenty-four hours and she could already tell that the place had changed dramatically. It was filled with far more hatred. Far more recklessness and were far more organized than before. The idea of Ashlyn being out there in the hot zone almost made her sick. Not that she would ever tell the blond First Sargent that. No, for now she would hold her tongue. Listen to Ashlyn recollect about her new training program, her family and how she was getting tired of feeling smothered, of feeling like she had no purpose. Ali could see that Ashlyn was struggling. She knew that being out in a world without war or commands to follow was a world that Ashlyn was not used to. 

“Look, Babe, if things get too much for you… You have the key to my apartment. Stay as long as you need.”

Ashlyn raises an eyebrow.

"You telling me to move in there, Krieger?"

Again Ali rolls her eyes. 

"Keep this up Marine, and you will be in the doghouse until I decide you are being less of a jerk."

Ashlyn's eyes widen. Ali smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing... It's just... I never realized how whipped I was, until now."

The pair laugh together. 

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure out."

Ashlyn sighs.

"The boys are going to have a field day with this."

Ali bites her bottom lip.

"Don't worry. I will protect you, Baby."

 

**

Ali woke up with her face pressed into her laptop. She doesn’t know how long she has been asleep for or when she had in fact passed out due to exhaustion. All she knows is that she is happy to have been able to speak to Ashlyn. To know that she is managing how things were between them at the moment even if the situation wasn’t ideal. She took comfort in knowing that Gran was taking care of Ashlyn when she could not. It made her feel less guilty for leaving when she did. She remembers whispering “I love you” over and over again before saying their goodbyes. She remembers crying herself to sleep with the yearning of having her love next to her. No. They had not been together long. But that didn’t matter; Ashlyn was already a part of her. A part of her heart, a part of her being, a part of her soul.

Nothing was ever going to change that, not for as long as she lived.


	33. Satellite Beach - Ashlyn

Avoiding. It’s the only thing that Ashlyn has been doing the past two months being away from Ali. From war, from her men. She did whatever she can to keep busy. Terrified of the silence, the ‘ridiculous’ feeling of being alone - of missing her other half. These past few months have been tough. Ali has been busy living her life as an amazing photojournalist and had been inundated with her continued investigation of those fretful events that led to her almost death and the eventual ‘suicide’ of one of her team - a fact that she was yet to accept. She avoided going to his funeral. Refused to believe that he would do something so incredibly cowardice, to his family, to his team, to her. Gran had noticed that since Ali’s departure, Ashlyn had gone backwards in terms of her social capabilities. She would spend her time in the gym or in the garage. She barely slept, barley ate. It worried her, as it would for any concerned family member. The older woman did the only thing she thought could help with Ali not being close by - called the only other person who would know what she was going through. 

Rowe understood of course. Being Ashlyn’s closest meant that he understood her thought process. He knew she would struggle with this type of situation, with it being so close to home - her parents and their ongoing struggles which led to the same fate as Shaw. He spent time with the blond even though she preferred to be alone. There was some sort of unspoken understanding between them whenever someone was struggling that they would be there for each other even if it was in the shadows. So here he was. Ashlyn in her typical routine of avoiding as she sat in the garage. The workers bench cluttered with her un-assembled rifle and it’s cleaning kit. Her hands are covered in grease, the soft sounds of Chris Stapleton humming through a stereo system in the background and a beer which is probably warm by now; sitting idly next to the blond as she carefully cleans the rifle chamber with a brush. It’s in times like these where Ashlyn feels as normal as she can whilst being ‘home’. The feeling of grit under her nails. Sweat on her brow. Her mind focused on the task at hand as her hands kept busy. There was no time for worrying about Gran, Chris, Shaw, not even Ali came into her mind when she was this focused on a task this important. It was the sound of her best friend’s voice that brought her out of her trance.

“You know, you seem to have a lot of mobility for someone who was supposedly shot in the neck three months ago.”

Ashlyn looks up from the barrel with a slight smile. Their eyes meet. She lets out a sigh. One of happiness. And gets to her feet quickly, kicking the stool out from under her as she moves over to her dearest friend. Rowe has a goofy smile on his face, but she can tell that he is not so secretly relieved to see her in her current state. The pair bear hug. It has been the longest amount of time that they have been apart and it has taken its toll. 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Ashlyn asks pulling away slowly. 

“I was in the area. Thought you might be up for a drink. Keen?”

Ashlyn hesitates. She doesn’t like going out. Not in public, but she hides her hesitation well. 

“Let me change real quick. I’m sure Gran would love to see you.”

“Lead on, Harris!”

The pair head inside and Ashlyn leaves Rowe and Gran to get reacquainted while she takes a moment to freshen up. Throwing on a pair of tight jeans and a button down shirt. She looks as good as she can considering the scars, the reminders of past events. Choosing to wear a flat cap to try and hide her face as best she can. The attempt doesn’t go unnoticed by either Gran or Rowe but they don’t say anything. How could they? Instead, they both smile and Rowe escorts Ashlyn to her pick up truck.

 

**

The blond chooses an old dive bar on the outskirts of town. It’s not the typical kind of place the blond would choose to make an appearance at but times have changed. She has changed. The fact that it is almost deserted comforts her. The fact that it is dark, broken in it’s own way reflected her in some kind of morbid way. Rowe followed her inside. Followed her to the furthest booth from the bar. The darkest booth in the establishment. Watched as Ashlyn looked around almost painfully, trying to make sure no one could see her. Ashlyn is uncomfortable. She rubs her palm to the back of her neck as the waitress comes over to ask for their order. She never looks at the waitress in the eye. Not once. She keeps her answer short. Whiskey. There is nothing playful, there is nothing remotely Ashlyn about this blond sitting in front of Rowe and it shocks him. She is different. Changed.

“Spill Harris.”

His tone is serious. It surprises the blond, but not really. She had known that this was going to happen. She secretly knew that he wasn’t really ‘in the neighborhood’. He had been contacted and he was here. Just like she would be if the roles were reversed. Ashlyn exhales defeated as her much needed glass of whiskey is placed in front of her. The waitress. She tries to engage with the blond but Ashlyn is way beyond uninterested. Turning her face away, the blond Marine exhales. Her shoulders slump. This is not the Marine, the badass. This is the broken, self conscious, fragile woman that Rowe has only seen once in all his years of knowing Ashlyn. She was in a far darker place than he had expected and could only wish that he had been there sooner. 

“I just can’t believe everything that has happened.”

Ashlyn can’t bring herself to look at her friend. She is too emotional for that. Too afraid. She had been holding on by a thread ever since Ali had left. The thoughts of what had happened during the last fight had been plaguing her dreams. The screams of those she had killed. The sounds of explosions. Even the sound of a pot dropping was enough to keep her on edge these days. She had never had problems going back into every day life like this before and for the first time, it scared her. It scared her because she knew that this career choice would not last forever. She was afraid that she would never have a decent nights sleep ever again. That the guilt of what she has done would haunt her forever. She takes a deep breath, her hand reaching for the glass. She takes a sip of the burnt tasting liquid and swallows. Instantly feeling relaxed as the alcohol sends warmth throughout her body. 

“I can’t believe I’m here and he’s …”

She doesn’t know how to finish the sentence but Rowe understands. He always understands.

“I know.”

There was never really any way to know what was going through Shaw’s mind when he decided that taking his life was the only option. The situation was still under investigation. Still unclear. How was anyone meant to move on from this? Ashlyn had been kept up to date of course. At least, as best as Ali could. She knew that there were undercover ISIS agents posing as translators who were slipping information to the other side, but Shaw. Shaw’s actions were still unexplained. That was the worst part. Ashlyn knew that Ali was doing everything she could to find out what had happened and had done amazing things in uncovering a few of the ‘supposed’ allied translators but they were still out there and more peoples lives were at risk which only plagued Ashlyn even more. 

The pair sat in the dive bar, drinking until the late hours of the night. They listened to each other. Were there for each other. Rowe was going back with the rest of the team in the next few weeks. It was time. Ashlyn knew this day would come. She dreaded it. Hated the thought of them going out on patrol without her while she was here, safe and comfortable. Rowe had confessed that this time things felt different. He had been shaken by their last mission. Of course he was. Anyone in their right mind would have been shaken after what had happened, but they had a job to do and so he would suck it up. Go back and fight. The fact that he was feeling so uneasy only served as fuel to the fire for Ashlyn to get back there sooner. She made a mental note to schedule more time with the physical trainers on base; even if that meant staying on campus until she was cleared. She would do anything at this point. 

 

**

Ashlyn woke up in the early hours of the morning with her head pounding slightly. She had said her goodbyes to Rowe after their conversation - after realizing she needed to get out of this rut if she hoped to get back out into the field. She took a shower, changed into her PT gear and packed a bag. If worse came to worse and she couldn’t stay on base - Ali’s empty apartment was the next best thing. She was going to need space and Gran would worry too much about her if she came home battered and bruised -no doubt she would come home battered and bruised. With a final glance over her room, Ashlyn closed the door behind her and headed downstairs. Not expecting her Gran to be up yet but surprised to see the older woman in the kitchen with coffee and breakfast ready and waiting. 

“What are you doing up?”

Gran chuckles, sliding the fresh cup of joe over to her struggling granddaughter. 

“Oh Ashlyn. Surely by now you would have figured out that I know you… that you would be leaving.”

There is a silence. It’s not awkward. It’s appreciation.

“I knew after hearing that your friend was going back that you would want to do whatever you could to get back out there sooner. All I ask is that you be careful. Don’t push yourself too hard.”

Ashlyn smiles softly and Gran brings over a plate of eggs and toast with avocado. 

“I will, Gran.”

They eat in general silence. It’s comfortable. Relaxed. Ashlyn is and always will be grateful for how understanding the older woman is with her. She knows that Gran will never push her. Never ask too much but always give the support she needed to keep going. She would never be able to repay her for that. Never in a million years.

 

**

The drive to base was long, and Ashlyn was exhausted after finally making it. She spoke to the trainers who agreed to see her three times a week but couldn’t offer her more than that - their reasons being that her trauma was still on the mend. That frustrated the Marine but she kept her mouth shut. At least she had other options. She would go to the rifle range, sign up for a boxing class or some sort of self defense class to get her body back into shape. She would go for runs, do weights. Anything. Anything and everything to get her back at her peak physical condition. Nothing as little as a gunshot wound was going to stop her now. Not when she knew her team was about to go back out there. 

She wondered who would take Shaw’s place. Another rookie no doubt. Another problem. She was usually the only one patient enough to handle fresh meat out there. Being the most level headed and patient out of the bunch - it was her job to look after rookies. She wondered who would take on the challenge now that she wasn’t there. Luckily Rowe had promised to keep her up to date on all things whilst over there, so that she could keep her and at ease. Another two months. Two months was her deadline. Her goal. She would give herself two months before she was back in the sandbox. Back with her team. Back with Ali. No more. No less. 

With that in mind - Ashlyn unlocked Ali’s apartment. It had been a while since the blond had been there and the air was stale. She opened the windows, restocked the fridge, showered and changed. Settling into the couch with her laptop.  
Three rings, as always.

“Hey Baby!”

The sound of Ali’s voice immediately calms the blond. The worry in the back of her mind instantly soothed for the moment as she stares at the beauty that is the brunette on the screen, smiling at her lovingly. 

“Hey.”

Ali giggles.

“That couch looks awfully familiar.”

“Oh so you noticed.”

The slight pain in Ashlyn’s voice doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“You doing okay there, First Sargent?”

Ashlyn nods. She is doing better. Much better since her talk with Rowe but she was still raw. Of course she was. It would take time for her to heal from this. 

“Rowe and the rest of the guys are heading back in a few weeks.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“You trained them well, Baby. They will be okay.”

Ashlyn knows that Ali is only trying to comfort her but it doesn’t quite work. Not with all this backstabbing going on. She is scared. Nothing was going to stop herself from feeling this way. Not until she was back with them.

“So how long are you thinking of staying?”

Ashlyn frowns. The subject change is welcomed.

“In my apartment, dork.”

She smiles when Ali chuckles. 

“Not sure. Maybe a few weeks. A month or two depending on how things pan out.”

“What things?”

Ashlyn explains her rehab routine. In full detail. Just how Ali likes it. She knows just how much Ali appreciates knowing details so that she doesn’t need to worry. She knows how the brunette is comforted by knowing as much as she can. So she tells her everything. About the routine. Both physical and mental aspects. About Rowe and their talk. About Gran. Ali stays. She listens. She laughs. She tries not to cry but most importantly she understands. 

“God I miss you, Baby. I-I wish I was there with you.” 

There is a yearning in Ali’s voice. One that Ashlyn understands all too well. She feels it too. On every level. 

“I wish you were here too.” 

The words cut through them both. They hate this. Ashlyn hates this. With every bone in her body. Ali can sense the change in the air. It’s too serious for her liking. 

“Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

Ashlyn smiles softly. It’s what she needs. 

“I think I want to learn how to play the guitar…”

“Say what?”

Ashlyn laughs at her response. 

“Well you know I like to keep my hands busy.”

Ali hums. 

“And I have already fix Gran’s and my truck. There is only so many times I can clean my rifle.”

“I love that idea, Baby. Acoustic or electric?”

“Acoustic. You know how much I enjoy my country music.”

Ali laughs hard.

"Of course! How could I forget."

They spend the night talking as usual. At least until Ashlyn can’t keep her eyes open anymore. She signs off reluctantly and heads to bed.

Little did she know that as soon as they had stopped talking Ali had done something. 

A few days later a package had been delivered to Ali’s apartment. 

A package for Ashlyn. 

A custom painted black acoustic guitar with her squad’s insignia etched into the neck. 

The most beautiful instrument Ashlyn had ever seen. 

The note is simple, charming and perfect. The lyrics to one of her favorite songs.

“When I think of you and the first time we met  
And I heard the sound of your sweet gentle voice  
My heart took me over and gave me no choice  
And right then I knew It makes me want more of you” - A

Her heart soars.

Her heart is Ali's.


	34. Bagdad, Iraq - Ali

Exhausted. It’s the only way to describe what Ali is feeling right now. After spending months trying to figure out who had been behind the leaking of sensitive information - after spending months pushing the US government officials to take her claims of corruption among their supposed ‘allies’. It had taken her months to gather enough Intel, be it interviews with soldiers, photographic evidence, even venturing out to follow her suspects once leaving the protection of Camp Victory. She knew that what she was doing would cost her her life if she was caught. She knew that. Yet with yet another convoy of Marine’s surprised by an ambush - she felt it was her duty to take the risks required to find out the truth. 

She finds herself tailing a group of young men who have been helping train the US forces for several months. It’s almost too convenient that they had started ‘helping’ around the same time as the first set of ambushes. Almost too easy. Yet for some strange reason, they were not under investigation because “there wasn’t enough proof”. Ali and Second Lieutenant Ackerman had been frustrated by the higher chain of command and their absolute denial of the idea that someone would infiltrate their military outposts and relay information to the enemy. They were too proud. But that didn’t stop Ackerman from giving Ali permission to do her own investigating. The brunette’s heart jumped at the opportunity - to finally prove just how serious she is about becoming a notable Photojournalist. She needed to prove this. Not just to make a name for herself, but to help prevent any more deaths or near misses in the future. It’s that thought alone that makes the fact that she currently sits in the blistering heat, covered from head to toe in traditional Afghani attire to try and avoid being targeted. She hides her camera in her bag and sips the tea places in front of her almost half an hour ago. Her blood is pumping. Her heart racing. Sweat trickles down her face as she watches on with intent. 

The meeting lasts about an hour and Ali makes a stealthy exit, opting to be driven back by her signed guards who were former military now mercenary who were lucky enough to draw the short straw and forced to play bodyguard when they could be spending their day lazing around their own compound complete with pool and bar. Ali removes her headdress and brushes her wild mane out of her eyes with a heavy sigh. It has taken months for her to get to this position and she could only hope that she had gathered enough proof to open a serious investigation. Her team of bodyguards say next to nothing, thinking it strange that a woman would be left to run about the city pretending to help. They saw this job as a waste of their expertise, but the pay was decent and so here they were; pretending to really care about what happens to Miss Krieger. Ali - being the head strong woman that she is; does her best to ignore the snickers from the men as she takes a sip from her water bottle. She doesn’t care about what these men think about her or her work. All she cares about is that they do their job so that she can continue to do hers. She has worked way too hard for a bunch of cocky ex-military men to diminish her efforts. 

Once their convoy reaches the checkpoint of Camp Victory there is a sense of relief that washes over the brunette. No matter how ‘brave’ she may be in going out there, there is always an underlining of fear in the back of her mind. She wonders if Ashlyn experiences the same feeling whenever she is tasked to leave the safety of the base. Realizing just how much pressure is placed upon her each time she goes out - not only having to worry about her own safety but that of her men as well. 

 

**

Ali slowly makes her way through the base. Heading towards her quarters. The smug smile of Rowe unmistakable as the pair make eye contact. Ali chuckles to herself as she makes her way over to Ashlyn’s best friend. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

Ali asks cheekily, giving him a simple hug - before pulling away for some kind of answer. Rowe shrugs but the smug look on his face doesn’t disappear. 

“Just glad to see that you made it back in one piece.”

“I can say the same for you, Rowe. How was the patrol?”

Rowe shrugs. 

“Uneventful. How’d your little excursion go?”

Ali can’t hide the smile. The pair had become rather close; trading scenarios and adding a fresh pair of eyes to Ali’s investigation whenever she was feeling out of her depth. It was him after all who had brought her attention to the possibilities of espionage. 

“Promising. I’m about to head back to the Hive. Any chance you’re going my way?”

“Sure, I will tag along.”

The pair head towards the center of camp. The Beehive in full swing as always. Ali can’t help but feel as though Rowe knows something she doesn’t and it doesn’t quite sit well with her. 

“So have you heard from Harris lately?”

The question confused Ali. While she had considered Rowe a friend, they had never really spoken about her relationship with Ashlyn. It was just understood that there was a relationship and that it was on one's business but their own. Yet now thinking back, it had been a few days since she had last heard from her love. She furrowed her brow trying to think back to who had sent the last email. Had it been her who had been neglectful and not responded. Guilt settled in her stomach at the thought. She knew that Ashlyn would be heavily into her rehab by now, perhaps near the end of it but things had been so crazy. No. There was no excuse. Ali needed to make time to check in on her girlfriend. 

“It’s been a few days…”

Ali catches a weird look in Rowe’s eyes. He definitely knows something. 

“What’s going on?”

Rowe’s smirk transformed into a wide smile as her nodded towards Ackerman’s office. Ali followed the direction of his gaze somewhat confused at first. She noticed a short haired brunette woman talking with the Second Lieutenant. The woman seemed familiar but Ali couldn’t place her. She watched as Ackerman shook her hand and directed her attention towards her and Rowe. The short haired brunette slowly turned, a smile plastered on her face - the air in Ali’s chest is completely knocked out of her at the sight.

Whiskey meet Hazel. 

Ali swears she hears Ashlyn breathe her name but it is lost in the realization that she is here. Ashlyn. Ashlyn is here. She doesn’t know how she feels right now. Overjoyed at the fact that her love was standing right in front of her, clearly fit for active duty. She didn’t know whether she was hurt by the fact that Ashlyn hadn’t told her that she was in fact healed and coming back or whether to take her right there, in the middle of the Beehive, right now. She takes a step closer to the Marine, almost forgetting where they were and who was around them. Ali clears her throat but her eyes never leave Ashlyn’s for a second. 

“First Sargent… You’re back.”

There is a pause. Ali can feel her heart thumping in her chest.

“I am Miss Krieger… I-it’s good to see you again.”

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. No one seemed to be able to look away from the exchange. Even Ackerman found himself looking on with some confusion as to why the situation seemed charged with some sort of tension. 

“Likewise…”

Ali struggles to find the words to express anything remotely cohesive. Her eyes flicker over her lovers body. Noticing the unmistakable makings of a sleeve tattoo up her left arm and under her rolled up cams. Her short hair showed off just how strong her jawline was. God she was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. 

It was Rowe who decided to break the tension with an awkward cough as he straightened himself up. Ali and Ashlyn breaking their gaze and looking around the room at the skeptical glances towards them. 

“I should get back to my squad.”

Ashlyn smiles softly.

“I’m sure I will see you again Miss Krieger.”

Ali is lost. She can barely breathe as she watches Ashlyn push passed her gently. She watches her love walk steadily towards the exit of the Beehive; catches a wink from Rowe before he turns to follow his squad leader out. Ali turns back to Ackerman, doing her best to compose herself. 

“Everything alright Miss Krieger?”

“Of course.” 

Ackerman gives a knowing smirk before allowing Ali into his office. She explains what had happened on her outing and how she planned to spend the night going through the thousands of pictures she had stealthily taken during her time out. She is thankful to hear Ackerman dismiss her for the rest of the evening and does her utmost to keep from making it obvious just how desperate she was to get out of there.

 

**

She runs. Ali bursts out of the Beehive and into the sand covered street. She has no way of knowing where Ashlyn is but something tells her that she needs to head back to her quarters. She pushes passed slow moving soldiers, almost tripping over discarded equipment, rocks and sandbags. She doesn’t pay attention to her surroundings, not now. Instead she keeps running. Her heart pumping a million miles an hour as her ‘home’ comes into view. She pushes through the door and weaves through the poorly constructed corridors that lead to her sanctuary. She could almost be sick with the anticipation of what she will find beyond her door - she wasn’t disappointed.

Ali stood in the door frame her breath hitching when she recognizes her love, her life leaning over her desk; looking over the photos pinned to her walls innocently. Ali doesn’t say anything at first. She is too busy admiring the absolute vision in front of her. Ashlyn. She looked so different to how she had when Ali had left. Somehow. Perhaps it was the short hair, the way she held herself in a much stronger stance than ever before. Perhaps it was the fresh ink upon her arms that hid her scars with her own story, one that she chose to show not one that was forced upon her. Whatever it was, Ali loved her. There was no denying it. There never was. 

“Hey.”

Ali husked, causing the former blond to look up from the picture of the two of them. The twinkle in Ashlyn’s eye almost knocked Ali on her ass. 

“Hey.”

That was it. That was all it took for Ali to break. She swiftly closes the door behind her and rushes towards the ever so smug looking love of hers. The wind is almost knocked out of her as the pair embrace dramatically in the semi lit room around them. 

“God I missed you.”

Ashlyn moaned as Ali began kissing her neck. Ali’s breathing deepened as she felt her lover’s hands pulled her in closer. Groaning at the feeling of being flush against her love. 

“I missed you too Baby, so much.”

It’s Ashlyn that take initiative. Lifting Ali up into her arms and placing her gently onto her small bunk. 

Slowly she removes Ali clothes. 

Slowly her hands map out Ali’s body. 

Her collarbone.

Her Breasts.

Her nipples. 

Ali whimpers at the overwhelming heat felt from Ashlyn’s mere touch. She moans when she feels Ashlyn’s tongue flick over her nipple and hopes that no other officers are in close vicinity as there is no way on Earth she can hold back her moans. 

Ashlyn moves her hands lower. 

Her tongue licks over Ali’s hip bones. 

Hers fingers rush to unbutton Ali’s pants and pulls them down quickly discarding them on the floor. 

Whiskey meet Hazel. 

Ali’s heart flutters.

She pulls Ashlyn in for a passionate kiss as Ashlyn sinks two fingers deep inside her love. 

Ali moans deeply at the feeling of Ashlyn filling her. 

She bucks her hips. 

Moves with Ashlyn’s pumps. 

Moaning when she feels Ashlyn’s fingers graze a particular spot inside her. 

She feels her orgasm beginning to build. 

Her body begins to freeze. 

“Oh god. Baby, I’m there. I’m… I’m going to come!”

“Come for me, Alex.” 

Ali can barely keep herself together anymore. 

Her body is a hot mess as Ashlyn continues to pump furiously. 

“Ashlyn, I love you. Baby, I love you so much.”

Ashlyn almost comes at the sound of Ali’s words. 

She slows down her pace when she feels Ali’s walls clamp around her fingers. 

Ali’s grip around Ashlyn tightens.

She cries. 

She cries.

She cries.

“I’m here, Alex. I won’t let you go.”

Ali holds her love tightly. She refuses to let her go, thinking that this was all just a dream. A dream that she will surely wake up from and be absolutely devastated with the realization that this wasn’t real. Ashlyn seems to understand and does her best to comfort her favorite brunette. She sighs happily, holding Ali’s naked body close to her own. She wraps her arms protectively around Ali’s body and kisses her bare shoulder. 

“I can’t believe you are here…”

Ali’s voice was barely a whisper. Sleep was beckoning but she was desperate to hold on. To spend as much time as she could with her love. There was no knowing what tomorrow would bring the pair but right now they didn’t need to care. All that mattered was that Ashlyn was safe. That Ashlyn was here. That they were together and that they had each other. 

Ali sighed in content. 

For right now, she was happy.

She was free.

And.

She was in love.


	35. Baghdad, Iraq - Ali

Magnificent. There is no other way to describe the sight in front of Ali as she lays in her bunk. A bunk that is certainly not big enough to support two people but will make do in current circumstances. In fact. Right now. There is no place she would rather be. She can’t help the smile that takes over her face as she watches the former blond while she sleeps. The way her chest slowly rises and falls with each breath. In and out. The way her nose would twitch randomly or how she would mumble ever so slightly as she dreamed. Magnificent. 

Ali gently brushes her thumb gently over the new ink that embellishes Ashlyn’s entire left arm. The images of Greek gods, mesmerizing as the first rays of the sun illuminate her body perfectly. If Ashlyn wasn’t the most attractive woman that Ali had seen before - she was now. 

Ali leans in close, breathing the very essence the is Ashlyn into her lungs. The unmistakable musk of hers mixed with boot polish and gunpowder. It’s easily Ali’s favorite smell in the entire world. Easily. She closes her eyes and relishes this moment. Savoring it. Cherishing it. Even now, while the woman sleeps - she is magnificent.

“I’m so lucky to have met you.”

She runs her fingers through short brunette locks gently. Mapping out features in the face before her that was once hidden from sight. She couldn’t deny that she found her scars beautiful, sexy even. She feels her skin set alight with the mere thought of touching her love. She moves her hand slowly over her lovers body. Her hand runs over her bare flesh. Over the ragged bumps of scars that encase her body, the memories of what she has been through forever seen, forever remembered. 

She kisses the deepest of marks. 

The thinnest.

The newest. She knows that Ashlyn is starting to stir. Her breath deepens with each kiss and Ali loves it.

Ali kisses up her neck. 

Her hands glide over a shuddering torso.She feels the skin beneath her break out in goosebumps. Ali chuckles at the reaction as Ashlyn finally opens her eyes.

Hazel meets Whiskey.

“Beautiful.”

Ashlyn manages to husk out, her dimpled smile plastered across her face.

“Funny, I was thinking the same about you.”

Ali rolls on top of Ashlyn carefully. Kisses her lover passionately.

Rocks her hips slowly as her hands take Ashlyn’s face in them.

She runs a thumb over her scared cheek. 

“I love you, Ash.”

Ashlyn hums, her grip around Ali’s body tightens. Ali moves her hand slowly down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Ashlyn gasps as Ali enters her wetness.

Moans as Ali slowly begins to pump away.

One pump.

Ashlyn’s body arches into Ali’s.

Two pumps.

Ali kisses Ashlyn’s neck.

Three pumps.

Ashlyn moans.

Four pumps.

Ali finds Ashlyn’s spot deep inside.

Ashlyn screams. Her body clenches at the feeling.

Five pumps. 

Ali nips at Ashlyn’s earlobe. 

Six pumps. 

Ali can feel Ashlyn’s body beginning to freeze.

Seven pumps.

“Let go for me Baby.”

Ashlyn’s fingers dig firmly into Ali’s back. 

“Let go.”

Ashlyn’s body shudders.

Ali holds her tenderly. Protectively. 

Ashlyn tries to regain her breath. 

Ali entwines her fingers with Ashlyn’s. 

“Breathe. Breathe for me.”

Ali brushes stray hairs from Ashlyn’s face with her free hand. 

She smiles when she feels deep breaths taken by her love. 

“That’s it, Ash.”

She pulls hers and Ashlyn’s hands up to her lips and kisses the former blond’s knuckles tenderly.

She waits for Ashlyn’s breath to even out.

“Are you alright?”

Ashlyn hums. 

Ali watches as Ashlyn takes in her surroundings. She knows that her love needs to leave. To begin her day. In truth, she needed to make a move herself. But oh how she just wanted to stay here. Right here. In this moment. In bed. Naked. Draped across her lover for as long as she pleased. In an ordinary world, they both could do this. But this was no ordinary world. So Ali sighed and rolled off her love, allowing Ashlyn to begin stretching her muscles. The former brunette is the first to move from the bunk. She stretches, Ali does not mind the view - then begins putting on her cams. Ali remains in the bunk, her blanket used to cover up somewhat. 

“You know, you are going to have to tell me the story behind your fresh ink sometime.”

Ashlyn chuckles, turning over her shoulder with a smirk.

“And I will… But right now, I need to go and work my men into the ground.”

Ali rolls her eyes. She can’t deny that this is the Ashlyn she loves the most. The cheeky, semi cocky Marine who knows what she wants and takes it with no inclination of failure whatsoever. Her heart swells at the cheeky grin. The dimple. The slight twinkle in her Hazel eyes. Magnificent.

 

**

The day seems to drag on longer than usual. Ali sits in the Beehive. She sits outside Ackerman’s office. She is patient to begin with. The stains of sweat on her shirt cling uncomfortably to her as the poor excuse for air conditioning struggles with the impossibly sweltering conditions raging on around them. Ackerman and his team look over the information that Ali has managed to gather during her ‘excursion’ into town the day prior. The serious expressions on their faces tell her that what she had found was in fact, far greater than she or they had anticipated. 

She sat patiently, waiting for something, anything to happen. Her eyes flicker between Ackerman and his team. Back and forth. Back and forth. Her fingers pick at dead skin around her finger nails. This. Waiting. Waiting for something to happen. Anything. After what felt like a lifetime. Ackerman finally looked up from the copious amounts of paperwork set down before him. His eyes light up in a way that only confirms Ali’s suspicions. 

She had found something. 

Phone calls were made. 

Top brass informed. 

Ali had no idea of what was happening and she hated it. 

As minutes turned in hours and hours felt as though they turned into months and years but in reality it was no time at all. It is Ackerman who breaks Ali from her gaze of boredom. She jumps slightly with not expecting to still be waiting. 

“You did good, Krieger.”

Ackerman’s voice was strained but there was some sort of relief in his shoulders after leaving his ‘prison’, his office. Ali sighs. A slight smile press’ her face as she stands.

“What’s going on?”

“One of the men identified in your photographs has been identified.”

Ali’s eyes widen. 

“What happens now?”

“The CIA have been informed. We will have more information on the man by nightfall.”

“What about the others?”

Ali is not ready to hear the answer but this was war. 

“They will be brought in for questioning.”

There is a pause. Ali isn’t stupid. She knows that each government have their special ways for ‘questioning’ but she doesn’t say anything. Not now. Not when it could mean saving thousands of lives. 

“There is only one thing I know for certain. Once the CIA confirm the target… There will be a full scale attack on the hideout.” 

Ali’s heart drops. 

“I’m sorry that there isn’t anything else I can give you. Regardless, you should be proud for what you have done in order to help your country.”

There was a twinge that pulled on Ali’s heart. Yes. She wanted to help her country. Of course. But that was absolutely not the reason that she had been slaving away for months on trying to prove her suspicions. She was doing this to make sure that the people she cared about, Ashlyn, Rowe and their team, their friends and brothers in arms were protected. It didn’t take long for Ali to understand that everyone in the force were all family. Even if they didn’t know each other - they felt each others fear, their pain, their losses like an arrow to the heart. That was why Ali was doing this. To spare them the pain of losing their family for no reason at all. 

 

**

In the later hours of the night Ali found herself at their spot on the hill. It was a cold night, the breeze with it’s nasty bite would easily make any man turn in for a night under warm blankets and hot chocolate. Yet here Ali was. Wrapped in nothing but a shawl and her sweats as she waited. She loved being out here when the rest of the camp was quiet. The juxtaposition of a camp at peace in the middle of war had a hauntingly beautiful tone to it and there was almost nothing more that the brunette loved than taking time to appreciate such a candid moment. She takes a breath. Releases. In and out. In and out. She hears footsteps. The gravel and sand moving with the weight of whoever approaches. She looks up towards the shadowed figure. 

“I’m sorry it took so long.”

Ashlyn’s rushed voice, breathless with her desperation to be closer to her love. Ali’s heart flutters with the connection of her body to the Marine’s. They embrace tenderly. Breathing each other in deeply. Ali already feels warmer with Ashlyn’s body heat.

“I couldn’t get away until everyone was asleep.”

Ali chuckles. 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind waiting.” 

Her words are almost swallowed by Ashlyn’s uniform as she nuzzles into Ashlyn’s neck. Kissing exposed flesh just above the collar. She breaths in the unmistakable smell that is Ashlyn. 

“You seem tense. What’s wrong?”

“It’s just been a long day.”

Ali explains everything the had happened. She knows that the Marine doesn’t like to be inundated with too much information all at once. She is more of a dot point, no bullshit kind of gal - something Ali could never understand personally - but loved that Ashlyn was so utterly different to herself regardless. She loved that Ashlyn was the type to listen to everything she said wholeheartedly and full of intent. She loved the way that Ashlyn made her feel like she was the only person in the world. She loved this Ashlyn. Right here. They sat in the sand in the late hours of the night, holding her close. Whispering her reassurances that everything was going to be alright. She loved feeling like a teenager, sneaking away after dark to meet her girlfriend. Her heart races when she feels Ashlyn’s fingertips brush against her cheeks. They stay like this, held together under the blanket of stars, for a few moments. 

“Is there any word on who the target might be?”

There is a seriousness to Ashlyn’s tone. Her body stiffens. 

“No, not yet. They haven’t confirmed anything yet.”

Ashlyn lets out a frustrated sigh. 

“Do you want to go?”

There is a pause. Ali already knows the answer but she hopes for something different regardless.

“If a mission is drawn up… Do you want to go?”

“I don’t know.”

Another pause. 

“I want to do what’s right. If this helps to bring this mess to a close quicker, then I want to be a part of it.”

Ali smiles. She loves this woman. She loves how damn protective she is of those she cares about and her dedication to the cause. Whatever it may be. Yet the tone in her voice tells Ali that there is something she isn’t telling her. 

“Ash…”

“Ackerman came to me a few hours ago…”

“And?”

“We’re going out tomorrow. They won’t release the target’s information until we head out. Trying to do everything we can to make sure the information doesn’t get leaked.”

Tears gather in Ali’s eyes. She doesn’t want to cry. She knew that this would happen. She needs to be strong - for the both of them. 

 

**

The pair walk quietly through the camp hand in hand. They share a tender kiss. Ali holding on to her love just a little tighter than usual. Not wanting to let her go. “Alex…”

She fails, and a single tear falls down her cheek. Ashlyn spots it and moves in quickly to remove it. Gently.

“Promise you will see me before you leave.”

“Alex..”

“Please, Ash. Promise me.”

Ali pulls her love into her body and holds on with everything she has. The pair hold each other for what feels like hours but was only a few minutes- if that. It is Ali’s shudder as a cold breeze rips through them that makes the pull apart. 

“Get some sleep Alex. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

“I love you Ash.”

Ali quickly kisses the Marine before running inside. She knows she isn’t going to get much sleep but she can’t exactly make a habit of bringing the Marine back to her room if they were going to keep their relationship on the down low. That. Was something that was going to need to be fixed.

If she was going to survive this. 

If they were going to survive this. 

Whatever 'this' may be.


	36. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

Buzzing. There was a buzzing sound that startles Ashlyn awake with a groan. She rolls over at first, sinking her head further into the pillow; trying to ignore the god awful sound that continues to offend her ears until it irks her too much. With a grumble she sits up, her eyes squinting as the buzzing continues. She looks to her wrist where her new “state of the art’ watch resides. It’s the first time she has had to use it and her relationship towards it after such an abrupt awakening only solidifies her hatred towards it. She fiddles with the buttons, struggling with the lack of light in the room. Cursing at her multiple failed attempts at making the noise stop.

“Christ! Who’s bloody alarm is that?!”

Dalton grumbles. The rest of the squad all start to stir with grumbles. It’s far too early for them all to be up and about. The sun hadn’t even risen yet and wouldn’t for at least another hour or so. Ashlyn had wanted to get up early, spend some time in the gym, the rifle range anywhere that will help keep her mind from thinking, worrying about what was going to happen tonight. 

“Make it stop!”

Kim yells, folding his pillow over his ears and throws his head back down to continue his dreams. Most of the men, including their newest acquisition - Private First Class Engen, who had requested to be transferred after the events of the ambush. More commonly referred to as Snuffy, it is not surprising to Ashlyn that Pierce has continued to keep the younger man under his wing, and as it turned out - had found his place easily among the rest of the squad. Eager to prove that he had what it took to be a part of Ashlyn’s team and doing little to cause any doubt so far. He was made to be a soldier. Though he was semi fresh out of the gate; he had a knack for this type of life. He had the stomach to handle anything thrown at him and the courage needed in order to follow orders no matter how dire the situation. Just like the rest of the squad. 

Finally Ashlyn presses the right button to switch off the device. Silence filling the bunker once more as the squad all began to slip back into a state of unconsciousness. Ashlyn sighs. Rubbing her hands over her face before stretching her limbs. She takes a moment. Her eyes are closed and she breathes. She breathes in deeply, trying to cope with the immediate thoughts of panic filling her mind. She needed to prepare herself mentally to take on this next challenge. She needed to remember her years and years of training and remember that she knew what to do. She knew what to do and she had the tools to make the right decisions. Once the idea of acceptance entered him mind it was then that she opened her eyes. 

“Doing alright there, Sarge?”

Ashlyn looks over her shoulder and catches Rowe’s dark silhouette peeking at her. She smirks, knowing that he can’t really see her reaction but he knows it anyway. 

“Yeah, just getting my bearings.”

Ashlyn slowly gets up from her assigned bunk and changes into her PT gear. She doesn’t expect Rowe to join her but as she made her way outside, bending over to tie up her boots, he does only moments later. They don’t speak for a few minutes, readying themselves before beginning the run around base. They start easy, warming their bodies up before beginning to push themselves. Ashlyn was always just that little bit faster, pushing ahead as they entered the home stretch. She swings her arms violently. Her legs pump over and over again as she pushes her body along towards the end line. Sweat pours over her body, her body struggles for breath but refuses to relent. As she makes her final push, her neck sticks up and she lunges for the ‘finish line’. She slows down, her pace shifting to a slow jog and finally to a fast walk as she heaves air back into her lungs. Her face looks like a beetroot, a sweaty beetroot and probably will continue to look that way for at least another hour or so. 

“Jesus Ash! Are you sure you were wounded? I’ve never seen you move that fast.”

Ashlyn chuckles. She had been working hard to get back into shape. In truth, she hadn’t felt this fit since she left boot-camp. She had wanted to come back stronger, to prove that not even a bullet to the neck could slow her down. 

“Seems like you’ve been slacking off while I was away, Rowe.”

Her best friend rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I can still smoke you in a sprint and you know it.”

The pair take a minute to stretch out their straining muscles. 

“So how are you feeling?”

Ashlyn takes a moment to really ponder her words. 

“Truth?”

“You know I’d prefer it.”

Ashlyn smiles. There is no hiding anything from Rowe after all.

“I feel like I always do when we are about to go out. Nervous, underprepared, over prepared. If that makes sense?”

Rowe nods. 

“I know what you mean… No matter what. I’ve got your back out there. We will get through this together.”

The pair shake sweaty hands. Knowing that this would be their only chance to be alone before the craziness of the day caught up with them. There were mission plans to listen to and copy to memory. Maps to study. Code names to remember and above all - men to consider. Ashlyn took her time with each of her men to try and understand how they felt about everything that was about to happen. Piece was Pierce. Cool, calm and ready to make his presence known. Kim was quiet, silently anxious, silently shitting himself like always. Mendoza kept to himself, choosing to keep to himself and drown himself in study and prayer. Dalton chose to clean his gun, take a moment to practice shooting his preferred sniper rifle and joke around like the clown that he was. Grant played with a deck of cards, it was his way to keep his fingers busy - hiding whatever nervousness he had but ultimately ready for anything. Webb who had also just returned from his injuries was nervous, more that usual but understandably so. He spent his free time in the gym, trying to distract himself from whatever was about to happen to them. Ashlyn understood where he was coming from - knowing how daunting it was the first time heading back into the field after coming back from any type of wound. Ashlyn made a mental note to keep Webb close so that she could keep an eye on him this time - just in case. Then there was Snuffy. Snuffy who clung to Pierce like a moth to the flame. Being somewhat younger than the rest of the squad it was obvious that he was itching to get out there and prove himself on the field. Since joining the squad, he had only been out on two patrols that ended up being uneventful, thank god. Ashlyn knew that Pierce would want to keep him close by and they seemed to work well together so why mess up a good thing? 

 

**

 

Ashlyn and the rest of her squad sat silently by with the rest of their battalion. Watching, listening to the plan laid out before them by their superior officers. The targets name was Abdur Rasheed el-Hasen - a known insurgent and recruiter for ISIS who had been in hiding for the better part of a year. This was a great opportunity for the Allies. They would do their best to capture the target if possible but not necessary. This guy was known for using small children as pawns for his dirty work. Ashlyn felt sick with the idea. Finding it hard to accept that they wanted him captured when all she really wanted was to kill the bastard. 

“There is a chance that this plan will be leaked to the enemy.”

Second Lieutenant Ackerman stated. They all knew it. They were all prepared for it. They were all here. They were all here to do a job. To get it done and to make sure that everyone was safe. Or as safe as expected. 

“There is no guarantee about what is going to happen here. At approximately 0100 the Timberwolves will be deployed via ground support. There will be eyes on the ground and you will have the option of air support if the situation becomes too hot.”

This was serious. To have the option of air support was almost unheard of in these kinds of campaigns - being this close to civilians but these were trying times. It called for desperate measures. Ashlyn looked around the room. Watching the other men and women. Their facial expressions. Their general persona as Ackerman continued explaining the roles of each company. Alpha company would be attacking from the left. Charlie to the right. It didn’t surprise Ashlyn that Bravo company, her company, would be attacking head on. For some reason it was always Bravo company that were chosen to take on the brunt of any force they faced. Not that she minded. Her company were known for being the best and she would forever be proud of the fact that she had become one of the best. Ashlyn’s eyes meet Ackerman’s as he continues the debrief. 

“Remember. Capturing the target is our major priority.”

The statement was necessarily directed at Ashlyn, but she felt her chest tighten. She couldn’t help it - knowing that their target was on the list of ‘most dangerous leaders in hiding’. Yet she accepted it, just like the rest of them. 

 

**

Ashlyn and the rest of her squad head towards the armored vehicles that would carry them to the rallying point. They are decked out in full combat gear, walking down the sandy road in silence with their rifles pointed towards the ground for the time being. They let the final minutes of feeling safe wash over them, trying to hold onto it for as long as possible before it being ripped away with the turning wheels of their transports. They join the rest of their company, shaking hands with friends, brothers, sisters whom they had known for the better part of the tour. 

Captain Bedford would be in charge of the overall assault, like always. The man was a strategic genius when is came to face to face combat. He had been doing this - fighting in wars - for a long time and was in fact Ackerman’s mentor, even now. He was fierce, terrifying to be around if you hadn’t had much experience but knowing that he would be in charge was comforting. He stood with Ackerman, a steely look on his face; his protege doing most of the work in reassuring the men that they would be heading out in the next ten minutes or so. Ashlyn nods as her own mentor recognized her in the sea or combat uniforms. She walks over to join the two, shaking hands with Ackerman fondly - doing her very best not to cower under Bedford’s obnoxious stare. She locks eyes with the terrifying excuse of a Captain.

“Harris, ready for some action?”

Ackerman tried his best to make light of the situation. A trait that Ashlyn is thankful for.

“Always, Sir. Ready for anything.” 

She tries not to sound nervous. Captain Bedford was a tough nut to crack. There was nothing he hated more than a ‘scaredy cat’. 

“Harris..?”

Captain Bedford’s voice is questioning. Almost as if her name sounded familiar.

“Why have I heard that name before?”

Ackerman clears his throat while Ashlyn simply looks like a deer caught in headlights.

“First Sargent Harris was wounded during her last mission. Her squad was the one who discovered the first major ‘schooling’ compound in the city.”

Ashlyn stayed silent. She hated hearing about her accolades. That wasn’t why she was here. She was here to do a job. Her job. Nothing else. 

“The same Harris who saved private Hardgraves during the attack on Camp Liberty?”

Ashlyn’s heart stops. She couldn’t believe that he had heard about that.

“The one in the same.”

Before Ashlyn knew it, Captain Bedford stuck out his hand and shook hers vigorously. 

“Hargdraves is my stupid nephew. Thank you for all that you did to ensure his safety.”

Ashlyn nods. She doesn’t know what to say. She doesn’t really do well in these situations. The awkwardness was overwhelming for Ashlyn. 

“Miss Krieger.”

It’s the sound of Ackerman’s voice. The sound of her lover’s name being called that breaks her awkward glance. Her eyes dart towards the Photojournalist who has her camera slung over one shoulder and a go pro strapped to the other. She notices a smile that makes her heart skip a beat as the brunette approaches. 

“So it’s really happening.” 

Ali does her best to mask her feelings towards Ashlyn as she speaks. The pair lock eyes for a brief second but it is Ackerman who breaks the silence. 

“All thanks to you, Miss Krieger.”

Ali smiles softly. 

“Glad you finally made top brass realise how stupid they are.”

Bedford adds. A look of approval on his face. Ali laughs. Ashlyn’s breath hitches. 

“Just doing my job, Captain.”

It surprised Ashlyn, watching her love talking so casually with her superior officers. It was as if she were ‘friends’ with them. True - she did spend a lot of time with them in the hive, but their casual banter was almost uncharacteristic. 

Ali turns to face Ashlyn.

Whiskey meets Hazel.

“And how are you feeling, First Sargent? I hear it’s your first time out since being back in the sandbox.”

The question almost kills Ashlyn. It’s too formal. Too impersonal for what they were and what they meant to each other. The Marine swallows the lump thats grown in her throat. She notices the flash of pain in her lover’s eyes; knowing that she felt the same in this moment. 

“As well as can be expected, Miss Krieger.” 

The words she speaks almost make her sick. She hates pretending that Ali is nothing more to her than just a Photojournalist. She hates not being able to touch her. To whisper in her ear tenderly. To tell her that she was going to be okay. That she was going to come back to her. 

“Harris here is going to be the tip of the sword during tonight’s assault.”

Captain Bedford states proudly, clapping a solid hand down on Ashlyn’s shoulder. Ali tares her eyes away from Ashlyn’s - a look of confusion on her face.

“What do you mean?”

Ashlyn opened her mouth to speak but the Captain continues.

“Her squad will be leading the main assault on el-Hasen’s compound.”

Ashlyn looks to her boots. She can’t look at Ali right now. She can’t see the flash of fear in her eyes. The look of hurt. Of utter terror that hides in her eyes.

“Well, we can only hope that she has what it takes to get the job done.”

The words make a stab right in the centre of Ashlyn’s chest. Ali had done well to mask her feelings up until her voice cracks midway through the sentence. She had done well to recover but Ashlyn knew. She knew Ali was about to break. Her eyes shoot up towards her loves, noticing glistening whiskey eyes. 

“No doubts there, Miss Krieger.”

The Captain assured with a nod. 

“Well, g-good luck, First Sargent.”

Ashlyn’s heart breaks. She wants nothing more than to reach out to Ali and pull her into her arms, but she couldn’t.

“Stay safe…All of you.”

Ashlyn watches as Ali turns quickly on her heel and begins to head towards her quarters. She watches until she is out of sight. The Marine is devastated. Her head telling her to remain where she was, to stay professional. Her heart was screaming for her to run after her love. She closes her eyes and takes a shaky breath. A warm hand gently rests on her shoulder. 

“Go after her.”

Ashlyn looks over her shoulder. A knowing look sits on Ackerman’s face. She doesn’t say anything, just nods.

She breaks rank. 

She runs. 

 

**

Ashlyn’s lungs are burning under the weight of her combat gear but she doesn’t care. Not right now. She pushes her body. Wills it to keep going until she sees her love. A twinge of pain enters her heart as she sees Ali bent over in the sand. Crying. The Marine drops her rifle as she kneels down in front of Ali - pulling her into her arms without words. She feels Ali’s hot breath on her neck.

She feels Ali’s arms desperately cling to her body. She tastes Ali’s tears as she kisses them from her cheeks. She doesn’t dare speak right now. Not when Ali needs to cry this out. 

“I-I hate this.”

Ali starts. 

“I hate keeping this a secret… I can’t pretend that I don’t know you, that I don't love you.”

“I know.”

Ashlyn tenderly presses her lips to Ali’s. The kiss is quick. Longing. 

She brushes a thumb over Ali’s lips slowly. 

“It’s going to be okay, Alex.”

Ashlyn does her best to sound calm. To sound like she knows exactly what was going to happen.

“Please be careful, Ash. Please.”

“Always.” 

Ali tightens her grip. 

Ashlyn breathes in Ali. 

Doing her best to commit this moment, this feeling, in her mind just in case. She slowly pulls away. Knowing that she needs to get back to her men. She helps Ali back on to her feet. Picks up her rifle and pulls Ali back into her arms for a passionate kiss.

“I love you, Alex.”

She whispers in a husky tone. 

“I love you and I’m coming back… for you.”

Ali lets out a watery laugh. 

“You better baby.” 

 

**

It took everything in Ashlyn’s body to tear herself away. It almost killed her. To leave her love standing there alone in the middle of the desert. It was the hardest moment in her life so far. Yet as she sat in her designated seat of the armored vehicle, watching as the safety of Camp Victory rolled further away. Ashlyn closes her eyes for a moment. Takes a deep breath. 

She thinks of Ali one last time before her mind switches to complete combat mode. 

She is ready for whatever is about to happen. 

She is ready to let loose.


	37. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

Tension. The air is thick of it as the squad all sit in silence. They can hear their radio’s rattling off in the background - a telltale that they were about to enter the hot zone. The road underneath their vehicles was bumpy, violent, unforgiving. They kept their eyes sharp, on the lookout just in case the enemy decided to make the first move. In recent attacks - their enemy had managed to blindside them. This would not happen again. Not under Ashlyn’s watch. 

The Armored vehicles move slower throughout the town. For safety purposes and so that they can spot EMT’s that may have been set since last passing through. Ashlyn’s eyes scan their surroundings. Her night vision goggles give away nothing, no signs of enemies, not signs of civilians, nothing. She is forced to remove the goggles when they begin to pass the piles of burning tires that gave off too much heat. That was a sign. 

“What is with the burning tires?”

Snuffy asked as he removed his own night vision goggles.

“It’s a warning.”

Ashlyn states. She closes her eyes for a moment. The realization of what is coming, sinking in far quicker that she had anticipated. Engen looks on somewhat confused by the First Sargent’s comment.

“The burning tires are a sign for the enemy. To let them know that we are coming.”

Ashlyn’s face is stoic. Her blood boils but she doesn’t show it. Her voice does well to not show just how much this act of warning has thrown her and her confidence. 

“So it was them then, the guys Ali had been following.”

That much was a given. Ali had been correct. 

“What are we going to do?”

Snuffy was nervous. He may have been the most naive out of the bunch. Believing that because this mission had been kept close under wraps it wouldn’t be heard by the wrong ears. Pierce places a reassuring hand on the young Private’s shoulder.

“We are going to follow our orders and get the job done.”

The firm words brought a smirk to the rest of the squad. They all knew that this was a possibility. That they could end up going in with a plan that may get them killed but that was exactly what they had signed up to do. Snuffy looks to his feet. Ashlyn understands. They all do. They had all been in this situation before. Being the green member, never having gone into a fight of such importance with a high likelihood of not making it back to camp - or at least not making it back to camp in one piece.

“Don’t be afraid Snuffy, remember, you have all the knowledge you need to get yourself through this. Just follow your order and make sure to help the man next to you. You will be fine.”

Engen looks up to Ashlyn. The look of admiration on his face. 

“Just keep you head down and your eyes open, Snuffy. One step at a time.”

Suddenly the radio bursts into life. 

“We’ve got movement to the East. Everybody keep your eyes open.” 

Ashlyn looks at her men. She switches her rifle’s safety off - her men following the same action. 

“Let’s keep our eyes peeled boys.”

The former blond pulls her goggles back down and turns her head so that she can see through the window. She faces the West, here eyes scanning the passing buildings carefully for any movement. Nothing. Nothing yet. She doesn’t like that she can’t see anything while up ahead there is action. The fighting as not started yet. It’s as if the enemy are waiting for something and this ‘calm before the storm’ is slowly striking fear inside of Ashlyn no matter how much she tries to fight it. She held her weapons up close and tight to her chest. She was going to be ready for anything. 

An explosion.

The ground shakes underneath them as a the armoured vehicle two ahead of them erupts into a ball of flames. Ashlyn feels the adrenaline kick in as the sounds of “contact left” scramble through the radio. Ashlyn kicks open the door and turns to her men, her brothers.

“Everyone out! Let’s go! Move!”

She pushes out of the vehicle and rounds it to the front. The unmistakable sound of bullets firing ring through their ears. Rowe and Grant are the first to meet Ashlyn, their eyes circling their surroundings trying to see where the enemy were, but the brightness of the fireball shone too brightly. They needed to remove their goggles and follow their gut instinct. Ackerman is quick to join Ashlyn. His face slightly panicked with the utter shock of the attack.

“Harris.”

His voice is rushed. 

“How far away from the rallying point are we?” 

“About three clicks.”

“Shit… What’s the plan, Sir?”

Ashlyn does her best to stay calm while the rest of her squad stand guard, their weapons at the ready while they keep their eyes focused. 

“Alpha and Charlie Company are already in position. We can’t let our target escape.”

The way that Ackerman had spoken made it clear that he had known that this would happen from the beginning. That Bravo company were the bait for this mission all along. They were the distraction. Ashlyn looks around at her surroundings. If they were going to draw out the bulk of their enemies fighting force; they would need protection. 

“Mendoza!”

“Sarge?”

“Take Webb, Dalton and Kim. Left rooftop. Go!”

“Got it! Team, let’s move!”

Ashlyn watches as part of her squad make their way out of sight and into their new position. She makes eye contact with Ackerman, knowing that this could very well be the last time she sees him again. She holds out her hand, he takes it. 

“We’ve got this, Sir! Go make sure the rest of the Company is ready.”

Ackerman nods. 

“Be careful, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn turns, signalling the rest of her squad to join her. Pierce, Rowe, Grant and Egen all stand at the ready. Ready to hear their orders. 

“On me.”

They were the only words needed as the team all began moving towards the right side of the street, towards the tallest of the buildings on that side where they would find a decent vantage point. It was Grant who kicked down the door. Pierce as always taking point, moving ahead of the rest as they made their way swiftly through the building. The building was abandoned - it had been for some time. Nothing but old rags and broken furniture littered the building. They moved through the three levels swiftly, with precision, with grace. There is no contact. Not yet. They make their way to the roof. Pierce and Rowe quickly make their way to the edge of the building, scouting which side would be best to lay down fire. Ashlyn stands in the middle holding out her map. She studies for a moment, they were in the perfect spot to be overrun with small passageways all around them. She takes a breath.

“Rowe, Grant. You’re on the north wall.”

“Got it, Boss.”

Grant and Rowe make quick work of setting up a semi decent defensive perimeter given the sort notice.

“Pierce, Engen. Take the left side.”

“On it!”

“Mendoza, talk to me!”

“Nothing happening, Sarge. We are ready and waiting.” 

“Keep comms.”

“First Sargent!”

Ashlyn turns her head towards Engen, his face is slightly paler than usual.

“Tango’s! On our twelve.”

Ashlyn runs over, her weapon ready. She looks over the wall, her goggles show a handful of glowing bodies moving closer.

“We do not engage until they start shooting. You know the drill.”

“Contact left!”

They hear Dalton yell over the comms. His sniper rifle sounds merely seconds later.

“Contact right!”

Engen fires his weapon. Pierce following his young protege in his tactics. The sound of bullets ricocheting past them, hitting the brickwork that protected them for the time being. Ashlyn moves over to take a position on Pierce’s left side. The unmistakable glowing of the enemy approaching. This was it. This was the first wave. They were coming and by the looks of things - it was going to be an absolute onslaught. 

“Tango down!”

Kim calls.

“Two tango’s down!”

“Wahoo! These guys can shoot!”

Pierce says with amusement in his voice as a bullet misses him by inches. He laughs and Engen looks at him like he has lost his mind. Ashlyn can’t help but take a moment and just appreciate the situation. How lucky she it to be able to do this for a living. To be able to fight with these badass men who risked their lives every single day for the safety of their country, for millions of people they would never meet, for their friends and loved ones. The amount of respect she had for these men, unexplainable. 

“Tango down!”

“Contact center!”

Rowe calls. Ashlyn is forced out of her trance and shoots at the enemy, one falling to the ground instantly.

“Tango down!”

She looks over the wall to find no more glowing figures on the left. For now. She pats Engen on the shoulder fondly. 

“Hold your position and check ammo.”

Ashlyn moves over to Rowe and begins opening fire. There are only a few figures left in their sight. She hears Dalton’s sniper fire again and again. Bodies falling one after the other without fail. They hear speakers beginning a song like call that plays through out the entire city. It’s almost beautiful in a way. Haunting like as they listen to it whilst the armored truck burns beneath them and bodies fall lifeless onto the ground. Ashlyn blinks - she knows what the call is about. She knows that more will come. 

“What is that?” 

“It’s a call for blood. A call for reinforcements.”

Ashlyn says forcefully, knowing they didn’t have much time. 

“Falcon Six! Falcon Six, this is Brave One. We need your assistance! Heavy contact overrunning our position.”

Ashlyn sat up, she could see off in the distance there was a heavy gun fight happening. 

“Copy that Bravo One. Where do you want us?”

“Left flank is about to collapse. Got your name written all over it, Harris!”.

“On our way, Sir!”

Ashlyn steps up once the final insurgent is taken out. 

“You heard comms, lets move. Rally on the left hand corner of the street. Copy Mendoza?”

“Copy that!”

“Let’s move out!”

 

**

Ashlyn and her men join up on the corner of the street. They all move silently through the street towards the flaming truck, towards the sound of gunfire. Ashlyn’s heart is beating heavily in her chest. Her rifle is ready to fire. They are closing in on their desired destination. 

“Bravo One, we are approaching our coordinates, hold your fire to the left flank.”

“Roger that.”

Ashlyn signals her team. Kim kicks in the building entrance, Pierce and Ashlyn move in quickly. Their weapons firing as they shock a handful of the enemy who were taking a moment to regather. 

“Tangos down!”

“Webb, Grant. Check the next room!”

“Copy.”

They sweep through the building, killing all who stand in their way as they make their way up on to the roof. Dalton takes his preferred place and sets up while the rest of the squad set up along the rest of the rooftop. They can see what looks to be hundreds of glowing bodies appearing before them. 

“Holy shit! Contact Left! Contact Left!”

Rowe calls. Not waiting for orders to fire his weapon. 

“About to be overrun was an understatement. Don’t you think?”

Grant says, just trying to make light of the situation. Kim and Webb both laugh at the antics, following Rowe’s line of fire. 

“Tango down!”

“Whooo! Head shot! Tango down!”

Dalton calls.“Dalton! That shot was insane!”

“Not the time to be jealous, Pierce!”

Ashlyn smiles at the banter. She looks over the edge of the building, her eyes squinting s she sees a group of the enemy congregating. They carried something. But she couldn’t quite make out what it was.

“What is that?”

She calls. Everyone holding their fire for a moment trying to figure out what she was talking about. They are throwing something. Ashlyn can see it. She scans the area below them. Her eyes panicking as she searches for something, anything remotely recognizable. Her eyes lock on barrels. ‘Shit’ she thinks when she realizes what is about to happen.

“Everyone get down!”

She calls desperately as the insurgence thrown their grenades. 

Her team all duck behind the walls. 

A massive explosion.

Larger than Ashlyn has ever seen.


	38. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

Panic. The walls around Ashlyn crumble with the sheer force of the bomb. She frantically looks around as the building underneath her begins to break, she has no where to grab on to, no where to protect herself from the power of the blast. The wall she had been using for cover merely seconds ago disintegrates before her eyes as the ball of fire comes into vision. She panics when she sees Grant engulfed in the flames. She panics when she hears his cries of pain. She panics when she watches Rowe’s body flying through the air along with debris from the building. She panics when the sheer force of Rowe’s body pushes her off her feet. They tumble together like rag dolls. She feels her head collide with a blunt object which scrambles her senses. 

The world around her slows down. 

She feels herself rolling along the concrete, the roof collapsing with each second that passes by. She grunts as her back comes in contact with something hard, there is a snapping sound ringing in her ears and a pain in her arm that could only mean something has broken. She grits her teeth together as she reaches out to grab a hold of something, anything. Her head spins for a moment, her eyes are hazy, her mind is disorientated from the shock of what had just happened. Her body is straining, shutting down. She can’t hear anything, there is a constant ringing in her ears that she can’t quite shake. Ashlyn closes her eyes. Takes a deep breath. She figures that things will make sense once she takes a moment to gather herself. She counts to five.

One. 

Ashlyn breathes.

Two. 

She tries to piece together what had just happened.

Three.

She breathes again. She steadies her breath. Deep. Purposeful. 

Four. 

She focuses her mind. She can do this. She can open her eyes and deal with whatever it is that has been put in front of us. 

Five. 

Ashlyn opens her eyes. Hazel eyes focus on their surroundings. Pipes, rubble, the remains of the roof are in her line of sight. For some reason she feels weightless. Her eyes look around, her feet are dangling in the air. Her brain finally registering where she is and why there is an excruciating feeling in her arm. It’s pinned between fallen concrete and is the only reason why she hasn’t fallen two stories to the bottom of the heap. She groans. It’s all she can think of to do at this point. Her mind is racing at one hundred miles per hour. What the hell was she meant to do? 

“Rowe! Pierce! Come in!”

Nothing. 

“Grant! Webb! Is anyone up there?” 

Still nothing. She hears gunfire close by. Surely it’s someone from her squad. Perhaps her transmitter has been damaged during the blast. There was no way of knowing right now. All she can worry about right now is lifting herself back on top of the roof. She knows her only option is to try and pull herself up using the arm that is trapped. She knows this is going to hurt. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and begins to pull. The pain in her arm is sharp. She wants to be sick. Her body wants to go into shock, silent tears streak down her face as she manages to grab the edge of the rooftop. With a heavy grunt she hoists herself up and onto the flat surface with a thud. 

“Sarge!”

It’s Engen who reaches her first and helps her into sitting position. 

“Sarge are you okay?!”

“I’m fine!”

She winces.

“What’s the situation?”

“Grant is severely injured.”

“Contact left!”

Ashlyn turns to see Dalton shooting his weapon. There is no longer a playful look on his face. Not after what had just happened. Now he means business. To his left, Ashlyn sees Pierce and Mendoza looking over Grant, bandaging him up as best as they can with limited supplies. To Dalton’s right, Kim and Webb are throwing their own grenades to try and take out the second wave of attackers. As Ashlyn takes in the situation unfolding around her there is only one unaccounted for. She scans the scene, her eyes travel over the remnants of the building. 

“Where is Rowe?!”

Engen’s eyes widen. 

“W-we don’t know. We haven’t seen him.”

That is it. Adrenaline kicks into Ashlyn’s body and she is suddenly back onto her feet. She scans the area as she makes her way over to the rest of the squad. 

“How’s he doing?”

Her voice doesn’t break, it’s stoic in such a traumatic situation. Not because she wants to seem emotionless but because she needs to be in order to continue leading this mission. 

“We need to get him out of here Sarge. There is nothing more we can do for him.”

Ashlyn looks down at Grant. His body is black, but he is breathing. She takes his hand firmly when she notices his eyes slightly open. 

“Hold on there, Grant. We are going to get you out of here.”

She sees a slight nod, and feels his hand squeeze hers ever so slightly. Ashlyn forces a smile before turning to the rest of the squad. 

“Tango down!”

“Tango down!”

Kim and Webb call as they take down the final combatants. 

“Everyone on me!”

Ashlyn barks. Her team quickly gather around, taking a knee whilst Dalton keeps watch just in case another wave approaches unannounced. 

“What’s the plan, First Sargent?”

Mendoza asks, forever being the most formal out of the squad when it came to addressing Ashlyn. 

“First things first, does anyone have a working transmission?” 

The team all fall silent. The explosion had done more damage than first thought. Ashlyn lets out a small frustrated sigh. She racks her brain for some sort of plan that won’t get her team into trouble for abandoning their post. She knows that Grant needs immediate treatment, and that they needed to find what happened to Rowe. Ashlyn knows that she can’t risk the mission for sake of one man, but it’s Rowe. Her best friend. Her brother and there is no way in hell that she will leave him behind. She bites her lip firmly before speaking. She knows her plan is risky, yet nothing is going to stop her. 

“Engen, Webb.”

Both men look up. Sturdy looks on their faces. 

“You will carry Grant back to the trucks and make sure that he is evacuated immediately. You will not leave his side, do you understand me? Pierce, Kim. Help spot them as they make their way down.”

They both nod firmly and begin unpacking rope, knowing that their only way back down onto street level was to scale down the side of the building. Webb, being the larger of the two would have the task of carrying Grant over his shoulder. Pierce and Kim tied themselves off and made sure that the rope would be able to take the weight before allowing Engen to make his way down first. Dalton would be in charge of cover fire. Ashlyn watched on as Webb held on the Grant tightly. There was no way that he would ever drop him, but she needed to make sure that he was safe for the time being especially after everything that he has been through. When Webb made contact with the ground, that was when she allowed herself to look away. The rest of the team joining her to find out the rest of the plan. 

“Something tells me, we aren’t going to like the next phase of your plan, Sarge.”

Ashlyn couldn’t help but smile. She and Pierce had been close, but it was only now, in this moment that she realized just how well he knew her. 

“You’re right… I want the rest of you to fall in line with First Sargent Walker’s squad. Tell him the situation and continue on with the mission.”

There is a pause. One that Ashlyn dreads when she knows her team have realized that she would not be going with them this time. 

“What about you, Sarge?”

This time it is Dalton, who takes a moment from keeping watch. His face, bewildered by the realisation that Ashlyn wasn’t coming with them. Ashlyn doesn’t look at any of them to begin with. She doesn’t know how to. She knew that there was a mission to complete but she would not do it without knowing the status of Rowe. 

“I’m going to find Rowe.”

Her voice was low, unyielding. There was no persuading her to change her mind - there never would be a way. Everyone knew it.

“Permission to speak freely, Ma’am.”

Ashlyn looked up, Pierce looking directly into her eyes. She sighs.

“Granted.”

“No offense, Sarge. But if you plan on heading out there to find Rowe, I’m coming with you.”

“Me too, Sarge.” 

Kim says firmly. She knew that something like this would happen. She wasn’t thrilled with the idea, but she knew that she wouldn’t be able to do it on her own. She also knew that there was no time to argue.

“Alright… Pierce and Kim with come with me. The rest of you will follow Mendoza and hook up with Walker’s squad. Understood?”

Although most were not happy with the arrangement, there was no time to waste. They needed to make a move. Everyone scaled the side of the building with ease. Taking a moment to look around the group, knowing that this may well be the last time that they are together again. Ashlyn, Pierce and Kim watch on as the rest of their team rush across the open road, flames still ever present as they make their way to the right flank. She knows that this was the right call. She just wishes that the situation was different. She is worried about Rowe. She knows that if he was still alive, that he wouldn’t be far from their location, the only problem being that if he was still in the building, he would be underneath the collapsed building, somewhere. 

 

**

 

The trio make their way around to the front of the building - what is left of it. Piles upon piles of debris lay on the ground. Small fires burn. Bodies lie scattered everywhere, none representing the Allies. Not yet. The trio look on, it would be a miracle if anyone had survived this. If Rowe had survive this.

“Kim, you keep watch.”

“Roger that, Sarge.”

Kim holds his rifle close. His goggles are secured firmly, ready for any stragglers who stumble upon their position. Pierce and Ashlyn set down their weapons and begin digging through the rubble. If there was any chance of Rowe’s survival they were going to need to work fast. 

 

**

 

Sweat drenched through Ashlyn’s uniform. Her muscles were fatigued, aching with the amount of strain placed upon them. They had been digging for almost an hour with no luck. A ping of dread grew in Ashlyn’s gut with each minute that passed. They had been lucky with any run ins with the enemy. They must have thought that the explosion had destroyed the Allies in the area and were focusing their attacks elsewhere. Ashlyn throws a block of rubble out on to the street - she grunts with the pain in her arm which is screaming at her to stop - but she doesn’t. 

“Enemies to the right!”

Kim calls suddenly. His rifle up quickly as he ducks behind the wall for cover. Pierce and Ashlyn quickly run to their rifles and take their spots on Kim’s left and right. They wait until the enemy is in closer range.

Hold.

Ashlyn breathes deeply as the enemy trudge closer. They are oblivious to the fact that they are there for the moment. Ashlyn holds her hand up to signal the holding position. Her heart thuds in her chest - waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 

Hold.

The enemy walks closer. A group of twenty to thirty of them, all out from hiding. They are sloppy. Loud. Untrained. Exactly what Ashlyn and her team needed if they were going to survive this. 

Hold.

They move closer. Releasing bullets into the air casually, almost as if they are on a joyride back in the states. Ashlyn takes a peak from behind the brick wall, wanting to see the enemy more closely. She notices how closely they move together. She smiles slightly as she pulls a grenade from her pocket and pulls the pin.

“Grenade!”

Ashlyn moves from her defensive position and out into the street. Pierce and Kim do the same, opening fire as Ashlyn throws the circular object towards the center of the group before the three of them hide behind the brickwork again. They embrace, ready for impact as they hear their enemies begin screaming. Ashlyn closes her eyes as the grenade exploded. The sounds of men being blown apart ringing in her ears. She doesn’t have time to think about what she has just done, she needs to keep going. She stands and rounds the brick wall to get a clear shot. More enemy run around the corner. She opens fire, sending another handful of men to the ground. 

“Reloading!” 

She calls, taking her place behind the wall once more. Pierce making the decision to fire in her stead. The trio alternate between firing, throwing grenades and checking ammo. They know they can’t keep going like this. There are too many enemies and too little of them but they refused to give up.The sound of a gunshot from behind.

Ashlyn looks over her shoulder, her eyes widening when she sees an enemy soldier fall to the ground. She looks around, knowing that it couldn’t possibly have been Kim or Pierce who were both distracted by enemies comping from the other direction. She looks around the rubble until she sees him. Rowe, sits with his body slumped against the side of the building, covered in blood and his handgun in his lap.

“Rowe!” 

Suddenly everything is forgotten. Ashlyn slings her rifle over her shoulder and runs over to her best friend. She kneels down next to him, pushing his body upright so that she can take a better look at him. 

“Talk to me Rowe. Tell me what’s going on!”

He coughs. His breath is ragged. Ashlyn does her best to wipe the blood off his face and gives him some water to help. 

“I think my back is broken… I-I don’t know.”

Ashlyn clenches her jaw. It’s not the news she is looking for. 

“You need to get out of here, Sarge.”

The statement shocks Ashlyn. Her eyes widen at her friends request. Her heart breaks. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’m serious Ash! There is nothing that you can do! There is too many of them. You need to get out of here.”

The sounds of endless bullets fill their ears as Rowe and Ashlyn keep their eyes locked on each other. 

“You must be an idiot if you think I’m going to leave you here.” 

“Ash don’t be stupid! You need to go!”

Suddenly another insurgent rounds the corner. Ashlyn makes the shot, she will not be caught off guard again. The body falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes. 

“Pierce, Kim! Get ready to move!”

“Roger that, Sarge.” 

Ashlyn removes the remaining debris from on top of Rowe. She looks her best friend dead in the eye. 

“This is going to hurt at bit.” 

She sees the fear in Rowe’s eyes as Ashlyn begins lifting him over her shoulder. She struggles at first with the added weight but it doesn’t take her long to get used to it. 

“Kim you’re up front! Pierce! You take the rear! Let’s make a run for the trucks.”

The trio get into position. Kim taking a few shots before moving out. 

They move for what feels like hours but in truth was only a mile or so. 

“Sarge! The trucks are gone!”

 

Shit.


	39. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

Desperate. There is no other word. No other explanation as to what Ashlyn feels right now. She is desperate to get back to her base. She was desperate to get Rowe to a doctor. She was desperate for a simple drop of water on her lips. The man she carried on her back was heavy, unforgiving to her body as she moved as quickly as she could to keep with Pierce and Kim. She knew that Pierce or Kim would be able to hold Rowe easily but with her shoulder being absolutely ruined from the blast and her constant usage of it - holding her gun up was almost impossible. And so she pushed on; with beads of sweat rushing down her face. The dull ache in her shins with each step she took under the added pressure of her friend’s weight. She follows Kim through secret passageways, doing their best to avoid a full on assault with the enemy. The duck and weave and pray that they have read the maps and committed them to memory but there is no real way of knowing.   
Not until they make it out of the heart of the city. 

They move carefully, stopping at every gut instinct. Every crunch of sand or gravel not made by their own feet. Kim puts up a hand, everyone stops immediately, crouching low in anticipation. Ashlyn’s breathe deepens as she waits. If they were to come in contact now, they would be sitting ducks. They had found a passageway but now, in this moment, without any visible way of finding cover - perhaps this plan wasn’t the best idea they have had. Ashlyn puts down Rowe for a moment, his groan loud enough to draw the attention of any close by. Pierce moves forward, his weapon ready as he takes scouting duty from Kim for the time being. Ashlyn watches closely as Pierce comes face to face with a small boy. No more than ten or eleven years old. The boys face wrinkling with horror when he understands what he has stumbled upon. The boy yelps, trying to hold up the object in his arms but struggles under its ridiculous weight. 

“Put it down!” 

Pierce calls with a tone of uncertainty. 

The boy clearly doesn’t understand what the Marine has said. He simply shudders as he continues to try and lift the object. 

“I mean it kid! Put it down now!”

Still the kid lifts the object. The AK-47 is almost at an appropriate height to cause serious damage. Pierce hesitates. He doesn’t know what to do. None of them had ever been in this type of situation before.

"Sarge! What do I do?!"

Ashlyn freezes for a split second.

"I-I."

Ashlyn looks around for something, anything to try and help make sense of things. Tears streak down the child’s face, as he tries to aim. Tries to fire. Ashlyn’s breath hitches as she points her own weapon towards the small boy. She never thought that she would ever need to worry about being in this situation. Her heart breaks for the situation that unfolds in front of her. Her hands shake as her pointer finger slips into its home on the trigger. She lines up the shot, feeling utterly disgusted with herself that she would even consider using her rifle on the boy but this was war and she would do what she needed to do if it meant protecting her own. In a blink of an eye, the situation changes. The boy comes to his senses and drops the weapon to the ground with a high pitched squeal. Ashlyn releases her breath and lowers her weapon slightly as the boy runs off out of sight. 'Thank god'.

Pierce turns towards the rest of his team, colour quickly returning to his face as he begins to regroup. But before he has time to join them a handful of able men carrying heavy weapons rounds the corner ahead after hearing the boys cries, they are ready. Ashlyn doesn’t hesitate this time. She unleashes a shower of bullets as Pierce dives to the ground and performs a glorious combat roll and turns his own rifle to face the enemy, joining in on the target practice. They don’t stop. Not until every last insurgent it on the ground lifeless. Only then do they take a moment to regain their cool. A part of Ashlyn breaks when she comes across the young boys body mixed in with the group of enemy soldiers. Tears threaten to fall down her cheeks but she can’t right now. She needs to get moving. Only once Rowe and the rest of her team were safe; only then would she allow herself time to deal with this nightmare. 

 

** 

Hours pass. The desperation for rest, for food, for water is almost deafening. Ashlyn can barely move her feet underneath her in time as she trudges along, panting heavily. She is struggling. Finally. Her body momentarily collapses, a sharp pain hits her shin and is followed by a buzzing sound.

“Contact behind!”

It’s Pierce who calls, as he moves behind wooden carts for protection and providing cover fire so that Kim can help Ashlyn pull Rowe to safety. The push him against the brickwork and push his rifle to his chest before moving into a better position. Ashlyn searches the buildings, noticing ten, twenty or so men peering over the sides of the rooftops around them. It was going to take a miracle for them to survive this. 

“Tango down!”

“Tango down!”

“Contact left!”

“Contact right!”

“Tango down.” 

“Where do they keep coming from?!”

Kim calls after killing another enemy only have another move into the same place. Ashlyn thinks, ‘if only they had a rocket launcher’ and then it hits her. The memory of being able to order in air support. This was their only chance of making it out of there. She turns to Rowe in a moment of desperation. 

“Rowe, is your transmitter still operational?”

“You know it, Sarge!” 

Rowe’s voice is strained, he is struggling with everything that is going on. Pale in color and gaunt but he was still in this fight for the time being. 

“I need you to call in for air support. Now!”

Suddenly a flash zips right passed Ashlyn’s face and she is drawn back into the fight. Rowe calls for the nearest air support to attack on their current location in the background while Pierce, Kim and Harris all unleash whatever ammo they have left on the insurgence currently beginning to overrun them. The sound of planes buzzing overhead is all it takes for Ashlyn to realize what was about to happen.

“Everyone get down!”

Without hesitation, she dives over Rowe, her body covering him as much as possible as wave, upon wave of machine gun fire and explosives hit the rooftops all around them. She feels the unmistakable burning sensation off molten hot shell casings landing on her skin but she doesn’t dare move until the airstrike is over. Dust and broken concrete fly through the air as fireballs and bullets litter their surroundings. The noise is terrifying, deafening, exhilarating as Ashlyn dares to open her eyes to watch the spectacular sight of blissful firepower unfold in front of her. She can’t help but watch in awe at it’s power, its strength. She would never be able to explain why on Earth she loved her job, but it was moments like this, when she felt like a total badass that really brought the feeling home. 

 

** 

Once the air support had moved on, Ashlyn and he team crawled out front their hiding spot. Dusting each other off and checking each other for any injuries. The pain in Ashlyn’s shin earlier had been the doings of a bullet graze. She had a large gash across her left eyebrow, an old scar re-opened which caused nothing more than an eye roll on her part and a small chuckle from Rowe who knew just how much she hated that particular spot on her face. Pierce was mostly fine, a gash in the shoulder. Minor cuts to his face, his knees were bloody and bruised but overall, her was fine. Kim came out worse off with a fresh broken finger, his right ear bleeding heavily and a piece of piping sticking out of his foot. They were in bad shape overall but needed to keep moving. They check ammo, the panic of knowing that they are running low on bullets plays in the back of everyone’s mind as Ashlyn re-straps Rowe to her body and begins the back breaking work that is carrying her best friend back to base while Pierce helps Kim hobble along. They know that they won’t run into any enemies in the near future - not after that display so they need to make the most of this opportunity.  
**

Another hour passes. They have reached the edge of the city. The edge of the hot-zone. Having only run into a few stragglers along the way and taking them out with general ease they had finally made it to a somewhat neutral zone where they wouldn’t need to worry too much about running into trouble. They all take a moment, the exhaustion getting the better of them as they find a small trench in the side of the road. Rowe reads their minds, contacting base to send a jeep to come and pick them up. The relief on their faces when HQ relay that a vehicle has been dispatched to their current location and to ‘hold tight.’ They take this moment to patch up the worst looking of their injuries. Ashlyn re-sets Kim’s broken fingers as Pierce holds him down firmly. Rowe makes sure that he can still move his toes, there is still a weird tingling in his back but her isn’t quite sure on wether he has broken it or simply landed very heavily on it and had bruised some tendons. Either way, he is relieved that there is still some movement happening. They spend time joking, trying to appreciate that they had made it out of that hell hole. Even though they know they shouldn’t have. 

“Any bets on whether the mission over all was a success?”

Kim asks with a chuckle. After that kind of a beating, it was not out of the question that the other companies had been overrun and that the target would have managed to slip away undetected. Honestly, that scenario wouldn’t be surprising but they would need to wait and see. 

“All I really care about right now, is a shower, a clean bunk and maybe a nice cold beer.” 

Rowe muttered as he loses his eyes and smiled at the possibility of not being in his smelly uniform any longer.

“Definitely ready for a beer. Maybe a burger or steak too.”

Pierce added with a smirk. 

“Or pizza!”

Kim replied, his comment making the entire group’s mouth water at the realization of just how hungry they were.

“Yes! Pizza!”

“It’s gotta be on you when we get back, Sarge!”

“Why me?”

Ashlyn shot back, her arms crossing over her chest in defense. 

“Um, because you got us into this mess?”

Kim replied cheekily. 

“I was merely following orders. Not my fault. Not my shout.”

“She is probably not in the mood for pizza anyway.”

Rowe replied, his words dipping in smugness as his eyebrows danced up and down teasingly. Both Pierce and Kim’s faces shoot to look at Ashlyn who rolls her eyes.

“Inappropriate, Rowe.” 

Everyone laughs. They can’t help it. Seeing Ashlyn’s face the color of crimson is priceless. They needed to press the issue.

“Speaking of which, how is the whole Ali thing?”

Pierce is bold. Very bold. Perhaps too bold and in any other circumstance, Ashlyn would surely just ignore the question and topic all together. As it was however, after what the foursome had been through, she felt it only fair to fill her closest brothers in on something. 

“It’s good.”

She can’t hide the smile that plasters her face. The mere thought of the brunette photojournalist had that ridiculous effect on her. 

“‘It’s good” that’s all you are going to give us?”

Kim protests. He is more amused than anything.

“What is it exactly that you want me to say?”

“Um maybe something along the lines of ‘she is the most amazing person I have ever met and I’m sending out wedding invites in the next few hours’?”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes again. 

“We are not there yet. And probably won’t be for a while.”

“But you’ve been thinking about it?”

The shocked look on Pierce’s face says it all. None of them would have ever imagined that Ashlyn, their badass First Sargent, would ever consider the idea of getting married and settling down. The female marine chuckles.

“Are you kidding? Have you seen Ali? I would be crazy to not have at least thought about that with her!”

Rowe claps both Kim and Pierce on the shoulders.

“Would you believe it boys, our Ashlyn is all grown up!”

“Oh fuck off.”

**

It feels like an eternity since they have seen the familiar sight of Camp Victory’s checkpoint gate opening but in reality they have only been gone for twenty six hours. The jeep had driven them back to safety with haste and Ashlyn was already out of the vehicle before it had even stopped to park. She was not in the mood to wait around anymore. She needed to get Rowe to the hospital wing. She needed to find out how the rest of her men were. She needed to find Ali. So she makes quick work of moving Rowe to the medical clinic, along with Pierce and Kim who all need to have a check up regardless of how perky they were feeling. Ashlyn sits on the designated bunk as a nurse tests the shoulder. She winces when her arm is moved higher than her waist, dislocated. She would need a sling. Ashlyn grows agitated. She hates all of the fuss but holds her breath and forces a smile towards the nurse who is only trying to help. The cut above her eyebrow is stitched back up for the tenth or eleventh time and her bullet graze is cleaned and dressed to prevent infections. Overall, she is given a clean bill of health and is given a rest period of one week to help repair the damage to her shoulder. A small price to pay considering their earlier situation. 

 

**

Ashlyn makes her way out of the medical clinic. She doesn’t watch where she is walking and is almost knocked off her feet when she collides with someone who is obviously in a far greater rush than she is. She groans when her shoulder moves too quickly and grits her teeth to try and mask the pain, it almost works. She looks up somewhat pissed at the careless person who managed to clash with her. The pang of recognition. The hitch of breath. The instant calm enveloping Ashlyn’s body instantly.

Hazel meets Whiskey.

“Oh my god, Ashlyn!”

Ali’s voice is breathless. Ashlyn can’t even blink before she feels Ali’s body flush against hers. Her lips press firmly into her neck as her hand snake around her neck. 

“Baby, I was so worried.”

Ashlyn grips her love just that little bit firmer. To signal that she was here. 

“It’s okay, Alex. I’m here.”

The Marine does her best to sooth her love. To show her that everything was fine. That she was okay. But as Ali pulled back and noticed the fresh set of stitches in her eyebrow and the sling she knew it wasn’t the case at all. Ashlyn looks on as she feels Ali’s hand link with her own and feels the slight tug as Ali goes to move.

“Come with me baby.”

And she does. 

Without hesitation. 

Without a second thought. 

Ashlyn follows Ali. 

She follows on towards her chamber.

Towards home…


	40. Baghdad, Iraq - Ali

Silence. Ali hears nothing as she takes a hold of her lover’s hand and pulls her towards her sanctuary. She misses the greetings spoken from familiar faces as they move through the camp - she is not being rude, she is simply locked in a daze that wouldn’t be broken until she was alone with Ashlyn, with her love. Their surrounding fly by, with the swift pace of Ali’s steps, she drags her Marine behind her. She almost doesn’t realize that Ashlyn is struggling to keep up the pace, after being pumped with meds, after carrying her teammate, after fighting so long. Yet Ali doesn’t let up. She can’t. Not right now. Not when she can feel the emotions building up inside of her. 

The pair don’t speak as Ali leads them through the building, through the corridors, not even as Ali opens her room. The photojournalist sets down her belongings. She takes a breath before turning around. Turning around to find her absolutely beautiful, her absolutely stunning, her absolutely exhausted girlfriend. The look on her love’s face, the paleness, the clamminess - it clenches Ali’s heart with a great force. She steps forward, exhaling in great relief to have this moment. Finally she was alone. Finally she was able to really show her concern. She moves her hands up to Ashlyn’s chest. She tries to be gentle, not knowing the full extent of Ashlyn’s injuries - she tries to be careful. Ashlyn steps back slightly making Ali recoil. Ali does her best to not show the hurt she feels from such a small action. 

“Alex…”

Ali looks up.

Whiskey meet Hazel. 

“I’m sorry…D-did I hurt you?”

Ali’s words are vulnerable. The last thing she wants to do is hurt Ashlyn. But oh how she wants, needs to touch her. 

“You could never hurt me, Alex… I-I just, I’m not good at this part.”

Ali makes a move to cup Ashlyn’s cheeks. She is slower this time. Non verbally asking for permission to touch the Marine. She knows what Ashlyn is trying to say but she needs to hear it out loud.

“Good at what, Baby?”

She doesn’t wait for Ashlyn to answer before her lips move to gently kiss her lover’s neck. She feels the Marine’s body tremble under her touch. She notices her breath hitch with the second kiss. She feels Ashlyn slowly begin to melt with her touch as she moves her hands to begin unbuttoning her very dirty, very battered cams. 

“This.”

Ashlyn moans when Ali moves back to kissing her neck which only causes Ali to giggle softly. 

“That’s funny, I thought you were great at this part.”

Ali watches as Ashlyn’s face turns bright red a moment longer than normal. A true sign of Ashlyn’s exhaustion and Ali can’t help but think just how adorable her love is in this moment. 

“Not funny, Alex… You know what I’m trying to say”

Suddenly the lighthearted moment passes. The smile from Ali’s face is gone and Ashlyn’s eyes look down to the floor. Ali knows that Ashlyn doesn’t do well with looking weak in front of people. But she was different. She thought that she had made it clear that nothing would make her change that way she felt - that she would never leave. Perhaps she needed to be reminded. 

“I know, Baby. But by now you should know. It’s me, Ash. You can let your guard down with me. I’m not going anywhere…”

Ashlyn looked up again with a sigh and nodded slowly. Ali smiled softly and continued unbuttoning the jacket. She slowly removed the straps of Ashlyn’s sling, trying not to break with just how heavy this moment felt. She knows Ashlyn’s eyes are on her as she places the sling on her desk. Ashlyn goes to remove her jacket a little too quickly.

“Ah fuck.”

She moans through gritted teeth. Ali surges forward. 

“Let me help you.”

Ali watches as Ashlyn finally gives in with a sigh and allows the smaller brunette to undress her, very slowly, very tenderly. The sight of Ashlyn’s once white, now bloodied singlet top caused her to gasp. She pulls the bloodied rag over and off her love and that’s when it hits her. Ashlyn, her love, was not alright. Her entire torso was already beginning to show deep purple bruises, there were small lacerations everywhere. Her body was still covered with the grime of battle from not showering since her return. Not that Ali minded that right now - it made her feel like this moment was far more primal, far more intimate and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Her hands were still black, dirt and sand were still smeared over her body in gashes. She notices the usual stitching in her lover’s eyebrow and runs her thumb across it - Ashlyn laughs softly.

“I know. Every time.”

There she is. There is her Ashlyn. Ali smiles as tears run down her cheeks. She realizes just how much pain her love must be in and so takes her hand and moves her closer to the bed. Her hands go to undo Ashlyn’s pants. There is nothing rushed or remotely sexual about the way Ali removes the uniform, she is far too engrossed in wanting to make sure that her Marine was okay. She feels Ashlyn press her sweaty forehead against hers. When she kisses her softly, giving her the signal to keep going. She could feel her heart jump into her throat as she removed the remainder of the uniform to see the rest of the damage. Her legs were covered in scrapes, bandages cover the ricochet that had managed to bleed through the wrapping already. Ali steps back and takes in the battered, bruised, broken body standing before her. She can’t help the silent tears from falling anymore. This sight would never stop breaking her heart. 

“Ash…Baby.”

Ali can’t hide the way her voice breaks. The way it physically hurts her heart to see Ashlyn in this shape. She knows that this must be hard for Ashlyn, she wonders if Ashlyn realises just how hard it is for her too. Does this woman know just how hard it was for her to watch as the Marine left? To not have any knowledge of what was happening? Did she know just what was running through her own mind when she hadn’t come back with the rest of the team? Does she know anything at all? It surprises Ali when almost instantly, Ashlyn steps forward and cups her face. 

“Are you alright?”

The words Ashlyn speaks are soft but manage to cut through Ali. Suddenly any resolve she had is gone and the tears turn into sobs that only grow harder with the feeling of Ashlyn’s arm wrapping around her. She hates that she isn’t stronger in this moment. She hates that Ashlyn has so much control over her emotions, yet she also loved it. Ali pulls back, ever so slightly, so that she can look at Ashlyn properly. Wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“I just, I hate seeing you hurting. Nothing can or will ever change that.”

“I promise you. I’m fine, Alex. I may look like a mess right now, but I’m okay.”

That was enough. Ali breaks into giggles as Ashlyn peppers her face continuously until she can no longer breathe. Ashlyn was a mess. An absolute mess. But she was Ali’s mess. 

“You will forever be my mess, Ashlyn Harris.”

Ashlyn chuckles as they both lean in to kiss. It is sweet at first. Delicate even. But as the need for more presses both of them, as they begin to press against each other with a greater force; the kiss reflects the hunger growing. Ali is the one to initiate them moving to the bed. It is Ali who presses Ashlyn to sit. It is Ali who removes her lover’s sports bar. 

“Lie down, Baby. Let me take care of you.”

Ashlyn doesn’t need to ask questions. She lies down belly down on the bed and Ali quickly goes to straddle her hips. The photojournalist quickly presses her hands into tough, knotted muscles. She digs her fingers under the unharmed shoulder blade, kneads her upper shoulder and down her spine. She can’t help the smug smirk that takes residence on her face when she hears Ashlyn moaning with pleasure. She loves this. This moment where her big, strong, Marine was nothing more than Ashlyn. The soft, fragile, beautiful woman that rarely made an appearance but one that Ali loved the most. She leans forward to kiss the freshly unraveled knot in the Marine’s shoulder, the warmth of her bare skin, the hum that escapes the former blond - this was absolutely one of Ali’s favorite moments shared between them. 

It isn’t long before Ali notices soft snoring. She can’t help the small giggle when she notices her love fast asleep - complete with drool and a scrunched nose. Ali gently lifts herself off of Ashlyn and goes to turn off the light. She grabs the spare blanket, knowing that there is no way that she could move Ashlyn at this point, then throws it over her lover. She climbs over the passed out Marine and makes herself comfortable, facing away from her love to make sure she didn’t hurt her during the night. Yet as she finally manages to get herself comfortable, the feeling of Ashlyn’s body wraps around her, holding her tightly in her unconscious state. 

“Ash? Are you awake?”

Ali waits a moment. She doesn’t hear the usual soft snores but there is no answer. She bites her bottom lip playfully. She turns slightly so that she can look at Ashlyn’s face in the darkness. 

“Baby?”

Still nothing. 

“Thank you for coming back to me…In a somewhat decent state.”

She places a sweet kiss on Ashlyn’s cheek before turning back over to join her love in a deep sleep that she was also in desperate need of. She relishes in the warmth of her lovers body pressed to her. She wants this feeling every single night for the rest of her life, if she can help it.


	41. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

Content. The moment when Ashlyn begins to stir she feels it. The heat of naked flesh pressed firmly against her. The knowing that even in sleep, Ali holds her hand over her heart. The feeling of Ali’s heart beating steadily under her fingertips. The subtle yet ever present sounds of snoring that Ali will absolutely deny later on if and when Ashlyn dares to broach the subject. Ashlyn doesn’t open her eyes. Not yet. She simply wants to feel this moment for everything that its worth. She wants to smell her loves musk. She wants to appreciate how perfect this moment was - even if they were on a single bunk with barely enough room for Ashlyn let alone Ali. The former blond stretches her legs which hang over the edge of the bunk easily without trying. Her body aches. It always seems to ache these days but still she is content. 

Finally she opens an eye.

The sight alone almost knocks the wind out of her. There, right before her is the most beautiful sight she has ever had the privilege to see. There - as the first rays of sun leaked through the ever so tiny ‘window’ and spilled onto the face of an angel. ‘Angel’. Ashlyn cringes at the thought of using the word to describe anyone, but with Ali’s hair sprawled across the pillow like a halo and her nose crinkled in such an adorable way - ‘angel’ was the only word to describe her love. She wants to will herself to look away. To remove herself from the bunk and prepare herself for what was to be a headache of a day - with debriefs, reports and the rest of the dull duties tied in with living the life of active duty - but she just couldn’t bring herself to stop looking at the beautiful photojournalist. She moves her uninjured arm, allowing her fingertips to gently run over the curve of Ali’s hip bone. She notices how Ali’s skin erupts with goosebumps. She kisses her love’s bare shoulder. Her neck. Her earlobe. She hears Ali sigh. 

“Careful… A girl could get used to waking up like this.”

Ali’s voice is playful. She giggles like a teenager when Ashlyn returns to kissing her neck and snuggling into her even more. Ashlyn’s heart swells at the sound. She can’t hold back her own little chuckle.

“A girl can only hope.”

Ali turns her head. Their eyes lock in an intense gaze. Ashlyn’s heart stops when she feels Ali’s fingers beginning to brush through her short hair, playing with her baby hairs at the back of her neck. She smiles softly as her thumb gently runs along Ali’s jaw. 

“You are so damn beautiful, Alex.”

The smile Ali has on her face, the crinkled nose and sparkle in her whiskey eyes strip everything bare from Ashlyn. She breathes deeply with the shock of just how disarming this woman was. How in a simple second of time, any doubts, any quires, concerns had filtered away. 

“And you, Ash. Are so whipped.”

Ali lets out a high pitched laugh as Ashlyn pretends to be shocked, only to have engaged in an all out tickling assault. The pair laugh. They laugh wholeheartedly. Freely. Lovingly. They began slowing, Ali being fully pinned under Ashlyn by the end, breathing heavily. Ashlyn gently brushes a stray hair from Ali’s face. 

Time stops. 

She leans in closely, affectionately rubbing her nose against her love’s. 

“God I can’t wait to Marry you…”

‘Oh shit.’

Suddenly the moment is back in real time. Ashlyn’s heart is pumping at a million miles per hour. She is panicking, not even registering Ali or her own response. She pulls back. Her eyes wide and a sickness spreading deep within her. She pushes the blanket off herself. The heat of the room, stifling suddenly. She forces herself to breathe but she can’t seem to take in anything. What was she thinking? What was happening? What the hell were those words coming out of her mind? 

‘Fuck’.

Her mind was racing. Racing wasn’t the right word. Freaking out was perhaps a better word to describe her current situation. She doesn’t notice Ali kneeling before her. She doesn’t feel her hands against her. Not yet. 

“Baby, breathe.”

Ali’s voice is panicked. 

“Hey! Look at me. Ash, look at me.”

Ashlyn’s eyes snap towards Ali’s. 

Hazel meets Whiskey.

Ali smiles softly. 

“There you are… Are you okay?”

“I…”

Ali pulls her close, her hands gently caressing Ashlyn’s face.

“I can’t wait to Marry you either, Baby.”

Ashlyn’s heart jumps. 

 

**

 

A dull ache resides in Ashlyn’s skull as the top brass praise everyone’s efforts after the previous mission. She is exhausted. Mentally. Physically. She isn’t interested in hearing anything about what had happened. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to lay in bed for as long as she wanted. She wanted to wake up next to Ali. To go surfing…To go home. She kept her head down during the debrief which despite the circumstances had gone exceptionally well in terms of managing to capture their target, few casualties and even fewer wounded. The mission was a success, and yet Ashlyn didn’t feel like it was a victory. She felt as though the government was hiding too much. That she and the rest of them were only being given information that best suited them. What they received was not necessarily the truth. She needed something to change. To believe in what she did again. She needed to believe in her country again, to believe that she was fighting for a cause and not what suited politicians. She slumps in her chair, her shoulder aching, her patience waring thin as top brass pretend to say something meaningful that isn’t just patting their own backs. It strikes her as odd - being in this situation. She doesn’t feel as though she is one with herself. It’s more like she is having an outer body experience and not in a good way. She feels sick when she feels Ackerman clap a proud hand to her shoulder and forces a smile as she receives a special mention for her efforts. She tries to act somewhat thankful for her accolades but doesn’t. Her best friend currently lays in a hospital bed. One of her men has committed ‘suicide’ for no apparent reason. Yet here she was. Getting praise. A mention of a promotion hot off the General’s lips. Sickening. 

 

**

“What’s going on, Harris?”

It’s Rowe who brings Ashlyn out of her daze. She sits in a chair next to his assigned bunk. She doesn’t know exactly what she is thinking. She knows that she could never truly give up the lifestyle of being in the defense. The idea of ‘nesting’ was not something that sat well with her, not yet. 

“I just can’t help but feel like things have changed. Like, we are just doing latrine duty.”

Rowe knows where this is going. 

“You thinking of becoming a Raider then Ash?”

‘A Raider’.

It was known to all Marines that if you wanted to be considered a real ‘badass’, becoming a Raider was how you did it. They were the best of the best. The elite. If there was to be any way of making a difference, the Raiders were where it would be. 

“What are the chances of dragging you along with?”

Rowe laughs. 

“In this state? Not likely.”

“What? Not up to the challenge, Rowe?”

Ashlyn cocks her eyebrow, knowing it would only egg him on. 

“You know I’m better than you. Once I get out of here… I’ll prove it.”

“Keep dreaming, Rowe.”

“Guess now we just have to apply for the program then.”

They both sit there for a minute, thinking about the hours of paperwork they would need to fill out just to be considered for the program. About the extra training and conditioning they would need to do in order to pass the physical examination. How they would need to rub up on their preferred languages of choice in order to even be considered. Ashlyn had studied German and had picked up a few Pashto phrases whilst being based in Afghanistan but would definitely need to work hard if she was going to even get accepted. 

“Think Ackerman would sign off on the transfer?”

Rowe laughs.

“Of course he would sign off on you, Ash. I’m pretty sure after what you did out there, he’s going to put you up for a medal.”

Ashlyn cringes at the idea. 

The pair agree. Becoming a Raider. It was going to be tough. The toughest course that either of them would ever face but they both knew that if they could make it - it would be worth the effort. Even if it broke them. 

 

**

The sun sets. The temperature drops and the wind whips sand everywhere, creating ever changing patterns with each minute that passes. Ashlyn sits in her spot overlooking the camp. She contemplates everything that has happened earlier in the day. What a whirlwind it had been - for lack of a better word. She knew that in order to become a Raider, she would need to go back Stateside and join the Special Forces program. It meant that she would need to leave Ali again. That was the only idea that made her feel uneasy about any of this. She runs her hands through her hair as she takes a long drag of her cigarette. It had been days since she had had enough time for a decent cigarette. In truth, she didn’t really miss it. In the past it had been a calming mechanism. One to relax her anxious mind but now that Ali was in the picture, her mere presence was enough to subdue even the harshest of panic attacks that Ashlyn sometimes encountered. 

“Fancy seeing you up here.”

Ashlyn doesn’t need to turn her head to know who’s sweet voice it was. The smell of sweat, vanilla and coconut - the smell of Ali; reaches her nose. She smirks. 

“Had I have known beautiful women were found here, I would spend more of my free time up here.”

Ashlyn smiles when Ali sits down beside her and kisses her cheek gingerly. 

“How was it?”

Ali tells her everything. Her day consisting of interviews, editing, emailing her office back in the states. It had been tedious trying to get people from other networks to agree to working alongside each other in regards to the capture of Abdur Rasheed el-Hasen. Of course not every network were interested in cooperating but that wasn’t really Ali’s problem. She was only there to give the facts, not wanting to know how the media would eventually fabricate the information - not really caring when it wasn’t her reporting this time. All she cared about was getting the truth out there eventually. Ashlyn always found it fascinating, hearing about what Ali did for a living. She would never have the patience or the brain power to work in such an opinionated field but loved the fact that it made Ali happy. 

“I heard a rumour about you…”

Ashlyn looks up. She isn’t sure if she wants to hear it and she notices a hesitancy in Ali’s voice before she continues.

“And?”

“I heard that you might be up for a medal. The beehive is buzzing about it.”

Ashlyn sighs. She doesn’t want it but knows that a medal would look good on paper if she did eventually apply for the Special Forces. 

“Yeah. I heard that one too.”

“Well, for what it’s worth. I’m proud of you.”

Ashlyn smiles softly and pulls Ali in for a sweet kiss. They sit together for a few hours. Talking about nothing and everything. Holding each other until the chill of the air forces them to part ways. Ashlyn knows that she should tell Ali about the idea of becoming a Raider. She knows that Ali will be over the moon for her, but she doesn’t. Not yet. She doesn’t yet because there is no guarantee that she will even get in and telling her only to fail was not an option. So, Ashlyn held her tongue. Kissed her love good night and headed off to her bunk for the night.


	42. Baghdad, Iraq - Ashlyn

Aching. After weeks of desk duty, pushing paper and suffering from multiple paper cuts - Ashlyn is cleared for full duty. She doesn’t pretend or hide the fact that she is over the moon about this. The fact that this year she has spent more time recovering than actually doing her job only makes her recent clearance even more exciting. She remembers the days when her body was in top shape. When she could do fifty or so push-ups and barely break into a sweat. She remembers when her abs were defined, her thighs rock hard and her back; her back would make even the straightest of women drool over such perfection. Of course, if anyone were to ask Ali about the Marine’s body she would still say she was in top physical condition but as Ashlyn went in for her third set of tricep dips - she knew she had lost it. Her body was on fire. Her body was covered in sweat. Her body was screaming at her to stop. Yet it knew as the second hour of training ended and Ashlyn was still to cover weights, that it still had a long way to go. 

In her personal time Ashlyn had taken measures to come up with a very effective training schedule that would allow her to pass the Riders program with flying colors. She wasn’t interested in breaking records or anything of the sort, she simply wanted to prove that she could do it. The fact that she hadn’t told anyone about it apart from Rowe - only making it more obvious that she was trying to go under the radar. But now, in heat of training, her body aching in ways she doesn’t remember it hurting before - she knows that this was a good idea. There was something so incredibly satisfying about the burning sensation created with every flex of her muscles. The way she could feel her body working. How she was forced to control her breathing in order to complete each rep. She knew a lot of people didn’t get it - her love of exercise, of a workout routine. But right now that didn’t matter. Right now, she was in her happy place. 

 

**

Ashlyn proudly entered the gym for the second time today. With Ali being sent off on assignment in the north and her off on rotation - she found that working out was a more productive way to spend her time. She would work on weights in the evenings, never bothering with a spotter or any lifts that would take too much out of her too soon. She puts on her headphones, closes her eyes for a moment to take a breath, then leans over to pick up her weights before starting her workout. 

One pump.

Breath.

Two pumps.

Breath.

Three pumps.

Ashlyn is already in her zone. She blocks out everything. Going through her routine like she had every day for the past week. She could feel her body changing. Reforming into the tip top shape it once was. She could feel her confidence growing with each benchmark ticked off. 

“First Sargent Harris.”

Ashlyn almost drops the dumbbell she was hauling across the training room at the unexpected interruption. She tries to catch her breath but she had been training vigorously for a while now and it was a lot easier to be said than done. 

“Sir, didn’t see you there. I apologize.”

Second Lieutenant Ackerman smirks. He loves nothing more than to catch his protege off guard. It usually meant she was up to something and he knew from the envelope he carried and the message received from the top brass - that she was about to get whatever it was that she was working towards. 

“You have a moment, Harris?”

Ashlyn wipes the sweat from her brow and nods.

“Of course, Sir. Whats on your mind?”

“Well, word has it that the Raiders are looking to begin their training program a little earlier this year.”

Ashlyn looks into her superiors eyes guiltily but Ackerman carried on.

“Imagine recruitment’s surprise when they received an application from a female officer, the first in Raider history… You may want to read that, First Lieutenant.”

Ashlyn quickly took the yellow envelope from Ackerman’s hand and tore it open. Her eyes skimming over the official document.

“Imagine my surprise when I got the phone call asking whether I thought that the application was worth considering.”

Ashlyn re-read the document. Her heart jumping up into her throat as her brain processed the information. 

“Sir…”

“Congratulations, Harris. You are the first woman in history to be accepted into the MARSOC program. The program will be commencing three weeks from now. You will be sent back stateside and taken to the training facility. If you are successful, your transfer papers will be ready and waiting for you back in North Carolina.”

Ashlyn is completely overwhelmed. 

“The plane taking you stateside leaves on Friday at twenty-one hundred. Do make sure you keep yourself out of trouble before then.”

The smirk on Ackerman’s face breaks Ashlyn out of her daze. She wasn’t really sure if this was a dream but as she shook her superiors hand, she knew that this was real. She was going to do whatever she could to become a Raider. Ashlyn puts on a smile, breathing deeply to try and relax. 

“Can’t promise you anything, Sir.”

Ackerman laughs. “Oh, and off the record, Harris.”

Ashlyn looks up at her old friend. 

“You might want to warn Ali about this before you leave… She’s not really one for surprises.”

Ashlyn laughs, she is very aware of Ali’s hatred towards not knowing things. She knew that she was going to have to tell her, especially if she was to get accepted into the second stage of training - that meant nine months back in North Carolina and if she were to be accepted as a Raider - another eighteen months on top of that. Yes. She was going to need to tell her immediately. 

“Thanks for the advice. Any idea on when she will be back?”

Ackerman laughs, shaking his head at how clueless the First Lieutenant could be. 

“I believe she got back on base a few hours ago.”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. She needed to get out of here. Ackerman turns on his heel and walks out of the gym whilst still laughing. Ashlyn grabs her things and heads out into the breezy night. She doesn’t bother with showering. She doesn’t bother with changing. She doesn’t even bother with applying deodorant at this point. All she needed was to find Ali.

 

**

Ashlyn finds herself weaving through the poorly constructed corridor towards Ali’s sanctuary. She doesn’t know if Ali is there but it was worth a shot. She catches her breath as she stands in front of the door. 

One knock.

No answer.

Two knocks.

Ashlyn hears scuffling.

Three knocks.

The door slowly opens to reveal a groggy brunette with messy bed hair and sleep in her eyes. It is the most adorable sight Ashlyn has ever seen. She scans the photojournalist, her eyes falling on a small cut over her bottom lip. Ashlyn feels her stomach drop at the sight. Panic spreads through her body as her hands take Ali’s face gently. She watches as Ali’s body instantly relax at the touch. 

“Alex… What happened?”

Ashlyn can barely breath, her mind heading to the worst. Was she attacked? Was this the only injury? Why was she targeted? Ali simply laughs.

“It’s nothing really, I just hit myself in the face with my camera.”

Ashlyn brushes her thumb over the cut, not really sure what to think. 

“Baby, I’m fine. I promise.”

Ashlyn can’t hold it in any longer. She surges forward, pressing her lips to Ali’s. Pushing her love back into her room and slamming the door shut with her foot. Her heart racing as she hears Ali moan into the kiss. She feels Ali’s fingertips move under her PT shirt, caressing her abdomen. Ali breaks away as she lifts Ashlyn’s shirt.

“Holy shit, Baby! You’re ripped.”

Ashlyn can’t help but laugh as she helps Ali take off her own shirt. She could almost wipe the drool from Ali’s mouth at this point. 

“Like what you see?”

Ashlyn asks cheekily, as she removes Ali’s shirt. 

“I love it.”

That was it. Enough was said. 

Ali pulls Ashlyn in by the waistband.

Their bodies flush together.

Lips fuse together.

Tongues entwine. 

Ashlyn unclips Ali’s bra. Her hands immediately cup her lover’s exposed breasts. 

Ali moans.

Ashlyn kisses her way down Ali’s body. Ali’s body shivers as Ashlyn kisses her way down her body.

Ashlyn drops to her knees. Ashlyn’s finger slowly undoes Ali’s pants. She slowly pulls down her pants.

Ashlyn wraps her hands around Ali’s thighs. Gripping them firmly.

Ashlyn pulls Ali’s core towards her. 

Ali gasps.

Ashlyn kisses the material over Ali’s centre.

“Ash…”

Ashlyn looks up.

Hazel meets Whiskey.

Ashlyn pulls the material aside. Her eyes not moving from Ali’s. Asking permission.

Ali nods slightly.   
Ashlyn presses forward, her tongue finds Ali’s wetness.

Ali moans.

“You’re so wet, Alex.”

Ashlyn whispers as she sucks Ali’s clit into her mouth.

Ali’s breath hitches. 

“Only for you, Baby.”

Ashlyn thrusts her tongue into Ali’s entrance.

Ali screams.

One thrust. 

Two thrusts.

Ali rocks her hips. 

Three thrusts.

Ali bites her bottom lip.

“You’re going to make me come, Ash.”

Ashlyn smiles into Ali’s center but doesn’t stop. Four thrusts.

Five thrusts.

“Shit! Ashlyn! Oh…Shit. Shit!”

Ali’s body shudders as her orgasm hits her. 

Ashlyn quickly gets on her feet. 

They flush together again. 

Ali moans as she tastes herself on Ashlyn’s lips. 

Ashlyn lifts Ali into her arms. 

Ashlyn carries her love over to the bunk. To their bunk. She places Ali on the bed gently. She is in complete awe of the woman lay down in front of her, her legs spread wide, open, calling for Ashlyn to take what was hers. Ashlyn simply shakes her head - stunned at the sight. Stunned that this woman. This goddess. Was here. This goddess was hers. She takes off her cam pants before slowly running her hands up Ali’s soft thighs until she could hook her fingers through the waistband of her underwear. 

Ashlyn takes off Ali’s underwear. Her heart beats deeply. Purely for this woman. Her eyes shine as Ali holds out a hand to beckon her closer. This woman. There were no words to describe just how perfect she was. She takes her lover’s hand and makes her way carefully on to the bunk. 

The pair kiss passionately. They grin against each other.

Hands move over each other bodies. 

Ali pulls off Ashlyn’s underwear. 

They enter each other simultaneously. 

They whisper ‘I love you’s’ to each other. 

They move together. Inside of each other. 

They interlock their free hands and move as one. 

Ashlyn curls her fingers, hitting Ali’s front wall. 

Ali screams. Ali curls her fingers, hitting Ashlyn’s front wall. 

Ashlyn screams. 

They pump in and out of each other. 

Ashlyn moves her hand to caress Ali’s face. 

“Open you're eyes, Alex.”

Ali forces her eyes open. 

“You are so beautiful.”

Ali smiles. She leans up and kisses her Marine with everything she has. 

“I love you. God, Baby. I love you so much.”

Ali comes.

Ashlyn comes.

The pair do their best to catch their breath. Ashlyn managing to gain composure far more quicker than her lover. She traces her finger tips along Ali’s jawline. Her eyes take in just how beautiful Ali is post orgasm. Ali finally manages to compose herself. Her eyes opening to find Ashlyn looking at her. 

“I missed you.”

Ali whispers as she runs her fingers through Ashlyn’s short hair. The Marine smiles, some what painfully knowing that she needed to tell Ali what was going on. The photojournalist doesn’t miss the look on her lovers face. Ashlyn watches as Ali pushes herself up onto an elbow so that she can look at her directly.

“Ash, what is it?”

“I’ve got news.”

“Okay.”

Ashlyn takes a moment. She has no idea how to say this. How to tell her that there is a high chance that she would be going home for the better part of two years if all goes well. That there was no way of knowing if she would ever be sent back to Iraq or Afghanistan or somewhere completely different. 

“I don’t know how to say this…”

Ashlyn can feel her hands shake under the pressure. 

“Ash, you’re starting to scare me.” 

“I know… I’m sorry. I just. I wasn’t expecting this…”

“Expecting what? Ash, what is going on?”

“I’ve been accepted into the first round of Raider selection.”

Ali cocks her head to the side. She hadn’t heard much about ‘Raiders’ before and Ashlyn can see the look of confusion on her lover’s face.

“Raider’s are basically the Marine’s version of Army Rangers or Navy Seals.”

Ali’s eyes widen.

“Holy shit.”

Ashlyn exhales.

“Yeah… I have to report Stateside for selection trials. I leave on Friday.”

Ali takes a moment to register everything. When she finally understands she looks back into her favourite eyes. 

“So you’re leaving…”

Ashlyn nods. 

“Perfect.”

Ashlyn frowns at Ali’s response. 

“What do you mean… ‘perfect’?”

Ali smiles. 

“They are planning a medal ceremony for you back home… I was trying to figure out how they would force you to go back Stateside without leaving you men, but this is perfect! How long are you going to be back there for? I will try and organize it so that I can work from the station for a few weeks.”

There is an awkward pause. 

“Ali, if I get accepted into this program… I-I will be in the States for at least two years.” 

Ali’s eyes widen. Only for a moment but it still happened. Ashlyn bite her bottom lip, anxious with how her love may respond to the news. She can see the photojournalist’s mind going into overdrive as she comes up with some sort of plan.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. We will figure this out. I can look for a different job, or something.”

Ashlyn is completely rocked by Ali’s willingness to just give up on her career for her. What did she do to deserve this?

“Alex, I can’t ask you to do that. You love this job!”

Ali rolls her eyes as she snakes her arm around Ashlyn’s neck. 

“Yes… But I love you more… Now kiss me, you idiot.”

Ashlyn smiles. She leans in and kisses her love with everything she has. God how she loved this woman. She wanted to show her just how much this gesture meant to her. And so she did. Spending the better part of the night showing Ali just how much she loved her. How much she cared about her. How much she needed her. Until neither of them could move any longer. Until Ali understood just how much this meant to Ashlyn.


	43. Miami, USA - Ali

Domestic. It had been four weeks. Four weeks since Ali had come back to the States. She had been staying in her apartment back in Miami, working at the network. Her days involved the usual - interviews with victims of car accidents, interviews with politicians, stories about the mundane life. In truth, she was bored with this. This - coming from spending years in the grit of war made the slow pace of every day life feel as though she was sliding her forehead across a grater. She would do groceries, go to the gym, cook up dinner for herself and speak to her family. She was thankful. Thankful that she was able to connect with her family again. Of course she was, but this life was not something that suited her. She was thankful that Kyle was flying in from LA to spend some time with his sister and Ali couldn’t be more excited about it. The idea of having someone distracting her from thinking about Ashlyn while she was off, doing whatever it was so was doing in order to become a Raider, was welcome. She can't help but feel like Ashlyn becoming a Raider was going to be the death of her. That the missions her love would be ordered to carry out would be far greater and far more dangerous than any she had completed before. It was better for Ali to keep her mind from going to such dark thoughts. It was better for Ali that Kyle was on his way. 

**

It’s a Friday night and Ali finds herself in the kitchen preparing salad whilst she cooks chicken on the grill. She hears her phone buzzing on the kitchen cabinet. She wipes her hands on a tea towel and bites into a piece of carrot as she picks it up. Her face lights up at the name flashing across her the screen as she press’ it to her ear. 

“Kyle!”

“Hey lady humps! Just letting you know I’m about five minutes away and I’m not going to lie… I’m starving.”

Ali can’t help but laugh. 

“Why am I not surprised?”

“I’m a growing man, Babe. What can I say?”

Ali rolls her eyes. 

“Well I guess it’s lucky that dinner will be right here waiting for you when you get here.”

“You are a dream! I will see you in a minute.”

 

**

Ali opens the front door of her apartment with a massive grin on her face. She had been looking forward to this for weeks. To spend some time with her brother while she knew that Ashlyn was busy under the pressures of her training course. Kyle screams when they first make contact, like always. There are bear hugs shared, laughter in waves of high pitch madness and all of the love. Ali helps Kyle bring in his bags, she isn’t sure on why exactly he has more than one bag for a simple weekend away but then again - it was her brother after all. She dumps his bags in the spare room while Kyle dashes off to the kitchen for some much needed nourishment. Ali rolls her eyes at her brothers antics but quickly joins him at the counter to wolf down on her creation. The pair eat in silence for the most part, both preferring to pay more attention to the food than anything else until they were satisfied. 

“Okay, so, lay it on me. What’s the goss?”

Kyle asked, one hand caressing the beginnings of a beautiful food baby. Ali lets out a sigh. 

“I’m not really sure. Same old really.”

Kyle lifts an unbelieving eyebrow. He knows something is up.

“Alright Princess, what’s going on?”

Ali sits back down after putting their empty plates in the dishwasher. She takes a sip of her beloved glass of wine and sighs.

“I’m just nervous.”

“About what?”

Ali pauses. She is unsure of how to lay all of her thoughts out into the open. Her darkest desires that have been forming in the back of her mind ever since the idea of being home for longer than a few mere weeks. She tells her brother about her ideas of moving closer to Ashlyn. Of selling her apartment and buying in North Carolina. She talks about the possibility of leaving her job. Of finding something that made her heart beat faster. Kyle sat there. Watching as his sister poured out her hopes and dreams about the future. He had never seen Ali like this. Making plans that didn’t involve work. He had never seen Ali express interest in spending a life with anyone. He had never heard her talk of settling. Yet here she was. A smile plastered across her face. Stars in her eyes and hope for something much greater than a career in Photojournalism 

“So what does Ashlyn say about all of this?”

An awkward pause.

“Alexandra… What has she said?”

“I haven’t exactly told her any of this… It’s not like I have been able to speak to her for the past few weeks.”

“Surely you have been thinking about this for more than a few weeks, Princess.”

Ali hated that Kyle knew how to read her. That he knew when she was holding herself back. He knew when she was struggling with ‘life’. 

“I-I just don’t want to scare her…It’s not like we have many chances to talk about ‘life’ when we are over there.”

Kyle raises an eyebrow skeptically. 

“Are you making excuses Alexandra?”

Ali feels herself hesitate and she hates it. She knows that if she feels it - Kyle has definitely noticed. She sighs heavily. 

“We’ve never been together outside of war… What if it’s different?”

She doesn’t miss the surprised look on her brother’s face.

“What are you talking about? You were with her during her recovery.”

“That’s different and you know it! We have never done the whole ‘domestic’ thing. Never gone to the cinema together. We’ve never been to a sporting event, or held hands and walked along the beach… hell we haven’t even gone shopping together!” 

Kyle laughs hysterically. Until the point of tears streaming down his face. Ali was not impressed. 

“To be fair Princess. Anyone would be scared to endure the ‘Ali Krieger shopping experience’.”

“I hate you.”

Ali’s face was deadpan as Kyle wiped tears from his eye from laughing too hard. She waits for her brother to calm down a little. There was no point in saying anything whilst he was still in a fit of laughter.

“Are you finished?”

Ali still doesn’t lose the unimpressed look on her face. 

“I am, thank you.”

Ali simply nods. She takes a deep breath and another large sip of her wine while waiting for Kyle to say something meaningful. 

He takes a moment.

“Look, at the end of the day, you may not have the typical every day kind of relationship that most people have… But is that really what you want?”

Ali froze, eyes wide, gobsmacked by Kyle’s words. No. No she did not want a ‘typical relationship’ with Ashlyn. Ashlyn was as far away from ‘typical’ than anyone could get. She wanted something, something far greater than an every day romance. Perhaps she was overthinking this? Perhaps she needed to trust, have faith that Ashlyn wouldn’t freak out if she were to throw out the idea of living in close proximity - even together. 

Kyle hums, breaking Ali’s daze. She can’t help the smile that crawls onto her face. She was going to talk to Ashlyn. She was going to talk to her. To Ashlyn. To her love. And she was going to ask her to move in with her. 

 

**

A few days later, Ali and Kyle are sitting in a cafe wolfing down breakfast burritos and sipping the finest coffee a short distance away from Ali’s apartment. The cafe overlooked the ocean and the sun shone down brightly. The pair had been looking online at different dresses for Ali to wear at Ashlyn’s medal ceremony that was happening in a few days. They had flagged the stores that showed promise and made a plan of attack so that they could get the most out of their shopping day. 

“So what color are you thinking?”

Ali frowns. She had been thinking about this for a long time. She knew that Ashlyn’s favorite color was light blue. However Ashlyn would be in her dress blues which, if Ali wanted to match her love - red or navy were her best options. As the two pour over their smart phones, making notes on their favorites Ashlyn’s face flickers on to Ali screen. Ali’s eyes widen in excitement. Her heart jumps as she quickly goes to answer.

“Ash! Hey!”

Her voice is high pitched. A telltale sign that she was excited. 

“Hey Alex. Sorry I haven’t been able to call sooner…”

“I get it Baby, you don’t need to explain… How are you? Where are you?” 

She doesn’t mean to ask too many questions but she can’t help it. She needs to know things to put her mind at ease. She hears Ashlyn chuckle softly on the other end of the line.

“I’m fine, Alex. Exhausted but fine. I’m at the airport. Should be in North Carolina in a couple of hours.”

Ali hums. She can’t hide her smile. She can’t feels her heart swell even if she can hear just how tired Ashlyn was with the sound of her voice. 

“Listen, my flight is about to board but I was thinking… I was thinking of coming down to see you for a few days… If you’re up for it?”

Ali can hear the nervousness in Ashlyn’s voice. 

“Oh Baby, I would love that! But how would you feel about… Me… coming to you instead? I mean, your Medal ceremony is in North Carolina so it makes prefect sense. I can get a hotel room or rent an apartment for a few days?”

There is a pause. Ali bites on her bottom lip nervously.

“I like the sound of that. Will call you once I get back to the barracks.”

“Okay, sounds good! I love you, Ash!”

“I love you too, Alex.”

With that, Ali locks her phone and goes off on an adventure with Kyle; in search of the prefect dress to make her Marine swoon on her special night.


	44. North Carolina, USA - Ashlyn

Excited. It’s the only way to describe this feeling swelling in Ashlyn’s chest as she wakes up in an actual bed. Her bed. With a real mattress. Real bedding and best of all - several fluffy pillows. She would never admit this to anyone but if there was one thing she missed most about being away - it was fluffy pillows. However that wasn’t what excited her this morning. No. Not even being able to sleep in or throw on sweats and an old PT shirt instead of her uniform was more exciting than knowing. Knowing that in just few short hours, Ali would be knocking on her door. In a few hours she would feel complete. She ate her breakfast or mixed fruit and yoghurt. Ashlyn made her bed with expert military precision. Packed a bag in preparation for spending the next week in an apartment with Ali downtown. She went to the Barracks gym, picked up her dress blues from the dry cleaners. Her chest full of butterflies. A smile etched into her face as she paid for her fresh brew from the local coffeehouse. 

If anyone who had known Ashlyn back in her Florida days had seen her today - they wouldn’t have realized. The mere fact that Ashlyn; the Ashlyn Harris had a smile on her face was enough to make anyone do a double take. The fact that she walked down the street almost strutting with her chest out, her dress blues slung over her shoulder, even the way her dimple refused to leave her face for a moment - almost as if she was constantly fighting a smile and losing. The fact that she was able to ignore the looks that people gave her when they saw her walking down the street. No. Nothing could bring her down from this feeling. This feeling of pure excitement as she showed her ID and entered the barracks. 

Ashlyn settled herself in at her desk. Her legs crossed and resting on the desk as she leaned back in the chair, opening up her latest obsession - a book. A book about an Officer during the war in Afghanistan. She didn’t know why she felt comforted when she read books about the war. Perhaps it helped her relate to the rest of her brothers and sisters. Knowing that she shared their pain, their triumphs, their struggles? Perhaps it helped to to realize that she wasn’t alone? Perhaps it was a reminder? A message to make sure that when she was back home, that she needed to live. She needed to keep fighting the fight. Keep living her life the way that others are not to lucky to do. If ever there was something of great note that had changed for Ashlyn over the last year - it was that she needed to live. She was no longer going to hide behind her rifle, her war paint and uniform. No. She was going to live. She was going to enjoy her time. She was going to spend time with the people she held dearest to her. She was going to experience things she was too scared to before. She would go out and explore her surroundings. She wasn’t going to let her scars make her self conscious anymore. She was going to hold herself up with pride. She was going to enjoy her time on this Earth no matter how long or short a time it would be. But most importantly; she was going to love. She was going to love Ali with everything that her heart, her soul had to offer. Even if it was the last thing that she did. 

 

**

A knock on the door. That was all it took to send Ashlyn’s heart into her throat and she scrambled to her feet - hitting her knee hard on the corner of the desk. Cussing under her breath and brushing her hair out of her face; Ashlyn finally managed to get herself over to her door. She took a breath. A moment to straighten herself out. Then reached for the door nob. With a turn of her wrist and a slight tug of the white wood, the door revealed the sight of a goddess. Ashlyn’s eyes flicker over her lover’s body before making contact with her eyes. 

Hazel meets Whiskey.

She can already feel her mouth dry up with the sight in front of her. Her breath is knocked from her body. She feels tears welling up. The woman before her stands there, in a floral sundress; large sunglasses sit on top of her head, a smile. God that smile. A smile so radiant that Ashlyn was sure that the sun had copied her and almost did a good job of it. Ashlyn leans against the doorframe, her eyes never leaving Ali’s as her smirk transforms into a full fledged smile complete with dimple. She notices how Ali bites her bottom lip playfully and feels her heart race with the action. Yes. She was going to love this woman with everything she has for the rest of her life. There is no denying it. Not now. Not ever. 

“Is everything okay in there? I heard a bit of scrambling. Did I interrupt you and your other girlfriend?”

There is a cheekiness to Ali’s voice as she raises an eyebrow playfully.

“I had to push her out of the window. You got here too early.”

“I’m so sorry! Do you need me to come back later?”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. Ali chuckles as she moves closer. Ashlyn quickly slips her hands down to her lover’s waist and pulls her closer. She quickly gets lost in a daze when she feels Ali’s soft hands caress her face. 

“Hey Baby.”

Her lover’s words are barely a whisper but she hears them. Her body erupts in goosebumps when their lips first meet in a tender kiss. Ashlyn can feel her heart exploding. She hums softly as their lips part. Their eyes open. Ali’s smile is back. They both look at each other, lost in each other like school girls but they don’t care. They don’t care that at this moment in time another Marine has opened his door and stopped dead in his tracks to watch the scene unfold in front of them. They don’t care that two women were walking down the corridor dripping in sweat after an obvious PT session, boggling at what they saw as they walked passed. They don’t care about anything but each other. 

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Ali says as she takes a step back, trying to regain her breath. Ashlyn nods. She steps back into her room and grabs her bag and dress blues. She makes sure she has her keys before locking the door. Ali takes the dry cleaning back and slings it over her shoulder and laces her fingers in Ashlyn’s free hand as they begin the walk to Ali’s car. While Ashlyn had no idea about what was going on, what she was doing, she couldn’t help but feel like this - them. They were home. 

 

**

They manage to get the key to the apartment that they would be staying in. Ashlyn and Ali’s bags were set down in their room - Ashlyn noticing Ali’s own dry cleaning bag hanging in the wardrobe. She is nervous as to what was inside but was quickly distracted by Ali’s voice coming from the kitchen. She walks out to see Ali, leaning over the kitchen counter with black framed glasses on and a pen hanging out of her mouth. Ashlyn finds it hard to swallow. She had never seen Ali like this and by God if she wasn’t the most beautiful woman she had ever seen… 

“What do you want to get from Whole Foods? I figure we are going to need to pick up a few things.”

Of course Ali was into lists. Of course she was. Ashlyn couldn’t help but chuckle as she walked over to press herself against Ali’s warm body. She feels her love melt into her arms slowly. 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“You know I like to be organized!”

Ashlyn feels a gentle elbow to her ribs as she breaks into a full laugh. She watches Ali turn to face her and feels her poking her ribs playfully. Ashlyn allows it to continue for a moment before leaning in to claim her lover’s lips in a heated kiss. She pulls Ali’s notebook closer and scrunches the beautifully written list from its bindings and scrunches it in her hand. Ali groans as she pulls back.

“Ashlyn!”

Ashlyn smiles and throws the crinkled piece of paper over her shoulder. The smug look on her face a sign that she was loving this exchange.

“How about we forget the list and just see how it goes?”

Ali sighs. Giving her girlfriend the look. That one of disapproval. That one of agitation. Ashlyn just shrugs.

“We are adults. We don’t always have to live our lives according to a plan, Alex.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Harris.”

Ashlyn simply laughs.

They spend and hour and a half in Whole Foods. Ali walks out mortified at how much they have bought. Ashlyn comes out vowing to never going shopping with Ali again unless there is a list of essentials. 

 

**

They spend the next three days in the apartment. Trying to eat their hoard. Trying to re-learn each other in an every day setting. Ashlyn learns that Ali is rather messy when it comes to anything not work related. She doesn’t clean up after herself. Opting for a cleaning day over her days off. She loves wine - red preferably and will indulge herself with its grape goodness most evenings with dinner. She loves getting her nails done and will spend ridiculous amounts of money on them to make sure that they are always in top shape. When she is home - Ali enjoys watching soccer. She loves hiking. She loves baking. Ashlyn learns that she loves watching Ali in the kitchen. She loves it when the photojournalist is cooking whilst the radio is on and Ali has no reservations about grabbing the closest utensil and pretending it is a microphone as she belts out song after song after song. She loves that Ali has an absolute hatred for cauliflower, the way her face twists with disgust at the mere mentioning of the flowery vegetable. Even when Ashlyn asks her if she would eat it with melted cheese or in a stir fry. The look of daggers was all she needed. She loves when she wakes up early in the morning and watches Ali’s eyebrows twitching when she is having a good dream. She loves it when Ali mumbles when she is too tired to form proper sentences. But most of all - she loves that no matter how tired, or pissed off at the world she is, at the end of the day she will always want Ashlyn’s arms to hold her as she goes to sleep. 

Like right now, hours after the sun has gone down. After their wine and dinner have been consumed and they have made love - here she was with Ali’s naked body pressed into hers. She could feel Ali’s fingers tracing shaped on her forearm. She could feel her heart beat steady. There was no place she would rather be than right here. Completely naked, wrapped up in the arms of a goddess, surrounded by fluffy pillows and empty wine glasses. This was where Ashlyn felt safe. This was where she felt like she was home. She leans in and kisses Ali’s bare shoulder. 

“I love you Alex.”

Ashlyn whispers before gently resting her head in a pillow and allowing sleep to overtake her body. She knew that tomorrow - with the medal presentation coming, it was going to be a long and probably emotional day. She was just glad that someone like Ali was going to be there with her. She was glad that she was going to be able to show her off for the first time. But most of all, she was happy that Ali wanted to be there. She was happy to be with her. With that, Ashlyn closed her eyes but was unable to wipe the smile from her face. She had never felt so happy in her entire life and it was all to do with the woman next to her. 

The one and only Alexandra Blaire Krieger. 


	45. North Carolina, USA - Ali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long - life kinda, sorta happened a bit, and I may have broken a shoulder. ALL BETTER NOW :)

Proud. It is the only possible word to describe how Ali is feeling right now. She had never imagined that she would be going through anything remotely close to this. This - getting herself ready for a prestigious function dedicated to brave soldiers whom have risked their lives in order to achieve victory. A function that celebrated her one and only love. Words could never describe the burning deep in her belly that she accustomed to pride, or the smile she couldn’t seem to wipe off her face as she merely thought about Ashlyn and her amazing accomplishments. Ali stares back at her reflection as she stands in nothing but midnight blue, lacy underwear as she applies her make up with professional ease. She hums along to Shania Twain mindlessly as her hands steadily apply liquid eyeliner, then a light shade of eye shadow to compliment the dress that hangs on the hook of the door. Ali is opting for a bold eye and a more natural shade of lipstick. Knowing that Ashlyn hasn’t seen her with a more natural look. She knows that she looks good with a red lip, but this is an important event and she wants to knock Ashlyn’s socks off. She wants Ashlyn to struggle with the idea of keeping her hands off her body - to drive her absolutely crazy because she knows that Ashlyn will be trying to do the same to her. 

There is a knock on the bathroom door. Ali turns, knowing that there is only one person that would dare interrupt her beauty routine. 

“Hey Boo! You ready for my magic?”

Ali can’t help herself from giggling as she unlocks the bathroom door and opens it. Kyle stands there in a beautiful penguin suit - a smile to die for on his face. How he was still single - she would never know. She is so glad that Deb had made the trip out here to North Carolina to surprise Ashlyn. They of course wanted to show support for their undoubted future family member and she knew that Ashlyn would we excited to have them there. 

“Sure am! Just make sure you don’t smudge my make up. I have finally managed to get my eyeliner on point.”

Kyle pretends to be offended as he grabs his makeshift salon bag and makes his way into the bathroom. He was always in charge of making sure that Ali’s hair was looking flawless as well as helping her with her dress - he always was better at making sure her curves were hugged in the right places for some reason. Ali sits on the edges of the bath as Kyle goes to work straightening her hair first. He had an idea and wasn’t going to be persuaded otherwise, not even Ali knew how this was going to turn out. Not that she was worried about him making her look bad, he would never let that happen. Ali simply drums her fingers nervously on her thighs as Kyle works his magic. 

“How you doing there, Princess?”

Kyle can always tell when his sister is nervous. She is a fidgeter. Ever since she understood what it was to be nervous, she had fidgeted to get through it. Ali smiles gently. She knows that this is going to be a hard night for Ashlyn. She knows that her love doesn’t like being acknowledged while the rest of her men are forgotten. It’s not that they have been forgotten, it’s just that they were ultimately following her orders. It was because of her that they had all managed to do what they have done in order to achieve their goal. Ali never reminded her lover of the face that she had risked her life in order to save her friend’s life - that not many would ever do what she had done. The photojournalist hoped that tonight would help Ashlyn realize just how remarkable of a human being she was. 

“I’m okay, just thinking.”

“About what?”

Kyle asks as he begins twisting Ali’s brunette locks to form an intricate braid that leaves the bottom half of her hair to hang beautifully over her shoulder. 

“I just hope that tonight Ash can finally understand what she means to the people around her. I know that the past tour has really effected her. I just want her to realize her worth.”

“To you?”

“To everyone. I’m not the only person in the world who thinks that she is a Hero.”

“Got that right.”

Ali beams. She knows just how much Kyle has come to appreciate the blond Marine. It was hard for him not too when each conversation he had with his sister had always included Ashlyn. He loved that Ashlyn made her feel safe, even in the middle of a war zone. He liked that she kept Ali on her toes because god knows Ali got bored very quickly with most people she dated. He liked that Ashlyn was grounded, was loyal, was able to have fun. Most of all, he loved that Ashlyn loved his sister the way she deserved to be loved. Damn right Kyle thought that Ashlyn was a Hero. 

“Well if she doesn’t realize it after tonight… Good luck.”

Ali rolls her eyes. She was already well aware of this. Kyle doesn’t hold back a hardy laugh when he sees Ali deadpan. 

“Oh come on Princess. Once she sees you in this dress she will have to believe you. Now come on, we need to get a move on or you are going to miss the entire ceremony.”

Ali quickly gets up and removes the dress from the coat hanger. She quickly pulls on the dress, leaving Kyle with zipper duty. He whistles when he fixes up her hair and takes a step back to admire his handy work. Ali slowly turns, she can’t help but feel a little vulnerable in this moment. She has never dressed up for anyone before. There is a desperate need for her to show Ashlyn that she is worthy. She is worthy of the entire world. She is worthy of her love. It kills Ali whenever she sees Ashlyn shy away from people when it came to her looks. It felt like a knife to her heart that she feels like a monster. She is not a monster. To Ali she is the sun. She is the air that keeps Ali alive. She looks at herself in the mirror while Kyle grabs his man bag and Ali’s purse. 

“Alright! We know you look good and we know I look flawless so lets pick up Mom and meet your future wife.”

Ali’s heart jumps at his words. Her future wife. She hopes with every fiber of her being that Ashlyn will be her wife. She wants Ashlyn to be her everything. She wants Ashlyn to feel as though she can be her everything. She smiles at Kyle and takes her purse. They leave the hotel room and head to Debs. 

“Oh you look absolutely stunning, Ali. Ashlyn isn’t going to know what hit her.”

Kyle quickly snaps a picture together, knowing it will be a while before they are all dressed like this again. Then they make their way to Ali and Ashlyn’s room. Ali having confessed to conning Kyle to coming alone just so that he could do her hair. It wasn’t a lie. Ali really did need his style expertise and Ashlyn had liked the idea of them getting ready for the event separately. It was exciting to have a big reveal. Kyle and Deb hang back as Ali stops in front of the door. She takes a steadying breath. She can do this. She has been waiting for this moment all day. 

One knock.

Ali bites her bottom lip. Her body is trembling with anticipation. 

A second knock. 

Ali can head to door unlocking. Her heart jumps into her throat. 

The door opens. 

Ali’s breath hitches. There standing before her is her love in complete dress blues. Medals donning her chest, merits of battles on the other. The sight before her is absolutely remarkable that she doesn’t know if she will ever truly recover from it. Her eyes flick up towards her loves.

Whiskey meet Hazel. 

Ali finally exhales. 

“Baby… Y-you look…”

“So beautiful.”

It’s Ashlyn that finishes the sentence. Ali’s body tingles as she watches Ashlyn’s eyes caress her entire body. She smiles when she notices Ashlyn licking her lips unconsciously. She watches as Ashlyn takes a step closer and melts when she feels the Marine’s hand cup her cheek. Suddenly all is forgotten. Kyle and Deb, forgotten. The fact that they were on a strict timeline, forgotten. The fact that they had places to be, forgotten. No. Now. Right now. It was just the two of them. In this moment nothing, absolutely nothing else mattered. Ali sighs.

“I love you.”

Her words are almost lost within her exhale but Ashlyn hears them. She smiles softly and leans in until her forehead is against Ali’s. Ali can feel her body erupt with goosebumps as Ashlyn runs her thumb gently along her jawline. 

“I love you too, Alex.”

They share a kiss. A tender, lovely, emotional kiss and don’t dare to break it until they hear the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. The pair open their eyes as they pull back from each other. Ashlyn finally notices Deb and Kyle. Ali’s heart soars when she sees Ashlyn’s face light up immediately. 

“Oh Ashlyn! It’s so lovely to see you!”

Deb practically yells as she pulls the blond beach girl into her arms and sways away happily. Ashlyn returns the gesture with soft giggles. Ali’s heart melts at the sight. She even takes a quick photo to save for later. She knows she is going to be documenting everything that happens tonight. It’s special. It’s special for everyone who cares for the Marine - not just her and Ali. She takes another photo when Ashlyn and Kyle share a moment together. It’s more a bro-shake than anything but it is their thing and it was still just as special to the two of them. After a quick catch up, it is time to leave. Ashlyn’s head quickly turns to face Ali and she smiles. A smile so damn beautiful that it almost knocks Ali off her feet. If this was how tonight was going to be - Ali wasn’t going to be able to keep her hands off her. Damn Ashlyn was good. She quickly moves to her lover’s side when Ashlyn holds out her arm and the pair walk together in front of the Krieger family as they make their way to the car. To the barracks. To the ceremony. 

 

**

Ali hadn’t expected this. This being at least a thousand people all congregating in an auditorium like building. Yes, she knew that other soldiers were going to be recognized for their achievements but most of the people seemed to be there to support Ashlyn. She never realized just how many people had been influenced by the blond. She wondered if Ashlyn even knew. She listens in on different peoples conversations as they all wait for the ceremony to begin. Ashlyn and a few other officials are already on the stage, seated and waiting for the formalities to commence. 

“She really is a hell of a soldier.”

Ali hears one man say just behind her. 

“Absolutely. They don’t find too many people these days who make decent leaders. But she is definitely one of them. I would be damn proud if my son served under her.”

Her heart soars at the words of these strangers. Tears already flood her eyes and it hasn’t even started yet. Deb, prepared as ever, hands over a tissue. She had known that this was going to be emotional for everyone. Especially Ali and Gram when she eventually got here - another surprise for Ashlyn to discover in a matter of moments. 

Soon the audience all begin to take their seats. The murmuring begins to die down. Ali takes Debs hands and squeezes them tightly when the speaker takes the podium. The man is much older, decked out in medals and brass. He looks as though he has seen a lot of things in his time. His eyes look over the sea of people who all sit before him. A look of pride on his face. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is General David Peacock and it is my great honor to host tonight's medal ceremony.”

He pauses for a moment. 

“Tonight we are here to celebrate the efforts of some of the bravest I have ever had the pleasure of leading. It is because of them that we as a nation are still able to celebrate our freedom. It is because of their sacrifices that we are safe. We honor these valiant warriors for facing the greatest of foes and doing whatever is necessary to uphold the cause.”

The is a huge round of applause. Ali watches Ashlyn as her love claps softly - her face remains stoic.

 

**

Time passes. Men and women receive their commendations for their hard work - the highest being a bronze star. Thanks are given, short speeches made and people are left in awe of some of these men and women’s stories. Ali had taken notes to perhaps get interviews with a few of them at a later date. Then finally the time had come. Ashlyn was the last of the bunch yet to receive her moment. The General makes his way back to the podium. His chest is puffed out a little more than before. It’s almost as if he is rather excited about introducing Ashlyn to the crowd. It’s almost as if he know that everyone is here to see her. He leans on the podium almost casually by this point, like he has been doing this for years. 

“We have come to that point in the evening where we introduce tonight’s honorary guest.”

Ali’s eyes quickly dart to Ashlyn. Proud doesn’t even describe her feelings right now. She can tell that Ashlyn is nervous. Her completion is a little off and she is sweating a little. She feels Deb squeezing her hand a little tighter and Kyle has his phone out, ready to film the moment in it’s entirety. 

“There are very few times in my career that I can say that I have had the opportunity to watch a certain Marine’s career grow. There are so many of them, and quite frankly I am more likely to hear about the ones misbehaving.”

The audience laugh at his apparent lightheartedness.

“First Sargent Harris has made quite a name for herself. She has saved countless lives in her peacekeeping endeavors, helped train troops and then lead them into battle. She has overcome some of the toughest missions set with no questions or complaints. A true Marine if ever there was a proper definition.”

Tears cascade down Ali’s face. Nothing would stop the waterworks now. The General pauses again as he watches the reactions from the audience. He grins softly. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, before I announce First Sargent Harris’ achievements in the field tonight; there is someone here that would like to say a few words.”

The audience all turn their heads as the General holds out an arm to the side of the stage. Ali knows that Gran is about to appear from the curtains. She had been informed as such. Her eyes stay on Ashlyn. They watch her as she realizes that it’s her Gran and she can’t hold back a single tear from running down her cheek as the older woman makes her way over. The older woman quickly makes her way to the podium, smiling at her granddaughter, her face beaming.

“If someone were to say to me twenty years ago ‘Your Granddaughter, Ashlyn, was going to become a fine young woman.’ I wouldn’t have batted an eye lid. If someone were to say to me twenty years ago ‘Your Granddaughter is my Hero. Your Granddaughter is one of the finest Marine’s I have ever had the pleasure of serving with’ I would have looked at them as if they were a moron. Probably batted them, over the head with my bag and told them to stop talking crazy.”

The audience laugh. Ali watches as Ashlyn smiles and wipes her tears from her cheeks. She wishes she could be up there to hold her. To kiss her cheek or to brush her fingers through her hair. To do anything. 

“I never expected my Ashlyn to grow up to become a Marine. I never thought that it would be me looking up to my Granddaughter in awe of her achievements. But here I am. An old woman. Looking up to my Granddaughter. My idol. My Hero. Words will never express how proud I am of you and what you have become. You are the strongest, bravest, most intelligent woman and you have been through so much. Take this moment. Hold on to it. Cherish it. Take pride in the fact that you have managed to inspire so many around you with your actions.”

Gran looks back towards Ashlyn. They share a smile before Gan turns back out.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. It is with great pleasure that I introduce you to my Granddaughter, my Hero, First Sargent Ashlyn Michelle Harris.”

Immediately the audience are up on their feet. Ali does her best to try and hold herself together as Ashlyn slowly gets up with an awkward smile. Ali looks to her mother, Deb is a basket case by this point. Blowing her nose in a tissue and handing them around to a few other women close by who were also moved by the speech. General Peacock takes over the podium as Ashlyn and her Gran take a moment to embrace. Ali is inconsolable. 

“First Sargent Harris will be rewarded the Bronze Star and a Purple Heart - for her actions during a suicide bombing attack on Camp Liberty where she took over control of securing the attack site, throwing her body in the way of other troops for their safety all while sustaining massive injuries from the attack.”

There are cheers from the audience, Kyle included. Ashlyn lets go of Gran and stands at ease as she listens to the list of all her achievements.

“She will also be awarded the Silver Star and a Purple Heart - for successfully leading her strike team out of an ambush situation. Her excellent leadership and tactical understanding were exemplary as she managed to extradite her team to safety with zero casualties. First Sargent Harris was also shot in the neck by a sniper during this mission.”

The crowd is going insane. Yet Ashlyn remains stoic. She doesn’t give any inclination as to how she is feeling. Only Ali knows that the Marine is uncomfortable. Only Ali knows that Ashlyn would rather be curled up in blankets. Wrapped in her arms. In bed. Not here. Only Ali knew that Ashlyn was uncomfortable around such large crowds with their eyes all focused on her. Only Ali knew that in order for Ashlyn to get through this - she would need to stare at a spot on the far side of the room. She would pretend to look at people but really, she was looking just above their heads. Only Ali knew that this was Ashlyn’s coping mechanism. 

“Last but not least, it is my great pleasure to award First Sargent Harris with the prestigious Navy Cross. For single handedly carrying an injured comrade on her back from behind enemy lines while under heavy fire.”

The General steps back from the microphone and is handed each medal mentioned. Ashlyn pushes out her chest as each medal is pinned to her uniform. She salutes - her jaw is tense, her eyes glazed over as she shakes the General’s hand at the end. The pair pose for a photo. Ali watches as Ashlyn awkwardly stands with a tight smile on her face. She knows that this is the moment that Ashlyn has been dreading the most - her speech. Her breath catches as she watches Ashlyn take to the podium. She watches as her love takes a big breath and finally looks up. She is beautiful. The way the light catches her face and makes her medals glisten. Her eyes, while slightly bloodshot stand out brightly under the darkness of her uniform. Ali can't help but marvel at how strong, how in control Ashlyn looks. Even with the visible scarring, the slight hesitation, her love is in command of her audience. She leans over so slightly into the microphone. 

“Thank you everyone for taking the time to come and honor my fellow brothers and sisters in arms and myself on this special day. There is no doubt that we wouldn’t have made it this far without your constant love and support.”

Ashlyn is doing well so far, but Ali knows that there is more to come and that Ashlyn will not accept these awards without at least mentioning the rest of her unit - that was just who she was. 

“I accept these accolades with a heavy heart - knowing that the rest of my brothers and sisters are not able to receive the same recognition even though I would not be standing here without them. I want to thank the countless medical personnel who have managed to nurse me back to health so many times throughout my career. My CO’s for teaching me how to be a strong leader and to make me confident enough to made tough decisions whilst under pressure. I thank my squad mates… My blood brothers for being patient with me. For understanding the way my mind works and for allowing me the time to understand how theirs work. For trusting me with their lives day in and day out. For having my back… These medals are for you…My brothers... To my family… Thank you for allowing me to do this. For understanding when to let go and when to hold on for dear life. I know that by allowing me to follow this path you have had to make sacrifices - some I’m not sure I would be able to make if our roles were reversed. Thank you for your patience and for taking the time to listen. I would never have been able to do what I do if it wasn’t for your upbringing.”

Ashlyn takes a breath. Her eyes search the crowd of unfamiliar faces. Ali’s breath hitches when her love finds her.

Hazel meet Whiskey.

“There is one other person I need to thank today... Alex, my love.”

Ali’s eyes widen as those who know her all turn to face her. Everyone is crying. Everyone. Ashlyn smiles softly and it melts Ali’s insides. She had not expected this. Not at all. 

“Thank you for giving me a reason to get up every morning. You are the air that I breathe. The light in the dark. I have never truly understood what it means to love until I met you. Thank you for saving me when I thought that I couldn’t be rescued. Thank you for finding me when I thought I was lost. For believing in me when I had given up.”

Ali wipes the tears from her face and smiles at Ashlyn’s playful wink. She can’t believe that Ashlyn has just declared her love in front of hundreds of people - most of them public officials. Her heart aches for Ashlyn. She just wants to be near her. To touch her. To kiss her. She mouths the words ‘I love you’ and Ashlyn smiles her Harris, dimple smile. Then Ashlyn breaks their eye contact. 

“I would like to remind everyone here today, that I will defend my country, my family until the end and I will do so proudly. To my brothers and sisters across the globe. I thank you for your sacrifice and promise that I will never give up the cause until our job is done. It has been an absolute honor to serve beside each and every one of you.”

She nods firmly. 

“Once again, thank you everyone for being here today and your ongoing support. I hope you all have a safe journey home. Good night.”

There is a millisecond of stunned silence before Ali shoots out of her chair and claps furiously. The move is bold and causes a chain reaction which eventually has everyone up on their feet cheering and the applause are almost deafening at this point. Ashlyn quickly moves back to hug her Gran while Ali latches on to a very emotional Deb and Kyle, crying tears of utter love and pride into her mother's shoulders as she is hugged tightly. There isn’t a dry eye in the house for any of the Harris club and they wouldn’t have had it any other way. Soon Ali pushes out of the family huddle. Her eyes search the crowd as she can no longer see her love on stage. 

“Alex.”

Ashlyn’s voice is tiny. The soft smile on her face, the sheepish look - adorable. Ali loses all power to hold back and making a scene. She doesn’t need to hide anything after that ridiculous display of affection. She launches herself at the blond Marine. Soft giggles shared as the pair kiss passionately. Ali caresses her lover’s cheeks. She has never been happier in her entire life. She doesn’t know if it is possible to ever be this happy again. 

“I love you. I love you so damn much, Marine.”

“I know.”

They share another kiss. 

“Hey! Lovebirds!”

Both Ali and Ashlyn turn their heads to find their picture taken by Kyle. He smiles triumphantly when he looks at the perfectly timed photo.

Ali watches on as Ashlyn interacts with her family - hugging, crying together, posing for pictures. No matter what was going on in their lives right now, it didn’t matter. What mattered was that she could see Ashlyn beginning to realize her worth. She was beginning to understand that she was a part of the Krieger society, more importantly - she was welcomed with open, loving arms and would be let go without a fight. 

It was in that moment that Ali really saw Ashlyn believe that she maybe. Just, maybe was enough. 

Just maybe, she was more than enough.


	46. North Carolina, USA - Ashlyn

Overwhelmed. 

It’s the only way to describe how Ashlyn currently felt. As she watched the crowd around her all disburse, back into their own lives, their own realities. She watched on as her fellow brothers and sister in arms who were also acknowledged for their efforts; cling on to their own families. Their chests swelling with pride as their loved ones gush over them. Just watches as her fellow comrades interact with families, friends and strangers. She wishes that she was able to be the same. She wishes that she would be comfortable with other people who weren't part of her inner circle but she just wasn’t the sort to trust too easily. She leans against a wall of the auditorium as people all exchange banter. She watches as the General and her Gran interact. Both deep in conversation - no doubt about them talking about her. She likes watching as her Gran smiles and nods along to whatever is being said. Not far away, she sees Deb chatting up another officer and his family, they laugh hysterically at something. She doesn’t know what - she is standing too far away. 

“Mind if I join you?”

Ashlyn straightens her posture when she hears the sweet sounds of her lover’s voice. Her heart beats heavily in her chest when she sees her beautiful woman standing there, right in front of her. A smile as bright as the sun on her face. The Krieger smile. Ashlyn replies with a soft grin. She offers a hand out to her love and Ali accepted graciously. 

“You doing okay over here?”

Her words are soft, gentle, kind. Her hand runs protectively up and down her Marine’s arm. She doesn’t say anything, not yet. Ashlyn basks in being with her love as all of this craziness that was unfolding around them. She hums at the question. Tightens her grip around Ali’s waist and kisses her forehead. There is something about this moment. Something about looking on at her love as she looks on at everyone else, positively content with standing on the outside for as long as she, Ashlyn wanted to. She moves in close, her lips ghosting over Ali’s ear.

“You’re perfect, Alex.”

Ashlyn kisses her neck and runs her fingers through her hair. She feels Ali press her body into hers. 

“Ash, Baby. These people are here for you. To celebrate you. Why don’t you speak to them?”

“I’d rather look at you.”

Ali turns her face to look at Ashlyn. From the slight raised eyebrow it’s clear that Ashlyn’s flirting ways are not going to work right now. She sighs heavily knowing that this is it. There is no turning back from this. 

“Fine.”

Ashlyn pushes herself off the wall. It’s a struggle, but then she feels Ali take her hand in hers and she knows everything is going to be alright. 

“We have a dinner reservation at seven. So all you have to do is pretend to want to be here for another hour and then we can go. Okay?”

“An hour… Alex, you know I hate this.”

“I know you do, but it’s not for long … and I will be with you, every step of the way.”

Ashlyn can scene the sincerity in her lover’s voice. She knows, feels that Ali is with her no matter what. She could do this. She could play the Military puppet for a while longer. With that, Ashlyn takes a deep breath. Straightens herself up. Looks to Ali and smiles softly. She knows she can do this. She can do anything with Ali by her side. The pair face the music. Get swallowed by the swooning masses who are eager to talk to the Heroic Marine. Ashlyn does what she is told and puts on a brave face whilst she talks to countless people who ask her the same questions over and over. ‘What made you want to make this your career?’ ‘What is it like to be shot at?’ ‘Why do you continue to go back out there?’ ‘Have you found any weapons of mass destruction yet?’ The questions anger the Marine. They drain her. The hour that they stay and converse with these seemingly idiotic people feels like it has dragged on for an eternity. The only reason that Ashlyn has made it through this god awful torture is by Ali standing next to her, squeezing her hand when she knew Ashlyn was struggling to keep her temper in check at the ridiculousness of some of the questions being asked. Ali was the only reason half of the men in here hadn’t walked out with a bloodied nose. 

It was during one particularly dull ‘conversation’ when Ashlyn felt Ali’s breath on her neck. She feels goosebumps traveling up her body. 

“Baby, we need to start making a move.”

The words immediately pep Ashlyn up as she makes a quick apology before leaving the group of men far more interested in money and politics than what she has done with her career. She practically drags Ali out of the hall with them family hot on their heel. Ashlyn can hear Ali giggle as she pulls her towards the car. She doesn’t turn around to face her - her mission is to get as far away from this place as possible. She exceeds her expectations. They make their reservation. They are shown to their table. They take their seats. Ashlyn finally lets herself relax. She has done her duty for the night - it was time for her to relax and enjoy her family. 

**

 

Laughter.

It fills the restaurant. High pitched, excited, infectious.

It is Ali who had made arrangements for they Harris/Krieger clan to go out for a nice meal together for the special occasion. It was a special occasion. Ashlyn knew that. She knew that the people sitting around the table in front of her, Kyle, Deb, Gran, Ali - they were all here for her. They were all here to celebrate her ‘achievements’ in the field. To show thanks to Gran for not giving up on her. For understanding to some extent that this really was what Ashlyn was meant to do with her life. It was an act of recognition for all of their sacrifices in a metaphoric kind of way and even if Ashlyn was still not okay with ‘celebrating’ her achievements; she understood that the people she cared for needed this for themselves. Ashlyn sits at the table decorated with a white tablecloth. There is a bottle of champagne in the center of them - empty for the most part. Candles are lit around the room creating a rather intimate mood throughout the entire restaurant. Gran, ever the life of the party is in the spotlight, telling heroic tales of how she managed to raise the delinquent pair that was Ashlyn and her brother. A smile graces the Marine’s face when the entire table starts off on another wave of violent laughter. She loves this. This. Watching the people she loves most in this world interacting animatedly together, yes to her own expense but laughing together all the same. She loves watching her Gran with Ali. The way the older Harris woman bops her on the nose and causes the brunette to let out a hearty laugh. Perfect. Ashlyn would happily watch this scene play out for the of her days and she would be content.

Dinner is served. 

Piping hot plates of lobster, salmon, beef and pork. Roasted potatoes. Grilled peppers filled with goat cheese. Tomato soup. A platter of deliciousness graces the table and everyone, everyone is drooling by the sights and smells that overtake them. Aye is the first to show his appreciation - clapping loudly and congratulating Ali on a brilliant choice of venue. Soon everyone else is joining him. 

“This looks amazing Ali! How did you find this place?”

Deb asks as she sets her napkin down onto her lap, eyeing the butter fried spinach and pumpkin salad in front of her. Ali smiles warmly, she shrugs like it was no big deal.

“I just found it online. It looked amazing and quiet so thought we should try it.”

Ashlyn slides her hand onto the brunette’s thigh and squeezes. The pair lock eyes.

Whiskey meets Hazel. 

Ashlyn loses her breath as the candlelight ghosts over Ali’s face - perfection if ever there was a proper meaning of the word sitting next to her. She knows that Ali would have chosen this place because it was small - Ashlyn didn’t do large crowds if she could help it. They share a moment. Just a simple moment before their families break their gaze.

“Kyle if you steal all of that baked salmon…”

Deb warned as Kyle took his second steak. He looks up sheepishly, knowing that he had been caught - it was just so good. 

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

Again there is laughter. Again Ashlyn feels her heart swell. She can’t help to think that this was the perfect family. A family she had always hoped for. She watches as Ali takes a bite of the roast beef. She watches as the brunette rolls her eyes into the back of her head in delight. She hears the very subtle moan that escapes her lips. It suddenly gets very hot. Ashlyn can feel her pulse begin to speed up with every moment Ali kept her lips parted. It’s almost as if time slows down to a glacial pace. It hasn’t. It’s just how Ashlyn is feeling at the moment. She decided to duck her head and stare at her plate before she was caught boggling at her girlfriend for too long. 

The family all converse. Share stories of their youth. Debate on politics - Ashlyn does not join in on this topic. They indulge themselves on food. On drinks. On the good times. They enjoy this time together. They laugh, they laugh until the point of tears. They laugh until it hurts to keep laughing. Everyone knows that this situation is very rare. They will take this moment. Hold on to it. Treasure it. 

**

 

The food was exquisite. Beyond any expectations they had dreamed about. So good, that the idea of leaving the restaurant hurt each of them physically. Kyle was moaning about how he had already gained two dress sizes just from this place alone, while Gran tried her utmost to obtain the recipe to their salted caramel brownies. Claiming the she ‘just could never get the right texture’. Kyle chuckles at Gran’s antics. Deb is helping herself to another glass of champagne even though she has begun hiccuping. Ali sits back in her seat with a smug look on her face. Ashlyn smirks at her love. She knows that look. The look of ‘I am so beyond happy with my choices tonight’. It suits her. Of course it does. Ashlyn tries to take her eyes off of Ali, she knows that there are other people that are here for here but between that smug look on her face, the dress, the way Ali pokes her tongue out and wets her lips after speaking - no chance. 

“So what is your plans for the next few days?”

Deb asks to the couple. Ali quickly turns her head to see Ashlyn. Her face turns a slight shade of red when she realises that Ashlyn had been looking at her for longer than she had realised. Ashlyn just gives her a soft smile. 

“Well we haven’t really spoken about an official plan. I don’t go back for another couple of days so…”

Ali shrugs. 

“I guess we will try our hand at being a normal couple? See how that goes.”

The table all softly giggle. Ashlyn leans over and kisses Ali’s temple. She likes the answer. She likes that Ali is being vague about their plans - yes, they needed to add a little normality into their lives. Of course. However, the people around them didn’t need to know that they had planned baking adventures, trips to the cinema, a hike. Hell, if they were lucky - perhaps catch a soccer game. They had made a non spoken plan to test out what it would be like to actually live like an everyday, ordinary couple. The thought was exciting. Almost inconceivable in a way. It was something that Ashlyn had personally never experienced in her adult life. She had never had time for it. She had never been with someone that she wanted to experience it with. It excited her to know that Ali was just as keen to see what happens in a ‘normal’ relationship setting. 

“And how long until you find out if you have been selected for the full Raider’s training program?”

“Oh, well. I-I…”

Ashlyn struggles with this answer. Not because she doesn’t know, but because she is trying to avoid bringing it up. Tonight had already been way too much about her. She wanted to focus on someone else for a while. Ali however, was quick to figure out that Ashlyn was hiding something. She entwines their fingers. Her eyes are wide, almost begging Ashlyn for some news. Ashlyn sighs. There is no avoiding it now. Who was she kidding? 

“I should have a letter waiting for me once I get back to the barracks. The course I just completed was an introduction course so to speak. So they will have a week or two to go over everyone's files, choose their strongest candidates and then begin the proper program shortly after.”

Ashlyn quickly looks over to Ali, sheepishly. She had managed to leave out the fact that she would get her results while she was in town. They would talk about this later. Ashlyn squeezes her hand gently.

“And you feel confident that you will make the program?”

Deb is full of questions tonight. It must be the bubbly talking - Ashlyn has never been asked such serious questions by Deb before. She makes a mental note to never be left alone in a room when Ali’s mother is drinking. 

“I think that my situation is going to cause a bit of reluctance. My application while accepted was thought of as a bit of a joke until my CO informed them otherwise.”

“Why’s that?”

This time it was Kyle who asked the question.

“Well, I’m technically the first woman to ever apply for Raider training. There is a lot of red tape around this issue. Will they need to change their techniques in order to accommodate a female applicant? Will a woman be a liability? There is a lot to consider. While I may look like a capable applicant on paper, there is no guarantee that I, a woman, am up to the task.”

“But the same can be said for a man.”

Deb points out. 

“Oh of course. In fact, only a handful of people actually make it through this next phase of training. But men have always been able to do it. It is a program designed to make them elite. You are not looked down on if you don’t make it - it’s designed to make you fail. But being the first woman. There is a lot of added pressure. If I was to be accepted - I would need to make sure that I don’t fail the program. It would make selection teams reluctant to ever consider another female applicant. My case would be watched by the media, by the top brass. Everyone. So really, there is no alternative. Either I make history being the first female Raider. Or I make history as the first and last female to fail the training program.”Kyle whistles. 

“Sure, no pressure. None at all.”

The table giggles again. 

“Well I’m sure that the men in charge of the program will realise just how valuable you would be to the Raiders. No doubt you will have an acceptance letter waiting for you when you get back.”

Gran hasn’t said much about the topic all night. She had always known that her Granddaughter was ambitious. This was nothing shocking to the older woman. So she said her peace and that was that. Ashlyn had always valued that trait from her Gran. She was no bullshit. Cut to the chase. Blunt. She wished more people were like that in the world. 

**

Another hour passes.Ashlyn is exhausted. The events of the night are finally catching up to her. She needs a cigarette or something to just get her to a point of calmness. She won’t say anything. She doesn’t want to spoil the evening for anyone else, but all she really wants is to spend some alone time with Ali. She feels like it’s been weeks. It has. Deb is in a stage of drunken bliss that has her gushing over everyone. She has been cut off for the rest of the evening. Kyle is ready to go dancing in the hopes of meeting his own uniformed stud. Gran, while she can generally hold her liquor has developed a slight sway and a ridiculous, permanent smirk on her face. It’s a sign that they should probably end things now before everything comes crashing down. Ali leans over, her lips ghost over the shell of her ear.

“I think I need to call a cab for the booze hounds. Are you ready to make a move?”

Ashlyn smiles. She doesn’t need to say anything. Ali just knows. 

“Okay, be right back.”

The brunette quickly swoops in and kisses Ashlyn’s cheek before moving away. Gran’s eyes follow Ali as she makes her way over to the hostess to have a chat. 

“You know, Deb. I do believe we are about to be put into a taxi.”

Deb’s eyes follow Gran’s - seeing her daughter talking, laughing with the hostess. 

“Why that little traitor!”

“Oh come on Mom! You know it’s time!”

Kyle chimes in happily. He pats Ashlyn on the back proudly.

“Besides, it’s time for some of us to go dancing!”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. She is not going dancing. Not in her uniform. No way. Kyle looks over to Ashlyn. She has her brow raised, her arms crossed over her chest. All the signs that she has no intention in joining him.

“Oh come on Ash! It will be fun!”

“What will be fun?”

Ali is back. Ashlyn is thankful. She knows that Ali will support her. 

“You, me and your stud. Dancing.”

From the look on Kyle’s face, he thinks he is going to win this. He thinks dancing is in the bag, but Ashlyn knows differently. She knows from Ali’s body language, the slight pupil dilation, the way that whenever her and Ali make eye contact she bites her bottom lip. She knows that Ali is struggling to keep her hands to herself. Dancing would only make the situation worse. 

“Kyle, no offense, but no. Absolutely not.”

Ashlyn can’t hide the smile. Kyle looks as though he has been slapped across the face and Ashlyn loves it. 

“What? B-but… Hotties in uniform.”

“I’ve already got enough hot stuff in a uniform.”

Hazel meets Whiskey. 

Their gaze is electrifying. 

They are not going to be able to do this for much longer. Their struggle is real. 

“But it’s a chance for Ashlyn and I to bond!”

Ashlyn is moved by his words. She really enjoyed his company and was glad that he wanted to spend time with her, just not right now. Ali sighs heavily.

“Kyle, please don’t make me say it.”

“Say what?”

“Kyle.”

Her tone is warning. Kyle thinks he is beginning to catch on which only makes him want her to say it more. He can see the pleading look in her eyes. Everyone can.

“Ali…”

Oh god. His smirk makes Ashlyn’s eyes widen. She can’t believe this is happening, Deb and Gran are also struggling to keep a straight face at this point. Oh god. 

“Fine! No, we are not going dancing. Why? Because I want to take my Girlfriend home. I want to take her home and I want her to fuck the shit out of me over and over and over again! Is that a good enough reason?”

Deb is in shock. 

Kyle is left with his mouth hanging open.

Ashlyn is both mortified and turned on so much that she may slide off her chair. 

Gran. Claps.

“Bravo Ali! Bravo!”

Ali turns crimson but she holds her brothers gaze. She isn’t going to back down. Not after that. God it’s such a turn on when the photojournalist gets like this. 

“Oh look! The taxi is here!”

Deb yells. She no longer cares about being betrayed by her daughter. She needs to leave; out of sheer uncomfortable feelings. She loves her kids. But hearing about what they get up to in the bedroom - no thank you. She quickly kisses her children, helps Gran out of her seat and drags her out to the car. Kyle, knowing that he is beyond defeated, follows on behind them so that the couple can have a moment. Ashlyn stands. She doesn’t say anything at first, just moves closer pressing her body into Ali’s. She slide a hand to Ali’s belly and pressed her closer still. She can feel her lover’s body shake. With rage. With frustration. With tension.

“Are you alright?”

The Marine whispers softly. She knows Ali sometimes struggles with being this close to her family. With them knowing too much and not taking the hint most of the time. She feels the brunette place a hand on top of hers. She feels her taking deep breaths.

“Yeah… I’m sorry.”

Ali turns to face her. 

Whiskey meets Hazel.

She looks almost worried in a way. Like what just went down was completely unacceptable and she felt guilty for it. Ashlyn gives her a weak smile and pulls her in just a little closer. She moves her free hand to draw Ali’s face a little closer and kisses her softly. 

“You don’t need to apologize to me. Whilst as mortifying as it was… At least I now know what the plan is for the rest of the night.”

The smile of Ashlyn’s face is magnificent. Dimple barring. Heart melting. Ali rolls her eyes but can’t help to mirror the expression on her own face. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

Ashlyn whispers, her eyes dark. 

“Someone seems eager.”

Ali’s voice is husky. Alluring.

“Well, when a woman as sexy as Alexandra Krieger tells an entire restaurant that she wants you to fuck her over and over and over again… How could I not be?”

The tone is set. 

The challenge accepted. 

Ali quickly pays. They wait for a taxi anxiously. They know that they aren’t going to be getting much sleep tonight. It’s exciting. 

As they make their way back to the apartment via cab - the pair sit in the back seat. Ali is avoiding Ashlyn’s gaze. The Marine knows that if their eyes met, her love would be done. All hell would be unleashed and it couldn’t happen, not yet. However, Ashlyn can’t wait any longer. She need something. The slit running up Ali’s thigh has been teasing her all night. She can’t fight it anymore. She slowly slips her hand up the dress, under the fabric until her fingers meet the hot flesh of Ali’s inner thigh. She notices when Ali’s breath hitches. She moves the tips of her finger up slowly.

Up.

Up.

Up. 

Until she feels the material of Ali’s thong. 

Then moves them down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

She repeats this action all the way home. Ali is already a mess by the time Ashlyn pays the cab fee. She can barely keep herself together. 

Ashlyn guides them towards their rented apartment. She doesn’t speak. Her hand glued to the small of Ali’s back as she moves them along. Her breath is deep. Her limbs are aching to be in contact with her lover’s. She is almost there. 

Ali fumbles with the key. Her hands are shaking with anticipation. But finally the door is open. It’s time. Ali pushes the door open with a gasp. She goes to walk in but Ashlyn is on her before she has time to move. Ashlyn kisses her neck as she pushes her love inside. A wave of moans, curse words, the sound of keys clattering onto the apartment floor. 

While for most, the night was coming to an end. 

The night was just beginning for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's been a while. But I finally found some inspiration. Thank you to those who have stuck around. It means the world to me. 
> 
> Hope that all of you are well. Keep safe.
> 
> Stranger Out :)


	47. North Carolina, USA - Ali

Explosive. 

The new found energy that Ashlyn emanates almost takes Ali by surprise. She had known that her Marine had been drained from the nights events. The constant bombardment of questions and ridiculous statements only to then have to back it up by entertaining their families. It was a big ask. Of course it was; for someone who rarely spent any time around people other than her squad, her platoon, her comrades. The fact that Ashlyn had put in such a solid effort only made her worry about later on - when they were finally alone. She had wondered if Ashlyn would be up for this. This. Sex. This. Releasing the pent up tension that had begun building since they had decided to separate for the day in order to surprise each other. Ali with her new dress. Ashlyn with her new Dress blues. Yet here she was. Pinned against the cream colored walls of their rented apartment, Ashlyn’s dress jacket flung onto the ground - long forgotten. The room is lit by a single street light just outside the window. It isn’t much but it is enough for them to just make out their surroundings; not that they are paying any attention to them in this moment. No, right now Ali is far too busy focusing on the feeling of Ashlyn’s tongue running up her exposed neck. She is far too busy feeling as Ashlyn grinds her hips against her; moaning at the feeling. She is far too blissed out to worry about the lighting of the room or where the keys have ended up or the sound of her dress beginning to rip as Ashlyn turns her away and lifts her dress viciously. No. Ali is too much of a mess for any of those things right now. 

She shivers when she hears the distinct sound of her zipper being pulled open. 

She moans when she feels the unmistakable sensation of Ashlyn’s lips on her spine.

Her skin erupts in goosebumps when Ashlyn’s hot breath runs over it. 

Her mind is scrambled at the feeling of Ashlyn rutting against her. 

Her dress is removed aggressively and thrown away.

She whimpers when all contact is suddenly taken away. 

She struggles to catch her breath.

She turns slowly, sightly worried that something may have happened to Ashlyn.

Her heart catches in her chest when she sees Ashlyn slowly undoing her buttons.

Her mouth dries with anticipation.

The Marine’s actions are slow.

The Marine’s eyes darken with each second that passes.

Ali leans against the wall suggestively. 

Ali slowly moves her hands to her chest and squeezes.

Ashlyn’s eyes widen at the sight.

Ashlyn stops undressing herself, preferring to watch.

“Open your legs, Alex.”

Ashlyn’s voice is low, gravelly, hauntingly sexy. It makes Ali’s heart beat faster. She does what she is told - slowly. She wants to tease Ashlyn just as much as she is being teased. The game between them only just beginning. 

Ali continues to massage her exposed breasts. 

Ashlyn continues to watch for the moment. 

The room is thick with tension. It consumes them both. It makes it hard for either of them to breathe. 

“Touch yourself.”

Ashlyn’s command is barely a whisper. She struggles with words and grits her teeth. This is new. It’s exciting. Ali has never done this in front of anyone before - never allowed herself to be so vulnerable when it comes to her sexuality. Yet she would do practically anything for this woman standing in front of her with her shirt open, her breath ragged, her eyes - black with sexual hunger. Ali moves her hand down slowly, savoring every inch, every second she has left to tease her woman. She knows that once she comes in contact with herself all bets are off. She is struggling to hold herself together as it is. She moves her hand lower.

Lower.

Lower.

Her eyes never leaving Ashlyn’s as her hand moves over burning flesh. She notes how Ashlyn’s eyes darken the further South she travels and she loves it. She loves seeing her lover lick her lips in anticipation. The sound of her ragged breath as she struggles at keeping herself together. The sight of her Marine oozing sexual frustration. She lives for this. 

She feels her own breath catch in the throat when her fingers make initial contact with her center. The wetness. The sensation of finally being touched after hours and hours of need. Of want. Of desire. Her head is thrown back out of pure relief. Her eyes close as she pictures Ashlyn’s fingers practically swimming inside of her. She won’t last long. Not at this rate. Not with her own fingers teasing her entrance, circling her clit. Not with knowing Ashlyn is watching. That knowledge alone is enough to create a furnace of desire sweep through Ali’s body as her finger gingerly flicks over her sensitive nub. 

“Ash…”

Her lover’s name gets caught in her throat, having been taken by surprise by her own fingers. She doesn’t want to cum too soon. She doesn’t want to cum without having her lover touching her. Yet she is on the verge of doing so. She tightens her face, bites her lip and tries to fight the growing feelings of her oncoming orgasm. 

“Ash… Baby.”

Ali forces her eyes open, a final attempt to hold off. But she is surprised to find Ashlyn no longer standing on the other side of the room. Instead, Ashlyn is on her knees her eyes fixed on Ali’s. Her chest silently heaving as the need to touch overcomes her. 

Ali doesn’t stop. She only slows her movements - prolonging the inevitable. Her eyes begging for Ashlyn to take over. She knows Ashlyn understands. With the breaking over eye contact. With Ashlyn finally closing the gap between them. Her hands moving to firmly grasps Ali’s hips. 

“Keep going Alex.”

The command frustrates Ali. She does as she is told but needs more. She needs Ashlyn’s longer fingers. She needs her breath to help her breathe. She needs her mouth. Her tongue. There. The thought of Ashlyn’s tongue is enough. The photojournalist lets out a guttural moan as she enters herself with two fingers. She moans as she pumps into her self forcefully and begins to build herself up all over again. She clenches down, holds her breath, is on the utter edge when she feels Ashlyn pulling her own hand away.

The movement forces Ali to open her eyes in confusion. To sob in desperation. Only to feel Ashlyn’s fingers opening her folds. Only to feel Ashlyn’s tongue circling her entrance. Ali wails. He body is in complete overdrive and the fact that Ashlyn is not fucking her senseless with her tongue right now is only making it worse. She moves her hand to the back of her lover’s and pulls her closer.

“Baby, please…Please. I need you.”

Ali cries. 

It’s enough. 

With one simple action, Ali feels relief and Ashlyn is inside her. 

Moans. 

Flicks of wrists. 

Flicks of tongue.

Rutting. 

Biting of sensitive flesh. 

Screaming of profanities.

Ali’s release is fast. 

It’s violent.

It’s Earth shattering. 

Life altering.

She falls to the ground with her chest heaving to find air. She falls into Ashlyn’s arms who is quick to hold herself behind her - she places a hand over Ali’s heart. She guides her to breathe. Calmly. Never letting her go. 

“Are you alright, Alex?” 

Ali takes a moment. She isn’t quite sure if she is ready to talk or sure that she actually can. Her body is still in shock from whatever it was that just happened. The best she can manage at this point is to just tilt her head so that she can look at her love and smile. Ashlyn chuckles and it washes over Ali - she holds on to her love a little tighter. It’s moments like these, naked and giggling, that Ali loves most in this world. She feels Ashlyn’s hand lazily running along her back and it’s marvelous. They stay like that, naked and cuddling and lazily kissing, for hours until their bodies yearn for a softer home and they begin to feel the chilliness of the night. It is only then that they make their way to the bed. Throwing themselves into it in a fit of giggles, young teens in love with not a care win the world. Nothing accept the pair of them matter in this moment. As Ali moves to straddle her love, her eyes shinning in the moonlight. She feels Ashlyn caress her cheek lovingly before leaning down to capture her lips with her own. Ashlyn hums. 

“There she is… Thought I broke you for a minute there, Krieger.”

“For a minute there, you did… Harris.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? It’s First Sargent Harris.”

Ashlyn laughs - it’s hearty and it’s beautiful. It takes Ali by surprise. Seeing her favorite person laugh like a young girl. Full of life. She doesn’t respond with a witty one liner. She doesn’t want to lose this moment. Of seeing her Marine as a young woman, happy and free of her usual burdens. No. Right now, she was absolutely perfect. She can’t help it when her body responds by kissing her deeply. She can’t help her hands from cupping her face gently or her hips from grinding into hers. She can’t help any of it. 

“God I love you.”

The words are muffled in between fiery kisses but shown for hours and hours as Ali makes love to her Marine. Treasuring her. Worshiping her. They way she deserves to be for the rest of her life. She doesn’t want this to end. Ever. She is desperate for this existence to be more than just a dream. As the early hours of the morning begin to creep in and Ashlyn is long under the influence of sleep - Ali looks over her lover’s body. Charred flesh, remanence of old wounds, battle scars. She doesn’t want to waste anymore time. She knows what she wants. She want Ashlyn. Always. Forever. 

An idea.

A plan is hatched. 

Ali closes her eyes with the hint of a smile on her face as she cuddles further into Ashlyn’s warm body. Her heart is racing with anticipation, excitement of what the new day may bring. There is hope in the air. Dreams on the horizon. Ashlyn. Always Ashlyn - in the center of it all. 

And so Ali sleeps. 

She sleeps well. 

She sleeps peacefully.


	48. North Carolina, USA - Ashlyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for just how sickeningly fluffy this chapter is.

Domestic. 

The past few days have been filled with every day mundane activities. From grocery shopping at whole foods with shopping lists to ordering take out and catching up on shows they have missed on Netflix. Sleeping in, no alarms, walks in the afternoon around the park; you name it. Ashlyn had known that Ali was interested in testing out this whole ‘normal life’ thing and if Ashlyn was completely honest - skeptical was her reply. Yet as the Marine sets down the apartment keys with one hand whilst juggling fresh coffee from the coffeehouse down the street; as the unmistakable sound of kitchen utensils clanging against bench tops and Ali’s loud singing to the radio - Ashlyn was beginning to understand why people seemed so happy with the little, simple things in life. 

She moves into the kitchen quietly and simply admires the view. Ali absentmindedly grooves along to the radio, bopping away as she crack eggs into a bowl. Adds some milk and begin to whisk away happily. Ashlyn can’t help but rake her eyes over her lover’s body, barely covered with only boy shorts and a very loose fitting top covering her chest. It’s moments like these that she is happy that they are trying the whole ‘domestic’ thing. She watches as Ali adds salt and pepper to her concoction. She heats a pan, slices some bacon strips. The unmistakable smell of home fries hits Ashlyn’s nostrils which has her frothing at the mouth. 

“My god Krieger!”

Ashlyn starts cheekily, her words startle Ali who quickly jumps around like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Are you trying to make me fat?”

Ali smiles sheepishly before bopping over to give the Marine a peck on the cheek but really - she wanted the coffee. She takes a sip and sighs. 

“You. Fat. I would love to see that.”

Ashlyn looks around at the mess that is the kitchen. She knows Ali likes to bake but cooking, not so much. An eye brow lifts when she sees the destruction her girlfriend has caused. 

“So what exactly is going on in here anyway?”

Ali’s eyes light up, it makes Ashlyn’s heart race. 

“Duh! I’m making us breakfast.”

Ashlyn chuckles. 

“I can see that… Can I help with anything?”

“No! I’m almost done. If you want to set the table that would be fine, but I’ve got this.”

Ashlyn pauses and assesses the situation. She knows that out of the two of them, she is the culinary expert and this could be a disaster. Yet the puppy dog look in her lover’s eyes is enough to convince her that everything is okay. So she nods ever so slightly and goes to set the table, like she was told. She does it quickly and proficiently with little fuss and is back at Ali’s side far quicker that Ali would have anticipated. Ashlyn is feeling impatient. A combination of being hungry and craving Ali’s undivided attention. She doesn’t enjoy her lover’s attention currently being directed towards the oven and its hot contents and yet she does. She loves just how domestic and normal and lovely this feels. She hates that something so completely simplistic as having someone, no, not someone, the one - making her breakfast feels so wonderful. She hates that she has been avoiding this type of connection with people for so long and yet loves that she has found it with someone so absolutely wonderful as Alexandra Krieger. 

“Okay! Are you ready to be amazed?”

Ali’s voice sings happily as she holds their plates of food up with a broad smile on her face. The sight makes Ashlyn chuckle. She can’t help it. Ali is being far too cute. 

“Sure… Are you about to convince me that magic is real?”

Ashlyn can’t help but sass. The playful banter between them has increased a lot post war-zone and the Marine doesn’t hate it in the slightest. She laughs when Ali playfully slaps her shoulder after placing the mountain of food down on the table in front of her.

“Jerk! Magic is absolutely real! I’m still waiting for my letter.”

“Letter?”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. She had not been expecting so much food to be put in front of her - she had completely not understood what Ali was talking about.

“Yeah, my Hogwarts letter.”

Ashlyn manages to drag her eyes away from the food - a somewhat confused look on her face as their eyes meet.

“Your what?”

It’s Ali’s eyes that widen this time.

“Holy shit! You don’t know what I’m talking about do you?”

The exasperated sound in Ali voice makes Ashlyn feel a little self conscious. Hogwarts? What the hell was this woman on about? She tried to play it cool but with Ali gawking at her the way she was; it was a tough ask. 

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris. Please tell me you have seen it!”

“Seen what?”

“Harry Potter!”

Harry Potter? Ashlyn stares at her girlfriend. She has absolutely no idea what this woman is on about. She must have broken her last night. Surely that was the only explanation for the way she was behaving. 

“Seriously? You haven’t? Oh my God!”

Ali shoots up out of the kitchen in a mad panic leaving Ashlyn sitting there completely shell shocked by whatever had just happened. She could hear Ali tinkering around the bedroom, lost in her own world for a time. Ashlyn, whilst curious was much more interested in food and so began wolfing down on the quickly cooling food. She was surprised at how good it was. Ali had actually cooked them something decent and has completely discarded her own plate. She eyes the plate, more specifically the excellent looking bacon pilled up. Surely Ali wouldn’t notice if a piece or two went missing? She leans over the table and picks up a handful of strips just as Ali comes back out into the room. The photojournalist stops dead in her tracks with her laptop in hand, catching Ashlyn in the act of stuffing her face with her bacon.

“Did you actually just steal my bacon?”

Ashlyn is frozen on the spot, bacon sticking out of her mouth - guilty. Ali quickly throws her laptop on the couch and rushes over to her plate to see the damage. 

“Ashlyn! You heathen!”

Ashlyn is laughing so hard that she is having stomach pains. She throws her hands up in the air in surrender as Ali swats her over the back of the head.

“All’s fair in love and bacon, Alex. It’s your fault you left it unattended.”

Ali rolls her eyes and wolfs down her semi cold plate of food to avoid Ashlyn’s vulture like habit from attacking again. Meanwhile, Ashlyn rubs her belly contently - the meal had been delicious and she most definitely would have swiped a few more bacon pieces if the opportunity had arisen again. Lucky Ali had learned her lesson so quickly. 

“So who exactly is this… Harry Potter?”

Ashlyn decides to ask the question even if she may not like the answer. Ali hold a finger up as she takes a swig of coffee. 

“I can’t tell you. We need to do this right, but I don’t have the books with me. I will message Mom to send them up at some point. For now we are going to have to make do with the movies.”

Ali quickly rips out her trusted notebook and a pencil. She quickly jots down something on a piece of paper before getting up and thrusting it into Ashlyn’s hands.

“Um… Okay?”

Ashlyn looks over the note. 

Chocolate.

Red Wine. 

Strawberries.

Potato chips and dip.

Mac n Cheese (Pre-made whole foods style) 

To name a few items on the list. 

Ashlyn frowns before looking up at Ali who just smiles back at her. 

“Just grab everything on the list and trust me.”

“Alright then. I guess I’ll be back soon.”

Ashlyn quickly kisses Ali on the cheek before she grabs her keys and heads for the grocery store. She has absolutely no idea what the hell is going on but she can’t help but be curious as to what Ali had up her sleeve. 

 

**

Ashlyn carries two brown paper carry bags full of different snack foods. The woman at the checkout counter gave her a weird look when she went to pay for such a ridiculous amount of snack food but it didn’t matter when Ashlyn opened the door to their rented apartment. Somehow, the living room had been transformed into a magical wonderland. The blinds had been drawn to block out the brightness of the sun outside and instead - fairy lights had been strung up around the room. A pillow fort had been constructed in front of the tv with Ali’s laptop plugged in ready to go. Truthfully, this was the most romantic setting Ashlyn had ever managed to stumble upon. Especially when her eyes fall upon Ali wearing her Marine sweater with a smug look on her face.

“What’s all this?”

“Nope. I’m not telling you anything. Just go and change while I finish setting up.” 

Ali darts forward and takes the bags of groceries from Ashlyn’s hands with a smile. The fact that she seems to be so excited about whatever is about to happen only makes Ashlyn swoon harder. She loves this Ali. The playful, light-hearted version. Ashlyn changes into sweats and her favorite shark shirt before making her way back into the lounge room. There are now bowls of snacks all around the sitting area and Ali has made herself comfortable smack bang in the middle of the pillow fort. Her smile - mesmerizing. She pats a spot next to her, begging Ashlyn to come and join her. She does. Ashlyn in lost in a dreamland of fluffy pillows - her favorite. Nothing could possibly top this moment. 

“Gotta admit it Krieger… This is pretty amazing.”

Ashlyn sighs when she finally finds a comfortable spot. Ali smirks as she presses play on the movie.

“Oh, this is just the beginning Baby.”

Ali winks and Ashlyn feels her heart rip open. How is this woman so damn perfect? How?

The opening credits to Harry Potter and The Philosopher Stone begins and instantly, Ashlyn is hooked.

**

Popcorn is popped and eaten.

Ice cream melted.

Hot coco devoured.

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is over.

Mac n Cheese is obliterated.

Wine is opened.

Cheese and crackers inhaled. 

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (the best one) is sadly done with. 

Wine is finished.

Bathroom break. 

More Mac n Cheese is gobbled up.

Heated kisses exchanged. 

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire begins. 

Ashlyn finds herself drawn to Ali as she mouths the lines of each characters easily. She can’t help herself. She needs to kiss her. She needs to kiss her with everything she has and she does. Ali hums as they pull apart from a particularly steamy kissing session. Ashlyn notices how her lovers whiskey eyes are a little hazed post kiss. Her heart beats heavily in her chest as she watches Ali prepares herself to get up.

“I’m going to get some more wine, do you need anything?”

Suddenly Ashlyn is completely overcome. Yes. Yes there is something she needs. She needs this. This, feeling of complete safety. This feeling of utter love. This feeling of magic to never end. Her body is on fire. She looks up as she takes a breath.

Hazel meets Whiskey.

She needs those eyes to look back at her. Forever. To feel her lips, her body, her everything until her last breath on this Earth. 

Ashlyn smiles sweetly.

“I need you to be my wife.”

She whispers gently. A single tear trickles down her face as the words hit Ali. It’s as if suddenly Ashlyn realised that all she would ever need to survive in this world was Ali. She needed her. Wanted her. Loved her with everything. 

“Baby…”

Ashlyn can barely breathe. She slowly moves closer, cupping Ali’s face and using her thumbs to gently stroke her cheeks. She feels Ali lean into her touch. There is no better time than this. 

“Will you marry me, Alex?”

She is caught off guard by the sheer force of Ali launching herself onto her. The bruising of their lips as the brunette kisses her aggressively. The taste of salt laced in their shared kiss as they both cry. Ashlyn knows that Ali is nodding but it’s not enough. She pulls back to look into her lover’s perfect eyes. 

“Is that a yes?”

Ali laughs as the unmistakable theme of Harry Potter sounds in the background. 

“Of course I’ll marry you!”

They both laugh. Belly aching laughs as they kiss and wipe each others tears away. 

“Shit, and to think… I was about to ask you to move in with me… How did you manage to out romance me, Harris?”

“Magic.”

Ashlyn winks. 

Ali rolls her eyes before puller her into yet another bruising kiss. Harry Potter long forgotten but the magic between them - only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying something new. Let us know what ya think :)


End file.
